


Fixing Teen Titans GO!

by Festivewillow69



Category: Teen Titans Go!
Genre: F/M, Fixing what is wrong, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Hilarity Ensues, Humor, Moral Lessons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 96,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Festivewillow69/pseuds/Festivewillow69
Summary: I'm on a quest, and that's fixing what is wrong with TTG! Better titans, more action, better continuity, good lessons and more. Read A/N: for better summary inside.
Comments: 48
Kudos: 13





	1. Legendary Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if the title wasn't obvious enough, I'm going to try to fix the show. Now whether I succeed or not doesn't really matter to me, but I do at least want to make it where both original fans and new fans like this because even though I'm nearing my 22nd birthday in two months and two weeks(?) time, I actually like TTG! because I'm still a little kid at heart. But if there's ever a time where reviews are important, it's now. If you have literally anything to say, please say it. I'm writing, but it's up to you on how well I can fix the show because I'm not pessimistic about the show and don't see things like this in a unbiased critical manner. I know it will be difficult, but I see this as a challenge, for me and you. Like a fanfiction version of climbing a mountain or grappling down a gorge. Now before we do begin, let's consider this a beta chapter, or chapter 0. This is just so I can hear those that think this is a good idea, what ideas could work or not, and create a chapter that's innocent enough before actually trying. Well, with that out of the way, let's begin. I don't own anything of Teen Titans.

Raven was watching tv. What was being advertised was rather... odd, to say the least.

"Hey you, you want to sleep but have no time to because you need to go somewhere? Well let us introduce you to the GoPillow!" What was displayed was basically four pillows in four colors with a stretchy strap. "With this, now you can finally sleep while going to work! Watch me for example!" The man happily volunteered as he attached the pillow to the back of his head, the strap on his forehead, and only got as far as the street off the driveway before another car crashed into him. A warning zoomed bottom to up from the screen with a fast forwarded voice.

"Warning: don't drive with your eyes closed. In memory of Don Earlman. Condolences to his family and friends. Only $19.99."

"Who'd be dumb enough to purchase that?" Raven asked rhetorically. From behind, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin came into the living room while Beast Boy was talking.

"...And I was like, zoom, whoosh, and a loop-de-loop, and I managed to pull that off while sleeping, dudes." He laughed as he took off his bright green GoPillow.

"Thank goodness you didn't decide to try that in traffic. You could've killed someone!" Cyborg pointed out chuckling as he lightly elbowed his short best friend.

"Yeah, but after watching that stunt performance, I could really go for a sandwich." Robin decided when his stomach growled. This got the two other male titans excited.

"Oh, yeah! I want a sandwich if you're making it, dude!" Beast Boy requested.

"Booyah! Give me some of that action as well!" Cyborg added.

"Three orders of legendary sandwich, coming right up." Robin obliged as he went into the kitchen to literally grab all the necessary ingredients from the fridge and throw them up into the air, neatly landing to make perfectly shaped sandwiches. "Extra meaty for Cyborg."

"Booyah!" He shouted as he chomped down on his.

"Vegetarian friendly for Beast Boy."

"That how I like it! Thanks!" He said gratefully before turning into a pig and horking it down.

"And a bit of both for me." The titan leader said to himself before going to the couch and the four of five titans watching tv. "So, what are you watching Raven?"

"Poorly thought out advertisements." She answered.

"If any one of us should be in a commercial, it should be Robin. You make the best sandwiches, bro." Cyborg complimented his leader. "You could run SubWay out of business!"

"Oh yeah. They got nothing on my sandwiches. Mine takes your taste buds on a flavor journey." He agreed. Beast Boy turned back from a pig and laid on his back licking his lips.

"A flavor journey worth a journey on its own!"

"Oh yeah, I'd crawl over a hundred miles of glass for this sandwich." Cyborg boasted, but Raven cut him off.

"Wouldn't that be easy with you metallic body which can't feel pain?"

"That's besides the point." He pouted.

I'd drive across the country in a car filled with Cyborg's B.O for his sandwich!" Beast Boy added.

"He doesn't have the body to make much of an odor."

"Ain't no mountain high enough to keep me away from this sandwich!" Cyborg tried again.

"Jet."

"Man, you sure know how to put a bummer on these things, Rave." Beast Boy complained.

"That's because for us, the only hard things are stuff beyond our capabilities, and there isn't a lot of that." Raven responded. "And besides, I'm sure with the right ingredients, I'm sure an actual legend of a sandwich can be made." Robin scoffed at her idea.

"Please, I don't just make legendary sandwiches, I am a legendary sandwich maker. Doesn't matter what it's made of so long as I make it."

"Then why don't we have sandwich making contest?" Beast Boy recommended, grinning from ear to ear. "All five of us making the exact same sandwiches from those ingredients Raven come come up with, and see whether Robin or Raven is correct or not! Winner gets to decide what movie to watch tonight!" Starfire came into the room with Silkie in her arms.

"Ooo, are we participating in something together? I thought I heard something of making witches made of the sand."

"Not witches from sand, Star. The classic BLT kind of stuff." Cyborg corrected her.

"No way a BLT will be legendary, even if the ingredients are top quality." Robin argued. "What's the ingredients we'll be using, Raven? I wouldn't want this to be an unfair challenge."

"Well, accounting for Beast Boy, there will be no meat, and no soy products so Cyborg doesn't complain. The ingredients will consist of pretzel bread, mozzarella cheese, lettuce, cucumbers, tomatoes, bell peppers, olives, pickles and honey mustard." Raven listed off.

"Now that sounds like a sandwich with flavor, even without meat." Cyborg admitted while licking his lips."

"Then what are we waiting for? Titans, GO!"

At the grocery store with the T-Car parked outside, the five titans were going over who should get what, with Raven splitting them off.

"Cyborg, you will fetch the mozzarella cheese and cucumbers."

"On it." He nodded as he walked off.

"Beast Boy, you will fetch the lettuce, pickles and honey mustard."

"I can dig it." He obliged as he ran to one of the carts and pushed it before jumping to ride on it, laughing all the while.

"Starfire, you'll be getting the tomatoes and bell peppers."

"I shall retrieve them." She agreed as she flew over the isles.

"Now you'll get the pizza bread while I find the olives."

"Fine." The two nodded and went their separate ways through the store.

Cyborg grabbed hold of the cucumbers after finding several blocks of mozzarella cheese when he spotted something peculiar. A girl with grey skin and pink hair.

"Jinx?! What are you doing here?" He questioned, turning his hand into a cannon. She turned towards the threatening voice and gasped.

"Cyborg? Wait, wait, truce!" Her white flag tactic confused the metallic teen.

"Truce? What for?"

"The hive and I are shopping, duh. You think evil doesn't need to eat?" She inquired skeptically.

"Well... no but... I would've thought you'd be robbing the place while getting the new PS4." He replied, lowering his arm.

"Please, for one, Gizmo would've already made something equivalent to a PS5, and second, if we tried robbing literally everything we go to, then jail would be our permanent home because of you guys and we're not going to do that all the time. They give you a bucket for a toilet for crying out loud!" The metahuman told off the hero irritated.

"Hey, hey, I get it. Look, as long as you guys don't do nothing, I won't fight you." He surrendered, somewhat embarrassed.

"Thank you." Jinx nodded yet still a bit annoyed as she walked off, leaving the cyborg wondering what just happened.

Beast Boy was having the time of his life, just cruising through the isles, grabbing whatever looked good. He already got what was assigned to him, but then he just kept getting more food. Microwave and oven pizza, popcorn, candy, soda, chips, ice cream, whatever that made for a good party. Unfortunately, he stacked the food so high he couldn't see where he was going, and thus crashed into something. The green titan yelped as he plowed through his snack tower and accidently pushed all of the food onto whatever he drove into. Trying to get up, he sputtered,

"Augh! Sorry dude, I totally wasn't..." He stopped talking when he saw that the thing he crashed into was none other than Mammoth, drenched in soda and ice cream that had burst upon impact. The changeling smiled nervously before Mammoth growled and raised a fist. Crying out in panic, he turned into a hummingbird and dodged before the brute's fist smashed into the cart, destroying the food cart. Flying away from the giant human, he reached the end of the isle before turning into a cheetah and ran right back to his attacker, getting ready to catch the speedy cat. But he was unprepared for the cheetah to leap and transform into a gorilla and deliver a dynamic punch to his face, sending his falling onto his back hard enough to crack the floor. While he was getting up, Mammoth wasn't expecting to see a horse's rear end that wound up kicking him in the groin. He crouched over in agony before Beast Boy followed up with two horseshoes in the forehead, knocking him out cold, his forehead having two U's. Upon returning to human, Beast Boy quipped, "Why the long face?" He chuckled to himself before looking back to the destroyed food and sighed sadly.

Starfire as acquired a bag of the tomatoes and bell peppers when she was caught in a green forcefield. She gasped before turning to see See-More. He chuckled to himself.

"Gizmo may have said don't engage the titans, but he didn't say anything about capturing them while their backs were turned. Now you're mine."

"I do not think so." She objected as the warrior focused all of her starbolts from her hands and eyes into one point; the direction of his eye. All that concentrated light energy rendered the ocular villain blind.

"Augh, you blinded my-!" He cried out before Starfire punched him out. She turned away angrily scoffing before going back to her dropped groceries and floating away.

Raven found the part of the store where they had olives, but also a bunch of Billy Numerous clones making a racket with all their shenanigans and hootnanny levels of playing around. The sorceress snapped her fingers to make all but one to remain by opening a portal under each clone to fall through with a unified shout. The one remaining stayed still and stayed quiet as she got her olives and left. He sighed in a bit of relief before returning back to his one self, but unfortunately, that one wasn't him. The real one was in a jail cell, scowling from getting in there from just having some grocery fun. By the time the titans all found Robin, they found him chatting with Gizmo while carrying his bread to the checkout.

"Dude, why are you hanging out with Gizmo?!" Beast Boy questioned.

"Oh, I was going to beat him up, but he said truce and how about they weren't doing anything evil at the moment. So I told him, "Fine, but if you even so much as litter, you're going down." Gizmo nodded in agreement to what he said. The other four titans looked around all the sudden shifty and nervous like, least of all Raven, before she rapidly spoke,

"Oh, that sounds nice, oh, look at the time, got to go home." She then threw some random money at the employee working on the cash register. "Here's your money, bye." And with that, Raven teleported the titans and the T-Car back home.

"What was that all about?" Jinx came up and asked her leader, only seeing about the last part of what happened.

"Who knows, and I don't care. Good riddance to those snot-munchers." The little kid shrugged before police sirens came to the store. It was then that they happened to see the tv screen showing various parts of the store where two of their teammates were beaten and Billy was gone. "Ugh, those titans!" Gizmo screamed in a tantrum.

Back at the tower, the titans have all of the ingredients they had to make five sandwiches each.

"Now it's time to show you all how a master makes a legendary sandwich. Titan's, COOK!" Minute 1. Robin set all of his bread in a single line, sword in hand. With a single swipe, the Boy Wonder nearly sliced through all of them, allowing only enough to pull open instead of having ten pieces of bread. Minute 2. Raven was focusing her magic on her lettuce, cucumbers, pickles, tomatoes and bell peppers before splitting them apart in nice even slices to lay perfectly on the bread. Minute 3. Starfire was spending the time to squirt about one fifth of the entire honey mustard bottle into her sandwiches, before sucking up the rest to enjoy the sweetness. Minute 4. Beast Boy, wearing a hair net, sliced and diced his cheese with tiger claws, providing him plenty of thin cheese to lay. Minute 5. Once all the sandwiches were made, Cyborg placed all 25 sandwiches into the biggest oven they had in the tower, set the oven to heat setting 2, and turned it on. The inside of the oven burst into flame, looking like the inside of the sun for 5 seconds before turning off, making a cheery ding noise. Cyborg took out the sandwiches, roasted to perfection.

The titans sat around the table with the 25 sandwiches set aside on the counter. Robin was dressed as a waiter.

"Titans, we're going to have our first sandwich contest. As Beast Boy said, whoever wins will get the right of choosing tonight's movie. I'll save mine for last because that's what you do with the best." He boasted, making the others roll their eyes. "First is Cyborg's." With that, he presented them the metal man's dish that looked pretty good enough. They each all took a bite, smiles growing on their faces, but then frowning upon further tasting.

"I don't know. It tastes somewhat metallic." Beast Boy critiqued.

"You used your body, didn't you?" Raven asked the metal titan, whom had to hide a blender for a hand behind his back.

"Maybe." He said, looking away.

"Disqualified." Robin ruled out. Cyborg pouted.

"Next up is Beast Boy." Biting into his sandwiches, all but Beast Boy noticed something wrong immediately and pulled out a few green hairs from their mouths. Robin looked at the youngest member annoyed. "Seriously?"

"Aww come on! I wore a hair net!" He pointed towards his head.

"But not the rest of your body. Disqualified!" Beast Boy turned into a puppy, giving him the sad eyes.

"Next is Starfire." However, something that even the titans could see was wrong is that there was a lot of yellow.

"Starfire, how much honey mustard did you put in this?" The green shapeshifter asked the alien princess.

"About 1/5 of the bottle into each."

"Unfortunately Star, that is way too much for a sandwich. Disqualified." Robin ruled out, causing her to slightly cry. Not wanting to see her cry, he quickly added, "But we will try anyway, because we know you wanted to make our that much sweeter." The others nodded sympathetically, helping her smile even with the sad eyes. They each took a bite, admittedly smaller bites then normal, but still tasted the overload of the sweet honey flavored condiment.

"Well, at least I have a sweet tooth. Nice job, Starfire." Beast Boy complimented her. She giggled in response.

"Thank you, friend Beast Boy."

"Now for Raven's." When they each took a bite, all but Robin hummed from deliciousness.

"Oh man! All the vegetables and cheese; they have the perfect placement and amount! Booyah!" Cyborg praised.

"There's not a single imperfection with the cheese slices." Beast Boy observed opening his.

"The tastes are all so wonderful." Starfire stated as she eagerly ate more of her sandwich. Raven slightly smiled to their compliments.

"It does certainly taste better than the average sandwich, but there's no doubt I'm going to win. Now for my-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" What happened was that for Robin's sandwiches, Silkie ate his five, having chomped down on the last one by the time they noticed before the silkworm grumbled and threw up, his work ruined.

"Huh, guess Silkie didn't like his sandwich." With mischievous smiles, all the other titans held up cards that respectively showed,

"Dis/qua/lif/ied!"

"No! I am a legendary sandwich maker! Silkie wasn't even part of the tasting group!" He tried defending, but Raven somewhat smugly shut him down.

"If a self-aware bug doesn't like your food, then you're not legendary. That now makes me the legendary sandwich maker. And since I'm the winner, we're going to watch Good Will Hunting." The other titans cheered as they rushed into the living room, leaving a depressed Robin as he followed.


	2. Pie Bros

Beast Boy was in his room doing some painting with a easel and pallet, creating a piece of art. Raven floated outside of the room glimpsing in when she saw the painting, stopped, and entered his room to look at it.

"What... is that?" Her question made him jump, almost ruining his gift. After taking a breath, he turned to his teammate.

"Oh, Raven. I guess I forgot to close the door. This is a birthday gift for Cyborg. It's a cool reversal kind of thing. Check it." The picture was a bulky robotic person cackling while riding a dog with metallic feet and a partially robotic face while riding through space with a fire trail. It was a little crude, but the colors were kept in line and the respective blue and green placements told whom was who.

"You think he'll like it?" She asked, curious.

"As his best friend in the whole world, I always know exactly what he wants. Watch this." He ran off to find Cyborg. He eventually did so in the kitchen, seeing Cyborg looking in the fridge.

"Oh, hey Beast Boy. You know, I kind of feel like having-"

"Pie?" The green teen answered for him. Cyborg gasped and smiled.

"How'd you know?"

"It's my job to know. And cause I love pie too!" Then the two broke into a short song together.

"I love pie!"

"Yeah, I love Pie!"

"Apple, rhubarb, peach or pear, any kind, we don't care!"

"Oh we l-l-l-l-l-love pie!" Both laughed from the activity together.

"Yeah dude, warm pie." Beast Boy said.

"I need me a slice." Cyborg stated as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Yep, he's going to love my gift." The short teen said determined to Raven who didn't say a comment or even a word. Walking back to his room, he gasped in horror when he saw Silkie climbing on the painting. "Silkie! No! Get off of that!" Beast Boy cried out as he tried removing the larvae, but doing so ripped the painting as his feet were clawed to it.

"NOOOOO!" The titan screamed as he dropped to his knees and hands, letting Silkie fall to the ground as he scurried away in a hurry. To make it even worse, his communicator beeped. Picking it up while sobbing, he answered it, not letting his face be seen or his crying heard.

"Titans, we have a mission. Come to be briefed." Robin instructed before the signal turned off. Beast Boy tried to compose himself before going off.

In the living room, the titans were looking at the control console looking at various people missing over the past week.

"Alright titans, this involves a case of missing people. Over the past seven days, over 20 people have been reported missing within a 1.5 mile radius in between Jump City's Castro Theater and Fisherman's Wharf. We are to investigate those who are related to those missing and see where we can pinpoint who is committing the crime. Any questions?"

"Yeah, uh, how much is this going to interfere with my birthday today? I mean, I won't stop searching for a whole week if I have to but I'm just wondering is all." Cyborg said.

"We'll try to see if we can fit in an hour tonight to celebrate, but if we're not back here soon enough, then we'll just have to wait until the case is closed." Robin answered. Starfire petted Cyborg's shoulder.

"Do not worry, Cyborg. While searching for the people, I will be planning the day of birth festivities myself." She proclaimed.

"Uh, no offense Starfire, but maybe you should let someone else plan the party? Like me or Raven or Beast Boy?" The titan leader suggested, not wanting to have a party ruined by her possible misunderstandings.

"Oh please allow me. I promise I will learn all the proper Earth customs." The alien girl swore as she raised her hand. The titan leader considered this.

"Ehh, the party can be lame, so long as the gifts aren't." Cyborg shrugged.

"Well, all right. But just in case, Beast Boy, I want you to go with Starfire for both the mission and birthday party preparations." The Boy Wonder ordered.

"Uh, sure dude." The green teen accepted, if for the reason that he could think of a plan a little while longer.

"Oh joy! Come Beast Boy, we shall begin our double mission together!" The princess cheered as she flew to the elevator, waiting for Beast Boy to get in with her. Once the elevator doors closed, the shapeshifter let a breath out and swiped sweat off his forehead.

"Oh man."

"Is something the wrong, Beast Boy?"

"Silkie destroyed my gift for Cyborg, and I don't have time to create it again since it took me days."

"Oh, that is not good at all. What were you making?" She asked. He took a drawing out of his pants and showed her. It was a childish drawing used with crayon.

"This was what I was going to give him. It was a painting half as tall as he is, and I put so much time and effort into it." He then started crying again.

"Well why not just give this to him?" BB then went hysterical.

"Didn't you hear what he said?! He said the gifts couldn't be lame! And look at this; it's crayon Star! Nothing is cool when done in crayon!" He threw the picture down on the ground and proceeded to bang his head against the elevator wall.

"Umm, how about... you make another picture that's the size of this?" Starfire suggested cautiously. This did seem to cheer the green teen right up. He wiped his sleeve across his nose while snorting and said,

"Yeah, I guess I could do that. Perhaps this will work after all. Thanks Starfire."

"You are welcome." She replied, happy she helped. The elevator dinged and they walked out to fly off the roof.

The first place they looked for was a chemical laboratory where they were talking to chemists who were related to some of the missing people. Starfire was talking to the scientists while Beast Boy was observing all the colorful chemicals, bubbling, simmering, or both. Then he suddenly sneezed, causing a beaker with a completely round base to tip over and spill its content into another container.

"Umm..." He said before the entire table blew up. Everybody looked to see the disaster as Beast Boy, burnt black to a crisp, turned to them to smile and gave a thumbs up while a tooth fell out of his mouth and he fainted.

Later at a court house, Starfire was talking to both regular people and lawyers about the case while Beast Boy was both taking notes on one paper and the outlines for his smaller gift on another. Once both sides were done, he looked at the Lady Justice statue and thought of something.

"Hey, watch this, dude." He said as he turned into a pigeon and flew up to one of the scales and turned back to normal, tilting the scales. "Hey look at me! Am I guilty, or am I innocent? I don't know, and I don't think this lady here knows which side is which." Starfire giggled from his joking around. But that changed when he tried jumping to the other scale, causing the hand of the statue to break off, resulting in the titan yelling from surprise as the scales landed on the ground with Beast Boy landing in one of the scales, along with the other scale bouncing and crashed into his head while trapping him between the two scales. Starfire gasped as she went to him and picked up the scale, seeing a banged up teammate.

"Beast Boy! Are you okay?!"

"Ugh, I'm fine, dude. I just think Justice blinded me is all. Too many stars." And then he clonked out.

At the local hospital to see if any there were any new bodies of the people, Beast Boy stayed outside as Starfire recommended so that he wasn't hurt again. Finishing up his art work, he marveled at the book sized drawing and kissed it. Although the doors opened in which a patient on a stretcher rolled out and bashed into the green teen, making him fall onto his front and cry.

"Why does this keep happening to me?!" One doctor came out to bring the patient in, and a nurse brought the titan into the hospital.

Taking a break so that Beast Boy didn't get hurt this time around, the two went to a store to get some party decorations.

"So Beast Boy, what kind of decorations are used for the birth parties?" She asked him curiously.

"Well Star, what we need are balloons. Like these here." He pointed to a bag of balloons that were yellow and blue."

"I see. And do we put the animals in them to create balloon animals?"

"No. One, they wouldn't fit. Two, the balloons wouldn't float. Three, they'd suffocate." The male titan explained as he picked the balloons.

"I also heard of this thing of pin the tail on the donkey. But don't donkey's already have tails?"

"They do. Check it." He said as he showed her the game. "You see this, this is a picture of a donkey. This tail is supposed to be attached to his rear end as displayed. You do it blindfolded though, so you'll have to guess where his butt is."

"Ah. And what of the ducks and the gooses?"

"Duck duck goose? We don't need anything for that... especially not actual birds. We just sit in a circle, one of us pats each other's heads saying duck until we say goose, and run in a circle until we fill their previous spot, or get caught."

"Oh. I have so much to learn." The alien princess sighed in sorrow. Beast Boy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, Star. You are dealing with a party master. With my help, we can give him the best party, the best gifts, and the best pie ever!"

"Pie? Wait, I realized something." Starfire gasped as she brought out looked at her notes. "Of all the people we talked to so far, the only constant was the fact the missing people said they were going to a pie place, but never came back."

"Cool, dude! Where they go?" He asked, getting excited.

"A place called Mother's Pie on Hyde St., just South of Lombard Street."

"Cool Star! Up top!" He cheered as they high fived. Beast Boy then spoke into his communicator. "Dudes, meet Starfire and I at Hyde Street just South of Lombard. We found our location.

"Roger that. Good work." Robin complimented. Starfire flew off straight away while Beast Boy was about to leave when he saw silver glitter, and got an idea.

All five of the titans soon found themselves at the designated street, quickly finding a quaint, pink looking pie shop.

"Uh, you sure this is the place?" Robin asked the two skeptically.

"We know so, dude. I don't know if you noticed it, but all the people they talked to said they all went to here at around the times they disappeared." Beast Boy answered confidently.

"If you say so. Maybe once this is done, we can get ourselves some victory pie." Cyborg shrugged with a smile. Once they entered the store with a ring of a bell, they saw that it all looked normal and not threatening. However, when the owner came out of the back, the titans gasped.

"Mother Mae Eye!

"So my dearies, you found my little shop." She said in a maternal, sweet manner. "And here I thought operating a pie shop would be innocuous enough."

"Cut the act, Mae Eye." Robin ordered. "We know that you're using customers to feed on those that eat your pies."

"So you're not going to leave mother alone. Fine then." Mother Mae Eye growled as she grew larger to the size of a giant, the shop turning into a candy land like last time and the danger rising. "I was able to manipulate reality with just you five alone. I've gathered more than four fold, so now I'm invulnerable! Now, for your acts of heroism, here's your just desserts!" She shouted as she waved her wooden spoon to trap the titans. However, Raven uttered,

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" Using her magic, she created a mirror that rebounded the blast, hitting the witch.

"Augh! No, not again!" She screamed as she shrank and transformed into a pie within seconds, reverting the shop from the sweet environment to the pie shop to a run down place that looked like it was long abandoned as all the magic retreated back into the pie. Once all that was over, many men and women came out of what was the kitchen, wondering what happened.

"Whoa, where are we?" A woman asked.

"You were trapped by a witch." Raven answered. "Go home, or to the hospital if you're not feeling well, and probably cut the pastries from all your diets for a while." While everybody went off in their directions, Cyborg cheered,

"Booyah! We managed to save the day and it's still early evening at best! Let's go home!" With Raven opening a portal, they went back to the titan's tower.

"Alright titans, let's get the birthday party set." Robin recommended as the four were about to split but Beast Boy jumped onto Cyborg's back.

"Hey Cy, there's something I need to give you. Something happened and I didn't have to time to wrap it."

"Sure bro. Lay it on me." The metallic teen shrugged. Digging into his pockets, Beast Boy showed him the drawing.

"It was going to be a painting as big as you but Silkie destroyed it. This was the best I could do within hours.

"That was what you were going to give me, and this is the replacement?" He asked, surprise on his face. Then he joyfully laughed. "I love it! It looks so well drawn and thoughtful. Thanks BB."

"Haha, I knew you'd like it. Starfire helped inspire me to make a smaller version while on the mission." He returned the laugh.

"I'll have to thank her then. Thanks again."

"No prob."


	3. Double Trouble

A/N: Well, due to the fact that nobody said anything about how to fix Pie Bros, and realizing that episodes 3 & 4 not only have ideas that don't work but also contradict future episodes, those will be skipped. This chapter is based off of Episode 5: Double Trouble.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Cyborg's foot ran through a puddle as the metallic man pushed through tropical trees, running from something dressed as Fred Flintstone. Behind him was the sound of heavy footsteps. He dove into a bush to conceal himself, only to jump out when the sound of a dinosaur was even closer than before. Fast as he could run, it wasn't enough as he was snagged by sharp teeth on the back of his costume, and yelped as he was hoisted into the air by a T-Rex, and then thrown up into the air, only for the T-Rex to turn into a brachiosaurus. Cyborg grinned in anticipation as his feet slid across the back of the dinosaur while yelling,

"Yabba Yabba Booyahbadoo!" He was then flicked off at the end of the tail, and landed in the superhero pose, cracking the ground. Beast Boy then turned back into himself landing on the ground laughing.

"Oh yeah, dude! That was our most best one yet!" He cheered. Cyborg sighed contently, though a little bored.

"Yeah. How about we go inside now?" He suggested.

"Aww, after all the fun we've been having?" Beast Boy pouted. Cyborg frowned.

"Dude, we went through like, 25 different dinosaur scenarios. I need a little me time."

"Please? Just five more dinosaurs, I swear, dude." The shapeshifter pleaded. Cyborg rolled his one eye when he thought of something, and then smiled with a bit of sly.

"Sure. But you better give me a good head start. That T-Rex thing went a little too quick." Beast Boy nodded.

"Got it, dude. I'll give you 60 seconds this time." The boy turned around and started counting.

"One Mesozoic, two Mesozoic, three Mesozoic..." And with that, Cyborg ran off and turned the corner of the tower, only to enter the front door and search for a certain sorceress.

Raven entered the bathroom, and looked in the mirror to see her hooded self. Smacking her mouth a bit, tasting stale saliva, she sighed only to detect something. Raven breathed into her hand, her breath visible from a gaseous demon and sniffed. Her eyes shot open and her pupils retracted to be very small. Reaching over to get her toothpaste in the cabinet, and opened it, only for the toothpaste to explode in her face, bringing her even more shock. Seeing that the tag was somewhat peeling on the tube now that all of the content caked her face, Raven ripped it off to read the real brand. 'Acme's quality gag exploding toothpaste. Make your friend's face as pearly white as their teeth.' Come to think of it, her toothpaste was half used before this moment and she didn't see it.

"Beast Boy." The half-demon girl growled as her eyes turned angry with an accompanying frown as her hand vaporized the gag toothpaste, and all the rest for the others just in case they were tampered with too. And it was then that Cyborg saw her through the open door.

"Raven, just the girl I wanted to see." He tried being friendly.

"Not now. I'm going to find Beast Boy and rip out his teeth one by one and then put them back in the opposite direction after the prank he pulled." The female titan said as she floated out of the bathroom. He then followed her.

"Yeah, yeah, revenge and all that but I need a favor. I'll owe you one." The metallic titan politely bargained.

"What could you possibly ask that I would follow through with?" She asked skeptically.

"I just need you to make two of me so that he can play with Be-."

"No. Raven denied, cutting him off.

"It'll be just for an hour."

"No." She repeated, using a stronger tone.

"Oh come on Raven! Please, please..." Cyborg went to say that about seven more times before the half-demon got tired of his begging and went somewhat demonic to try and scare him off, with four red eyes and black tentacles extending from her cape, hissing like a real Tasmanian Devil.

"What is all the locomotion about here?" Starfire asked with Robin following, carrying one box of pizza. Calming down from her state, Raven answered,

"Cyborg wants me to make a magical double of him."

"And then he could play with Beast Boy. Just for another hour so I can be by myself for a bit."

"Magic is a powerful tool, not to be used for petty reasons." Robin explained as he walked past. Cyborg took the pizza box to look in but saw it was half meat, half vegetarian. Saddened, he showed the pizza to Raven, sounding dejected.

"Could you at least clone this pizza so that he could get a full vegetarian pizza as an apology to BB?" The female titan sighed.

"Fine. Azarath Metrione Zinthos!" What the sorceress didn't count on was the swap of pizza and Cyborg, creating two of him by accident.

"Booyah!" Both cheered as they mimicked each other's movements in one of those special high five sequences.

"Oh brother." Robin groaned while Raven's eyes turned pure white as she struggled containing her anger at not just Beast Boy but now Cyborg as well. The green teen then entered the scene from the elevator, looking annoyed.

"Dude, you bailed on-?" He paused when he saw two of his best friend. "Whoa! Wha?" He ran up to the two machine men.

"Beast Boy, let me introduce you to myself, Cyborg. He's an exact replica of me."

"What's up, Beast Man?" The replica asked, sounding exactly like the original. Beast Boy then grinned coyly.

"Exact duplicate, huh? I'll be the judge of that!" Grabbing each of their hands and dragging them into the living room away from the others, he asked,

"What's your favorite food?"

"Trick question; pizza and burgers, duh." The copy answered.

"What's your favorite video game?"

"Space Rings."

"Who would win in a fight, a ninja or a mermaid?"

"Neither, being natural allies, they would team up to defeat the evil kung-fu bear people." With that, Beast Boy grinned as wide as he could.

"You are an exact duplicate! Want to play some more dinosaurs!"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Awesome!" The green teen shouted before the two dashed off to play outside.

"Ha, it worked. I'm such a genius." Turning around to see the others, he smiled satisfied. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room to chillax." And with that, he walked past the others, with Raven saying to herself,

"Great, not only do I have to change Beast Brain's dental work, now I have to see if Cyborg is really half man half machine by ripping him in half!" Her scornful frown had jagged teeth and her four red eyes were back when Robin warned,

"Raveeen." Hearing her leader, the half-demon girl calmed down, though still seriously ticked off as she went into her room to meditate.

As Cyborg entered his room, he went to the computer on his desk and looked at the condition of stuff.

"Let's see here. T-Car?" After a scan, the screen glowed green. "Perfect. Tower defenses?" Again, the screen went green after checking. "Beast Boy having fun?" But to his surprise, he and his copy weren't there. "What? Where did they go?!" After pulling up the cameras, he saw the two playing a game in Beast Boy's room. "Why are they playing a video game?!" Running out of his room, he went to his best friend's room, only stopping and making sure he didn't look all surprised and stuff before looking in.

"Oh man, you play just as well as the original Cyborg! Look out Sergeant Major!" Beast Boy was rambling.

"Yeah! Take that, elite brutes! Booyah!"

"Uh, hey guys. I thought you guys were playing dinosaurs."

"We were, but since Cloneborg won't be around forever, we decided to play something else. We're playing Space Rings 2." The shapeshifter answered.

"Cloneborg." Cyborg repeated, unimpressed. "As in clone Cyborg."

"Yep." The copy agreed. Seeing his plan backfire, the original slumped.

"That's okay. I didn't feel like playing my number 1 favorite game in the whole wide world anyway." Silently crying, he went back into his room. Hooking up to his bed, he took a nap. But, it was about an hour later that he zapped right awake happy.

"Wait a minute!" Getting off his bed and disconnecting all the wires on his body, he went to his computer to bring up every page from Raven's spell book seen from the hidden security camera in Raven's room. It doesn't live stream for privacy sake, but it always records in case something goes wrong. Also, trying to ask Raven again would be suicide. After spending a few minutes precisely hanging mirrors throughout the hallway so that he could see Beast Boy, whom was napping at the moment now, he printed the page on magical duplication onto a piece of paper, aimed, and said,

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" While the paper was ordinary, the words on the page still reacted to the magical words and shot out a beam of black energy that bounced zigzagging across the hallway until it hit the green titan. He then ran into his best friend's room and shouted, "Hey BB! Wake up!" Mumbling from being woken up, he yawned,

"Hey, what's up?" Only not only did he hear the exact same words right next to him, he noticed the same green teen looking at him, resulting in both screeching in fright.

"You're me!"

"Correction, I'm you." The clone, maybe, said in response. To test this, they turned into an assortment of animals. First was a cat, followed by elephant, rabbit, beaver and toucan before turning back into boys and high fiving while yelling, "Awesome!" Entering the room were Robin and Starfire who heard the commotion with the alien gasping and Boy Wonder slapping his face muttering,

"You've got to be kidding me." But Cyborg didn't care as he raised his arms.

"This is great! Now I have a new best friend." Picking up the clone BB, he asked him, "Right, Beast Boy?" Returning into the room was the clone Cyborg, who noticed the two shapeshifters, and gasped.

"Whoa, you're a magical double? Just like me? Want to become best friends?!"

"Okay." The green copy said sort of blandly.

"No wait, we're supposed to be best friends!" The original Cyborg tried claiming, but the copy BB pushed off of him.

"Sorry Cyborg, I just have more in common with Cyborg. Later." And with that, the clones left.

"Nice going, Cy. Now neither one of us has a best friend." Beast Boy complained.

"Perhaps the two of you becomes best friends again?" Starfire asked.

"Oh yeah. Want to get something to eat?" Cyborg asked his original best friend.

"Sure." Beast Boy shrugged happily as they went to leave.

"So there's four of them now." Robin sighed, a little annoyed.

"Should we be the concerned about this?" Starfire questioned.

"We'll have to wait and see."

"Man, I'm starving." The metallic teen complained.

"I have a bag of chips I left in the kitchen."

"Then let's eat!" But after getting to the kitchen, the found the bag in the trash. "Looks like someone beat us to it. Luckily we have some ice-crud!" He looked in the freezer to see it gone. They looked into the living room to see the clones playing Space Rings 2 while eating the strawberry ice cream with their bare hands. They recoiled in disgust. Even for them that's nasty. And because the controllers were covered in melting ice cream, they short circuited, prompting the clones to throw them to the originals.

"All yours." The BB clone shrugged off.

"Aww man, they busted the controller!" The clones walked away laughing. "Are we really that annoying?"

"If I were to be honest, yes." Starfire said as she floated behind them while Robin followed lugging a box around labeled with a radioactive symbol. "But I still enjoy your company, friends."

"Now you know how we feel when you guys are goofing off too much." Robin followed up. "I'm calling up a meeting.

Within a few minutes, all of the titans and the two clones were seated in the living room.

"So, all in favor of kicking the magical doubles out, leaving them be in Jump City?" Robin proposed. All the original five raised their hands. "Opposed?" The clones did.

"Looks like you lose." Beast Boy gloated.

"Look again bro." The Cyborg clone said as he snapped his fingers, and from the kitchen, hallway, elevator, the bathroom after flushing without washing their hands and crashing through the windows, many more clones of the two came from practically everywhere. The clone Beast Boy spoke up.

"Thanks to this piece of paper that Cyborg printed..." He pulled out the paper from his pants, conjuring up more clones. "...we figured out how to clone ourselves."

"No." Raven refused as her eyes glowed white and all the clones were trapped in black energy, all struggling and protesting. Focusing, the half-demon sorceress said her signature phrase. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" And with that, all the clones vanished, like they never existed. She then went to grab the paper that further exasperated the problem and disintegrated it. The angered female titan turned to Beast Boy and Cyborg with her four red eyes, prompting Robin and Starfire to move away. "You two sure have given me one bad day with your buffoonery. Cyborg tricks me, he takes one of my spells to clone Beast Boy, whom one by himself is a headache all by himself, and the Titan Tower has almost been taken over because you..." She pointed a black tentacle at the sweating, terrified metal teenager, her body growing taller and more menacing with each passing second. "...wanted to get out of playing with Beast Boy. You just couldn't leave well alone, could you? Well, now I'll have to teach you a lesson you'll never forget." It was then that Starfire and Robin got in her way before she could maul them.

"Friend Raven, they have already learnt the lesson that they can be a little thoughtless!" Starfire defended.

"She's right! Whatever punishment you have in mind, at least tone it down so that they are properly punished by cleaning up the mess they made!"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Raven! I won't psyche you like that again!" Cyborg pleaded on his knees.

"Yeah, what he said! I'll try being less of a slob!" Beast Boy cried. After considering it, Raven calmed down reverting back to her regular size.

"Okay. I won't change your dental work or rip you in half. But..." The sorceress's eyes glowed white as she snapped her fingers. Blackness surrounded their bodies so that everything except Cyborg's head and hidden body of wires were left, and it seemed like nothing happened with the shapeshifter, until Raven finished her sentence. "You can't use your metal body to cheat, and you can't change into animals until everything is cleaned up. Oh, and Beast Boy, all of us need new toothpaste." And with that, she went back into her room.

"Toothpaste?" Robin asked confused. Beast Boy then laughed.

"Oh man, she must've use the exploding toothpaste gag." He kept laughing until he was silenced by the stares by everyone. "I'll get the broom." He finished nervously before running into the kitchen.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Hmm, I have to admit, while most of it was the same, I'm please with what I did even without much help. If it wasn't obvious, the Space Rings game is basically Halo since 'Invasion of the Bubble Bots' sounds like a SpongeBob game. Tell me what you think, and how I could fix either episode 7 'Dude relax', Episode 8 'Laundry Day', or Episode 9 'Ghost Boy'?


	4. Laundry Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So here's the thing. While I did get a bit of advice from TomoMoon1 about what to do with Dude Relax, thank you by the way, but after several days in trying how to make a chapter of the episode Dude Relax with and without the advice, I couldn't think of anything by the time I finally started writing about Laundry Day, so we're skipping that episode. I blame my creativity for not being able to perform. I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I was going through a state of low motivation for a bit. This chapter is based on Laundry Day.

The titans were in the middle of battle in Jump City against Plasmus, a giant sludge monster tearing up the streets to consume the underground sewage. He roared at the titans when they tried interrupting his snack time. Cyborg responded with a few shoulder rockets, launching them at the slimy creature, only for Plasmus to morph holes into his body so that they flew right through him and explode. The girls tried teaming up as Raven used her telekinesis to pin four cars against his body, right before trying to overwhelm his amorphous with a combination of black and green energy respectively. The attack was for naught as it was simply absorbed into his body and redirected out of his mouth, pushing the car covering his front/mouth at the girls and knocking them away with pained grunts. Beast Boy went to let them recover by transforming into a gorilla, and tried to bash his hands over it's multi-eyed head. But with arms were caught, and Plasmus punched the shapeshifter away with a third arm from his chest. Beast Boy landed with the other titans awkwardly, but was able to get back onto his feet. Seeing that tackling the creature head-on wasn't working, Robin ordered,

"Titans, we need to work together! Go!" And with that, he threw a birdarang that sunk into Plasmus's chest before freezing most of the villain, turning more dense and sluggish. Cyborg, Starfire and Raven stood together as they charged up each of their attacks before unleashing a much more powerful tri-powered concussive blast, which made impact against Plasmus, making him explode. When the smoke cleared, the man beneath the slime was knocked unconscious, snoring.

"Yeah!" Four of the titans cheered, before some of the slime rained down and left the team filthy.

"Blowing up a slime monster. Never the cleanest option." Raven complained. Starfire shivered in disgust.

"Ugh, plasmus and the sewage. So nasty."

"Well, our costumes were due for a major washing anyway." Robin shrugged.

"But whose turn is it to do this most dreadful of chores?"

"What's a couple of weeks without soap?" Beast Boy asked while shrugging.

"I case you forgot, Booger Brain, the last time I smelled you after two weeks without washing, I almost died from asphyxiation. You were as rancid as Plasmus just now." Cyborg informed the green titan annoyed. Opening a portal, Raven and the rest of the team retreated back to the tower for further discussion.

"Well, this week is supposed to be Robins' turn for laundry." She said.

"Aww man. Can't you do it Raven? I'd normally do it but it's never been my turn for laundry and fighting Plasmus in the same week."

"No."

"Come on, please?! I promise to do your chore day next time in compensation. You could use your magic and what not to help get them clean." Robin pleaded, on his knees. Thinking about it, Raven shrugged.

"Okay. Then I'll need all of your clothes for washing." She stated as she snapped her fingers to both make Robin's costume disappear, but also to magically create a censor bar over his groin, causing the titan leader to yell out and cover himself out of reflex. Starfire alone gasped while Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered from the sight. "You'll have your clothes ready in two hours. Or more, if I decide to wash everyone else's before yours. We won't see your... little robin, but make sure not to face away from us." Raven remarked while slightly smiling.

"Not cool Raven! Not cool!" Robin called the sorceress out before awkwardly running backwards towards his room to put on a replacement. Once he was behind his bedroom door, he sighed as he walked to his closet and opened it, only to see it was bare and empty. "What?! How did-" Then he realized something. "When she said all my clothes, that was literally?! Not cool Raven!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "Just because I wanted to avoid it doesn't mean I should be naked for several hours!" Needing a improvised covering for everything including the front, the Boy Wonder ripped the curtains off his window and tried to make them look like shorts the best he could. Once he thought it was satisfactory, he went to the one titan that could probably help him best. Knocking on Cyborg's door, the metallic teen opened it up, looking shinier than normal.

"Man, nothing beats a good spit and shine to make a cyborg clean. What up, Robin?" He asked in a peppy manner. Then he noticed the curtain shorts. "What the heck is that?" He asked bewildered.

"That's not important. Could I borrow some sort of covering from your room, please? Didn't you have civilian clothes? I don't care if they three sizes too big."

"Sorry dude, but I got rid of those when I accepted being like this as a hero. But maybe you could borrow some of my suits that I'd have to hollow out. You may experience a lot of pinching though."

"Please, I've been trained to tolerate pain. Lay them on me." Robin boasted. Looking into the cyborg's closet to see the armors available. "Yeesh, too spiky. Too... wait, doesn't that look like Brainiacs' body?"

"Cool, right? It has all the typical accessories to the villain. Although, I'd have to hollow it out so you could fit in it."

"How long would that take?"

"Without destroying anything... about two hours."

"Next." Robin sighed with annoyance. After going through the whole line, everything was literally too big or didn't fit his general human body size. Although the last one caught him off guard. "Wait, why do you have a Voltron leg?"

"Mainly nostalgia purposes, but I do have an idea for a cool humongous robot." Cyborg happily explained.

"More on that later, how long would it take for you to just build me armor?"

"2 hours again."

"Why is the wait so long?" The leader asked annoyed.

"Look, metal work is more than just ironing and putting on like clothes. It has to go through purifying the metal so that its not compromised, heating up to thousands to degrees, bending each piece to fit exactly, cooling off, connecting each of the pieces and etc. And even then for human blacksmiths, that takes weeks. I have all the technology to do it in hours but even then less then 2 hours is a sloppy rush job. So do you want a set of armor as lame as King Albert's from Goblin's & Ghosts?" After a bit of grumbling he went to leave the room.

"Thanks anyway, Cyborg." After going into the kitchen, he found Starfire taking a batch of cookies out of the oven.

"Hey Star. You made some cookies?" The Boy Wonder asked his teammate.

"Yes, Robin. I took part of one of the most fascinating of Earth hobbies, cooking, so that you didn't feel too bad about not having any clothes." Looking though, she then looked confused. "What are those you are wearing?"

"Window curtains. May I have one?" He asked after brushing aside the observation.

"Of course, but I do warn you, they are hot." Taking a cookie and blowing on it to help cool it off, he went to the living room to see Beast Boy shoveling food into his mouth tofu bricks and drinking orange juice. Sitting down biting into his cookie, he asked the shapeshifter,

"What are-"

"HAHAHA! What are you wearing dude, a makeshift diaper?!" Beast Boy was laughing his butt off from the sight of his leader forced to wear what unfortunately was described.

"Raven took all my clothes!" Robin defended, which didn't do anything to stop the green teen's laughter.

"That may be, but whatever dignity she may have left you, you sure pooped it!" He continued laughing, which was greatly irritating the older titan, but before he could say anything, all of the present communicators in the room went off in alert, Raven's voice urgent.

"Guys! Something went wrong with the wash! There's too-" The line went down.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as all of the titans went down to the laundry room. When they came up to the door, there was sounds of strained effort along with a lot of pounds and hits going on from the other side.

"What's hap-" Beast Boy tried asking before the door blew off, smacking into the four with such force they fell to the floor, somewhat crushed by the metal slab. Raven was then cast out, landing near her friends covered in bruises and her cloak somewhat torn. From the darkened and destroyed laundry room, out came the hollow clothes of Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven's cloak, but after those was an army of Robin's clothes, about 21 of them in total, including his pajamas. However, it appeared that all of them were discolored to look more dark red. Cyborg pushed the door off the rest of them and questioned,

"Whoa, what's going on here?!"

"It's the Plasmus slime! They've taken over the suits! There must've been enough for the slime to allow sentience of him." Raven surmised.

"Then there's only one thing left to do. We must destroy my clothes. Go!" The titan leader ordered as they prepared themselves against the oncoming onslaught of costume and cloth. Cyborg and Starfire tried ripping them to shreds, but the slime made gripping difficult along with just falling apart into individual articles to be harder to attack. Raven and Beast Boy were having a bit more luck as the sorceress was able to take hold of some with her soul self and disintegrate them, but was still overwhelmed by their surrounding numbers when she was taken down by a kick to the back while Beast Boy cowered as many of Robin's costumes piled onto him with their superior numbers before spikes punctured through them as Beast Boy has taken the form of the African crested porcupine before transforming into an Ankylosaurus dinosaur, ripping to shreds all that covered him thanks to his spikes. He roared as he swung his club tail around, knocking away costumes that were swarming Raven and Robin, giving the two breathing room so that Raven could use her magic to destroy more of them. Done with the hands on approach, Cyborg swapped his hands for chainsaws to slash through the opposition while Starfire aimed her star bolt energy at every hostile that was near her, blowing holes through the legs first to immobilize them before burning the rest to dust. In the span of three minutes, all of the plasmus controlled clothes were ripped, and then burnt in case they weren't already. While three of the five were not panting from too much effort, Raven was taking the time to sit and heal her bruises before Robin approached her, breathing a little hard.

"Raven, I'm sorry. If I had done the laundry, this wouldn't have happened, or even if it did, it wouldn't have been that bad." He apologized.

"It's just as my fault too. It was childish of me to take every piece of clothing you had in your room. You probably didn't need the humiliation." Raven replied, looking slightly disappointed in herself.

"Well, I think we've learned our lessons." The Boy Wonder agreed as he nodded his head. Once she was done healing, the female titan unclasped her cloak and gave it to him.

"Here Robin. While the magical censor bar will remain up until your clothes are replaced, you can have my cloak to cover all but your feet." Grateful, the titan leader took it and put it on, allowing his body to be covered by the purple cloth.

"Thank you." It was at that moment that his improvised shorts fell to his feet, causing Robin to blush. Raven promptly closed her clothes while Beast Boy and Cyborg snickered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Again, sorry it took me so long. I'm going to ignore the effect of Raven's cloak that it makes the wearer darker and gloomier(along with maybe slightly evil) given the fact there are two episodes where that didn't happen, along with Raven being a goofball in later seasons. I think that's a proper fix. Leave review down below, vote in the poll, and tell me how I could fix Ghost Boy. After that will be Episode 11: Hey Pizza! If you're wondering why I wrote the chapter like this, it seemed unusual for Raven to just take everyone's clothes right off their backs when Robin was the only one at fault in the episode, thus why only he had his clothes taken in this. I hope you all liked this.


	5. Ghost Boy

Everything started pretty okay in the tower, early in the morning. Robin was the first to awaken and get dressed as he snapped on his gloves and clipped on his belt. He sat down on his chair to look at stuff online when a loud, high pitched noise threw him off as he jumped up startled, his knees hitting the desk that was painful, and thus landing on the seat again to resume the noise. Getting up slowly this time, stopping the noise, The Boy Wonder checked under his seat to find an air horn taped to the support of the chair. The closet opened where a laughing Beast Boy as he exited the bedroom. Robin groaned from this.

An hour later, Cyborg had enjoyed himself a bowl of cereal and some toast strawberry jam, and was heading to the garage to work on his car. However, when he entered the room and turned on the light, it was filled to the brim with rats!

"Augh, rats!" He jumped out and closed the door before they could get out and a pressed one of the many buttons on the wall for mishaps, labeled 'Infestation" A spray could be heard on the other side for a solid 30 seconds before stopping. Opening his chest compartment to get and put on a gas mask, and waiting to make sure sure all the excess toxins in the room have been aired out, the metallic titan entered the room again to see it the same as it was before, no dead rats. Realizing something was up as they weren't on their backs or sides, the metal teen picked one up and realized it was a toy, as it even squeaked from being squeezed. From inside the car, Beast Boy hopped out from the passenger seat while laughing even harder than before. Cyborg certainly was not amused from this prank.

Raven was in the shower with the water turned on. Putting a tiny dab of shampoo onto her finger and rubbing it on her opposite hand to make sure it wasn't dyed, the female titan was pleased to find that no unnatural color came from it. Same with the conditioner. Satisfied, she placed them back and grabbed the bar of soap to start washing. But the suds wouldn't come. No matter how hard she rubbed, the bar wouldn't give her the familiar bubbles and soapy feeling. She growled,

"Why won't you get bubbly?" Softly throwing the bar down into the bathtub, the peculiar sound of cracking came from it. Confused, the sorceress picked up the soap to see small, hairline cracks where bubbles and soap were leaking out. "A coating? Where did-" She then spotted something that wasn't meant to be there. Picking it up, she saw a case of clear nail polish sitting on the side. Her eyes glowed red as well as her eye brows opening up into additional eyes, before having to close them in irritation because very warm water got into them.

Starfire was outside, watering the plants under a tree when a mosquito flew around her head. The alien girl flung her arms around pleading,

"Please desist! Stop it! You will not take my blood, evil vampire bug!" Zapping it with her eye bolts, it disintegrated. From apparently no where, a spooky voice called out to her.

"Owwwww, why did you dooooo that, Starfirrrrre?" She was very confused and startled by this.

"Beast Boy? Was that you in the form of a mosquito?"

"Yes Starfirrrrre, youuuuu killlled meeeee!" Growing sad and ashamed, she fell to the ground crying.

"Oh, I am the so sorry, Beast Boy! By the moons of Xenoglerb, what have I done?!" Dropping down behind her from the branches, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and roared, scaring her so much she shrieked and by reflex delivered a left hook into where his face would be, but the shapeshifter turned back to normal, dropping out of the attack.

"Whoa, Star! It's me, I'm still alive!" Stopping her movement, she looked at the nervous titan and came to the conclusion.

"You tricked me like before?"

"Nah, that time was an accident that involved your face. This time was deliberate with no sludge. In fact, I was just going to pour water over your head while you were watering those plants, but this was way funnier." Becoming red with rage, she screamed into his face.

"I cannot believe that you would do such a terrible thing again! I thought you were better than a Chlorbag Barblernelk!" Dumping all of the water in her watering can onto his head, she flew off to the upper levels of the tower in a humph, clearly angry.

"Huh. I guess I underestimated how'd she'd feel about being pranked again." Although he was guilty for the first few seconds, he then shrugged his shoulders. "Ah well, I'll just give her time to cool off then I'll apologize. It worked before." He then went back into the tower to play some games in his room.

Up in the living room, Cyborg, Robin and Raven were doing their own thing on the couch when Starfire floated in, mad as heck and her eyes glowing with fury. Seeing this, Raven asked,

"What's wrong, Starfire?"

"Beast Boy played a prank on me again. I killed a bug, and he made me think I killed him."

"Man, that's dark. Even for Beast Boy." Cyborg commented, a frown evident on his face.

"Yes. He is such a Chlorbag Barblernelk. How could he do this?"

"Well, how about we give him a taste of his own medicine?" Raven suggested. Everybody grinned to this, ready to pay back the green teen for all that he's done.

The next day, Beast Boy woke up, stretching his arms out from a good night's sleep, although he groaned as he popped his back.

"Ugh, I must've overslept. I feel stiff." Beast Boy rose up, but noticed something was way off. For one thing, he wasn't in his bed. Second, when he looked down, he appeared to be pure white, completely ghost like. "Whoa!" He cried out in shock, hovering a few feet above his body in the coffin. The boy looked to the other titans mourning what appeared to be his funeral. "Guys, what the heck's happening here?" He asked very nervously.

"He was so young." Robin bemoaned.

"Indeed. It is not fair!" Starfire cried, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, my beastly little buddy!" Cyborg hollered in emotional agony.

"At least he's in a better place now. Which also makes this place better." Raven remarked, managing to hold her grieving in.

"Okay, ouch. Second, dudes, I'm right here, hello!" He tried calling out, but they fell on deaf ears.

"I can't believe he died from such a frightful nightmare in his sleep." Robin stated. "We could've woken him up in time."

"Did I die in my sleep?" Beast Boy pondered in fright. "Raven, please! You've got to be sensing me here!" The green- or now rather white ghostly boy yelled as he grappled with this situation. Cyborg gasped.

"Did you hear something? It sounded like a whisper." To confirm his fears, despite the fact he's white and floating, Beast Boy went and floated to his coffin, looking down at his apparently deceased body. With a finger, he tried poking his forehead, but the finger passed through. He gasped.

"Oh no! I really am a ghost!" He screamed as he flew through the wall, leaving the other titans alone, they waited a couple of seconds before bursting into laughter, enjoying their success.

"Hehe, Beast Boy fell for it hook, line and weighty object." Starfire giggled while Robin recovered from his spout of chuckles.

"That astral projection spell worked wonderfully, Raven!" The titan leader said to the sorceress.

"Thanks." As for Beast Boy, once the initial burst of horror and existential crisis wore off, Beast Boy sat on the top of the titan tower, mulling over everything, his tears dripping down his face and hitting his legs.

"It's not fair. I had so much going for me in life. I never got to tell the world my jokes, I never got to get a girlfriend, or a kiss, but worst of all... I'm stuck here." Then a thought came to him. "Wait, am I stuck here?" He asked himself. Floating, Beast Boy flew towards Jump City, flying over the vast amount of water, then the ports, and finally near the buildings. "Cool! I can actually go anywhere I want! Oh, I can see all the movies, I can travel the world, the possibilities are endless! Adventure, here I come!" And with that, he flew off into the distance, going to experience all the new things.

Back in the tower, once the other titans have had their laughs, Raven said,

"Alright, as fun as this is, it's time to get his soul back into his body. Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" The sorceress enchanted with glowing eyes. However, after a few seconds, nothing happened. "Huh, I wonder if he's out of range. Star, can you check to see if he's outside?" She requested.

"Alright." Starfire obliged as she flew around the tower, trying to spot any trace of the astral projection, but he was no where to be seen. She then soon returned to her friends to say, "It appears that he is no longer here."

"This is bad. Really bad." Raven responded with hints of worry.

"Bad? How bad? What have you done with my little buddy?!" Cyborg began to freak out as he picked up Raven and shook her back in forth. Creating a black energy hand to slap Cyborg across the face, he let the half-demon go. She floated away to explain.

"The thing about astral projection is that unless you're a master who overcame most of the weakness that come with the ability, most can only do so for an hour at most. If Beast Boy's spirit stays out of his body, he actually will be a ghost forevermore."

"We need to find Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped.

"But how are we going to find him? We can't track him by any normal means." Robin asked with concern.

"Regardless the distance, the body and soul has an attachment unless its severed. With his body, I can trace him no matter where he is." Raven told them.

"Then we have no time to waste! Titans, GO!" The four titans went to their jet and took off on the search for Beast Boy.

For the past 55 minutes, Beast Boy and the hounding titans travelled all over the world, whom the spirit had a blast getting to do things he always wanted, such as standing on top of the Pyramid of Giza, making road jokes in Rhodes Greece since so many things are called that, flying through the assortment of Stonehenge, checking out if there were actual corpses in the Taj Mahal, which he flew away grossed out when he found it to be correct. By the time he made it to Italy to try to lean on the leaning tower of Piza, he felt his stomach rumble.

"Hmm, getting hungry. Too bad I can't eat pizza no-wait a minute, I shouldn't be hungry. My body's no longer alive. Unless..." It took him a moment while Jeopardy music played in the background. And by that he turned to see in a home someone was watching Jeopardy. Then a lightbulb went off in his head. "I'm alive! ...but how?!" He then asked confused when he saw the titan coming from the horizon. His eyes squinted. "Raven. They played a prank on me. Well, I can certainly dish it right back." Beast Boy chuckled. Phasing inside the leaning tower, he waited for the jet to land and the titans with Cyborg carrying the body.

"Alright Raven, where's Beast Boy in the area?" Robin asked.

"In there. Quick, we don't have much time." Raven told them before Beast Boy stumbled out, staggering before falling, his ethereal form weakening evident by the flickering.

"My-my dudes? Thank goodness... that you're the last I'll see."

"Beast Boy, the ghost thing was only a revenge prank against you! You're still alive!" Cyborg told him urgently.

"R-really?" Beast Boy asked hopefully.

"But if you don't inhabit your body in the next few minutes, you will die." Raven added. "So get in now!"

"O-okay. I'll try." Weakly floating, he tried to get to his body, just trying to touch it. But as his hand was just about to touch his body, it disappeared before it could. Flickering even more now, he started floating up. "Oh, I guess my time is up."

"Beasty, please no!" Cyborg cried out.

"I am sorry for calling you a Chlorbag! Please just come back to us!" Starfire sobbed as tears escaped her eyes.

"It's too late for me now. You were the best family a guy like me could ask for. I love you all." And with that, Beast Boy was gone from them forever, both sight and sound. Starfire collapsed on the ground, unable to hold in her deep pain as Robin stooped down to comfort her. Cyborg was also on his knees as he hugged Beast Boy's body. Even Raven was melancholy as her eyes looked sad and regretful. There's only one thing to do now for her.

"Cyborg, bring me his body." Getting up onto his feet and still crying, he asked her,

"Wha-what are you going to do now?"

"The only thing left to do." Her eyes glowing white, she lifted a slab of dirt out of the ground. Also using her telekinesis to lift Beast Boy into the air and into the hole, the half-demon sorceress said, "Rest in peace. At least you'll be buried in the land of pizza." This was enough that the green teen woke up scared, jumped out of the hole and pleaded,

"Don't bury me! I'm alive!"

"BB?! What's going on here! This is so confusing with all that's happened in the past hour!" Cyborg complained from gaining a headache. Raven explained once again,

"Beast Boy was playing another trick on us. He made us think he moved on, but I could still sense him when he simply turned invisible and entered back into his body to potentially scare us."

"So that..."

"...was another..."

"...trick?" Cyborg, Robin and Starfire spoke in order as their anger began to rise. Beast Boy began to sweat and grow nervous, chuckling,

"Hey, look at the time. I need to go... eat a pizza, bye!" The shapeshifter than turned into a cheetah and ran away and the three titans chased after him, leaving Raven alone.

"Eh, I'll wait for them on the jet." She shrugged as she telekinetically threw the slab of dirt hovering in the air high and went to the jet. A small smile appeared on the girl's face when she eventually heard a pained yell in the distance when the chunk of earth made its target.  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: I don't need any help for when I do Hey Pizza! next chapter, for I have a clear idea on what to fix. However, I could seriously use your help for the episode, Girls Night Out. I'm at a serious loss on that one. Tell me what to fix on that while still allowing Jinx to be a fun part of the chapter when I get to it.


	6. Hey Pizza!

It was one of the hottest days of not just the year, but also period, as it was a scorching 103 degrees F, which hasn't happened since the year 2000. Beast Boy was currently in the form of a jackrabbit, allowing his ears to vent the heat in his body through his ears. However, even this useful animal transformation could only vent out so much, as the heat was way more intense than the average heatwave.

"Cyborg, if you don't fix that, thermostat, I'm gunna...gunna... just lie here." Beast Boy complained, needing so coldness fast, but was too hot to do anything.

"I'm working on it Beasty." Cyborg reassured his best friend, working on the circuitry. "Red wire goes here... replace green with blue wire... wait, I don't remember a purple wire being here."

"Let me." Raven came in, unable to bear the heat under her dark cloak which was making the heat even worse for her, and used her magic to fix it. Silkie, whom was laying in front of a vent hoping it would eventually turned on, and it did, finally cooling off the little larvae. After closing all the windows that could, the room within minutes went down to a cool 62 degrees. Robin soon entered the living room and saw the three other titans.

"Ah, great job getting that working again, Cyborg."

"Actually, Raven fixed it." The metallic teen corrected.

"Oh, sorry Raven. Thank you for fixing it."

"Don't mention it." Raven replied.

"Anyway, I have an exciting announcement, titans. We will be funding a new community improvement project."

"Ooo, we should totally make a community pool! I am a great doggy paddler!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he turned into a dog.

"And you know what pools mean? Pool Party, baby!" Cyborg added, pumping his fist.

"Uhh, a pool is nice, but we need to really need to help out an underserved population."

"People with disabilities? Cyborg asked.

"Inspired teen heroes?" Raven suggested.

"Homeless animals?" Beast Boy pondered.

"All great ideas, but the mayor believes that what we should fund is a senior citizen center. I'll give Mayor Lee your ideas though for him to consider next."

"A senior citizen center?" They all questioned, thinking of what could happen. Accidently drinking water with dentures in it, the elderly constantly sleeping and going face first into their food, and constant cheek pinching. They shuddered at the idea.

"Uh, are you sure you don't want to help young athletes who need new prosthetics?" Cyborg requested, hoping that would work."

"Sorry guys, but Mayor Lee wants us to help the seniors. No negotiation." The titan leader didn't budge. Starfire then entered the room, happy as sunshine as usual.

"Isn't the wave of heat glorious? I have purchased a new Earth bikini on the line. Now I just need a place to use it." Seeing Starfire in skimpy swimwear greatly appealed to the Boy Wonder, but he shook his head as he compromised,

"Alright then, as soon as we finish building the senior citizen center, we're going to have a pool party!" Starfire gasped excitedly and hugged Robin.

"Joy! We must commence with the plans." She recommended as the two went out to the public.

"So Rae Rae, you going to buy a new swim suit too?" He asked Raven, whom looked slightly irritated by that question.

"Don't even think about it." After a few seconds, she slapped him in the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"I told you not to think about it."

"How could you know what I was thinking? You don't typically have telepathy!" Beast Boy complained.

"I could read it on your face. It's not happening." Raven stated as she floated away. The shapeshifter whined while Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, BB. You'll see some nice girls to oogle at when the pool party begins."

"Thanks Cy. So what are we going to do now?"

"Order pizza, of course! Can't have a party without pizza. And the thing is, they're one of those 30 minutes or its free stuff, so not only do we get tasty food, it's free!"

"Then ring them up, dude!" Beast Boy cheered as Cyborg's hand became a phone and called up Zippy Pizza's. "Hey, we need a pizza that's one half Super Meaty and half vegan pizza, please. Thank you so much." Ending the call the metallic jumped over and crashed onto the couch, saying, "And now... we... wait."

"There no way that fool getting here in 30 minutes." The green teen laughed. Hearing a doorbell ring, a camera feed opened up on the tv screen to show three old people at the front door of their tower. "I got this." Beast Boy said as he opened a window and turned into a hawk to fly down to the entrance and revert back to human on ground level. "What can I do for you?" The middle, short plump woman holding a plate of cookies answered,

"We're here to see the nice young man who's building the senior citizen center." Taking a cookie for himself and eating it, the titan replied,

"He's not here. Robin went out to oversee the project in person. But I can hold onto these cookies until I see him next." Beast Boy offered as he took the cookies.

"Oh, alright then. We trust he'll do a wonderful job. You and him are such good boys." The old woman tried pinching his cheek, but the shapeshifter leaned back out of her reach.

"Thanks. See ya." And in a hurry, he turned into a pterodactyl to safely carry the plate of cookies back to the living room floor and entered through the window.

"Yo Cy, we got cookies!"

"Then let's chow down, buddy!" The metallic titan cheered.

"They're for Robin so we'll need to leave him some."

"Alright. So, the pizza boy has left the shop, and he'll be here in about 45 minutes. What's even better, he's hitting all the red lights!" Cyborg described as he showed Beast Boy video footage throughout the city of the delivery man just having a hard time getting through traffic and other road based obstacles. However, when the timer reached up to five minutes, the pizza boy straight up disappeared.

"Wha?! Where'd he go?! Cyborg questioned incredulously.

"That ain't possible, dude!" Beast Boy agreed in both confusion and fight. Then the elevator opened behind them to show the delivery boy, including the motor bike.

"Hey pizza!"

"Wait, how did you get in? Citizens aren't allowed in the tower without clearance from us!" Cyborg asked him with concern.

"Teleportation is great when you're running late. Ensures that you deliver on time, every time, without fail."

"You have teleporting powers and you're not a hero?" Beast Boy pondered.

"Hey, not everyone who has powers needs to be a hero. They can find fulfillment in an office job or delivering pizzas. Speaking of which." He put out a hand for money. With a sigh, Cyborg produced an ATM from his chest, slipped a card in and pressed some numbers in before $15 dollars spilled out. Paying the delivery person, he nodded before teleporting back in front of their very eyes.

"Well, at least we got pizza." The green teen sighed.

Robin was looking at the blue prints of the senior center, when an old woman's voice attracted his attention.

"There you are Robin." He turned to see the three seniors that were visiting the titans tower earlier today.

"Oh, what's up?"

"All of us seniors knitted you a new suit." The short, plump woman presented a pink yarn made costume that looked like Robin's own, but had oven mitts for hands, underpants on the outside, and robin slippers for feet.

"Oh, how sweet of you all. This looks like a lot of effort was put in it." He said, looking pleased with it.

"Oh good, then it was worth every excruciatingly painful moment that took our arthritic hands to make. Robin, this senior center has given us something to look forward to aside from seeing our grandkids and death." She said, sort of sad on that last word but picked right back up as she kissed Robin on the cheek and the three walked away. When they were gone, he picked up his communicator and called someone.

"Kid Flash?"

"Yes?" The titan leader jumped and fumbled with the device to turn and see the teen speedster behind him.

"Don't sneak up on me." Robin complained.

"Sorry, I just love doing that. So, what can I do for you?"

"Can you help build this senior citizen center by the end of the day? I don't want anyone dying of natural causes before its complete."

"Done." Kid Flash said.

"Oh thank you."

"No, I mean I'm done already. Look." Looking around, Robin saw that he was inside a finished and furnished senior citizen center.

"What? When-?"

"I finished by the time you said complete. If regular Flash can learn how to create and build an apartment building by the time the fire department reaches a fire that was destroying said apartment, I can do the same too. Not sure why it took him that long though since he can go way faster." KF explained, drinking a glass of water he didn't have before.

"Oh, uh... thanks, I guess. How could I repay you for your help?"

"You could invite me to the next party you guys have." Kid Flash answered.

"Then you're in luck." Robin smiled.

At the titan tower, beach music was playing as the titans, except Raven, was enjoying the sunset and the pool in the titan's backyard as Robin and Starfire were talking, Cyborg was the DJ, and Kid Flash played with Beast Boy he created a water spout using his super speed, lifting the shapeshifter into the air.

"I am so glad the citizens of seniors were able to get the center they wanted." Starfire stated with joy.

"Yeah. Great things come from great decisions." Robin shrugged.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go change." She said as she floated away to put on her swimwear, and Robin pumped his fist in excitement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hmm, fixing this didn't leave a lot for me to fill in in terms of humor, but I think this was an improvement of the behavior of the titans, and explains why Zippy there managed to get past the '45 minute' driving time Cyborg estimated. I hope this was good. Also, I have some news. I'm going to be taking a break for a couple of weeks after posting this chapter, along with one more chapter for my other two stories of 'What could or should happen' and 'Ash Platinum'. I just need to get some of my life back together to where its more easily manageable. Thank you to those who stuck with me so far. Finally, I noticed that at the bottom of each chapter now, the A/N: of my chapters are ending with the ones on the first chapter. I don't know why they're there nor I know how to get rid of it so just ignore them. I wonder if it's just me though?


	7. Girl's night out

Robin and Cyborg were sitting lazily on the couch, waiting for the third male titan in the tower. Not taking it any longer, Cyborg shouted,

"BEEEAAASST BOOOY!" He then turned to Robin. "The dude is taking forever!"

"He'd better hurry or he's going to miss out on..." Both the guys highed fived as they declared,

"Boy's night out!" They howled like wolves in celebration. With one more spray of cologne, the green teen entered the living room all polished up, the biggest difference being that his hair was combed down and straight back except for one tiny hair on the back his heads' crown, sticking up like a piece of wheat.

"Nice! Look at you all combed and ready to go." Robin noted. Cyborg smelled the air and added,

"And smelling slightly better than usual."

"So swag. You'll never know what's going to happen on boy's night out!" He yelled, holding up his hand but didn't receive anything back.

"We did that already." Cyborg told him.

"Oh, my bad." When Starfire entered the room and saw Beast Boy, she happily gasped and hugged him while lifting him into the air.

"Beast Boy, you have combed your hairs! Have you plans for this evening?" Escaping her grasp, Beast Boy sided with the other guys.

"No, tonight isn't about plans. We go where the night takes!"

"It's going to be crazy!" Robin yelled in excitement.

"Oh, how exciting! I would very much like to join you!" Robin frowned and started to sweat.

"Oh, well... you see..."

"It's a boys night out." Cyborg and Beast Boy answered for him.

"But I am more than capable of joining with the boy evening of revelry."

"No, no way, uh uh, no girls allowed." Beast Boy denied. Starfire was crestfallen to hear this.

"But why?"

"We don't make the rules, Star. It's just how it is." Cyborg replied. Attempting to save face, Starfire laughed in a fake way with a determined face.

"I have forgotten!" Zipping into the kitchen to drag Raven just as she made some popcorn. Back in the living room, the alien girl continued her bluff. "We are having our own boys night out."

"You mean a girls night out?" Cyborg asked.

"Exactly."

"We are?" Raven questioned, not sure what this is about.

"Yes, and you are not the invited on our night out for the girls." Starfire proclaimed as she kept her arm slung over Raven's shoulders. The boys just scoffed at her.

"Ok."

"Whatevs."

"Gentlemen, shall we?" Robin requested as the boys left howling.

"What is a boys night out?" Starfire asked Raven.

"They hang out, make lame jokes, eat, burp... boy stuff."

"But I can do the making of the jokes and having the gaseous emissions."

"Boys need time to be boys. Without girls."

"But we do not have gender specific rituals on my planet. What do females do on a girls night?" She asked confused.

"Uh, I've never been to one, but I can only imagine how horrible it would be. Teddy bears, flowers, bunnies, make up..." The half demon sorceress shuddered from how girly that all sounded.

"But I love the bears, flowers and bunnies." Starfire said.

"In case you forgot, we may be the same gender, but our personalities couldn't be any more far apart. You like sunshine and rainbows, kittens, and anything remotely pink. Does anything part of that stick to me?"

"But how will we do the bonding ritual of females?"

"Star, I wanted to watch a movie tonight. Alone." Sighing in defeat, Starfire stopped floating as she sulked to her room.

"Okay. I'm sorry for interrupting your alone night. I guess I'll just head to bed early." Now Raven normally would've taken advantage of this opportunity, but feeling the tiniest tinge of guilt, she knew it wasn't going to go away and prevent her from fully enjoying the movie, so why not.

"Fine." Raven conceded in the most flat tone she muster. This perked Starfire right up. "But don't expect me to make this fun."

"Do not worry. I know exactly who will bring the proper amount of fun. We are going to have the night of the girls!" Grabbing hold of the startled Raven again, she flew them to the elevator and proceeded to leave the building.

At the Jump City Juvenile Correctional Vicinity, Jinx was stuck in a hovering laser cage with her entire hands in metallic mittens considering her superpowers, when the lasers were turned off and the mittens clicked before falling off her hands. Jinx was confused when two guards with laser blasters came to tell her,

"You're free. You can go." Wondering who it was this time now that wanted to hire her services, the girl shrugged as she strolled out of the room and when almost out of the building, she was surprised to see who it was.

"Greetings, Jinx." Starfire introduced herself. The metahuman's eyes narrowed from suspicion and anger as she said greatly annoyed,

"My least favorite titans. And here I thought I was hired for a potential job, or at the very least gloated at for being in prison again if it was you."

"Again?" Starfire turned to Raven in concerned confusion.

"Yeah, I come here sometimes to make fun that she's in prison when I'm bored." She explained.

"And I hate her for it."

"Well do not worry, Jinx! We are here to invite you out to a fun night on the town!" This really perplexed the villainess.

"Excuse me?"

"As an expert in being the criminal, and also a female, you could be a great resource for us. Just imagine all the fun you will have! Please oh please say you will join us!" Thinking about the alien's proposal, she shrugged while folding her arms.

"Anything beats hanging in a cell where the toilet is a bucket. Plus, I'm assuming you were the one who bailed me out, so I do owe you I guess."

"Joy! Then let us commence the night of the girls!" Starfire cheered.

The girl's have reached their first destination; an amusement park.

"According to the commercial advertisements, this will be the perfect place for our girl's night to commence!" Starfire affirmed with sparkles in her eyes. Just then, a man in a space cat costume with a big glass dome around his head appeared before them and started doing this silly dance.

"Wakka Welcome to Wakkadoodles! The funnest place in the galaxy!"

"Oho, this is indeed the fun!" The Tamaranian laughed as she hugged the glass dome before flying further into the park.

"You really do need my help, don't you?" Jinx asked in an incredulous tone.

"She's as easily entertained as someone a third of her age." Raven told the villainess. Right when it seemed like he was going to try to 'entertain the darker girls, Jinx put some power into her hand as she shoved him away. Stepping on a bat, the costumed man rolled backwards and yelped in fearful surprise as he went and tripped over a counter, thanks to the glass dome providing tipping momentum.

"Heh." Raven gave a single, dry chuckle. But for the titan, it was a good start.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
With the boys, they strutted down the street, enjoying their night when they came across a hat store.

"Hat party!" They screamed as they entered the store, and exited it five minutes later, wearing six different kinds on each of their heads.

"Oh man, we look silly, don't we?" Beast Boy laughed.

"And there's no girls around to say otherwise!" Cyborg bellowed in agreement.

"Imagine if Raven were here, she'd be like..." Robin flipped his cape so that he imitated her cloaked look and spoke in a dark tone. "You guys look stupid wearing that many hats." They all laughed when a blast of sound burst out of a store across the street, blowing the various hats off of the titan's hats and them off their feet through the display glass, shattering it. After recovering, they saw that Punk Rocket hi-jacked a musical electronics store and yelled into a mic,

"Jump City, it's time to hear the sounds of chaos, that will demolish the authoritarian rule... of the government!" With a single chord strike, he caused all the windows on the street, and caused every window on the street, building or car, to shatter along with causing the brick and mortar buildings start to crumble as the sound waves shook them on the molecular level.

"I got this!" Beast Boy declared as he transformed into a black mamba snake. In no time flat, he slithered across the street and snuck into the building. Once he managed to sneak past the punk teen and was right behind him, he lunged and transformed into a spider and crawled through his hair. This freaked Punk Rocket out.

"Agh! A spider! Get out you-" Before he could finish his sentence, Robin slammed into his chest thanks to Cyborg throwing him, knocking back to villain hard against the back wall, greatly disorienting him. Taking Punks' guitar, the titan leader smashed it against the ground, saying,

"Sorry Punk Rocket, but your performance has been cancelled." Beast Boy turned back into human and laughed triumphantly.

"Yeah, boy! That's what I'm talking about!"

"Hey guys!" Cyborg cried out to them distressed. They turned to the metallic titan as he lifted up the ruined hats. "He wrecked havoc on our hats!"

"No hats! Dang it!" Robin cursed as he kicked the confused villain in the face, knocking him out cold.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Obviously, if you want to start an amusement park night right, you start with the biggest attraction, the rollercoaster, and what could be more bigger than Jump City's own Pulse Jumper? However, the line was quite long, even for something like a rollercoaster, which Starfire was disappointed to see.

"Oh no, the long line will prevent any of the fun!"

"We could just go home." Raven suggested, but Jinx looked at her disapprovingly.

"You are such a drip." At the top of her lungs, she screamed, "There's free kittens in the parking lot!" Pretty much every female that didn't have a child and some men dashed to the outside, drastically shortening the line. The little girls wanted to get one but the parents knew better. "There, I pretty much guaranteed that the next ride will be our turn." The metahuman chuckled totally satisfied in herself.

"Wow, you really know how to bring the fun." The half demon sarcastically stated while rolling her eyes.

"She does indeed. Let us ride the Pulse Jumper!" Getting into the back, Jinx sitting in a row ahead of the titan females. It started with the biggest hill of the coaster, slowly going up, and up, and up some more, until they reached the peak and screamed down the big drop, curving across the banks as they went through a serpentine line feeling their bodies being pushed into the sides. Taking deep left turn back the other way, they then found themselves experiencing a double loop de loop, experiencing their internal organs shift and move around from the G-forces. When they finally made it to the end and the ride halted all the free momentum, they lurched forward, certainly feeling their pulses jumping after all that. "Whoo whoo whoo! Again!" Starfire hollered her requested.

"If you insist." Jinx chuckled mischievously as she touched the outside of the car, letting her pink colored power course through the shell, down the wheels, and spread to the control console for the whole thing. The employee was surprised to see the console spark and short circuit as the part of the coaster that's supposed to be slow did the opposite and shoot the cars down the line like a rocket car, shooting them up the hill and down it at a much faster rate. Everybody was panicking, including Raven internally while Starfire and Jinx screamed with exhilaration and joy from the much more extreme forces on their bodies. When they continued a third time, the cars actually broke off from the track and flew through the air for a solid five seconds before they started to fall at the water. No longer able to take it, Raven used her magic to break the safety bar open and flew out, yelling,

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" The cars glowed black as it slowly descended into a stop just above the ground, before dropping it. While the riders got out mostly to throw up, Jinx and Starfire staggered out to high five, only to completely miss and fall on their sides, laughing from the extreme rush.

"That... was absolutely crazy fun." The Tamaranean remarked, still feeling her nine stomachs trying to shift back into their proper positions.

"Oh yeah. Certainly the most fun I had in a good while." The villainess sighed, her hair going completely back like there was still strong wind pushing it that way. Floating to the ground, Raven was ticked off at the pink haired metahuman.

"What were you thinking?! You do realize any one of these people could've died, right?"

"Don't be such a drip. With you two around, these people were safe." Jinx tried brushing off the dangerous logic.

"We didn't have to put them through that in the first place." The half demon sorceress objected.

"Starfire wanted a fun girl's night out, and I delivered when she asked for again." Getting up, the alien girl chose a middle ground.

"While I thank you Jinx for indulging on my request, maybe it'll be a good thing if we don't endanger anyone else past this point of the night." Jinx soon stood up as well and fixed her hair into it's proper position before shrugging.

"Might as well. I don't want to be too fun on this night after all or you guys might turn me in." From a distance, a huge poof of pink dust appeared, attracting the attention of the girls. Intrigued, they went to see that a stage has appeared, with a magician's hat in the center of the stage.

"Oh no." Raven grumbled in annoyance.

"Him." Jinx growled, her hands shaking. From in the hat, two arms shot out of it as they grabbed the edges like they're trying to pull itself out. The blue skinned magician, Mumbo himself, playfully struggled to squeeze himself out of his own hat until his knees were out, which he then stepped out of and placed the hat on his head.

"Good evening, ladies and germs! The magnificent Mumbo has appeared! Now, before I begin my act, I will need tips for my services." Taking his hat and flipping towards the crowd, it started sucking like a vacuum, inhaling all the money, jewels and prizes off of his victims, whom cried and protested from such a thing. However, what he didn't expect to take was a blast of pink energy that went into the hat, and caused the inside to explode, propelling the magician back. He grunted as he landed on his back, looking up to see Jinx jump onto his stage.

"Hey Magistink, you owe me $60 grand from from what you did, you prick!"

"Oh come now, Jinxy Winxy, like you think it wasn't your fault for that? By the way, have you ever heard of the Aztec Lady?" Taking a wand from his sleeve and tapping it against the stage, some planks surrounded the metahuman before she could evade or blast the wood and proceeded to trap her in a box. Many rectangle saws appeared out of existence and stuck themselves into the box before each segment moved apart and flipped to show Jinx split up into a random configuration of her body. "Aztec it you have." Mumbo laughed at his pun.

"Hey, a little help here, guys!" Jinx yelled in complaint at her fellow gals.

"I'm coming!" Starfire assured her as she flew forward and shot eye beams at the villain, but he managed to swivel out of the way. Taking off his cape, he draped it over the flying alien and pulled it back as she pushed against it to show she disappeared.

"Got yourself a few gal pals, Jinx? That isn't much your style, now is it?" Flipping his cape around, Starfire appeared to be trapped on the red side of his cape, trying to break out of it, but it was like she was stuck within the dimensions of the fabric. "That should be a red flag for you, my dear." Using her magic, Raven levitated several barrels around her and launched them at Mumbo, but he simply jumped over the first one, jumped off the second one, and landed on the third like a bull, negating Raven's hold on it as his own. "A barrel of monkeys is a barrel of fun!" From the dark insides, a mass of monkeys burst from it, piling up on the surprised sorceress. "Well, it's been fun, but I don't want to overstay my welcome." Descending down onto the ground, he held the barrel above his head. "This has been Mumbo, goodnight!" Dropping the barrel over himself, the entire stage exploded into smoke and confetti. The Aztec Lady planks came back together into a box, which Jinx destroyed with her body back in one piece. Starfire crawled from underneath the cape she was trapped in, and Raven pushed herself out of the pile of plush monkeys the animals turned into.

"Ugh, just as annoying as ever." The half-demon groaned.

"You're telling me. I caught him just after he got away with a dozen grand. We made a bet on half, and I won, but by the time I found out it was a brick painted to look like money, he already escaped.

"When did that happen?" Starfire questioned, unfamiliar of any of this.

"Ever seen the aftermath of a crime that seems to have happened from nowhere recently? That's Mumbo. Anyway, now we have a goal in this girl's night out."

"But how can we get to him? Five titans have difficulty taking him down within a day." Raven pointed out.

"Because you didn't have me. Come on, I'm pretty sure I know where he's going to be next." The titan females looked at each other in confusion, shrugged, and went along with her.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hanging out at a Super Duper Burgers, they were drooling over their meals. Burgers, fries, salads, milkshakes and soda galore, they were about to chow down when a store near them once again exploded, this time showing Control Freak riding on a Shapeformer robot, with him replacing the head, and he was hauling a bag filled with electronics.

"There, now I've collected every game, movie and tv screen they had! Once I bring them to life, I shall reign a cool army that will take down the titans!"

"Not on our watch, Couch Potato!" The villain turned to see the titans. "No way are you going to run a marathon of terror on the streets!" Cyborg declared.

"We'll see what Negaborg's ion cannon has to say about that!" Aiming a giant weapon at them, it charged up with purple energy until it fired. The titans jumped out of the way, but the blast hit and destroyed the fast food joint they were eating at.

"Dang it! We were eating there!" Robin growled as he threw a disk at the base of the Shapeformer, which cackled with electricity as the device short circuited.

"Hey! You know how expensive this mecha is?!" But the guys didn't care as Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and swiped his tail into the disabled robot, sending the screaming Control Freak right at Cyborg, whom caught him before throwing him into the ground.

"Haha! Nice job Cy!" Beast Boy congratulated his best friend, but his shoulder was tapped by Robin to see that both the store manager and the store employees were angry and wanted compensation for the destroyed restaurant and fried electronics. The green titan groaned in annoyance.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Jump City art museum, Mumbo had all the security guards caught in the Chinese three rings as he put a box down on the ground.

"Now, my audience, watch as I take art, with art!" Using his wand to conjure a big box made of nine segments, he pointed to the walls saying, "Hocus Pocus!" All of the paintings and small artifacts flew right out of their frames and glass display cases, raising the alarms as they were stuffed into the box. "Alakazam!" The nine segment box folded many times until it went from large enough that a person could snugly fit in there until it was roughly the size of a Rubik cube. "You know what they say, big bucks come in small packages." He then picked up the box and dropped it into his hat.

"Then it's too bad we'll have to pack it up with your gig." Jinx replied. Mumbo turned the girls and gasped.

"How did you find me so fast?!"

"If I had to guess, that stunt of yours in the park was just a diversion since this museum was on the other side of the city, and by the time the titans would've gotten here, you would've escaped. That's what I would do if I ran solo." The metahuman explained with a smug smile.

"You may know how my methods work, but that doesn't mean that the show is over." Taking out two decks of cards, he giggled, "Why pick just one card, when you can fight them all?! Presto Change-o!" Pushing them out into the air, they started to grow bigger and grew arms legs underneath them, along with swords, clubs and spades as weapons. 104 card enemies faced the three girls, but the villainess knew how to level the playing field. Looking up, she threw her powers at the lights, causing every lightbulb in the building to explode, plunging the museum into darkness.

"Attack them now!" Jinx commanded, and the three lit the room with their respective colorful attacks, destroying some of the cards which lit some of them on fire due to their low heat tolerance. Now that the room was poorly lit instead of pitch black, the villainess used her acrobatic ability to jump off of each card until she eventually reached the sweating magician.

"Getting a little nervous, are we?"

"A magician does his best with a cool head even through the wringer! Speaking of which..." Holding his hat out, two large metal cylinders emerged and was about to flatten her out when she simply jumped and leapt out of the way, letting the attack crash into a wall when a chain of handkerchief ensnared her upper body, which Mumbo took advantage of as he slammed her into the ground, and swung her right at the wringer imbedded in the wall, which started going the other way to ensure she was crushed. Touching her hand on the chain, the handkerchiefs went loose and she was free, but her momentum was still going straight for the wringer. Fortunately, Starfire kicked the top wringer away, allowing Jinx to push off of it and roll onto her feet.

"Thanks."

"You are welcome."

"Your persistence is starting to get annoying. Time to get you off stage!" Turning his wand into a cane with a curve at the end, he extended it so that the sharp end was aiming at the metahuman, but she merely leaned to the side so that it went into the wall, and grabbed onto it with a charged hand. The cane started to cacke with energy as pink glowing cracks appeared and caused the whole thing to splinter. While the wand within the cane was unaffected, Mumbo's hands were not.

"Ow! Splinters!"

"Raven, trap him!" Jinx told her.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" With all the remaining cards glowing black, they floated into the air and rushed at the evil magician as they rolled and wrapped him up like he was in the center of a tube. Taking the opportunity, Starfire shot a starbolt at the wand, destroying it.

"NOOO!" Mumbo screamed as his hat expunged all that he robbed, including the box that fell right on top of the now normal old man.

As Mumbo was being hauled away, the girls looked down at the scene from a rooftop. Jinx giggled.

"What?" Raven inquired.

"My favorite moment aside from beating him was seeing your face on the roller coaster as it derailed. You've got to admit the night was fun." While the half-demon sorceress wouldn't go that far, or even admit it if it were true, a smile betrayed her face.

"It was more than I expected."

"Than tonight was a success!" Starfire cheered as she hugged the other two at the same time. "Not only did we have the fun, we even stopped a criminal!"

"Tonight has been great. Thanks... for inviting me, Starfire. Wow, that sounded weird." Jinx admitted while laughing.

"Yeah, who thought I'd have something of a good time with you?" Raven retorted. Jinx then yawned stood up with her hands behind her back.

"Well, it's been great, but I'd be best get going and getting my beauty sleep. See ya."

"Wait, give whatever you have to us." Raven stopped her as she raised an expecting hand. Realizing the situation, Starfire did the same. Sighing in annoyance, she handed over a couple of valuable sculptures.

"I'm still evil, you know? I'm not going to change my ways because we had a fun night."

"It's because we had a fun night and you helped defeat Mumbo that we're letting you go and not join him in prison. Right Starfire?" Raven asked her fellow titan.

"Yes, indeed."

"Fair enough. In exchange, here. If you want to do this again. You'll know where to find me. Or if I'm in prison, bail me out. Saturdays. See ya." Dropping a card first, Jinx ran to a ledge and jumped over it, disappearing into the night. Starfire picked up the card to see what was the hottest club in Jump City, the Oasis. On ground level, Jinx reached into her shirt through the neck collar and pulled out a wad of cash. "It ain't 60 grand, but several hundred is still decent for a night or two." Putting the money in her pants, she strolled into the dark allies.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Boy's night out was ruined. They thought they could just do some bowling, but Atlas decided tonight was the night to try and cheat through a bowling tournament. Now they were just sitting on the sidewalk dejected.

"Man, what is up with the villains tonight! We didn't do anything fun!" Beast Boy complained.

"Worst. Boy's night out. Ever." Robin sighed sadly.

"I bet the girls stayed home and watched a movie or something. That sounds better than what we went through." Cyborg mentioned. From the sky though, Starfire and Raven descended to the ground, confused on why they appeared so glum.

"Hey boys. Why do you look so sad on this boy's night out?" Starfire asked.

"Villains. Punk Rocket destroyed our hats, Control Freak destroyed our food, and Atlas destroyed the bowling ally we were at. We had zero fun." Cyborg answered.

"Sorry about your night." Raven dryly apologized.

"Perhaps tomorrow, we can go to the park and have some quality bonding time, all the five of us." Starfire suggested. Of the guys, Beast Boy smiled.

"That'd be nice."  
\-------------  
A/N: Of the two episodes I'm writing next, I'm considering 'Super Robin' and 'Terra-ized'. I'm intrigued by Robin essentially becoming Superman, and want to know how I should work with that in your opinion. And Terra. Terra Terra Terra. How do I handle such a complicated character? Should I make her like the original tv series version, where she wants to do good but isn't confident in herself, or more villainy and diabolical which is easier to write for me. Which Terra is do you want; good or bad Terra, and how should I fix 'Terra-ized'? Let me know in the reviews below.


	8. Super Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gains superpowers, but at what cost?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Warning: Rated T for things I won't spoil. If you're younger than 13, read at your own peril. Story plot is inspired by Superman/Batman issues #53-56, but with a few twists of my own.

The titans returned home from an easy battle against the Hive Five, beating them with no sweat at all. Well... except for one. Shaking things up a bit, Robin faced off against Mammoth, and was pooped from prolonged exertion against the behemoth. Groaning, the titan leader said as he crawled into the living room,

"Great job titans. I bet you're all as exhausted as I am."

"Not particularly." Raven replied.

"All I did was stare in my enemies' general direction." Starfire added before heading into the kitchen.

"Love the attitude." Climbing onto the couch, Robin continued. "But I know every muscle in your body is screaming in excruciating pain."

"Nope, don't have muscles." Cyborg pointed out as he read a book.

"And mine are all like 'it's all good, dude.' Peace and LOVE."

"So basically, thanks to your superpowers, taking down one of the deadliest threats in Jump City is no big deal?" All the other titans in the room agreed in their own way. "Oh. That's cool." Detecting the sadness in his voice, Raven asked her leader,

"Problem, Robin?"

"Well, it's just that I do as much as work as you all, but because you have super powers, everything comes super easy to you all."

"Robin, having powers makes things easy, but most of the time, it's a curse." Raven rebutted his claim.

"No, being a superhero can feel like a curse because of people not liking you, the government being on your case if you don't work under them, or other stuff, but not having superpowers by themselves." Robin pointed out.

"Robin, look at us. Who wants to be friends of a spawn from an intergalactic demon?"

"She's right Robin." Beast Boy agreed as he changed into a naked mole rat. "All my life before being a titan, everybody looked at me a freak. I mean, what do you think when you picture someone with green skin and pointy ears?"

"Yeah, and remember when you first met me?" Cyborg asked. "I hid in clothing because people were afraid of a tall bulking cyborg. Like I was a horror movie monster. And remember the times shortly after that I was still conflicted about who and what I was?"

"What about you Star? You got any problems with your powers?" Beast Boy called out to the alien teen. She came out while mixing meat in a bowl.

"Not particularly. I do admit that transformation sequence I went through was scary, but I got my eye beams out of it." Then she frowned. "But what is wrong is how people think that because I'm an alien, I shouldn't be here and that looking humanoid and being a hero isn't enough."

"Alright, so maybe having powers have negatively affected all of you, but what about just mundane stuff? Magic could make impossible things possible, flight would mean there's no height you can't reach, shapeshifting into any animal is a very versatile ability, and being tougher than steel can make taking any damage negligible and much safer."

"Even mundane things comes at a cost. You think I wanted to be in constant control of my powers or else they'd go rouge whenever I get too happy or sad or frustrated about something?" Raven further objected.

"Yeah, and while turning into animals is useful, it depends on how many animals you personally know, and even then, how many variations of each animal you know. I may watch cartoons all the time, but I make sure to research about the best animals to turn into." Beast Boy added.

"And you think being a cyborg is just something mundane? Try worrying about your battery dying, or something gets broken and you've run out of spares for that particular thing. And don't get me started on short circuits! Those do not tickle!" Cyborg complained.

"I do not really have anything to complain about aside from knowing how much effort to put in when you are strong." Starfire said before going back into the kitchen.

"And think of the heroes that have worse weaknesses than we do. Aquaman is useless if he's too far away from water, Firestorm's weakness is organic matter, Martian Manhunter is weak to fire, or rather Martians in general, Static is weak to water, even Shazam is weak to his own name." Raven listed. "I especially pity those that have power that only work in pitch black darkness or rely on their clothes. You may be powerless, but really the only weakness you have is natural human limitations."

"I'm just saying that even if I had nothing but simple super strength, fighting crime would be easier." The Boy Wonder explained.

"Look, how about this? I can use my magic to give you a dream while you sleep to see what it would be like if you had all of Superman's powers from that point onward. If it's a life that you think is worth it, then I'll give you simple super strength since that should be enough. Deal?" The half-demon sorceress asked. Robin dropped to his knees with his hands clasped together.

"Thank you thank you thank you!"

At night when everyone is going to sleep, Raven was with Robin while he was going to sleep.

"Now remember Robin, you're going to experience a whole life in one dream in one night. One where you are like Superman. Last chance."

"No way. The safety bars are already lowered and I'm ready to ride." Robin told her as he gripped his blanket and closed his eyes.

"Alright." Placing a hand on her leaders' forehead, she whispered her signature spell. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Waking up from such a great nap, Robin opened his eyes to see... the sky aside from a few pieces of metal hovering in the air? He blinked his eyes rapidly and the sky went through multiple floor levels before returning to his ceiling.

"Huh. Weird." Robin shrugged as got off his bed, only to yell as he fell forward and flipped through the air, floating like a balloon. "Whoa!" After a few seconds, The Boy Wonder figured out a way in which he's upright, and landed safely on his feet. "Wait, seeing through stuff and defying gravity. "Then it dawned on him. "It worked! I have superpowers! I got to go see the others!" What he didn't count on was super speed and invulnerability when he ran right into his door before it could slide open and right through a few walls before stopping. Looking back at the destruction he cause, he sweated a bit at his recklessness. "Whoops. Maybe I should learn to walk before running." Walking very safely to the living room and into the kitchen, he greeted the titans. "Hey titan, how are-" He stopped and rubbed his eyes because it was causing him to see through things again. He could see Raven and Beast Boy's muscle structure, Cyborg's inner workings, and Starfire... he'd soon rather forget how bizarre it looked. Rubbing his eyes, the X-Ray vision soon went away.

"Morning Robin. How are things going with your new powers?" Raven asked with a slightly smug face.

"A little wonky. I'm having to get used to my powers."

"I know, right?" Beast Boy joined in. "When I started out, I was randomly turning into animals based on emotions and instincts. I had to learn how to control my ability to change whenever I wanted."

"Yeah, it's going to take a bit to-" Robin stopped when he heard something bothersome. Something far away deep into the city.

"With these weapons, we can take down the Teen Titans for good."

"Uh, excuse me." The leader excused himself before flying through the window, something that caused him to trip through the air a few seconds before righting himself. Needing to remind himself that his powers were still new, he needed to take things slow. Flying about as fast as typical running speed, he practiced flying by going up and down, left and right, and going faster and slower at intervals to get used to the aspects of flying. By the time he made it to the building with the suspicious voices, he had enough flying skill to weave between buildings comfortably. He was also practicing X-Ray so that he could use it more faithfully. Looking in he saw regular criminals dealing with some weapons that they shouldn't have. Crashing through a window, he kicked one of the men down.

"It's Robin! Get him!" Raising their guns at him, they shoot many rounds at him, but the bullets ricochet off his body and head. "What?! He doesn't have any superpowers!"

"I do now." Using his super speed, he took all of their guns and held them in his arms. Dropping them down onto the ground, he stomped on all of them in quick succession. One of them took a rocket launcher out of a case and aimed it at the empowered Boy Wonder. He fired, but Robin simply caught the missile and threw it at the ceiling. By the time the missile exploded, Robin has already tied up the bad guys with a steel girder, and flew off for the police to find. Zooming through the air, he screamed, "I love powers!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Later in the day, Robin has spent the entire afternoon training with his new powers in the training facility. Heat vision melted the robots down, freeze breath caused all the flying attack drones to drop, and just a simple breath was strong enough to anything away into pieces. Once he was done, he asked his teammates supervising him,

"Time." Cyborg answered,

"Less than 10 minutes. That's less than a third of your best time on the hardest difficulty."

"You were amazing, Robin!" Starfire cheered for him.

"Yeah, boy! You could give Superman a run for his money!" Beast Boy added.

"He is basically Superman. The only thing he lacks compared to him is experience in years." Raven pointed out.

"True, but I've been trained by the one and only Batman, so its no problem for me. I just feel so... wow!" Robin remarked. Cyborg asked the enhanced leader,

"Are you still feeling any negative side effects?"

"Well, my senses are still a little sensitive to overstimulation, but that's why I meditated before this training exercise. That ways sounds and such don't overwhelm me." The alarm went off, and they checked their communicators.

"There's a shooting down at the bank. We need to go." Raven recommended, but the Boy Wonder stopped them.

"No need. Take the day off. I'll clean up every street in Jump City before dinner. Don't wait up on me." With that said, he used his super speed to run to Jump City Bank, and started catching all the bullets of the criminals firing at the cops there in a blink of an eye. It was never this easy before for Robin. Bullets felt like crumpled paper thrown at him. Speeding cars were like snails now. Heat vision made barriers and armor useless. Before the villains literally knew what hit them, they were trapped in very tight rope inside jail. Brain, Brother Blood, Dr. Light, Killer Moth, Mad Mod, every villain that were not currently in prison suddenly checked in against their will. Eventually, there was just one person left.

Watching all the evil suddenly vanish in the blink of an eye one by one, he continued his surveillance until the ceiling behind him crashed down, with a smug looking Boy Wonder doing a three point landing.

"Nowhere to run now... Slade."

"Robin. How... unexpected. You only find me when I allow you to."

"Well that ends today. You're finally going down for good." And with a quick burst of speed, he swiftly turned the chair only to find a Slade bot in his place... with a timer of one second. The robot exploded, but the wavering dust showed no damage on Robin's person.

"You forget. I single handedly took down most of the Justice League's founding members. It'll take more than one move to king me." Feeling bullets ricochet off his back, he turned to see two turrets from the ceiling. One filled with lead bullets and one filled with kryptonite bullets."

"Nice try, Slade, but unlike Superman, I don't have the weakness of a Kryptonian." Firing his heat vision, he melted the turrets off their hinges, letting them fall to the ground. However, he somehow failed to notice the assassin as he was hit in the jaw by Slade's staff. It didn't hurt, but the blow did somewhat stun him. "Hmm, might as well indulge you." Slade was masterful with his form and movements, but he was struggling to keep up with the Boy Wonder's exceptional reflexes and supernatural movement. Even with a successful energy blast to the stomach with his staff that blew Robin back, all it did was make a hole in the titan leader's costume. "Try again." Seeing that the staff was useless, and figuring that swords likely won't pierce him if bullets didn't, Slade threw away his staff to settle for good old martial skill.

"There's something about you. You didn't just evolve. Your demeanor." Not listening, Robin went on the attack, dragging themselves through multiple walls of the assassin's secret lair. Even with a punch to the face, cracking his helmet, Slade pinched a nerve in the Boy Wonder's neck, inflicting great pain as crashed out of the building they were in, rolling down a steep slope until they came to a stop at the bottom. "I can see it. You want to really finish me. If that is how it'll go, so be it." Jumping up to deliver a jump kick, but Robin was able to effortlessly catch the leg and counter with a punch to his chin, creating a sickening crack from his neck. A noise Robin was too familiar with.

"No." Watching the body fall to the ground, limp and most certainly lifeless, he gaped in horror at what he had accidently done. "I... I killed Slade." He crossed the line Batman hammered into his head. "No. No." Unable to carry the new weight of this crime on his shoulders, he flew off into orbit, far away from Jump City.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Man, where Robin at? It's past dinner time and we already finished." Beast Boy complained as he was channel surfing on the tv.

"Indeed." Starfire agreed, worried about her friend and leader. "And he will not answer his communicator."

"You think something happened to him, Rave?" Cyborg asked the sorceress.

"Maybe not to him. Remember, he's basically Superman now with none of the weaknesses." Raven reminded them. "It's maybe more like he did something to cause him to be late." On the tv, a news announcement appeared.

"Hello, I'm Carol Smith and here is the latest breaking news. After reports of famous Teen Titan leader Robin has been recorded with inexplicable human powers, has spent the past afternoon rounding up every villain from purse snatchers to Brother Blood, cleaning up our fair city. However, we soon discovered the dead body of the Deathstroke, otherwise known as Slade Wilson, whom suffered a fatal blow to the throat and chin. Was this a capture gone wrong, or an act of cold blooded murder? This has put the whole city under stress of what to think of their so called protective leader."

"That's definitely not good." Cyborg remarked, his face evident with shock.

"No. There is no way Robin has killed Slade. It cannot be!" Starfire protested. Raven shook her head.

"Whether he is guilty or not, we're going to have to find him, so that he can answer for what he's done." The news continued.

"Oh, really? We're just now getting a report that shortly after the death of Slade, there has been a breakneck pace of crimes being prevented all over the globe by an invisible speedy force. Could this be Robin trying to make up for this possible mistake? Find out soon at 11 sharp."

"Dude's trying to cover up his mistake." Beast Boy realized.

"He's hoping that stopping all crime on Earth would outweigh an accidental murder." Raven deduced.

"Would it?" Starfire asked.

"Not for Batman. And if Batman wouldn't forgive himself for it..." Raven looked out of the window into the night sky. "...Then he wouldn't either."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
("Bane, Black Mask, Black Manta, Blockbuster, Captain Boomerang, Catwoman, Captain Cold, Cheetah, Cheshire, Clayface, Clock King, Copperhead, Deadshot, Firefly, Giganta, Gentleman Ghost, Gorilla Grodd, Hugo Strange, Joker and Harley Quinn, Killer Croc, Killer Frost, King Shark, Lady Shiva, Livewire, Mad Hatter, Metallo, Mister Freeze, Ocean Master, Parasite, Penguin, Poison Ivy, Professor Pyg, Ra's al Ghul and his entire league, Riddler, Scarecrow, Sportsmaster, Solomon Grundy, Terror Twins, Toyman, Two Face, Vandal Savage, Victor Zsasz, Weather Wizard... That's 44 supervillains locked up. That's not good enough. Who else is there?") Robin thought to himself as he zoomed around the world multiple times, catching anyone that his superspeed could outpace. Aside from catching supervillains who weren't in jail, he also stopped a cult in Tokyo, a crime ring in Serbia, all rampages in Sudan, and a bombing in Paris. So he's also saved many lives, but this still wasn't enough. He needed to fix everything to right his one wrong. Flying through the Australian Outback in the middle of the day, something struck him in the back while he was too busy thinking, he and the attachment bounded off the ground like a rubber ball until they stopped while making a deep trench underground. Recovering his senses, the titan leader could finally see who latched onto him, and it was a crying Starfire, clinging to his chest with tears going down here eyes.

"Robin, you have done enough. Please, come back home to us. We can help you."

"Starfire. I can't go back yet. I need to stop all criminal activity on Earth. A superhero doesn't kill."

"I know Robin, I know. But people are not going to forget what you did. The Justice League will not, your friends will not, there are some things you just can't avoid by solving everything else. Please come back Robin. We will make sure to give you the best case possible."

"Star, I can't. If I stop now, my powers will be removed, and there's a possibility I'll be locked up, even with all the good I did after. I need to make sure forgiveness is absolute."

"We forgive you Robin. And I am sure the world will too."

"Get off Star."

"No." She refused.

"Get off." Robin repeated with a stronger tone.

"No!" The Tamaranian objected.

"Get off me!" Taking her arms around him off, he placed a foot against her stomach and pushed as hard as he could, sending her into orbit within a second. Seeing the opportunity, he flew a few dozen feet before a pair of hands grappled his ankles.

"I cannot let you go Robin!"

"Don't make me hurt you, Star!" He warned before blowing hurricane winds at her, managing to blow her back as she yelled before flying out of the way.

"Raven told me I cannot let you go! I do not wish to fight you, but if I have to bring you in as you are the kicking and screaming, I will. Because I am your friend." She explained.

"Then you leave me no choice." Robin growled as he took an offensive stance in the air. Starfire flew forward and tried to grab at him, but he disappeared in an after image. She yelped in pain as she was kicked in the back by the Boy Wonder. He tried to follow up with a punch but was countered by a right hook to the face by the superheroine. Starfire tried to continue with a kick to the ribs but Robin was able to catch her leg and throw her aside. Flying from where he was to in front of her flight path, he slammed both his fists down onto her. The two clash at each other at high speeds, but despite Starfire's superior reach, Robin was able to better block her attacks and land more blows. Starfire charged a starbolt and launched it at her friend, but he dodged it. Nonetheless, thanks to their on par durability and speed, their repeated punches and kicks were either parried or negligible in damage. "I don't have time for this." Flying circles around her, Starfire was confused on what he was doing until he grabbed at the end of her long hair. Swinging her back and forth like a chain, he slammed his teammate into the ground around him several times before flinging her at a cliff, smashing through it. Starfire soon appeared, quite visibly angered.

"That was not very nice, Robin. That really hurt."

"Neither is keeping me from imprisoning all the evil in the world." He growled back. Both shot their respective eye beams at each other, which caused an explosion in between them. Descending to the ground, Starfire gripped her hands into the hard Earth and pulled with all her might to pull up a giant chunk of rock. From the looks of it, Robin deduced it weighed over 150 tons. Lifting it over her head like the greek titan Atlas, she threw the gargantuan piece of stone at the empowered titan leader. Amping up his heat vision, he gave a full powered blast at the giant rock careening at him, but was unprepared for Starfire to flew through the destroyed stone and punch him square in the face. Before he could go far though, she grabbed his cape and spun him around, managing to choke him before swinging him into the ground before firing her eyebolts at him, creating a powerful explosion as a result. In the crater, Robin tried to get up, but was stomped in the chest, forcing all the air out of his lungs.

"Robin, surrender now. If you do, I will forget about this transgression."

"You should've... gone for the head." Robin wheezed as he punched her knee with his left fist, causing her to lose her balance and yell in pain. Grabbing her throat once she came within reach. Flying up, he let go only to punch his fellow titan in the face, sending her away past the horizon. Needing to get away, he flew as fast as possible, managing to escape Australia and was now over Africa in a matter of seconds before he was bear hugged by Starfire, her cheek sporting a brown bruise contrasting with her orange skin.

"Robin! Think about what you are doing! Even if either of us won, even if you did lock up every criminal on Earth, the other titans would not forgive you! You would be kicked out. Every superhero would hunt you down. You would no longer be a hero in the eyes of other heroes." As she spoke, Robin struggled less and less. "You would be all alone, with no friends or family for you. Is that the life you want?" Her question was left unanswered until she heard crying trying to be held in.

"I didn't... want this. I just wanted... to help... everybody. I wanted... to make up..."

"I know you did." She said sympathetically. Feeling he was no longer a threat, she let her leader go, turned him around, and they embraced, crying from all the hurt that transpired. Once he was sure that all his tears were shed, the Boy Wonder said,

"I'm sorry. Let's go home." The two then went back to Jump City. From then on, Raven removed his powers, he had a court session, and thanks to the titan's good words, he could return to being a hero after two years in prison after accidental manslaughter and resisting arrest. Once Robin was placed in the city jail, made sure to be kept away from the villains, he sighed as he laid down on his filthy one person bed, he sighed as it would be a long two years, but it would be worth it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Robin woke up from his dream, finding himself back in his room with Raven beside him.

"Wha-Raven?"

"I see that you decided that powers were too much for you." The female titan remarked. Looking at his alarm clock, it was only an hour and forty minutes after he went to sleep.

"Why did I wake up so early?" He asked her.

"This was my first check up through the night. Needed to see how long it would take for you to see the downsides of superpowers. I'm surprised it was less than 12 hours in there."

"I think it was simply a matter of having too much power. Being basically Superman had a lot of pros... but I accidently killed Slade. Or... maybe he let himself be killed... so that I would feel guilty and try to fix everything. It drove me mad."

"That does sound like him." Raven agreed.

"I see what you mean now. Perhaps being just a regular human is better than I gave it credit for." The Boy Wonder concluded. Raven smiled, though not a restrained small one, but a regular genuine smile.

"Good to hear it. Have a good night's sleep after all that." She said before getting up to leave his room.

"Goodnight."  
\-----------  
A/N: Now that is a great chapter. Pretty good, right? I wasn't expecting to write it this way myself, surprisingly enough. So, what do you think? Leave reviews down below.


	9. Terra-ized part 1

Robin was waking up from a good night rest at 8 am when his alarm went off. In fact, he was feeling so good that he said to himself,

"Yep, something tells me this is going to be a great morning!" After putting on his clothes and pouring himself a bowl of cereal and milk, he went to sit down and watch some tv which was already on, playing some cartoon series called Yonder Over Wander. "Good morning." He said to whoever was next to him.

"Good morning." An unfamiliar voice replied back. Robin straightened up and saw an unfamiliar young teenage girl next to him, having blonde hip length hair, a black t-shirt, yellow short shorts, and finally brown gloves and boots. After slowly placing his cereal bowl down on the table, he leaned in real close. Deliberately, uncomfortably close, making her lean away from him but couldn't escape his gaze. Even when she tried scooting away he just scooted closer until she was at the couch end and Robin came closer still until their foreheads touched.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the tower unannounced?" He asked in a low and grumbly voice. The girl looked very uncomfortable from her uneasy frown and sweat being secreted from her forehead.

"B-Beast Boy brought me here."

"A likely story. Beast Boy would've told me he'd be bringing a guest. Now, who. Are. You?" He asked again, more menacingly.

"B-Beast Boy?!" She called out, getting seriously freaked out from the titan leader.

"Yo Terra, what's going-Robin, get your face away from her face!" The green teen called out as he pried the Boy Wonder away from this girl named Terra. "She my friend, dude!"

"So she's telling the truth you brought her here?" He asked his fellow titan.

"I indeed I did. In fact, for your information, we're boy and girlfriend, Robin." He emphasized his name harshly and he tried putting an arm over Terra's shoulders, but was too short, so he settled for caressing her waist.

"Yeah, you got to believe us. You told me he'd be cool, Beast Boy." Terra uttered, still nervous from his steely stare. Robin dropped the low and rumbly tone, but he still looked skeptical.

"If that's the case, then why haven't you told us about her at all beforehand, and why let her in the tower without telling the others or me?"

"She just nervous around new people. Check it as I explain via flashback montage." Beast Boy made rippling noises while waving his hands as everything rippled back to two weeks ago. "It happened just after we beat Cinderblock. We were pretty beat, and all of you went back to the tower while I wanted to chill in the city. That's when I met the most beautiful girl in the city. Turns out that she's a wanderer, having fled her... let's just say bad family. She tried to be a hero, but-" The montage was stopped like a cassette tape when Terra spoke up.

"Beast Boy! don't talk about my... problems. I only trust you so far."

"Sorry. Fast forwarding..." Images of what happened zoomed by, including an inexplicable picture of a tall, muscular Beast Boy holding up a sword while Terra raised a rock for him to lean on while lightning and dragons filled the red clouded sky, until he got to the positive stuff. "She liked my sense of humor, I thought her ability to manipulate earth and rocks were super cool, and we just hit things off with our likes and stuff. She was nervous of meeting you all but overtime I convinced her to come over for a visit. I was going to introduce her to you all but then Robin came and... oh, here we are right now in this montage." With more rippling noises and hand waving, Beast Boy dissolved the montage. Robin was still skeptical, but Starfire, Cyborg and Raven seemed intrigued as they ate breakfast while watching the montage.

"Oh, curiosity abound!" Stafire said as she floated to the girl. "Where do you come from, how did you get here, what is your favorite color and would you be my friend?" Terra's eyes darted all over, unable to look the alien titan in the eyes, but was able to answer,

"Far away, walked, red and yes?" Starfire gasped.

"Hello new friend!" She hugged Terra strongly, accidently causing her pain.

"Yes, thank you. Put me down please." She groaned. The Tamaranean complied.

"Tell us, what have you been doing, on the road?" Cyborg asked.

"Meet people, see places, stop a villain here or there, my life's always changing." She then looked away while her right hand covered her left elbow. "Even if it's scary and stuff.

"Where do you even sleep?" Robin inquired, now genuinely curious about her.

"Caves. I crush up rock into sand and sleep on it. I never have money for even one star motels." She answered a little hesitantly.

"Unacceptable!" Starfire protested. "I cannot permit my new friend to slumber in a cave of darkness. What if there is the bear of brown or black or grizzly in there?"

"I have a flashlight."

"Please, you must stay with us as our new friend." Getting really nervous again, Terra got off the couch and was heading for the elevator.

"No, I couldn't possibly intrude-"

"None of the sense." Starfire persisted as she flew in the way of her escape.

"We got plenty of room. Let's get you a room, little lady." Cyborg tried to help as well as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"W-wait! T-too much!" Trying to get around the titans, she tripped over due to her boots snagging on each other, and she fell onto the ground, where she lay there crying in a fetal position. The titans had idea what to make of this except for Beast Boy as he came to the rescue.

"Guys, give her space! She has an anxiety disorder. Come on Terra, you can have my room until you feel better." He walked the sobbing girl away, leaving the titans unsure of this.

"I did not mean to overwhelm her." Starfire bemoaned, sad that she upset her new friend.

"None of us did Star. I should've seen the signs." Robin reassured, now feeling slightly guilty for giving her such a prolonged stink eye.

"Give her time. We'll wait before apologizing. And not all at once." Raven made clear.

Beast Boy was comforting Terra, whom was beginning to calm down but was still highly emotional.

"Are... are your friends always this... up close and personal?" Terra asked through her sniffs.

"It depends on the circumstance. We don't treat everybody the same. I probably should've told Robin first and Starfire's just really friendly. Sometimes too friendly if she's excited. I think you'll like Raven though. She's very calm and stoic. Heck, those who don't know her would say she's cold and has no emotions." He explained.

"That must be... hard for her."

"You would think so, but she doesn't care about what most people think."

"She doesn't?" She questioned, interested by that.

"Nope. The only opinions she cared about was ours, because we're family. We have our scuffles, but we stand with each other. No matter what."

"So... they were just trying to extend their family friendliness?"

"Yeah. They were just too strong in their approach. I'm sure they'll want to apologize and treat you properly this time... if you give them a chance." Terra looked down at the floor for a moment before nodding once.

"Okay. They were just being nice after all. I shouldn't turn down their hospitality since you live with them." Beast Boy smiled, and she returned it.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The titans were watching a crime tv show called Villainous Minds while waiting for Beast Boy. When they heard footsteps, they turned to see Beast Boy and Terra reenter the living room.

"So, you guys have something to say to Terra?"

"Yeah uh, sorry Terra. About our behavior and stuff." Cyborg went first.

"If I had known you were easily anxious, I would not have invaded your spacious bubble." Starfire added.

"In my defense, I wasn't told before hand we'd have a guest." Robin started with. "But I also apologize for my behavior. We do want you to be comfortable here. Is there anything you'd like or would you rather want to leave. We understand if you don't want to be here anymore."

"Do you... have anything to eat?"

"Oh yeah we do! Get your taste buds ready, because you're mouth's going to experience a roller coaster of flavor when we're done!" Cyborg proclaimed as he and Beast Boy dressed up as chefs.

"Let us make you the most delicious meal you 'ave ever eat'n." The shapeshifter said in a bad French accent.

"I'll make the sandwich!" Robin called as he also dived into the kitchen with the rest of the boys. Terra sat down in between Raven and Starfire.

"So, you can manipulate earth. How does that work for you?" The sorceress asked for conversation sake.

"I have tons of experience honing my powers. That's what happens when you've traveled halfway across the US." Terra answered, growing comfortable.

"How interesting. Tell us, what have you experienced in your travels?" The alien girl asked, making sure not to overwhelm Terra again.

"Well, I saw the Gemini Giant, which looks like a green spaceman, a really large rocking chair, the Blue Whale of Catoosa, which is a building, mind you and not an actual blue whale, a leaning water tower, a Cadillac ranch, I took a wrong turn in Albuquerque, a trading post for jackrabbits and finally here."

"Glorious! It sounds like you travelled a lot!" Starfire remarked with sparkles in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's been a long road for me, but I have no regrets leaving home." Terra stated while turning grumpy for a second, blowing a piece of hair from her eyes.

"We all have a troubled past." Raven said, sympathizing with her. "But we have a great present." Giving her a small smile, the run away girl returned it when Beast Boy yelled,

"Lunch is ready!"

"Oh boy I'm starving!" Terra cheered as she shot out of the couch to get all the tasty food.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It as if 'starving' was an understatement. Sandwich, salad, homemade pizza, even an entire pineapple, Terra ate it all with a gusto until she made a gargantuan burp that rang throughout the whole floor. All the titans except for Starfire were shocked and somewhat disgusted. Even Cyborg wasn't like this at his hungriest. And when she took a bath afterwards, the tub was filled with mud, much to the confusion of Cyborg and Beast Boy. Throughout the whole day, Terra somehow went from a nervous wreck to like she also lived there, especially taking a nap on the couch listening to music in a tape recorder in a bathrobe while her clothes being washed, which rubbed Raven the wrong way.

"She seems... comfortable." She said to the others observing with her.

"Yeah, this is better than I thought!" Beast Boy sighed with glee. "Despite the rough start, she's so calm and serene. She's only like that when I'm around when we got to know each other."

"Raven, do you know how long she's been travelling?" Robin asked his teammate.

"I don't know about time, but she's certainly come a long way. She mentioned seeing the Gemini Giant, which is in mid-Illinois."

"And to think she's crashes in caves." Cyborg commented with sad sympathy.

"Hey, why don't we let her live here? Make her a titan, eh?" The green shapeshifter suggested.

"Yes!" The Tamaranean cheered, but Raven shot her down.

"Wait, she says she has her powers greatly trained, but we don't know the extent, or her history. Something doesn't seem right."

"We'll ask her tomorrow. For now, let's just give her rest and space." The titan leader decided.

Later that night, while Terra was sleeping for real on the couch, she was mumbling something to herself, worry and conflict in her voice until she woke up, and her eye brows burrowed with ambiguous intent. Getting up, and putting on her regular clothes, she walked into a hallway just as Raven entered the living room for some late night tea when she caught catching sight of her boots. Intrigued, she followed, and thanks to her floating ability, silently. Looking past the hallway edge, she saw Terra enter the pantry room and closing the door. Getting near, she listened carefully as she heard a few phone beeps, a few seconds of silence before the mysterious girl said,

"I've made it into Titan's Tower. It took a while but it was easy. Beast Boy was like clay in my hands." A few seconds passed before she continued. "They think I'm that whiny, necrotic girl. But you know I'm nothing like her." Raven's eyes narrowed that she was some sort of spy trying to infiltrate the titans. She had to warn them. "Just give me a few more days. I should be able to enter their ranks, and steal all their data." Having heard all that she needed, Raven went back, plotting on how to expose Terra. "I will. Fine." Closing her phone, the girl exited the pantry and returned to the bed, and continued to sleep.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The titans were doing their training routine, with Cyborg going first and getting through it in 2:17. Robin nodded in approval.

"Alright, not bad. Terra, mind showing us what you have?" Being put under the spot like that, the girl started to sweat and looked away from everyone.

"I uh... I don't know. That stuff looks like it could actually... hurt. I fought bad guys, but I always just trapped them under a bunch of rocks. I never... did an obstacle course."

"Don't worry. I'll just set the volume to level 2 so that it's not that hard and challenging, though I'll increase the difficulty if you think it's too easy." The titan leader reassured. Terra gave a small smile in appreciation.

"I believe you can do it. It's just practice is all." Beast Boy added in his words, which gave her more confidence.

"Thanks. I... guess I could just give it a shot." Taking some deep breaths, she went down onto the field and took up a defensive stance.

"Alright, let's see what you've got. Counting down." 10 seconds before the simulation starts. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were cheering her one. Terra's smile, at least for the moment went from nervous to confident. When the simulation began, two lasers popped up from the ground, shooting in slow and predictable patterns. Terra's eyes and hands glowed yellow as she raised up a rock shield to block them before pushing the barricade at them, destroying them both. When two giant metallic fists popped up from the ground, Terra summoned more power as she pushed her hands forward, creating two stone hands and arms from the ground to her sides to catch the fists that were going to smash her. Looking around to see the dropping gates open up, she grinned as the metahuman slammed her fists into the ground, causing the ground and soil to coat her arms in quite a thick layer before pulling her arms away, bringing out more earth from the ground to have blocky four and a half foot long stone arms glowing with yellow energy. Concentrating more to break the ground she was standing on to create a floating platform, she zoomed through the obstacle. Terra easily went through the first, had to duck under the second, used an arm to block the third, and just barely passed the fourth before the fifth closed on her. Closing her eyes and tensing her jaw, the stone arms she was equipped with started to compact and become smaller while the hands morphed into sharp cones. Jumping off her floating rock, the meta human with a fearsome shout pierced the wall, tearing it apart for her to step through, and tap them on the ground to discard them, freeing her arms. Many turrets popped up from distant rocks and started shooting at the girl with disks, but she crossed her arms, compelling the gravel around her to cover her body in armor, protecting her from the projectiles. Running toward them while also raising earth pillars with each step to gain altitude, and when she was too high the the turret's range, the meta human jumped over them swiped her legs to the sides, repelling the rocks around her arms down like ballistic rain, greatly damaging them. Landing on her feet, Terra's armor fell away and she dusted herself while blowing her hair out of her face. Closing her eyes again and taking a deep breath, her eyes opened with no yellow glow and looked around to see what she has done.

"Whoa." She whispered to herself. The three titans cheering for her were dumbfounded with their eyes as wide as dinner plates. Within seconds, they started praising her for a job well done.

"Magnificent success!" Starfire cheered.

"Wow, you rock! That was incredible, Terra!" Beast Boy followed. Terra smiled as she leapt and gave him a hug, which he melted into.

"Thank you. Your encouragement helped me." Robin came up to her, nodding with a grin.

"That was some creative and powerful usage of earth manipulation there. I'm impressed."

"Really?" She asked with widened eyes and a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, perhaps you can handle level three or fou-" Alarms went off on each of the titan's persons, prompting Terra to ask,

"Uh, what's with the beeping?"

"It's the Hive Five. You've managed well in a level two control setting. Let's see what you can do in a level eight mission."

"E-eight?!" The girl questioned anxiously. "I-I don't know. That's four times the danger! And I've only fought one bad guy at a time that was easier than this training session!" She placed her hands on her forehead. "I-I can't do it!"

"Whoa, Terra! It's okay." Beast Boy came to her side, hugging her into his body. "You don't have to if you don't want to. We've taken them before. Go and have a relaxing day. We won't be too long." Nodding without being to look Beast Boy in the eye, she ran away from the group, trying to restrain her tears.

"Robin, there's something I need to tell you." Raven tried to tell Robin.

"Not now. After the mission when we have time. Titans, GO!" The five teens ran towards their way of getting to Jump City, while Terra was sulking towards the front door of the tower, tears dripping from her face. She stopped just as she was about to enter the tower when the girl saw herself in the reflection.

"Why-why do I always do this?" She talked to herself, her voice full of sadness and frustration. "I try to m-make fri-friends in the cit-cities, and wh-when something happens, I either r-run away or just make things wo-worse. I-I..." Falling to her knees and bending forward until her head touched the ground, the metahuman sobbed to herself, clutching to her arms as her crying came out in full force, until it steadily slowed down to a stop and looked up to her reflection again, one eye visible. "You can't keep doing this to yourself. You need to stop running. There's no more room for weakness." Her eye glowed yellow.  
\-------------  
The Hive Five were robbing another bank, carrying bags of cash to the back of their bee themed monster truck, when the roar of an engine alerted them to something approaching. Looking down the street, they saw the T-Car come to a stop, and the Teen Titans come out.

"The Titans! Come on, like we rehearsed!" Gizmo told the others.

"Better return those deposits, because we're going to check you in back to jail!" Cyborg boasted as he went in, blasting with his sonic cannon. Jinx smiled as she ran ahead, dodging, jumping and cartwheeling the blue attacks until they were face to face. The metallic teen tried to punch her, but the metahuman leapt over the attacking arm, using her arms to push off of it while imparting some of her energy into him. Landing on her feet, Jinx didn't turn around when Cyborg tried to turn around and blast her, only for his arm to fall off from the centrifugal force, along with his entire body coming apart, his head yelping in surprise.

"What was that, Tin Man? Seems like you'll need a refund for faulty screws and bolts." The pink haired girl burned back.

"Cy! I've got you buddy!" Beast Boy declared as he ran forward, turning into a T-Rex to ensure Jinx backed off, but while she went away, Billy Numerous took charge as he multiplied at an exponential rate, going from one man to dozens as he formed a humanoid golem of himself, rivaling the T-rex in height. With an excited holler, the Billy Golem threw a punch that took the shapeshifter by surprise, sending him to the ground.

"Ow! Hey Billy, it hurts to just punch something like that!" The fist full of clones complained.

"Sorry Billy, but these the titans we're talking about!" The head Billy responded.

"Starfire, break him apart!" Robin ordered. The Tamaranean nodded as she flew forward, firing a barrage of starbolts that pushed the golem back, but was too preoccupied doing that to notice Mammoth climbed up onto a building and waited until she took part, and jumped so that he grabbed her head mid-fall, and smashed the alien warrior into the ground, before proceeding to repeatedly jump stomp onto her with sadistic glee. "No! Get away from her!" Taking a birdarang out, he threw it at Mammoth, only for a green forcefield to surround the leader, with the projectile getting stuck in the sphere, detonating with Robin in it.

"No!" Raven cried out as the forcefield turned off to show Robin on the ground with burnt holes in his clothes and covered in burn marks. The sorceress looked in the direction of the trap and saw See-More, readjusting his ocular weapon from behind a telephone pole. Her anger slowly growing, the half-demon's eyes turned white and floated before saying in a menacing voice, "You'll pay. Azarath Metrione Zinth-AUGH!" Raven was blasted in the back by a pink burst of energy, Jinx blowing her index finger like a gun. This didn't knock Raven out, but now it was both the metahuman witch and the multi-powered cyclops. With Cyborg dismantled, Beast Boy distracted by the Billy Golem, Starfire being stomped like a stubborn car trunk, Robin incapacitated, and Raven fighting two of his teammates, Gizmo chuckled evilly as he used four spider like robot legs to get the rest of the cash near the truck into it, closed the door and got into the truck.

"It's time to defeat those snot-munchers once and for all!" Using a remote control to rev up the monster truck and arm all of its weapons which appeared onto the outside, he laughed maliciously as he drove toward the titans, prepared to finish them off when he was literally stonewalled as the street curled inward in his direction, stopping the truck. Everybody that was still fighting stopped to witness the action. The seatbelt protected the young prodigy, so he flew out on his jetpack, utterly baffled by this.

"How the crud did this happen?!"

"Me." A voice answered him. He turned only to get punched in the face by a rock covered fist, owner of Terra. Once both were on the ground, the metahuman walked to the unconscious kid and ripped off his mechanical backpack. "Pack it in, kid. You're in the wrong playground."

"Whoa, don't worry, boss! I got you!" Splitting himself into two golems within seconds, the first continued fighting Beast Boy while the other tried to overwhelm Terra with its size and power, but the girl was having none of it as her eyes and hand glowed before she clenched her fists and crossed her arms, causing the two building walls the Billy golem was in between to close in on it. They tried to hold the walls back, but Terra's will was stronger as all but one close was destroyed by the walls flattening the golem into nothingness. The walls then crumpled without Terra's influence. "Whew, neatly got pancaked." Billy said to himself looking at the destruction before turning to the girl. "You got power, I'll admit, but how wide can you expand that?" Splitting himself up into a circle around her, they believed they had the upper-hand again, but she only smirked.

"How wide? Anywhere touching the earth." Drawing her arms in, pillars erupted behind all the clones, hitting them all in the back. This resulted in them all crying out in pain as they flew to where she stood, only for her to fly out of the way with a floating rock, leaving a large hole for them to fall into before Terra let the rock fall, crushing the clones. Seeing the Billy Golem fighting the green dinosaur, Terra shouted, "Beast Boy, get away!" Hearing this, the bruised shapeshifter ran in the other direction. Sweating, the metahuman exerted more effort with a swift rise of her arms, creating a mountain out of the street, causing the Billy Golem to become unsettled and fall apart with a lot of startled clones. Once all of them were at the bottom of the artificial mountain, Terra gave a powerful yell as she swept her arms away in a downward direction, causing the mountain to break and fall apart, burying the many panicking Billy Numerous in a rockslide. Panting, she placed her hands on her knees, slightly sweating and shaking somewhat. Growing annoyed with her interruptions, Mammoth stopped repeatedly jump stomping on Starfire as he started walking to the newcomer.

"Nice tricks girly, but you can't beat me with rocks. I smash rock!" With a roar, the large metahuman charged with his arms extended with the intent to grab and crush her. Terra was able to push out her hand so that a giant hand from the street became a flip trap. Not only did it stop his momentum, the hand kept up its flipping trajectory in which it pushed Mammoth down onto his back, trapping him under an earth hand. Before he could use his super strength to rip the fingers off, Terra swiped her arms right and left so that two more hands from the street covered the first, completely robbing him the chance to move.

"Smash your way out of that." She responded coolly. Noticing the team going down, along with Beast Boy assisting Starfire from her wooziness, Jinx snarled as she ordered See-more,

"We're beaten! We need to retreat!" Disengaging from Raven the two remaining Hive started to run. The sorceress was just about to use her magic to stop them when Terra flew overhead with a stone platform. Simply raising a finger, the blonde raised a quarter inch high wall that tripped up the fleeing villains. When they landed on their knees and hands, the part of the street they were touching soon covered their hands and feet, effectively immobilizing them.

"Don't worry, I got this." See-more assured as he was going to blast the rocky restraints when the back of his head was kicked by the falling blonde, using his head as a landing platform. This forced his face into the ground, shattering his eye lens. Jinx getting a up and close of Terra asked her,

"Who are you?" With a smug smile, she stooped down to the villain's level, placing a hand on the street.

"Just a girl who rocked your world." Her hand tearing some earth away from the street, she slapped an earth hand over Jinx's mouth, rendering her mute for the time being except for muffles. Standing up, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again, the yellow glow in her eyes gone. Before she could completely take in what she did, Beast Boy assisting Starfire with an arm draped around his shoulders cheered,

"Whoa dude, you totally kicked butt! You were awesome!"

"Yes. While I was quite out of it from the heavy mammoth stomping me, I am highly impressed with the results I currently see." Starfire added.

"Hey Rave, can you put me back together?" Cyborg asked his fellow teammate. Her eyes glowing white, they metallic titan was reassembled back to complete shape. "Thanks. And I agree. That was some phenomenal quick thinking and creativeness."

"Oh, uh... thanks." She responded, backing away somewhat as to not be surrounded again. Seeing this, they backed away by looking to Raven tending to Robin's wounds. He's woken up by now, and waited until it was his turn. "Oh, are you alright?" Terra asked the titan leader.

"Yeah, just a little roughed up. Looking around, it seems that you're more powerful then you let on. Would you like to join the Teen Titans?" Feeling a mixed sensation of both pride yet anxiety, she mumbled as she looked away and fumbled with her fingers,

"R-really? You'd really want me to be on your team?" Beast Boy came up to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry Terra. You'll never be alone. We'll eat pizza and fight crime with you all the way."

"Definetly." Starfire added.

"Of course." Cyborg said.

"You'll have my support." Robin said last. Raven didn't say anything, but she did nod her head once. All of this support gave Terra she hasn't felt in about a year and a half; hope for a good future.

"Well, if you think I'll be a good addition, then count me in. Everybody cheered as they welcomed their new member on the team, except for Raven. She'd have to bide her time considering the circumstances, but sooner or later, she'll expose Terra for the mole she was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that it's been so long. The last couple of weeks have... not been great to say the least. I've been really bummed out. But now I'm good enough to continue writing. Anyway, turns out this is a two part, or even three part if it's long enough, chapter thing. I know it has elements from the original series of her debut episode, but I couldn't think of anything else, and sometimes you can't beat the classics. So, what do you think of how I portrayed Terra so far? I talked with someone who has anxiety disorder since I believe that's what she partially had in the original series, and I wanted to portray that accurately. She said I was very accurate. Let me know about Terra in the reviews below.


	10. Terra-ized part 2

About an hour after Terra single-handedly took down the Hive Five, the titans were having a celebratory lunch at the kitchen table with their newest member, Terra.

"I can't believe you're doing this for me. I mean, it wasn't that big of a deal." The girl nervously tried to brush off, her eyes staying away from all the attention aimed at her.

"Nonsense. Pretty much the only titan here that could take them down easily is Raven, and she doesn't do so because her dark magic could backfire in someway." Cyborg explained. "But you? You took them down like nothing!"

"Got to admit, Terra; that was mighty epic what you did." Beast Boy complimented taking her hand, making her blush and giggle somewhat.

"Thanks."

"A toast, to the newest titan, Terra!" Robin cheered.

"To Terra!" The other titans repeated, all except Raven.

"Raven, why do you not share the jubilation with us?" Starfire asked the pale sorceress.

"I don't feel like it." She dryly responded. Terra's worried face worsened from that.

"Raven, you're being rude to our newest recruit." Robin whispered in a scolding tone, before turning to Terra. "I'm sorry Terra. Raven's not all that great with new members." The blonde metahuman partially believed the titan leader, but just the way Raven was staring into her eyes, almost menacingly like she personally insulted the veteran titan, it was really bugging her.

"I-It's okay. Excuse me, I-I got to go." Getting up quick, she ditched the kitchen heading to Beast Boy's room.

"Yo, what your deal, Rae? Quit giving my girl the stink eye." The green teen told Raven off.

"Starfire asked me a question, and now that Terra is gone, I can answer her honestly. Last night, when I was going to make myself tea, I noticed Terra going into the pantry room. Listening, she said we're falling for her pathetic fearful self and is waiting for the opportunity to take our secrets under our noses."

"You lyin' girl!" Beast Boy objected angrily. "Terra can't so much as hurt a fly it don't do nothing wrong!"

"I must agree. No girl who cries and cowers like she does in front of friendly accompaniment could be the evildoer." Starfire agreed.

"What do you think Robin?" Cyborg asked the leader. Taking this all into consideration, it only took a moment before he decided.

"How about a middle ground? Terra can remain part of the titans and gets a communicator and room. However, if any of us finds her actions suspicious, we keep a close eye on her, and her communicator is partially locked and all important data are closed off indefinitely until she's proven undeniably innocent. All in favor?" Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg raised their hands. With a grumble, Raven raised her hand up last. "Then its settled. Terra's a titan, but under restriction and a close eye. Now, let us eat our lunch and save hers' for later."

"I don't like it, but that does sound like a decent compromise. I'm in." Beast Boy answered while slumping, upset that his girl was under suspicion. Everyone else agreed after that.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Terra was laying on Beast Boy's bed in the dark. She's gotten past the point of sobbing but tears still kept her face wet. Not only that, she was in a constant turmoil of not just Raven's behavior, but wanting to take in Beast Boy's scent from his blanket but frequently recoiled from the foul odor it produced. Come to think of it, the whole room stunk, and yet oddly enough, the stink brought a sense of relief, because it reminded her of the person she trusted most for the moment.

"Why is nothing ever easy?" She asked herself. The blonde could feel another wave of anxiety and crying coming, clutching the blanket tighter when there was a knock on the door.

"Terra, it's me. Can I come in?" Feeling the emotional wave going away, instead calming down somewhat, the girl answered,

"Yes." Hearing the door slide open, Beast Boy held a a brown box she could see once he turned on the light.

"I made you something." He told her. Intrigued, she sat up to see a brown box with a lid. In fact, it looked like a box for something like an iPhone or something similar. Taking it from Beast Boy, she tried opening the gift, but it instead flipped open to her surprise revealing a stick of lip balm and a long narrow heart shaped mirror. Terra was taken aback by the simplistic yet unique design.

"Whoa, how did you make this?"

"Three things; claw cut mirror piece, Starfire, and hot glue. I would've gotten you an actual compact mirror but I thought it would be quicker to just make one. What do you think?" He asked, blushing and sweating nervously. Terra began to cry again, but for once it was pure gratefulness. Putting the custom made mirror down, she tightly hugged the green teen.

"Thank you so much. Nobody has ever done such a nice thing for me before."

"You're welcome." Beast Boy replied returning the hug. Once they separated, he gave her something else; a titan communicator. "Since you're a titan now, this belongs to you. Now you can talk to us or we reach out to you whenever."

"Thank you." She replied happily. The shapeshifter then inquired,

"So, you wanna get out of here? Maybe go on a uh, date?" With a soft chuckle, she put the mirror box and communicator into her belt before answering,

"I'd love to." Going outside on the roof, Terra used her powers to break a piece off to make a platform and went to the amusement park. The Pulse Jumper was under repair maintenance from the last titan encounter, so they went with the next best thing there; the tilt-a-whirl. It was even Terra's suggestion.

"You sure you're up for it? We don't have to do any extreme rides if you don't want to." The green teen tried reassuring, but she shook her head.

"Even with my anxiety, I can push it aside for..." Gazing upon the spinning and shaking seats do their thing, she sweated and gulped before finishing her sentence, "...fun. Harmless fun."

"Well, if you say so." He shrugged before taking her hand. She smiled from that gesture. Once on the ride, their expression of entertainment was vastly different. Beast Boy was having the time of his life, having his hands up in the air while Terra clung to the safety bar like her life depended on it, her eyes wide and her teeth clenched, but the smile on her face showed it was all still good. Once it was over, the male titan had a blast. "Whoo! Again!"

"Maybe... not so soon." Terra moaned with a bit of a green tone on her face, clutching her stomach.

"Whoa, are you motion sick?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm not... that. It's just been a while since I've-" Clutching her mouth, she ran to a trash to throw up. Hurrying to her side, Beast Boy took her hair so that it didn't get messy. It didn't last long, just two heaves before the blonde was done, wiping away the vomit. "Thanks. Sorry, that... normally doesn't happen."

"Want me to get you something to eat or drink?"

"Some shaved ice with syrup wouldn't hurt."

"You got it. Just sit here while I get you a shaved ice and maybe cotton candy."

"Sure. I'd like blue." The girl said as she took a seat at a bench while her boyfriend went off for some light food. Closing her eyes and taking a few deep breaths to calm herself down, her body stilled for a second before the metahuman's eyes opened again. Taking out her communicator, she looked for a port, finding the right one and took out from her shorts pocket a tiny drive. Inserting it into the slot, she smiled before putting it back and closing her eyes again. A moment later, Beast Boy retuned with a shaved ice cone in one hand and cotton candy in the other.

"Hey Terra, wake up!" Snapping awake, she gasped before looking over to him. "What you doing snoozing away?"

"Hehe, sorry. I guess I just shut down for a moment. It happens sometimes but I don't know why."

"Eh, no biggie. I spontaneously take a nap too if Cy is talking all robot jargon for even a minute." They both softly laughed as Terra was handed her cone. Once the food was eaten, they did everything else there; bumper cars, a photo booth, milk bottles and finally the Ferris Wheel. By the time they did everything at the park and returned to the tower, it was past 11 PM, having spent half the day at the park. It was one of the best days they had. In the living room, Terra stretched her arms up popping her back, sighing happily,

"This... is literally the best day of my life."

"Yeah. Sorry you have to spend the night on the couch again. We don't have your room ready since it hasn't been a full day since your recruitment and we can't sleep in my room yet. A boy girl rule thing here. Not sure where it came from."

"It's okay. The couch is comfortable." She reassured. The two stayed quiet for about half a minute before Terra spoke again. "I'm glad I got to spend the day with you."

"Me too." He replied. Before he knew it, his girlfriend trapped him in a tight hug, happy tears leaking down her face.

"You know, I never said this before because I wasn't certain how things would go, but I am now. I love you." A big stupid smile creeped up on the green teen's face, and it got even better when she kissed him on the cheek. That's when Beast Boy went into emotional overload as his knees turned into jelly and his head fell forward into her chest as she caught his falling body. Softly laughing from her boyfriend's silly antics, the blonde carried him to his room and tucked him on. Kissing him on the forehead, she whispers in his ear, "Good night my sweet beast." Exiting the room, Terra went to the couch to sleep.  
\--------  
Raven made sure that she was ready to stay late up in the night to spy on Terra from her room with a shadowy tendril with an eye through the air ducts. If something like this happened last night, it seemed likely it would happen again. In the living room, the girl was once again mumbling in her sleep, sweat drenching her face like she was having a nightmare. Her body went still before her eyes opened like last night. Getting up, the metahuman got up and took off once of her gloves. Placing it down on the ground, she let her hand glow yellow and feel the floor, sensing the earthen material below. Following the trail, she trekked through the tower sensing where to go, the door to the titan databanks. Grinning, she took the communicator from her belt and presented it to the scanner on the door. Reading it, it initially beeped red before glitching into green.

Unlocking, she opened the door to see something... tremendously underwhelming. Terra expected a row of servers or a giant computer, but it instead looked simply like a really outdated computer under a dingy lightbulb, appearing like it was made from the early 80's. A grey home computer screen box on top of the computer system and a unnecessarily big keyboard on a simple desk. Uncomfortably taking a seat in front of the relic, she didn't know what to do until she saw that the side appeared to have an indent in the side, the same size as the communicator. Taking it and holding it to the indent, it locked into place, turning the computer on with a T logo. It asked for a password before the screen glitched for a few seconds before saying 'Access granted'. Despite the appearance, what she saw was today's standards of graphics and performance. The metahuman deduced the retro appearance was to throw anybody off the trail given how outdated it was and try to look for a different computer, but she would've tried cracking it anyway. Grinning again, she tried to copy upload the data, but the more secretive ones were locked. That is, until they were overridden by the drive in her communicator. Able to get everything, she was about to send it when a pop up showed that it needed a password from three titans to send it. Terra waited for the drive to do its thing, but it stayed the same with no glitching.

"Augh, don't tell me that this is what the drive can't do!" But the computer showed no indication that it would changed. Groaning, she took out a small communication device and called her at the moment employer. "Yeah, it's me. I got the information but your stupid drive can't break through a few passwords to send them out." ... "What do you mean it doesn't work on triple or higher encryptions?! These are the Titans! I'd have figured Robin would have 5 passwords just to watch his favorite movies!" ... "Fine, we can meet in the city." ... "I'll be there." Turning it off and putting it in her belt, she turned off the computer and put her communicator away. Heading back up to the living room floor, Terra closed her eyes and took a deep breath several times before opening a door into, only to find Raven, Robin and Cyborg on the other side, completely serious faced.

"Oh uh... hey guys? What do you need?"

"Terra, what were you doing in the tower?" The blonde groaned and face palmed.

"Oh no, was I sleep walking again? I tend to wake up in different places."

"You're lying." Raven denied. "We know what you did." Terra was becoming scared from how much venom was in her dry voice.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Terra, hand me your communicator." Robin ordered with a voice as hard as steel. Not wanting to get into trouble, she gave it to him. The titan leader inspected it until he found and popped out the small drive. So this was what set off the silent alarms." Putting it in his pocket, the Boy Wonder moved swiftly, pinning her to the wall nearest to them, the blonde girl crying out in fear. "Who do you work for?!"

"I don't work for anybody! I don't know how that got in there!" She defended. "Just let me go!"

"You think we'd let a traitor go?" The half-demon rhetorically questioned.

"I didn't do anything! I never betrayed anyone before!"

"No? Then how do you explain this?" The dark witch used her magic to recreate what her eye saw, Terra going into the computer room and hacking into the machine.

"What? What was I doing? I don't remember that." She gasped, unfamiliar with the actions.

"Stop lying to us Terra. You're a spy." Robin stated.

"But I really don't know-AUUUUGH!" Her whole body began to spasm as she screamed, her eyes flickering between regular blue eyes and a yellow glow and her hair floating in mid-air from the surge of power in her body. Robin and the other backed away, surprised by this.

"What's happening to her?!" Cyborg asked, getting freaked out. The spastic teenager clung to the wall, her fingers gripping into the plaster cracking it. Eventually, her body slumped forward while still standing. The three titans took one step forward before the metahuman looked up at them with glowing eyes.

"Guess we're doing this the hard way." Her hands glowing yellow as well, she caused the ceiling above them to crash down, momentarily stunning the titans as they were buried. Running off into the living room, she put her hand forward to will a large rock to her. One appeared, but it was blasted into pieces by green energy. Terra stopped as she saw Starfire descend into view, unpleased with her treachery. Flying forward, the alien smashed through the window and tried to capture Terra, but the blonde ducked under her and leapt into a roll before jumping out of the window. Making another rock platform come to her, she landed ungracefully yet kept her balance and tried to escape. However, her platform was destroyed as well from a starbolt, forcing her to cry out as she fell to the ground hard. Brushing her hair out of her face, she saw Starfire and Raven levitating herself and the two male titans down to the ground with her, surrounding her from all four sides. Before the metahuman could do anything else, her entire body except her head was coated with black magic as she was lifted into the air, struggling in vain. Raven floated to her.

"Who are you, and who are you working for?" Terra chuckled before answering.

"Who I work for isn't important. And as for who I am? You've already met that sniveling crybaby Terra, but I'm my own me. I never had a name myself, but if I had to go for something, call me..." Raising her chin fast, small rocks rapidly came from the ground and surrounded the sorceress, causing her to cry in pain which broke her concentration, letting the metahuman fall to her feet. "...Gaea." With a push, Gaea sent Raven flying into the outer wall of the titan tower with enough force to break through it. Starfire tried to apprehend her with her super speed, but the villainous persona crossed her arms and fell backwards into the ground, leaving a body shaped hole in the ground. The Tamaranian was confused on where she was underground when she felt a hand grab her ankle. She only had time to see said hand before she was dragged underground.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out as he ran to where she floated. A minute later, Gaea popped out of the ground like the mole she was, fairly distant from the titans. "What did you do with Starfire?!" He demanded.

"What, bury the physically strongest titan approximately 1500 feet below the earth? Even if she's powerful enough to break free, I'll be long gone by the time that happens." The metahuman smugly answered.

"Not unless we stop you! Cyborg, we need to work together!" The titan leader ordered.

"Alright!" He agreed as Robin jumped onto his shoulders while the metallic teen transformed into a hovering attack mobile. Flying high into the air, they circled around until they started flying at her, rapidly firing lasers at her. Forming a dome of earth to block the incoming lasers, Gaea took the moment to coat herself in stone armor. Breaking out of the dome, she was able to fly thanks to her geokinetic power. Weaving in between the laser blasts and blocking those she couldn't, she was able to get close to them and crash into Cyborg. She was about to punch Robin when he activated a defense measure, Cyborg electrocuting Gaea. She screamed in pain as she fell to the ground, landing on her back hard. The two males hovered over her, shots set to stun.

"Alright Terra or Gaea or whoever you are, this ends now." Robin growled.

"Ugh, you're right. For you!" Rolling to her left, she used her arms to create to slanted pillars breaching into Cyborg's sides.

"Augh! I'm stuck!" He tried to move but he was stuck in place. Jumping off of Cyborg, as soon as his feet landed on the ground, two earth hands clamped down on them super tightly to the ground. This caused the titan leader pain and fell to his knees and one hand, which were also clamped by rock hands. Taking a birdarang out of his belt with his left, he tried to pry his other hand free from their constraints when his free wrist was grabbed by Gaea. The metahuman looked down at him coldly as she snapped his wrist, forcing him to cry in agony. Just as she was going to finish him off, a large rock slammed into her, forcing her away from the injured Robin. Getting back up, Gaea growled seeing Raven back in action, her cloak riddled with ripped holes from the last attack.

"Get... away from them." She warned, her four eyes glowing red.

"Ooooh, the big bad scary witch of the titans. Whatever will I do?" Gaea mocked. "You may have magic, but my control over earth is greater. It's fitting the name, Gaea. The titans of Greek mythology were quite powerful, but Gaea is everywhere. You can punch it, kick it, blast it, but in the end, there's only the ground beneath your feet. We were born from dirt, and we'll die into dirt. And I'm the master of it. I'm the strongest titan in the world."

"Enough with the gloating. We'll see who's abilities are supreme. We may become dirt, but I'm going to be the one to stomp your face into it." With a wave of her hand, Raven sent a blast of black magic that the blonde metahuman blocked with a big enough rock. The sorceress sent out two waves of energy that Gaea dodged by flying over them thanks to her stone armor. Raven tried to attack with a giant blast of magic, but Gaea simply removed her armor to make a shield in front of her to deflect the blow and pushed it forward at Raven, whom ducked under it. Using her power to lift a boulder as big as her out of the ground, she threw it at the titan sorceress only for it to be cleaved in half by a magic slice and retaliated with many small black magic bullets. Erecting a wall to block the attacks, Gaea pushed against the wall to have the side facing Raven splinter off similar to Raven's last attack, stalemating their current offense.

Needing an edge, Gaea jumped into the shallow pit she made from one of her attacks and parted the earth to dive in, digging underground. Not wanting to give the traitor a chance, Raven focused. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" With all her magical might, the half-demon sorceress lifted up a massive chunk of the island, sending it high into the air. Pushing her way out of the chunk to see that she was high above, The blonde growled as she rolled forward, creating a cocoon of rock around her that kept getting bigger and bigger like a cascading snowball until she fell of the huge mass, the size of a boulder. With another magic slice, Raven cut the boulder in half only to see a hollow center. When the two halves fell beside the witch, Gaea sprung out wearing a full body armor of rock except for the eyes, landing a punch to Raven's jaw, breaking her concentration and the floating landmass crashed into the island. Managing to land several blows against the hero, it seemed like the earth master was going to win by knockout when Raven used her soulself to push Gaea away with a giant black raven. Unable to move with it traveling at high speed, Gaea was helpless as she was smashed into a small hill. The soulself returned to Raven shortly after.

The blonde dropped to her hands and knees, her armor crumbling from how much effort she's been putting out for so long. She was sweating, dirty and panting heavily. Raven, whom now sported a black eye and bloody nose, floated over to the tired mole. "What's the matter? Magic overwhelming your rock hard defenses? I noticed you got tired quickly from the Hive Five, so I opted to fight the long way. Tire you out so that you're easy to finish off."

"You think... fatigue... can stop me?" Gaea groaned, before launching from her hand off the ground a rock hand that clutched against Raven's throat, cutting off air supply. "Don't confuse being tired to weak." With a final move, the traitor gave a roundhouse kick to the sorceress's head, knocking her out cold. Looking over to the stunned Robin, Gaea coated her boots with rock so that she could float over the giant hole in the ground that Raven made and got near to the leader. Digging her hand into his pocket, she obtained the small drive. "You're mine now." That was, until a green falcon took it right out of her fingers and landed on a rock, shapeshifting into Beast Boy, whom looked heartbroken.

"Why Terra? I thought-"

"Thought that a girl could ever love a green, pointy eared freak? I never cared for you. I only cared for what you could give me. Now, give it to me. I beat the most powerful member of your team, so you stand no chance."

"There's something you don't understand then. Raven's more powerful than me, but I'm just as adaptable." Morphing into a cheetah, he tried to blitz Gaea but she erected a thick wall between them to slow him down. However, what she didn't count on was Beast Boy jumping up and turning into a rhino to crash through the barrier. Thankfully Gaea was still partially protected, or the debris and rhino horn to her chest would've killed her. Flipping and jumping off the rhino, she clasped her hands together to create two giant hands from both sides of Beast Boy, holding him in place. But this still didn't stop him as the shapeshifter turned into an elephant, making a trumpeting roar. Turning to her, the green elephant charged like a battering ram. Crossing her arms together, two completely solid half domes surrounded him by both sides like before, but much larger and more massive than the hands. While his attack was stopped, Beast Boy simply disappeared from sight, confusing Gaea.

"Where did you go? You know turning into something tiny is useless against me." Almost as if to answer, she felt something tiny land on her head before her body was burdened by a 7 foot long boa constrictor, falling to the ground as he began wrapping around her body her entire body in a dangerous squeeze. Gaea could feel the air forced out of her lungs and bones creaking from the pressure. Gritting her teeth, short spikes beneath them punctured the snake's skin, causing him to hiss as he unraveled from her. The girl coughed and deeply breathed in and out for much needed air. Something grabbed onto her hair and she screamed as she was lifted and met face to face with a western lowland gorilla. With a single swing, he punched her with all his might against her thin torso. Even with the damaged stone armor, Gaea felt the wind forced out of her lungs again as she flew a few dozen feet before landing hard on her back and rolling several more feet. Any remaining armor she had fell off as the metahuman turned to her side, trying to cover her mouth before throwing up digested carnival food.

Amidst the vomiting and gagging resulting in lack of consistent oxygen, overall damage and prolonged exertion left her very vulnerable. Beast Boy lumbered over, still in his gorilla form, picking her up by the back of her shirt with an emotionally drained face. He prepared to do one more punch to knock her out before Gaea used a simply splitting gesture with her fingers, causing the ground below his feet to shift, forcing the gorilla to do a 180 split. The shapeshifter groaned and whimpered from the unexpected movement as he dropped her. Landing on her feet very ungracefully, Gaea let pebbles coat her fingers and knuckles, and punched Beast Boy in the throat. Even as a gorilla, he felt his Adam's apple cave into his neck, preventing him from breathing. Reverting back into human helped with the suffocating part, but the pain was still enough he couldn't react fast enough to dodge a kick to his chest, making the titan fall onto his back. Both hurt and struggling to breath, it seemed like neither one would win. With all her remaining strength, Gaea lifted a slab of stone from behind her about as large as a California King sized bed. Not as big as she hoped, but it'll get the job done. Hovering it over the defenseless green teen, the girl said,

"Nothing personal." And dropped the stone. But it didn't connect, as it almost crushed Beast Boy and yet hovered just a few inches above him.

"No." The rock thrown to the side, Beast Boy witnessed Gaea's eyes flickering again, showing normal blue eyes. "I can't... let you do this."

"They are nothing. You're nothing. You've always been weak."

"No!" Terra yelled at Gaea. "Not anymore! I will not let you kill Beast Boy!"

"He's a sap! He's a stupid clown and look what he done to you!"

"You mean what he did to you. I won't let you do this."

"You don't have a choice." Gaea said as she used her left arm to make the slab start to levitate again and tried to bring it over the titan, but her other arm jerked to throw it away into the sea. "Be quiet!"

"No! That's what I was always to you, was I?! Just some sort of vessel while you acted without my knowhow? Well guess what, the titans weakened you! And this time you'll listen to me!" Lifting a basketball sized rock from the ground, her body struggled with two minds fighting each other while Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin watched. Even with the pull, Terra had enough strength to smack the rock into her forehead, creating a headache. The blonde fell to the ground, both disoriented from the blow and bleeding from the impact, but Terra let her power surge, using it create a floating platform. Turning back to her former teammate and boyfriend, Terra said, " I love you." Before zooming off into the east horizon with no concern of distance or destination. The titans could only look on until Starfire burst from the ground with her eyebolts, looked around and asked,

"What have I missed?"  
\------------------  
"From the description you gave, it seems like Terra had a personality disorder. Two sides of the same stone." Raven deduced, holding an ice pack to her head as the titans were in the medical bay recovering from the Terra/Gaea fiasco.

"No wonder she travelled so much." Starfire acknowledged. "Each time Gaea acted up, Terra was forced to go somewhere else."

"Hey BB, sorry for your loss." Cyborg put a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder while robot arms were fixing his sides.

"It's... it's okay." The green teen sighed in disappointment.

"I wish I could find her, but I'm not getting a signal." Robin stated. "Probably ditched or destroyed her communicator. At least we secured the drive with our data. Who knows what someone could do with all our secrets?"

"Raven, if we ever find Terra again, is there a chance we could help her?" Raven didn't say anything for a few seconds before responding,

"I don't know. I'm going to take a cold bath." Floating up, the sorceress left the room. Needing to say something, he turned to the others.

"I'll be right back. Just want to tell her something. Getting out of his seat with a groan, he walked after her until he caught up. "Yo Rae. So, I'm sorry about calling you a liar earlier. You say a lot of remarks at our expense, but you accuse us of anything bad. I should've been more considerate."

"It's okay. And... I'm sorry too. About her. I'm sure even amongst the most miniscule, improbable, and unbelievable odds; that girl will be lucky to have you." Raven remarked. The shapeshifter awkwardly smiled.

"You mean it?" He asked. He wasn't sure since she floated faster ahead of him, but BB could've swore he saw a glimmer of a smile before her face was covered.

"I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Whew, what a ride! This was the hardest two parter I've ever written. So, here's what I'm thinking. I think the episode "Matched" should be a direct follow up sequel. Where Cyborg tries to cheer Beast Boy up with a love slot machine, that way it doesn't seem just like a whim from the actual episode. Let me know what you think. After that, I'd like to do "Burgers vs Burritos", if just for the fun of it if nothing else. If you don't want BvB fixed, at least right after Matched, then I don't mind doing a fixing chapter on "Colors of Raven" That's one of my favorite season 1 episodes. Let me know in the reviews below. Also let me know what you think of Gaea.


	11. Matched

Beast Boy was eating his breakfast in a very sulky way, 'eating' by shoving cereal and milk into his forehead and letting both fall onto the table. Ever since two weeks ago Terra left with their yard practically flipped upside down almost getting away with their deepest secrets, everything lost its color and fun. Sure, Raven's words helped at first, but the loneliness soon kicked in. All he did was sleep or stayed as a clam under the sea where nothing happened. While this means any stink he could build up is rather replaced by the smell of saltwater, his hair was stringy and oily, his skin has been losing color, and he's been thinning out do to lack of appetite for so long. Cyborg entered into the kitchen with a concerned look.

"Uh, hey BB. How are you doing right now?"

"Meh." The depressed titan barely spoke, having said nothing but meh for two weeks.

"Beastie, look; we're growing really concerned for you. You've hardly been eating right, no exercise, and all you do is either sleep or clam up in a literal sense. You've got to move on not just for our sake but for your health."

"What you talking about, dude? You never had girlfriend before." Beast Boy protested in broken sentences. "Just leave me in misery." Cyborg sighed in disappointment.

"Alright, I was hoping I wouldn't use this, but..." Pressing the center of his chest, his entire upper torso turned into three windows with question marks and his arm straightened out. "Let me be honest, our soulmate is rarely ever the first one. So here's what I did; I made myself into a love slot machine where I took all our best traits and matches them with the ideal soulmate." Taking a few seconds to summarize what he said, Beast Boy did like the idea where all his positives were appreciated without having to find the girl by chance. Wiping away snot first, he got up and was about to pull the lever when Raven entered the room. Seeing the contraption that partially was Cyborg's body, she was slightly curious.

"What's happening here?" She asked as she was making a drink of water.

"I made BB a love slot machine to emotionally help him."

"You can't just solve a love problem by shoving another girl in it. You need to let the grieving process do its thing."

"Raven, he was starting to adapt your skin color and was becoming as thin as a piece of asparagus. He needs our help." He defended somewhat annoyed.

"I'm not saying he doesn't need help, it's just the way you're doing it is wrong." She corrected. Beast Boy groaned.

"Whatevs. At the very least I could try to make a few new friends or whatnot." Pulling the lever, both sides started spinning, though the left slide showed Beast Boy instantly. Waiting a few seconds, he pulled the lever again for it to fall on Raven, causing the half-demon to spit out her water.

"Me?!" She inquired incredulously. "No way in any dimension could I be with..." The female took a second to shudder. "...Beast Boy."

"I don't know, Rae." Cyborg objected, a smile slowly appearing. "My I spy with my left robotic eye that I'm detecting a bit of blush on your cheeks and just a hint of excitement."

"No. I see what's happening here." She stared at Cyborg dangerously as she and her cloak grew taller becoming increasingly intimidating. Cyborg was starting to sweat and look destressed despite the smile. "You're trying to shoehorn me into a relationship with Beast Boy just so he feels better. That. Is. Wrong." Forming a black hand, she proceeded to rip out the slot machine in his chest and hit the cybernetic titan with it against the machine half. Dropping the broken piece of tech, Raven returned to her normal height and teleported into her room. Making sure nobody was just outside her room, the female titan sighed while at least letting the blush come forth fully.

"How could something like a stupid slot machine do that. Even if I somehow liked Beast Boy like that, which would imply I'm insane, the danger is too great." Walking to the vanity, the girl pulled back her hood to look at her face. "Love is one of the strongest emotions. One I'm not sure even my strongest meditation and suppression practices can keep it down for long." Putting her hood back up, she went over to float over her bed to meditate.

Starfire and Robin entered the kitchen just after Raven teleported to her room and saw the missing chest plate that Cyborg sported.

"Uh, what happened?" Robin asked with a raised eyebrow. Replacing the hole with his normal chest, Cyborg answered,

"I made a love slot machine to help Beastie here so that he got out of the slumps."

"Oh, how nice of you to seek a new friendly mate for Beast Boy." She said, making all the boys blush from her choice of a particular word. "What did you get?"

"Based from said slot machine on the floor, I'm guessing Raven." The Boy Wonder deduced while looking at the tech. "Even if we weren't superheroes, having a relationship in the work place is already considered tricky and ill-advised with a few exceptions every so often. But with Raven? I have no idea how that would work given the two are polar opposites and Raven needing to suppress her emotions."

"You know what?" Beast Boy spoke aloud as his face became something other than depressed the last two weeks; determined. "I know its a long shot, but I'm going for it! I'm going to take a shower, and then I'm going to ask Raven out for a date! I'm tired of wallowing in pity!" As he walked off, Cyborg and Starfire respectively cheered for him.

"Booyah! That's the spirit BB! Grow those wings and fly like an eagle!"

"Yes! Capture her love so that you two can become perfect for each other!" Robin didn't say anything. He was glad his teammate was now trying to get out of this funk, but wished it was on something more practical. Not wanting to be the party pooper though, he shrugged and looked over to Starfire. After a few seconds of thinking, he asked Cyborg,

"Hey uh, Cy? While we're on the subject of love, perhaps you could do something with Star and I? I mean, I'm not looking for a relationship or anything but, I am at least curious about who my soulmate is. Just for the heck of it."

"So do I. I also wish to know what my mate for the soul is."

"I'm interested about myself as well. Alright, let's see what's in store for us!"

Raven heard a knocking on her door. Sighing in annoyance, she levitated to the door and opened it to find Beast Boy on the other side. Only difference was that one, he didn't smell like saltwater for once, and his hair looked like it was shampooed and conditioned, looking healthier than it did in weeks. His color was still a little unhealthy, but the smile, as nervous as it was, was actually a welcome change compared to the frown he constantly had. It sort of uplifted her feelings that he looked considerably better. And then it was ruined when he spoke.

"Hey Raven, uh... want to um... go out?"

"Are you kidding me? She asked, growing agitated already. "You really believe what that tin can fabricated?"

"I know its a long shot, Rae. I know you think I'm annoying and lazy and stupid and stink bad, but I just want to get to know you better Rae." Tears started forming in his eyes as his frowning returned with a whimper. "P-please, even if love is out of the question, I just want to see if we could work. I want to stop..." The changling collapsed on his knees covered his face to hide his crying. Raven was in a real tight spot. Three of those things he described himself were accurate, but stupid? He may do stupid things on a day-to-day basis and calls him out on it, but she never considered him stupid. Maybe a little uneducated or uncultured perhaps, but not stupid. There were times he saved the day based on his limited yet insightful thought process, and being able to shapeshift into an animal as well as he does meant he's adaptable on the fly. A stupid person wouldn't be capable of that. Also, if she pushed him away now, who knows how much longer he'd be a depressed wreck. Two weeks without his antics were a blessing, but not forever if it came at the permanent expense of his happiness and mental health. Finally betraying a look of sympathy, she sighed as she stooped down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"One date." That one sentence stopped half the crying as he looked up, looking all tear eyed and snot running down his nose, grossing the sorceress out.

"Wh-wha?"

"One. Date. Of my choice. The only reason I'm doing this is so that you're not broken beyond repair. And..." Her blush returned even though she kept her poker face. "...On the very off chance I do have an... okay time with you... maybe we can come to a compromise."

"Th-thank you Raven." Beast Boy sobbed his gratefulness.

"9 o'clock sharp. Also, clean your face. You're a mess." She concluded before standing up and closing the door. Going over to the mirror again to look at her face, the titan softly slapped her palm into her face. "What in the hell did I agree to?" Needing some serious meditation for this to work, she went to her bed to start chanting, though not before noticing she felt a tiny bit better after the fact. Shaking that off, her meditation began.  
\--------------------------  
In Cyborg's room, the three other titans were hooked up to machine that had a screen on top.

"Thank you for waiting. I made a machine that takes the answers you say to my questions, and filters out those that are incompatible for you based on the answers. Think of it as seeing if puzzle pieces fit together, and enough of the pieces make a picture.

"Oh, so it is like a game!"

"It usually is if it's not taken seriously. Anyway, let's get this show on the road! Booyah!" The lights dimmed down except for two overhead spotlights and music played dramatically like it was a game show. "20 questions, and this is the first. Given the choice of anyone in the world, whom would you want as a dinner guest? Robin, since you suggested this, you get to go first."

"Starfire."

"Really? Oh thank you, friend Robin!" The alien princess cheered.

"Alright Star, since Robin asked you, how about you say someone aside from Robin as to not be too obvious." Cyborg recommended.

"Oh, um... if I had to pick, it would be Red Arrow. He is the most like Robin."

"Ha, I see what you mean." Cyborg remarked gleefully. "Question 2: Say that we weren't the titans, would you want to be famous, and how so?"

"Well, I am already a princess so I am already famous on Tamaran, but on Earth... I would want to be famous by spreading peace and love all over the world, showing that all conflicts can be solved with a big hug."

"World Peace. Tough, but super optimistic. Robin?"

"I'd want to be the world's greatest detective. So good I'd put Sherlock Holmes and Batman to shame."

"How ambitious. Question 3: What would be the perfect day for you?"

"No crimes all day, and just spending it hanging with all you guys. Heck, that happens once or twice a week on average if you ask me." The titan leader replied while crossing his arms with a smile.

"Oh, me too! Especially with the hugs, the kitties, the sunshine and rainbows. That would be so wonderful." Starfire sighed happily.

"Very nice. Question 4: Who in your life are you most grateful towards, and why?"

"I am most grateful for Robin. He has given me a life here so full of joy and wonder it is... oh, I just love my life here on Earth."

"I'm most grateful to Batman." The Boy Wonder looked thoughtful reminiscing the old days. Took me in, trained me, and when I decided to leave, I was almost like a literal Robin leaving the nest to find my own destiny, which he approved of. And sometime later, that's when I found all you guys and we'd become the Teen Titans."

"Wow. Those were some very heartfelt answers there." Cyborg slightly whimpered while wiping a tear from his eye with a smile. "Onto the next question."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beast Boy was going with something stylish. He went out and bought a dark purple button up shirt and a black clip on bowtie and black dress pants. His shoes were the same, but his hair was combed back to really look slick. Classy, yet simple. As he exited his room, the green teen looked at his watch to see it was 8:59. Readjusting his bowtie, he knocked on the door, only to see Raven wearing the same superhero outfit. They stood their for ten seconds before he asked,

"I'm definitely overdressed, aren't I?

"Compared to me, yes. But not for where we're going if this is just going to be a single date." Opening a portal, they went to one of those few late night joints where it was only open at night. Upon entering, it was playing Alice Cooper music, had low key neon lighting and many people enjoying the melodramatic atmosphere. Taking a seat at a table, Raven ordered a mocha while Beast Boy simply asked for water.

"So, Beast Boy..." Raven spoke first, looking into his eyes. "...why would you want to date me? Or even want to hang out with me in particular? I know it was Cyborg's stupid machine and you wanted to stop feeling sad, but you could've tried looking for someone not so dark. I'm sure you have a fanbase you'd love fishing from for dates."

"Well, for one thing, you're beautiful." Despite blushing to that answer, it was thankfully too dark for it to be visible, and she narrowed her eyes to look annoyed.

"Thank you, but that's also strike one."

"Oh, uh..." The shapeshifter didn't realize he had a limited number of replies, so he went for the next best thing. "I find you to be mysterious."

"Oh really?" The half-demon sarcastically asked, knowing he was referring to her habit of staying in her room for long periods of time and rarely participating. "How so?"

"Well... you're like a mystery I want to solve. That way we can have more fun together, is all."

"Define fun." She challenged. He thought for a minute before responding.

"The kind of fun where you're not annoyed and won't send me into the sea." Even with an answer as self-preserving as that, it wasn't as selfish as she was expecting.

"Go on..."

"Umm... I guess what I'm getting that is... we need a fun that we have common ground with. Sure, we're about opposite as we get, but I can appreciate some goth rock. Alice Cooper is tight. And perhaps we can also read some watch movies at home that can appeal to both our tastes."

"Hmm." The sorceress thought about it. Compromise is what she offered if they wanted to continue whatever... this was. And yet, all this compromise seemed to solely please her tastes, even if he claimed Cooper was 'tight'. It was in the right step, but this wasn't truly equal in exchange.

"Actually, how about this; on alternating days, we partially try each other's hobbies. I do some of your things with you, and you do some stuff with me. And we're obligated to say no to things that are beyond our tolerance, and take breaks for a day if we particularly don't feel like it. We're not dating, but at least this way we're compromising to understand each other better. Does that sound fair?"

"Uh, yeah-yeah! That sounds fair." Beast Boy nodded his head excitedly as he extended his hand. With a small smile, she accepted and shook the hand. When their coffee's came around, the two titans picked them up, and clinked the cups before sipping.

Returning home an hour later, the first thing they saw was Robin and Starfire watching a movie together in the living room, his arm over her shoulders. When he heard the portal, the titan leader stopped the movie and looked back at them, along with Starfire.

"Hey guys. How was your time together?"

"It was okay. He didn't annoy me and I didn't give him a single death glare or threat. That's something." Raven responded like it was no big deal.

"Glorious! Then your hang out was a success!" Starfire cheered. "Also, friend Raven..." The Tamaranean girl hugged the cheery looking Robin. "We are now the couple!"

"Wha? How?!" Beast Boy asked, shocked by this revelation.

"Thanks to yours truly of course!" Cyborg said, exiting the kitchen holding a steak dinner on a plate to take to his room. "Robin asked me to see who his soulmate was, for the 'heck of it'." He did air quotes around that last part and then chuckled. "Starfire also wanted to know, I asked them questions while sorting through heroes, and turns out, they're each other's soulmates! Booyah!" The cybernetic teen pumped his fist. "So, how are things with you?"

"We're not dating." Raven stated, then looked at Beast Boy, then proceeded to make a tiny grin on her left side. "But... I've come to see some possible potential for the future. We'll see."

"Hey, so long as you acknowledged something, that's good enough for me." Cyborg shrugged before walking to his room.

"Well, I'm going off to bed." Raven said while lightly yawning.

"Goodnight then Rae." Beast Boy told her as she floated away.

"Night." She returned, feeling that blush coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, I have no idea how good this chapter was or not. As for the B plot... I'm just a sucker for RobStar. I admit it's not only my favorite Teen Titan ship, it's my second favorite of my top 30 ships in cartoons. BBRae is number 3 in the 30. As for why I wrote the A plot like this, I wanted to give BB and Raven more time to naturally grow. Give them more than just one date and some compromises as the foundation of love, if you get what I mean.


	12. Colors of Raven part 1

It was a peaceful night in Jump City, where it seemed like no crime was going to be committed tonight. Alas, that would not be for long as the Jump City Museum's front was exploded by a flash of light. Stepping out of the rubble and smoke was the infamous Dr. Light, holding onto a 8 sided prism. He laughed at his success until a jet hovered over the crime scene, in which he snarled,

"Titans." Beast Boy was the first to jump out and called out,

"It's lights out for you, Dr. Light!" To avoid the incoming light beams, he turned into a much smaller flying squirrel that managed to land on the doctor's face. While the shapeshifter was able to get a few scratches in, Light was able to throw him off with a grunt and blast him away with light. The villain was hardly amused.

"Really? A light pun? The rest of you better not do that or you'll drive me nuts. I hate puns!"

"You just made one dummy!" Cyborg remarked as he flew around with his jetpack. "Anyway Doctor, prepare to have your lights punched out!" Revealing many small rockets from his shoulders, he fired two dozen at the villain only for him to shoot out flairs away from his body, keeping the explosions at a distance. Cyborg tried to punch at him, but was repelled by an expanding light shield.

"Another one?! How childish can you be?!" He yelled out with more irritation.

"Star, make another pun. That may get him angry enough for Raven to do the job." Robin instructed Starfire, whom nodded as she flew down from the jet and prepared to attack.

"Do not worry, the Doctor Light shall need a doctor when I'm through with him!" The alien warrior fired two starbolts at him, but Dr. Light absorbed them with ease and redirected the energy at a nearby statue of Superman, reflecting off its chest and pushing Starfire into a car, damaging it greatly.

"Augh! Shut up with the puns! I will show you what happens when you make light of Dr. Light! Oh-God dang it! Now I can't stop making them! Feel my wrath, as I shall unleash the power of Janus's prism, which shall obliterate you a-AHHH!" He screamed as he fell through a portal Raven made underneath his feet with a snap of her fingers, catching the prism he was holding. Dr. Light was dropped into a cell at the supervillain jail they go to, and scowled as the portal closed. The jet hovered down to the ground, where Robin came to congratulate the their success.

"Great job team. And nice way to finish this quickly, Raven."

"Thanks. So what do we do with this then?" The sorceress asked in her usual dry tone.

"I'll talk to the owner of said library about holding onto it until the museum is repaired." As the Boy Wonder walked towards the museum, police cars started to appear, so Raven went inside the jet so they don't bother her. As the titans one by one entered the jet, Starfire and Beast Boy somewhat bruised but mostly okay, they talked while waiting for Robin.

"So, where are we going to put the prism? Can't just leave it in the attic or basement." Cyborg stated with a shrug.

"I'll keep it in my room for the time being." Raven answered. "If Dr. Light wanted it as a way to become powerful than simply sell it, then it must hold some sort of power, and maybe some mythological power to it as well, since he referenced it was Janus's."

"Who is that?" Starfire asked.

"One of the Roman gods of the ancient Roman Empire. He's usually known for ruling over the beginnings and ends of time, since he has two faces that look into the past and future, though the exact details are widely debated. I will need to study this to see what Dr. Light was planning to do with this."

"Doesn't that seem like Wonder Woman's thing?" Cyborg asked.

"It would... if it were actually Greek. The Romans would eventually change the mythology into their own, and Janus is exclusively Roman."

"Huh. History can be so confusing sometimes." Beast Boy commented while shrugging. Robin soon came back into the jet.

"Alright team, we've been given permission to keep the crystal for the time being, so we're going home."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven entered her room, not wanting any of her friends to mess with it since it looking shiny and interesting to them. She placed it on the vanity, right next to her Nevermore mirror, the handle of which stuck out over the edge by a few inches. Turning away, the titan went to a bookcase to slide out the one thing she rarely uses for situations like this... a laptop. Just because she preferred books didn't mean internet access was something she turned away, and she knew there wasn't any books in the tower's library specifically about gods of ancient past. After spending the next few minutes looking up everything there is to know about Janus, she closed the laptop, placed it back in the bookcase, and went to her bed to briefly meditate when her arm and cloak bumped into the mirror's handle, causing it to swerve and push the prism off the table, along with the mirror following suite. Raven turned and her eyes opened wide.

"No!" She cried out before the two made it to the floor, the mirror landing on a pointy edge of the prism.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The titans have just made himself dinner, and Beast Boy enjoyed the smell.

"Hmm. Nothing beats the smell of perfectly cooked veggie and bean quesadilla." Taking his plate, he went over to the other titans where they were eating their own dinners at the couch where the tv was on commercial. That is, except for Raven. "Hey, any of dudes know if Raven's eating with us or not?"

"I don't know. It's only been what, an hour since we got back? I'm sure she'll eat when she feels like it." Cyborg shrugged while eating his stake.

"Should we not at least make sure she is the alright? Raven did say she was inspecting that prism for something." Starfire suggested. Robin nodded.

"Good idea. I'll call her." Taking his communicator out, he called Raven, whom picked up, not wearing her hood up.

"What?"

"It's dinner. Don't you want to eat with us?"

"Not tonight." She replied before hanging up. The titan leader narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Alright, we're checking on her in person."

"Why? Cyborg asked.

"Two reasons. One, she would've explained why she didn't want to eat. And two, which is the more important reason; she had yellow irises." That got everyone's attention.

"Yellow irises? I wouldn't think she'd be wearing contacts." Cyborg commented.

"I wouldn't think so too. Let's go." Once all the titans were in front of her door, they did rock paper scissors on who should knock the door. In the end, Cyborg was the chosen. Steeling himself, the metallic titan knocked on the door twice, before a black energy hand with a red outline pushed the door off its hinges and smashed Cyborg into the opposite wall before he could even utter a noise. The others were shocked, but remained silent when an angry voice growled,

"I told you all... Don't enter my-" A giant black demon face with four red eyes popped out and screamed. "-ROOOOOOOOOM!" The head retreated back into the darkness of the room. However, not one to even let Raven treat them like this, the titan leader stepped through the doorway and questioned,

"Raven, what is wrong with-" He stopped seeing not just one Raven in a dark blue cloak, but 8 in all sorts of colored cloaks. Beast Boy and Starfire looked in as well and gasped.

"Whoa! Emoticlones! I remember them!"

"Hi Beast Boy!" The pink cloaked cloaked happy emoticlone greeted as she hugged him. Cyborg pushed the door cramping him to the wall down, grunting from the effort. Seeing the clones though, he gasped like everybody else.

"Hey, it's all you Ravens!"

"Ok ok ok, what is happening here? How are there so many of you?" Robin questioned, seriously confused. Instead of an answer though, he got slapped in the face by the angry red Raven.

"I already told you not to enter my room! What part of that do you not understand?!" She hissed at the titan leader as she lifted him up by his shirt, but was kicked away in the face by the green cloaked Raven.

"Cool it Red. They're just curious about what happened to their friend. I respect them for entering our room despite you." Anger grumbled, holding her bruised chin as she slinked behind them all.

"Uhhh... thanks." Robin expressed before shaking his head and looked at the two other male titans. "Beast Boy. Cyborg. You seem... familiar with them. Care to explain?" The two looked at each other, unsure how to feel about this.

"Remember the time we defeated Dr. Light long ago and Raven lost control of herself for a small while?" The green teen started as he and Cyborg alternated.

"We tried checking on her afterward..."

"...But Cy knocked her door down and we saw no one in here."

"It was accidental. But I'm not the only guilty person here. Grass Stain here messed with her stuff and looked at a mirror."

"After that was a lot of confusing stuff, so I'll just summarize what happened was we entered her mind, met her emotions, and learned the value of friendship." Beast Boy ended with a smile and using his two fingers to trail a heart.

"Oh, I'm so glad we're friends!" Happy replied as she hugged him a second time. Robin stood there a few seconds before shaking his head.

"Good thing I've heard and seen weirder. But this does com close at the top. I wonder why this happened?"

"It's because of those." One of the emoticlones said behind him. He turned to see a yellow cloaked Raven wearing glasses holding up said broken mirror to Nevermore while also looking at the perfectly broken eight prism shards. "When Raven accidently bumped into the mirror, causing it and the prism to fall, the two hit each other and broke, separating Raven into all of us."

"And we're all free now! Free! Free! Free!" Happy cheered as she flew around and hugged Starfire, causing her to laugh along as she returned the hug.

"Oh ho ho, I so very much like this happy Raven!"

"I don't like it here. Too many people." Timid squeaked from underneath the bed.

"Oh, there's definitely something I like here." A magenta cloaked Raven said as she walked up to Beast Boy and tried to kiss him, but he pushed her back.

"Whoa whoa, dude! We're not even dating! I don't want to take advantage of you while you're split! Even if you're her passionate part, I think. Are any or all of you even Raven if there's no main one?" He questioned them all. This did pose quite the puzzler to all the clones. Even if Raven wasn't in Nevermore, it was still her mind and thus all existed as their own entity. But with no main Raven, could all of them collectively be called her? Just because all the broken pieces of a mirror are put in place doesn't make the picture whole. Passion smiled thinking of something.

"Aw, that's sweet and considerate of you Beastie, but since Raven would never say it outright, how about we settle it like this?" She then turned to the other emoticlones. "Who here thinks we're good couple material?"

"We'd be such a cute and happy couple!" Happy giggled, going from Starfire to Beast Boy to hug, making him uncomfortable this time due to the topic at hand. "The romance, the dates, the presents and kissy kisses... that would be so much fun."

"I-I don't kn-know." Timid quivered while hiding most of her body. "Wh-what if it doesn't work out a-and we wind up ha-hating each other?"

"Ah, you think that's the worst of it?" Bravery chuckled. "If that's the worst you can think of, then I'm sure things will work out. Life is risks and danger. Go right ahead, I say!" The green cloaked Raven stated with a smile.

"I don't really care, but maybe there's some fun to it." Rude shrugged while cleaning out her ear.

"I don't care either. At least he's a slob." Sloth yawned before falling asleep... by falling face first onto the floor.

"I don't much have preference in this either, but it would be interesting to see what happens when we eventually combine." Knowledge said as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing here!" Rage complained, voicing her agitation. "He's an immature slob with the common sense of a pre-school child! How can any of you stand the idea of being a girlfriend to that doofus?!"

"Because he's taking strides to treat Raven the way she likes, not strictly his own way." Knowledge countered. "Sure, he's immature, but his heart is noble. Is he smart? No, but he's creative and adaptable. Is he a slob that could stand to shower more? Yes, but there's just some things about people we can't change, as well as need to overlook in the grand scheme of things. He's got faults, but his pros weight far more than his cons. So be quiet while we talk." With no way to effectively voice her opinion anymore aside from pain, and that seemed unlikely with how many of them surrounded her, the red cloaked emoticlone growled curses at them while retreating into the closet to sulk within her rage.

"So, what do you think?" Passion asked Beast Boy. He thought hard about this, his mind sounding like a car sputtering, trying to ignite. But once a spark did ignite, his face brightened up.

"Well, while there's Rage and Timid to consider strongly, but excluding them, three of you like me that way while three of you don't care. So here's a middle road thing. I'll let you kiss me and such, which I rather do like..." He said with a smile. "...but I actively won't do anything, that way both of us are respected. Right?" He inquired, nervous on how they'll react.

"That... sounds rather mature for you, BB." Cyborg admitted, looking surprised.

"Indeed. That sounds the most understandable to me." Starfire agreed.

"I think you're making a very wise decision, Beast Boy." Robin said with an approving look and a nod.

"Sounds fine to me." Passion shrugged as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, with all that out of the way, let's go to the living room so that we have more room to talk about this." The Boy Wonder recommended before leaving the room, followed by almost everyone else.

All of the Raven emoticlones were lined up in the best rainbow color assortment they could do, and Robin went down the list left to right with a writing board and pen.

"Alright. Orange, what might your emotion be?" He asked, but she replied with a loud burp, slightly covering his face with saliva. He was not amused. "Well that was just rude."

"Bingo." She smiled before sticking her tongue out with a raspberry.

"Right. Ok, so what's-"

"You may refer to my designated name to be Knowledge." She said in an unnecessarily sophisticated.

"I would've figured from the glasses, but I wanted to be sure. Alright, and you?"

"Call me Brave, fearless leader!" She smiled while saluting. "I embody Raven's fighting spirit and my namesake!" She proceeded to do a one-two punch and then a kick accompanied by quick yells.

"Very cool. I wouldn't mind going a few rounds with you in the training room."

"Yeah! Looking forward to it chief!" She agreed wholeheartedly. The Boy Wonder nodded with a smile before proceeding to the magenta colored Raven. "Alright, what kind of romantic are you?"

"Whatever you want me to be." She flirted, making Robin raise his eyebrow. She giggled before assuring, "Just kidding. Hehe, call me Passion."

"Oookay. Just keep your flirting under harassment levels and we're good." The titan leader made clear, which she nodded to. Next was Pink. "It's obvious you're Happiness."

"Guilty as charged!" She laughed before hugging him. "You're such a good leader!" Despite trying to be professional about this, her emotional output was just too much and he laughed as well.

"Hehe, thanks. Please get back in line?" She continued to giggle as she backed away. Last of the line was the one wearing a grey cloak. "And your name?" She turned away from him and didn't dare look at him in the eyes.

"Ti-timid." This display caused Robin's face to soften and asked sympathetically,

"Are you okay?"

"I... don't know." She answered barely higher than a whisper before magically turning into a shadow and slinked under the couch. He sighed before turning to the titans.

"Well titans, what do you think of this situation?" He asked the others.

"Personally I think this is gonna be awesome. I mean, I do want Raven back, but now we have three Ravens at least that could seriously help us." Cyborg said as he ate his reheated steak.

"Same, dude." Beast Boy nodded with a smile. "As much as I like regular Raven, I'm going to enjoy them while they're here." Happy gasped and flew to Beast Boy to hug him again.

"Aww, thanks BB! I'll enjoy you too!"

"Same with me." Passion agreed as she went to his right side and kissed his cheek. He chuckled from getting all this attention.

"I also find the extra Ravens to be interesting. Pink, perhaps we could participate with the activity of dressing up our hair together?" Starfire questioned the pink cloaked emoticlone. Happy gasped excitedly as she turned toward the alien girl.

"I would love to! I could give you pigtails on the sides and you give me braids!"

"Oh yes! We shall commence immediately!" The two girls cheered and laughed as they headed towards Starfire's room.

"Well, I guess for the time being, we can keep you around for the time being." Robin concluded with setting the clipboard down on a table. "So, are any of you hungry?"

"Yes." All of the remaining five answered at once.

"Hey I know! Let's order that teleporting pizza boy!" Cyborg suggested. Beast Boy's face lit from hearing that.

"Oh yeah, the Zippy dude! Ring him up Cy!"

Within 30 minutes, everybody was enjoying their own pizzas to their liking. Happy was finishing the touches to Starfire's side pigtails, Rude was sleeping on the floor with Silkie sleeping on her butt, Passion was kissing Beast Boy with him just accepting it with a small, not breaking his own deal, and Brave was keeping a close eye on Rage who decided to come out, still steaming about the whole situation. Knowledge went back into her room to look up more about the prism specifically, while Timid still hid under the bed. Sloth was eating all the pizza the other either didn't eat or finished, and gave a good long burp while patting her tummy.

"Augh. That was soooooo good." The brown cloaked Raven sighed before immediately dozing off. That is, until Cyborg walked back into the living room, yelling,

"Alright, so what movie do we want to watch?!"

"Ugh, do you always have to scream everything?!" Rage scolded with equal volume. "Why can't you talk at normal decibels like a regular person?!"

"Calm down Rage!" Brave told her off. "Yelling is the cry of a great friend and warrior!" She then proceeded to scream in Rage's face with enough gusto to sit her back down.

"Gonna deafen someone like that." She grumbled, folding her arms over her chest.

"Then how about we do an action?" Robin suggested, but Timid came up from behind the couch and shook her head.

"All those people fighting? And the explosions? Just thinking about scary villains is making me..." She stopped talking as her cheeks bloated before proceeding to throw up black vomit, nearly covering Robin. The rest of the titans and emoticlones near back away in disgust.

"Oookay then. We'll burn the couch and then watch a movie on the floor." The titan leader said.

"Perhaps a comedy?" Starfire asked.

"Dudes, you know what would be the perfect comedy for this situation?!" Beast Boy cried out in excitement. "Jon Corry's The Hat!" A mystical wide brimmed hat bringing out Stanford Kissip's darkest persona."

"I love that movie!" Happy laughed, remembering watching that.

"Ugh, if you're all just going to laugh like a bunch of idiots at stupid comedy for an hour and a half, count me out!" Rage voiced her protest before stomping off into her room.

"Alright then, The Hat it is!" Robin declared as he went to get the movie, and the rest of the night went without a hitch.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: Hmm. I wasn't expecting making a more proper and in depth introduction of the emoticlones and the titans to take up so much. So, not wanting to make this too long, this is part one. I seriously considered about leaving Passion out, but after reading Eris's review, it actually made me come up with a middle ground, so that Passion's there doing her thing, but Raven's absence isn't taken advantage of from her and Beast Boy's agreement in Matched. If Rage didn't seem as much beat em up as you expected here, I just think with the extent she goes with crushing Cyborg into the floor and and smashing Robin repeatedly, those just wouldn't be walked off realistically. So I toned her down to being violent, but not debilitatingly so. I hope I didn't write any of them wrong. Let me know in the reviews below.


	13. Colors of Raven part 2

It was early in the morning, and Cyborg was cooking a huge breakfast for everyone, which was pancakes. Passion was kissing the content Beast Boy while Starfire brushed Happy's hair. Some of it was already eaten by Knowledge and Brave, whom split from the group afterward to do further research and went to train in the gym. Timid was also staying out of the kitchen waiting for everyone else to finish first. Rude and Sloth haven't either woken up yet or bothered to leave Raven's bedroom yet, so it was just Passion, Rage and Happy.

"Hmm. Nothing like pancakes in the morning." He said as he was finishing up the last two.

"Maybe this will help!" The pink cloaked emoticlone suggested as she used her pink magic. "Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" Infused with her positive magic, the two pancakes grew and morphed into dog sized pancake animals shaped like a giraffe and llama.

"Whoa, baby! I've heard of animal crackers, but this takes the art to a whole new level!" Cyborg gasped excitedly. "Booyah!" He said loudly as he and Happy hi fived.

"Oh joy! These are so soft and fluffy!" Starfire cheered as she hugged the giraffe before biting into its neck, having no problem with it. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped as low it could go. "These pancakes... they are the most delicious I have ever eaten!" The alien princess proceeded to devour the living pancake as fast as she could. The llama pancake tried to snuggle up to Rage, rubbing its head against her red cloak, but Rage's eyes glowed red, disintegrating the food creature.

"Can't a person get a decent non-dancing breakfast around here?!" She questioned as she tried to leave the kitchen, but unfortunately, Robin entered the room at the wrong time.

"Hey titans, what's for-"

"Out of the way, Bird Brain!" Rage insulted as she grabbed the Boy Wonder's body with her magic and shoved him against the glass very hard before storming away. Starfire gasped terrified from this.

"Robin! Are you okay?" Starfire asked in worry, flying to her wounded boyfriend leader.

"Ugh, I'm fine. I just-cough! -simply forgot that Raven isn't feeling herself at the moment." He coughed in response. However, his communicator went off and it showed there was an alert with the city. "Well, no time to hurt or eat! We need to move! Titans, go!" Once they got there, the city was under attack by an organic robot cyborg thing with long arms, sharp scythe arms and a building size height. All the titans were there, along with Happy, Rage and Brave. "Titans, we'll act as a distraction while the Ravens take it down. Go!" Beast Boy turned into a hawk to fly into the air. Once he was above the creature, the shapeshifter turned into a blue- er, green whale and crashed onto the monster with its massive weight. It tried to attack Beast Boy with its arms, but he shapeshifted into a humming bird to avoid being skewered, and the scythe arms cracked the glass dome around its head. Cyborg flew around it firing his blast cannons at the cracks, shattering it. Starfire delivered two eyebeams into its eyes, blinding the creature and making it scream. Brave flew behind it, and levitated all the cars up to launch them at its back, attracting its attention from the multiple hits. But, as it was turning, its legs were snared by tendrils from the increasingly demonic Raven of wrath as she pulled its legs under, causing it to fall. It tried to cut away, but Happy landed on its face and filled its mind with images with candy, rainbows and puppies. While it was incapacitated, the three Ravens flew high above it and enchanted,

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose!" The red, pink and green energies combined into a triple colored swirl blast that blasted the monster, and blew it up, winning the day. As the Ravens flew down to the titans, Robin congratulated them all.

"Nicely done, Ravens. Seems like being split apart didn't make you any weaker.

"Yeah! Way to go team!" Brave exclaimed with a big smile and extended her arms out with her fingers in peace signs.

"Yay, we won the day! Group hug!" Happy cheered as she gathered them all into a huge hug with her magic pink arms. However, Rage hated all the physical contact and created a pulse of energy that pushed them all away haphazardly. "Don't hug me with your dumb goofiness, Happy!" She yelled at her fellow emoticlone.

"Yo Rage, we won, didn't way?" He tried to calm the situation while placing an arm on her shoulder, only for a red glow to spread across his body as soon as he touched her for a split second. His face contorted in anger. "Actually, you know what girl? What's your deal?!" He picked up the scowling red Raven. "We just saved the day and you complain about a hug?! Ever heard of gratitude and good will?!"

"Unhand me you cybernetic rust bucket." She threatened with narrowed eyes.

"Yo Cy, what's with the negative vibes, man?" Beast Boy asked his best friend, but was shoved aside with one of his arms. "Dude, what's your problem?!

"Miiight be best to stay out of this BB." Happy recommended while pulling him away by the shoulders. "Just let the vibes flow, you know?" What she didn't notice is that her hands spread a pink glow over him in less than a blink of an eye before disappearing. His eyes sparkled and a smile overcame his frown.

"Yeah, you're right. In fact, why don't we get some puppies and kitties!" He suggested happily, resulting in a delighted response on Happy's face.

"Oh they're so cute! Let's go get them!" The emoticlone agreed as they flew off.

"Beast Boy, stop! Star, restrain Cyborg!" Robin ordered. Starfire wrapped her arms around his shoulders and flew him back with only a little difficulty, despite his struggling.

"Let me go! She needs a good butt whooping to learn some manners!" He protested. As Brave pulled Rage away as well, Robin noticed that his normal eye seemed to be glazed over instead of focused. Narrowing his eyes, he took his staff and with a yell, swung it down at the top of Cyborg's head right in the center. This good smack stopped what he was doing and seemed to have had the right effect.

"Oww! Wha-what happened?"

"Well, you were antagonizing Rage here and Beast Boy flew off with Happy to get pets. Got anything to explain?"

"I antagonized her? I... don't remember doing so."

"What are you talking about Rust Bucket!" Rage shouted from a safe distance thanks to Brave. "Picked me up and said I needed a butt whooping!"

"What?! No, I... for some reason things just went red for a moment." The metallic titan said while placing an arm over the robotic side of his head. Like someone threw red paint at me eyes. I don't even remember being mad in any way."

"That seems... unusual." Starfire commented with a confused look.

"Agreed. Well, it's about time we go home. Check your systems as soon as we return, Cy. I'm going to have a word with Beast Boy when they return." The titan leader said as he walked away, followed by the others.

As the titans returned to the tower, Robin asked Brave,

"So, you want to go and we can have ourselves a training regiment?"

"Sure! Sounds like it'll be a blast!" The green cloaked Raven agreed to gladly. In the gymnasium, both of the titans stood in offensive stances, not wearing their cloak and cape respectively.

"Are you ready?" She asked her training partner.

"Do titans kick butt?" He returned with a smile. The emoticlone grinned before yelling out a battle cry as she jumped forward to do a flying kick, but it was blocked when Robin grabbed her foot with both hands and pushed her away. During that half second of contact, a green glow enveloped the Boy Wonder, but they were too much in the moment to notice. They traded blows with their arms, punches and blocks parried in quick order that appeared to be evenly matched. Robin performed a triple spin kick that Brave moved back from, ducked under, and finally met with her own high kick. He delivered a one-two combo that she caught each, threw his arms outward and delivered a concentrated push with both hands into his sternum, pushing him back hard. She tried to further her attack with a second forward jump kick, but he was able to block it with his arms crossed over each other, though he didn't anticipate her to twist and use her other leg to kick his shoulder. He easily recovered though as he was able to duck under and block her spinning punches as she spun like a fighting ballerina before making her back off with a punch to her lower abdomen. Brave tried to do a leaping crane kick which Robin diverted with a roundhouse kick. In a show of ability that revealed how equal in kicking they were, Robin began his own mid air kicking assault, to which the emoticlone kicked each foot back with her own in midair up to four times. Brave switched thing up by doing a cartwheel kick that the Boy Wonder side-stepped away and ducked from an incoming reverse roundhouse kick from her right leg, only to be kicked in the chest by her left immediately afterward. While she started again by doing a midair spin kick, he finally adapted to her leg based form and grabbed her extended calf while also catching a knee coming towards his face. Moving his head downward and placing all of her pelvic area on his neck and shoulders, he fell forward so that Brave landed on the matt with her back. She gasped from the impact while he climbed up over her body, sitting on her waist and pinning her arms to the matt.

"I win." He chuckled, but she only grinned.

"Think again, leader." While struggling with effort and doing so slowly, Brave was able to push his arms back up and curl her back up despite his leverage. The titan leader groaned, trying to keep her down as she kept inclining more and more upward until she brought her legs back and planted her feet on his chest, pushing him away. He bounced off his back and landed on his front, and was unable to evade the pouncing emoticlone as she fell on his back, scrambled into position, and put her arms around in a choke hold while wrapping her legs around his midsection. Unable to breathe, he needed to act fast. Literally pushing himself off the ground and onto his feet, he ran himself into a padded wall as fast and hard as he could. She gasped, but didn't let go. As a last resort, he front-flipped and landed on his back again. She actually cried out in discomfort from that, but her hold was still strong. Seeing that it was obvious she wasn't letting go, and could feel his mind blacking out, he tapped her arm so that she'd release him. Robin gasped for breathe while Brave got up and pumped her arms into the air. "Hoorah! Brave one, Robin zero!" Offering a hand to the titan leader, he took it and laughed as well.

"I have to admit, you're tough. Man, that session really got me going there. I feel like I could go fight 10 criminals in one night. In fact, let's go! Let's punch some evil faces!" He tried to run off fueled by adrenaline, but she grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Whoa whoa whoa. As much as I like punching and kicking evil too, there hasn't been an alarm. So there's likely nothing happening."

"But that's... only the supervillains!" He grunted, trying to get free. "We could... beat up some... purse snatchers and... store robbers.

"Man, they're not fun! There's no actual challenge." She protested. Then something occurred to her; Cyborg was overcome by in explicable rage, and Beast Boy was overcome by inexplicable joy, and that was immediately after touch. Has her touch made the Boy Wonder solely focused on his fighting spirit? "Robin, look at me!"

"What?!" He asked annoyed, only to be confused when she wasn't there behind him. That is, the confusion only lasted half a second before he was kicked in the head by Brave when she jumped behind his vision while he was turning. Falling to the ground dazed and hurting, he groaned as gripped the part of his head that was struck.

"Ow. Ugh, what happened?"

"Robin, what's your most recent memory? Do you remember anything of our fight?"

"I... I don't." He admitted, weirded out by that. I remember catching a kick, but that's it."

"You know, I know I'm not Knowledge, but even I'm noticing something is up.

"What would that be?" He asked her, again being assisted up onto his feet.

"I think-" The emoticlone was interrupted by a distant crash strong enough to be felt in the room they were in the room they were in, and the alarms went off.

"We're under attack!" Robin exclaimed as he and Brave ran out of the gym, picking up their remaining cloth. Once they made it to the living room, they were shocked it was Starfire making a rampage, one of her actions being the couch meant to be burnt was thrown into the tv screen, leaving a gaping hole. She appeared to be on the offensive with the red cloaked Raven, with Cyborg, Passion, Rude and Sloth to an extent protecting Timid, whom was in a fetal position crying into herself.

"What do you mean hugs are stupid?! They are the signs of friendship!" Starfire screamed as she shot red eye beams at Rage, which were easily avoided by a portal.

"They are an invasion of someone's bubble! Especially if they don't ask for it, you air-headed suffocator!"

"Who does not want the hug you demonic witch?!" The Tamaranean screeched as she flew at the emoticlone, grabbing her by the cloak and dragged her outside, shattering a window.

"This isn't good. Rude, come with me!" Brave ordered as she followed the fighting girls.

"Ugh, why do I have to fight the rageoholic of us?" The orange cloaked Raven complained as she went along. Robin and Cyborg looked out the window hole to see the action. Starfire threw multiple starbolts and fired eyebeams, all red, at the red cloaked emoticlone as she weaved in between them, letting her body become fully demonic with red skin and white hair, screaming at the alien warrior. The two were about to collide in a physical clash when a large yellow Raven rammed into Starfire, allowing Rage to fly uninterrupted into a green cage Brave constructed.

"Time for you to cool off Red!" She told Rage as she dragged the emotional monstrosity down with her into the sea. Starfire exploded the yellow raven apart with a big purge of her energy, looking down as the soulself pieces retreated back towards knowledge.

"You will pay for hitting me like that!" Starfire threatened as she flew at the yellow cloaked Raven with a mighty cry, about to punch her in the face when the sorceress said,

"Azarath Metrione Zinthose." A yellow shield protected Knowledge as Starfire flew head first into the projection, groaning as she looked around and saw that the shield was a yellow book. A book that slammed shut on her. Robin and Cyborg made it up to the roof where Knowledge slowly dissipated the book, letting Starfire fall softly onto the ground.

"Starfire!" Robin cried out as he dropped down and lifted her into his arms. She opened her eyes, having gone from red back into green.

"R-Robin? What... what happened?"

"You don't remember?" He asked her.

"I... do not. I tried hugging the rage filled Raven... then everything went red."

"Like I did when I touched her." Cyborg commented on. Brave returned after than, bringing back a relatively calmed down Rage, both dripping wet and covered in seaweed, which Rage disintegrated off her person. Yet not even the cold sea could cool her anger down entirely as her eyes and frown were full of bitterness.

"What's happening?" The Boy Wonder questioned, confused on why they're acting so primal.

"I know." Knowledge replied. "We need to somewhere private. But first, let's make sure Timid is no longer hyperventilating." As they all made their way back into the living room, Beast Boy and Happy finally returned, wearing party clothes, animal face paint, and a box filled with puppies and kitties each. He appeared as joyful and starstruck as when he left, but seeing the living room in such disarray, it was enough to shock him out of his state and shake his head.

"Whoa, what happened here?!" The he looked down. "And why am I holding a box of baby cats and dogs?"

"Huh? Don't you remember?" Happy asked him, confused.

"That's something we'll discuss shortly." The titan leader responded.  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
In Robin's Room, the four titans sat in a semi-circle around Knowledge. It lasted a lot longer than expected, since she kept reverting to a level of speaking Beast Boy couldn't comprehend.

"So just to recap..." Robin spoke, "...the crystal that separated Raven into the eight of you is because of the mirror shattering upon impact with it. That we knew before, but you figured out later that its the reason why is because Janus also has the power over change and boundary manipulation, in which the prism is the physical personification of such. The prism is what's also preventing the mirror shards from being fixed because the prism is also broken. Each of the Ravens need to be placed in each shard so that the mirror becomes more fixed."

"Yes, and not only that, based on the evidence, since we're not supposed to exist on a physical plane, our presence overtime is affecting people and items around us. I even know this first hand when the text on my spell books started to become much more sophisticated and complex in grammar. I could still understand it but it made reading longer."

"So we just get all the Ravens back into the prism and everything goes back to normal?" Cyborg asked, which Knowledge nodded to.

"Aww. I was liking the company of Happy and Passion. I even liked this one here." Beast Boy pouted, pointing to the brown cloaked Raven.

"Should we be discussing our plans in front of her?" The metallic titan whispered to Starfire.

"Oh, don't worry about me, I don't really care." However, the door was busted down by Rage, since she and every one of the other Emoticlones were eavesdropping.

"But I do!" The red cloaked Raven protested as she used her magic to telekinetically lift them all up, trapping them. The titans and Knowledge struggled, but the mental grip was too strong.

"You're not going to use the prism on us! Especially ME!" She roared at them. "I don't want to be combined with these losers!"

"In-in her mind, I can only hide." Timid whispered. "But out he-here, and there, when things are scary... I-I can actually run." Beast Boy's magic trap went from red to magenta as he was dragged into Passion's grip with a yelp.

"You won't trap me in a lonely ol' prism, won't you Beastie Boo?" She asked sweetly. A magenta aura overcame him, and his face became romantic.

"Of course not, sweet mama." He answered seductively, suddenly taking and dipping her down to kiss quite passionately for a few seconds. "I was a fool to not want to kissy kiss yo beautiful face." Passion giggled.

"Quite the charmer when in the right mood."

"Let's get out of here!" Rage shouted as she telekinetically levitated Robin's bed and threw it through the window, flying out the broken window, while most of the other emoticlones disappeared through portals, each going into different sections of Jump City.

"This is bad. Really bad." Robin commented.

"I should've calculated this as a likely outcome." Knowledge said to herself. "Now if we don't get all of us back together before 8:48, we'll be separated forever."

"What?! Why didn't you tell us that?!" Cyborg angrily asked the stoic clone.

"I was interrupted Rage before getting to that part."

"Luckily, it's still early in the day. It's 2:30 pm, so we have about 6 hours and 18 minutes." Robin noted while looking at his watch.

"That doesn't sound like that much of a time crunch. Let's do this!" Brave cheered behind them, spooking the three titans.

"Brave? I thought you ran off like the others?" Starfire asked her.

"Unlike the others, I agree with Miss Glasses over there. I may be the most heroic and always ready to kick butt with my skills, but I need Timid and Knowledge together to best utilize it."

"In that case, we need to split up." Robin decided. "Cyborg, you and Knowledge go after Passion, Happy and Sloth. Star, Brave and I will will go after Rage, Rude and Timid."

"Got it." Cyborg agreed with a nod of his head and punched his right fist into his left hand. "Hang on BB. We're coming." The cybernetic titan and yellow emoticlone rushed out of the room.

"Okay! Titans, go!" Robin shouted as Brave teleported them out of his bedroom. Knowledge and Cyborg went into Raven's bedroom and picked up what they could.

"Luckily, I know exactly where Sloth is." The bespectacled Raven said.

"How?" He asked curiously.

"She's Sloth. Where else would she go except the living room?" To show her point, they did go into the living room where in the middle of the floor was Sloth snoring on a big pile of food bags and boxes. Her stomach was so big the stomach area of her leotard ripped, showing her huge grey belly.

"How did she eat all that so quickly? And also, she ate everything in the kitchen?!" He cried out in outrage. His outburst woke up Sloth and she turned to them.

"Oh. Hey. Those 30 somethin' pancakes really finished me ough..." She lazily greeted before going back to sleep mid-sentence.

"She likely used a spell to literally inhale the food into her stomach while also making it store larger quantities without making her body burst." Knowledge deduced and touched a shard to Sloth, turning her into brown light before absorbing her. In a leather bag attached to her hip, a mirror shard flew out and raced right at the mirror body Cyborg was holding, and latched itself into place in the bottom right corner.

"Well, at least we have the easy jobs."  
\-------------------------------  
3 o'clock. In downtown of Jump City, Timid was walking by herself, making herself as hard to be seen as possible. However, as much as she tried, someone was watching her. While passing in front of a movie theater that's closed for remodeling, a light bulb fell from from above, nearly scaring her out of her wits. However, seeing there was no immediate danger, she sighed and bowed low towards the light bulb, which somehow did not break.

"Oh, hey you little lightbulb. Why didn't you break into pieces? Like I did." Timid asked it, tears beginning to form in her eyes until it flashed bright enough to blind her. She screamed which instantly became quiet as the light disappeared, showing Timid inside the lightbulb. "Help! Help me, please!" She cried out, but two gigantic shoes dropped down beside her trap, was picked up, and came face to face with the sinisterly grinning face of Dr. Light.

"So the legend of Janus's prism was true. Oh how I can't wait to get answers from you." He threw down a lightbulb that shattered, illuminating the area in a flash before it, and the doctor was gone.  
\-----------------------------------  
3:30. Cyborg and Knowledge were heading towards the Fisherman's Wharf, after hearing that the scenery went from normal fishing port to a combination of 1930's Disney bouncy animation and Dr. Suess's building architecture. And seeing it for themselves, the description was not hyperbole. The sky was a bright yellow with seven different rainbows and a whistling white sun, the oceans were much bluer than normal with singing dolphins, and cars that hummed pop tunes with their cartoony faces, along with the people happily bouncing their heads up and down every second. As for the buildings, they curved in all sorts of directions, were supported on virtually nothing, and stairs interconnected through them with no rails like an ant colony. Not that the jolly good business people were minding.

"This is worse than I thought. Happiness is making everything loopy." Knowledge gasped, slightly mortified by how... positively chaotic it looked.

"Indeed. The balance of perceptual reality is becoming quite discombobulated." He said before putting a hand over his mouth. "What the? What kind of thesaurus like jibber-jabber is my oral orifice spouting?!"

"That's most likely me. Even without touching you, you're saying things that only people like me speak in." She explained.

"Hey, I seem that optimistic emoticlone prancing down on our lower sights!" Cyborg pointed out, seeing a skipping Happy, flinging her magic left and right, bringing a tree to live, glad to be alive and hugging a lamp post into a giant. Reaching her, they landed right in front of her path.

"Hey guys! What do you think of the place? Doesn't it look so magical and happy?" She asked laughing as she tried to hug Cyborg, but Knowledge stepped in between them, getting the hug instead.

"Happy, while under normal circumstances, I would highly approve of your magical sorcery, but your reckless shenanigans are putting everything out of whack and in peril with how unorganized everything is." Cyborg said.

"Huh?" She sounded confused.

"What he said was he'd normally love it, but the way you're doing it could be putting everything at risk of being hurt."

"But how can this much happiness bring harm to anyone?" The pink cloaked emoticlone questioned, but Knowledge put a hand on her shoulder.

"Just trust us." While her smile still remained, it did become smaller while her posture slumped a bit.

"Oh well. It was nice while it lasted." When Cyborg took out the crystal, she immediately became joyful again. "Ooo, shiny!" She cheered and tried to grab it, but instead got absorbed, along with all her magic, into it. Within seconds, everything was back to normal.  
\----------------------------------------------------  
4 o'clock. Timid woke up in a dark room with a single lightbulb over her head, tied up to a chair with lightbulbs covering part of the chair she wasn't tied to, and a big electric node attached to her cranium.

"Wha? What's going on? Someone help!" She cried out like before.

"No one can save you." A voice said, quieting her. Dr. Light stepped into view.

"What do you want with me?"

"What else, my dear? How it is that the most dark, the most powerful, the most intimidating member of the Teen Titans, became a grey hooded sniveling brat?

"The prism?"

"Exactly! Somehow you unlocked the secret! I was going to use the prism to split myself up into eight versions of me. I'm not sure what other color would be left after all of ROY G. BIV was used up, but grey does sound logical, come to think of it. One Dr. Light is enough to rob banks and such, but is not enough to defeat the titans. But eight? I could rule all of Jump City!" Seeing that he was monologuing, and thinking that her friends were to likely find her, she nervously asked,

"How-how did you become this very scary man? Why are you doing any of this?"

"You want to know the truth? You want to be enlight-gah! I mean, educated about what made me the infamous Dr. Light?!" He dramatically inquired. "Very well. It all started when I was just a man named Arthur..."  
\--------  
4:30. Robin, Starfire and Brave finally found their first runaway Raven, and that was at one of the fanciest restaurants of the city. Jerry Jango's fine dining. Entering, they saw people who basically acted all sophisticated and proper now acting like immature kids, since they were all playing in a massive food fight. And in the middle was Rude sloppily eating her burger and fries. Once she noticed them approaching, she groaned loudly.

"Oh great, it's the fun police. At least let me finish my milkshake?" She requested rather annoyed. Looking at each other, the titans nodded.

"You have sixty seconds." Rolling her eyes, she drank what was left, through the straw, only to spit out the last mouthful into Robin's face, making him complain... with a rather vulgar potty mouth. Rude tried to run off, but Brave blocked her path, allowing Starfire to grab her by the orange cloak and pulled her back into the princess's arms, restraining the emoticlone.

"Dang it! Why would you even want her back? Miss Sunshine and fearless Braveheart are all you need, right?" Starfire wasn't having it though, taking out a shard.

"Oh put the cork in wherever you stick it, Chlorbag." She said before absorbing Rude, restoring dignity into the eatery as everything went back to being clean and proper. It seemed like that things would settle down, only for the communicator to warn nearby residents that a demon was wreaking havoc.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5 o'clock. The two entered a hotel, and Knowledge asked where a certain love struck teen and an overly romantic girl was staying, and was lead to the described room number. With the attendant allowing them in, the two titans found Beast Boy without his shirt on making out with Passion whom was only wearing her leotard and nothing else. The room smelled like lavender and the lighting was nice and dark. Noticing the two intruding, she disengaged the kiss and told him romantically,

"Sorry my beautiful, hunky Beast Man, but I have to go now." He looked disheartened by that.

"But there's still so many things I want to do, Rae Rae." The shapeshifter whimpered. She giggled in response as she cupped his left cheek.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other in our dreams, where we can do whatever. You. Want." She emphasized the end with a seductive whisper before giving him one long last kiss. She floated off of him and the bed. Levitating to them, she stuck her hand out. Cyborg 'handed' her the crystal, absorbing Passion and all the magic in the room so that it looked like a regular hotel room again.

"Ugh. Oh man, what happened? Did I black out again?" The restored yet dazed Beast Boy asked, then yelping when he realized he was half naked.

"Yeah BB. We have captured all of our assigned Raven emotions on our end. We need to reconvene with the three others and help capture whoever is left." Cyborg instructed his best friend.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Also 5 o'clock. "...and that is how I became Dr. Light! HAHAHAHA!" The illuminous villain finally finished his backstory after an hour. However, it appeared that during that entire exposition, Timid actually fell asleep from boredom. "Oh, I'm sorry, was my painful and unjust origin boring for you?!" He questioned, becoming enraged as he charged up a light attack towards her face. Timid woke up from the shouting and yelled, and even more so when noticed his illuminated hand right in front of her face.

"AHHHH! Blegh!" All that fright at once caused her to vomit right into Dr. Light's face.

"Ah, disgusting! It's in my eyes and mouth! Bleeegh!" He in turned threw up from how vile it tasted and how much it stung his eyes. "RAAAAGH! Once I clean my face, You will know the full extent of my wrath, you cowardly scoundrel!" He yelled at Timid, unaware where she was before he stumbled around trying to find the bathroom.

"Please guys, rescue me." The gray cloaked emoticlone pleaded while tearing up.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------  
5:30. It was truly a nightmare made reality. The streets were torn to shreds, there was no window not broken, the buildings were cracked like eggs, and the sky instead of being pink and yellow was pure red like the atmosphere itself was freaking mad at everything. Everyone that wasn't unconscious or even worse were fighting each other for any slight there was. And floating amongst it all was Rage, truly looking like the daughter of Trigon. As Brave flew up to her, Rage displayed something she never did before... a genuine smile. She spread her arms out while taking a deep breath of all the blood spilt.

"Do you feel that? Rage, hatred, fury. All in its purest expression and unparalleled power. Not even you can stop me like this, Brave! This... is the end!"

"Oh really? Then tell me, what would happen if you were slammed into the ground at sub-sonic speeds?" The green cloaked emiticlone inquired with a smile of her own. Rage frowned in confusion until she was rammed into a three story building below her. Rage opened two of her eyes to see Starfire was the one to give her a big headache, and noticed her eyes were glowing a darker green than usual. Like Brave's cloak.

"Ugh, Brave gave you something, didn't she?"

"Yes, you wrathful demon. I am now truly connected with my inner warrior. Surrender now, and you will not experience more than the necessary amount of broken bones!"

"You think you can defeat me?!" She hissed as she easily pushed the Tamaranean warrior away. The two charged up their own energy blasts, and created a stalemate of raw power of green eye blasts and red energy from her chakram. "Even with your power, you can't beat down rage! Rage! Will Consume! All!" While she was preoccupied, Robin jumped her from behind and stabbed the prism shard into her chest, making the emoticlone gasp. The energy between them stopped as the Boy Wonder said,

"But it truly takes the truly brave to overcome it."

"Curse... you." She wheezed before being absorbed into the prism, and all the madness she wrought. Everything that was destroyed; restored. Everyone that was hurt and worse? Alive and well. The two titans and Brave got together exiting the building.

"Wow Star, you were great with that dive down onto her!" Robin cheered his compliment.

"And I commend you Robin for coming up with said strategy! Even without Brave's influence, you are truly a fearless warrior for a human!" She returned with the same gusto.

"That's right guys! We totally whooped her butt good!" Brave added as they each high fived each other. "With Rage defeated, my work here is done. If you'll put me back in my prism, that's one more piece down." Robin nodded, and poked her with a shard, absorbing her along with her influence disappearing from them.

"Whoa. Wha?" Robin spoke perplexed at first, only to see the green shard in his hand. "Oh, my plan worked."

"I knew it would Robin." Starfire complimented him, making him blush. Holding hands, they kissed briefly before noticing the others coming to them. "Greetings, friends! How has your part of the mission been going?!"

"Good enough. We've captured all three of our end. How about you?" Knowledge inquired.

"We've found all but Timid. She'll be the hardest to find.

"Leave that to me." Taking the remaining two mirror shards, she placed them down on the ground and sat down lotus style. Closing her eyes, she spoke her signature incantation, "Azarath Metrion Zinthose." The shards glowed yellow, and started floating in the air. While the left one pointed at her, the right pointed a little bit to the right from her perspective. "West. Let's go get her."  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
5:30. Dr. Light exited the restroom, having cleaned himself up entirely. The only thing different was that his eyes were red and agitated so he couldn't see well. But at the very least he can see the single bright light and a grey blur. Originally if she was too annoying, he'd used the electric chair to torture the truth out, but this just became much more personal, too personal, for something like that. Walking back right in front of her, he began to charge up both of his hands, aimed at her.

"If you don't... tell me what I want... you'll experience the worst sunburn in your life."

"How...How..." She stuttered, tripping over her words.

"How what?"

"How... was that question not a pun? Didn't you say you hated those?" She asked, making him groan.

"Obvious. Its not wordplay, its a threat. And it didn't have anything to do with the word light. Now, enough stalling you crybaby! Tell me-" A wall was busted down, the titans having caught up to the last emoticlone. Dr. Light dived forward with a roll and got up to aim a charged hand at her head.

"So, you eventually found us, titans? Well you're too late! Stay back or she gets it!"

"Help!" Timid cried out.

"Don't worry. Well get you free." Knowledge assured, noticing that the turned off lights of the warehouse's ceiling were swaying away from her body, as if they were timid.

"Oh really? And how are you going to free my little captive of information?"

"Wait, you don't have every bit of information you seek to acquire? Is that what you're insinuating?" Cyborg questioned, perplexed. "I would've figured you had gotten everything down to our underwear sizes and favorite cereal."

"That... doesn't matter. I hold all the cards, and this scardy cat is going to-" The villain grabbed Timid by the jaw to make a visual point, but a gray glow overcame him as he started looking fearful. He screamed like a little girl. "AH! Get away from me!" He tried to run, but because his vision was impaired, he ran right into a steel support of the ceiling, knocking himself out.

"Ha! Fool knocked himself like a sucka!" Beast Boy laughed. Knowledge used her magic to free Timid from her, chair, and she flew to Robin, clinging tightly onto his chest. He wrapped his arms around her with a hug.

"I-I'd like to go home now please." She silently cried.

"There there. You're already home. Us." The Boy Wonder reassured as he touched a prism shard on her, absorbing her body into it.

"So now there's me." Knowledge said as she took out the mirror, nearly fixed except for the upper right corner. As the others placed all the occupied prism shards onto the floor, Knowledge said to them, "Thank you all for your help. Should we meet again, let us hope its not in this plane of existence." Everybody nodded as Cyborg touched her with the final prism piece, absorbing her. Now, all the prism pieces started to float into the air, spinning around faster and faster progressively glowing brighter and brighter, causing the others to look away until the light dimmed down. Standing in front of them was the Raven they all knew in her blue cloak, holding both the mirror and whole prism. She took a deep breath in as she took the moment to feel her existence again. Opening her eyes, the completed titan gently placed them down on the ground before walking up to her friends.

"Thank you for making me whole again."

"You are very welcome. We are all the friends." Starfire said, glad to see her female companion back.

"Not just friends. Family." Cyborg added. Raven nodded as she turned her gaze to Beast Boy, putting on a small smile.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He replied, wondering what her question was going to be. But it wasn't a question, but a soft kiss on the cheek. His eyes opened wide and his cheeks blushed heavily.

"A reward for good behavior. When you could anyway. You've earned occasional cheek kisses now. Keep it up." The half-demon sorceress encouraged as she floated past the titans, ready to go home. The shapeshifter sighed happily as he fell back into Cyborg's arms.

"Wow." He simply uttered.  
\----------------------  
A/N: My favorite chapter so far. Alright then, so I have some news. I'm going to take a break from writing, but it won't be long. Just three days. Let me know what you think of this chapter in the comments below.


	14. Mood Swings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Technically this is Legs part 1, but I wanted to rename the chapter titles for once here, and took a different path with the episode so that it was more kid friendly and less innuendoes, but no less impactful and high quality like all the chapters before. Part 2 will be published along with this so there's no wait.

Raven was in her room, meditating to the sound of Eastern acoustic guitar playing harmoniously on her laptop during the afternoon, levitating in the air as she let the serenity help her reach inner peace... until rumbling sounds that sounded like massive footsteps brought her back into reality jarringly. She groaned as she stopped the music and shut her laptop before leaving her room to investigate what was happening. In the living room, Cyborg and Beast Boy were doing some weird wrestling style dance copying the two avatars on the screen. Snapping her fingers, she silenced the tv with her magic, throwing the male titans off and losing their perfect streak.

"Aw come on, man! The TV can't be broken again now! We just replaced it!" Cyborg complained as he tried to inspect the tv before a cough interrupted him.

"What are you doing? You disrupted my much needed meditation." Raven questioned, her tone and face a little angrier than usual before recomposing herself.

"It's the newest game we just got along with the new TV Rave; Dance Just 'Cause 4! Now that the tower is fixed again, we thought we'd celebrate with some loud music and dancing!"

"Please Raven, do you not want to shake the thing?" Starfire politely asked while also hip bumping her female companion, but the half-demon scolded,

"I just want peace and quiet!" Realizing she had an outburst, she took a deep breath and calmed down before continuing, "I'm sorry. I just really need my meditation right now considering that little prism fiasco is giving me mood swings at the moment. I mean, it does sound super fun-ugh!" She grunted from irritation feeling a swell of happiness thinking about dancing before forcing it down.

"Sorry Raven. We'll try to keep it down but we don't know if our feet will be quiet." Robin shrugged. Groaning again with more annoyance, she turned her back towards them.

"I'm going to take a nap. And you'd better be quiet. You think annoying me from meditation is bad? You haven't seen anything if it's sleep." Leaving, she left the titans wondering what to do.

"Aw man, how are we supposed to have fun with Raven being the fun police, dudes?" Beast Boy complained, still wanting to dance. It was then that Cyborg got an idea.

"How about this?" He whispered into the changling's ear, who did chuckle at the idea at first, then his eyes conveyed worry as all of it dawned on him.

"Dude, I'm all up for something like that, but in the state she's in right now, I'm pretty sure I don't want to be torn to shreds or banished into an alternate dimension or somethin'."

"Relax. It'll be returned before she notices its gone." He reassured.

In Raven's room, the female titan was sleeping underneath her bed sheets, having multiple dreams at once which made sleeping peacefully impossible, even with the calming guitar music from earlier. This did however provide a small white and blue anti-gravity device with arms to move an air-duct cover out of the way enter enter her room. It looked around and spotted her cloak hanging on a hook. With its two tiny yet strong enough arms, it lifted the cloak up and took it into the vents before putting the cover back where it was.

Shortly after this, Robin, Starfire and Beast Boy were watching some tv, bored since nothing was on when Cyborg came it with his hands behind his back.

"Guys, check out what I got!"

"You didn't." Beast Boy snickered.

"Didn't what?" Robin inquired, confused.

"Behold what I have! Booyah!" He yelled as he presented her cloak.

"You stole her cloak?!" Robin gasped in fright.

"Don't worry about it Robin." The cybernetic titan brushed off. "Raven won't notice a thing since I'll put it back. After all, don't you want to feel like Raven even if just for a moment? We dressed like you way back when." He mentioned while tossing the cloak to the titan leader.

"You were just lucky I think my costume is cool. Raven wouldn't be so forgiving, especially in her current state. Although..." The Boy Wonder looked down at the cloak, intrigued himself. "Four minutes. We each get one minute, and then its back in Raven's room exactly where it was."

"Deal." Cyborg agreed to. Robin put it on by clasping the ruby red jewel clip and pulled the hood over his head, noticing his lower shins and feet were visible.

"Dude, what's it like in there?" Beast Boy asked. Pulling the hood farther so that most of his face was shadowed, he narrowed his eyes while speaking in a gravelly voice,

"I'm Batman." All of them laughed at the comparison that both were dark and brooding. "Haha, seriously though. It's like I'm wearing his cape and cowl given how much of my body and face are shielded from light. I mean, I wonder if on a good day or a bad day she's like, "Wah, my day is super dark and gloomy." I can't tell half the time." He chuckled as he took it off and handed it to Beast Boy. Putting it on, he observed that it covered him up entirely.

"Haha, oh man! I never noticed it dudes, but Rae and I are the same height! Check this out!" He hunched over and put on a downer face. "Death, darkness, skulls and bones." All of them again laughed at the overexaggerating of her personality when he gasped excitedly. "Oh oh oh, guess what I am!" He shapeshifted into a octopus and plopped to the ground. Cyborg hollered in laughter from the gag he pulled off.

"hehehe, oh how funny Beast Boy! Now I too would like the experience of the wearing of the cloak!" Starfire requested as she took it off the cephalopod and put it on, though her huge volume of hair made it somewhat difficult to clasp. Pretending to be sad and depressing, she groaned, "Look at me. I am a total sack of the sadness. Boohoo." The boys were going hysterical from all these impersonations, Beast Boy holding his torso as he fell on his side and rolled around having such a jolly good time.

"Hahaha, so funny! I can't take it, Hahaha!" As Starfire handed the cloak to Cyborg, he put it on, but noted it wasn't as funny for him.

"Hey, is something wrong, Cyborg?" Robin asked.

"It ain't even a cloak to me. It's just a rag with a hole in it." He answered, the cloak only covering his head and shoulders. Hearing a door slide open, they heard something that drove horror into their hearts.

"You guys... are in so much TROUBLE!" Raven's voice echoed from the hallway.

"Ah! Quick Cy, take it off!" Beast Boy told his panicking best friend.

"It won't unclip!" He told the green teen as he tried pulling it off, only for the clip to pop off and go into the shapeshifter's mouth making him choke. Robin got behind him and performed the Heimlich maneuver, but once that came out, it bounced off of Cyborg's chest and fell onto his foot, cracking into two pieces and falling out of the frame. Cyborg with his hurried attempt to take it off also accidently ripped the cloak in half, using to much strength.

"Uh oh." Starfire gulped.

"Uh oh is right." A certain voice filled with venom responded, they turned to see an enraged Raven staring at them with almost murderous intent. "You thought you could just steal my cloak while I was sleeping?!" She yelled the last word out.

"I was going to return it, before you woke up. That way it's not stealing." Cyborg explained himself, sweating with what little skin he had left.

"I told you to stay out of my room, and that includes any droids you might've used! My cloak helps me during meditation, and you just destroyed my last clean one! Ugh, why did it have to happen on the day where I put all but one of my cloaks in the wash and this happens during that?! When I'm done with you all..." While she was talking, Beast Boy came up with an idea. It was a wild shot, but this was a life and death situation.

"Uh... Raven?"

"What is it, Booger Brain?!" She yelled at him.

"I just got to say this before you either kill me, banish me or both, but seeing you without your cloak... I never realized how beautiful you are without it." That pretty much stopped all the accumulated rage in her, though there was still some annoyance when she said,

"What?"

"I mean, I'm always used to seeing your head on occasion, or your body for a few seconds while the cloak's open, but seeing everything at once for this long? You look mighty pretty, Rae." He told her, trying to stay cool. The sorceress blushed, feeling some of her stronger emotions warring with each other. However, with Rage being the only one, it was overpowered as she smiled and giggled while looking away, embarrassed.

"Uh... hehe, thank you Beast Boy. I never knew that."

"So... uh-" Cyborg was about to ask something when he was suddenly kicked in the chest by an angry Raven who switched back as soon as she heard his voice. Crashing into the nearby wall with a grunt, he looked down to see a foot print in his really durable metal.

"Shut it, Cyborg! You're already in enough trouble!" Picking up the two halves of her cloak, she threw them at him. "Fix those back together, and do it so well I can't even tell it was ripped!"

"Will do!" He yelped as he ran to his room in fright. Taking a deep breath, the female titan turned back to Beast Boy, swinging back to happily embarrassed.

"So, you think I'm pretty?"

"Of course Rave. Would I lie to you?" He asked, feeling more confident as he draped his arm over her shoulders, but she backed away, now feeling more timid as she covered her chest and groin.

"But... I need my cloak. With how skintight this leotard is... people can see my chest and groin. Thinking about who might see me makes me feel uncomfortable. How do you stand to dress like a cheerleader, Starfire?"

"Well, as... cheerleader as this outfit is, it's pretty modest compared to what other females on Tamaran wear. If I had to compare my clothes to your Earth seasons and the seasons of my home world, these would be winter clothes on Tamaran." Having never seen clothes of other Tamaraneans except for Blackfire, it was hard to picture, but if the sisters' clothes were considered winter, what the heck were summer clothes?!

"The one other girl in the tower and she doesn't have a sense our sense of modesty. How embarrassing can this get for me?" Raven whimpered as she began to tear up and sat down into a ball, feeling so vulnerable.

"Raven, do you not like your body?" Beast Boy asked.

"What? N-no. I just don't want other people looking at me without my cloak." The timid titan replied weakly.

"Raven, while I respect your sense of privacy and need to withdraw, perhaps you should take some more pride in your body." Starfire suggested. "The guys in the city often tell me that I am the pretty or the hot when I am alone, and I feel good about myself because of it, even though I'm not looking to be complimented either. And besides, even if you do not feel good about the compliments, the least you could try to do is not let it bother you. What if the bad guys attacked? What would you do?"

"I-I would fight." Raven answered.

"And how would you do it?"

"With all that I've got like always." The sorceress said, feeling her timidity replaced with some bravery.

"So if you are willing to fight without the cloak, then should regular people bother you?"

"No!" Raven yelled, filled with much more confidence as she stood up and straitened her posture. "Man, I thought having no cloak to wear was terrible, but I've never let the people get to me, so why start now?"

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered, her motivational words having worked.

"Glad to hear you won't let this get to you Raven." Robin complimented as he patted her back.

"Yeah, so how you feeling, Rae?"

"Much better. Thanks Starfire!" Raven cheered as she hugged the alien princess.

"Joy! You are the welcome, friend Raven!" She replied while returning the hug. Once the hug was over, Raven kissed Beast Boy on the cheek.

"And thanks for calling me beautiful." The green teen chuckled while blushing.

"Hehe, you're welcome." And that's when the alarm went off.

"The crime alert! Titans, go!" Robin yelled. Once the titans have made it to the crime scene, they were preparing to fight when three of the males noticed something; Raven's legs. They started to drool, make wolf howls and whistled in approval.

"Seriously guys? We're here to be criminals, not creeps." Jinx told them off, not appreciating their behavior.

"Yeah, I mean seriously. What's so attractive about her legs?" The little kid prodigy known as Gizmo questioned his underlings.

"If you ain't old enough to appreciate something like this, then stay out of it squirt." See-more told the leader while taking a picture with his cyclops helmet.

"Ugh.. Alright, I'm out. They're all yours titans." Jinx permitted as she went to a bus bench and unwrapped a bubblegum lollypop.

"Same. I'm just going to go back and try to steal enough for just me and Jinx." Gizmo said as he flew back into the building.

"No you don't!" Robin cried out as he followed after him.

"Come on Rave, let's show them what you're made of!" Beast Boy exclaimed. There was no response. "Uh, Raven?" He asked again. Turning his head, he saw she was going timid again. Despite the confidence boost, there was enough time getting here for Raven to essential become more of herself instead of brave, and with the Hive's unwanted attention towards her, she shrunk back behind Starfire.

"I-I can't. They're staring at me so creepily." And as if that weren't enough, once people were noticing Raven without her cloak, they started exiting the buildings and hiding places and bombarded her with lots of more inappropriate calls and taking pictures of her appearance without her cloak.

"Hey, lay off my girl you creeps!" Beast Boy shouted at the crowds while trying to protect her with his own body.

"Indeed! You are making friend Raven the really uncomfortable!" Starfire joined him, covering the cowering sorceress with her hair.

"Fine, then we'll just beat you while you protect her!" Billy Numerous said as he multiplied and tried to rush at them. As for Raven, she groaned from the chaos in her head. With her eyes closed shut, there were constant flashes of different colors. Red Rage against all of the perverts wanting to crush them, Green Brave wanting to fight yer Grey Timid to run and hide from every line of sight. Magenta Passion wanted to take a notch at doing something but Yellow Knowledge and Orange Rude wanted to sling all sorts of words at those making her uncomfortable. All these colors were rapid fire explosions in her mind, threatening to drive her insane, but as soon as she heard Beast Boy call her 'his girl', Brave, Happiness and Passion started to win out and drown out the other colors, before even they started to be overcome by a color never seen before; gold.

Raven opened her eyes, her eyes showing gold before going back to normal. Standing up and walking past the two confused other titans.

"Thanks guys, but I'm good now. I'll take it from here. Azarath..." Her legs started glowing black from her magic. The Billy clones were getting closer. "...Metrione..." Getting onto her hands, she went into a handstand just as they were going to overwhelm the heroes. "...Zinthose!" Spinning around like a top, she created a whirlwind of black magic that sucked up all of the terrified Billies as they were thrown around backwards into the grounds, the buildings, and various items and cars. Realizing she was fighting back, Mammoth tried to ram at her, figuring his bulk would be enough to plow through. Stopping with the spinning, she pushed up and concentrated all her magic into his right leg up to over the knee. "Hyiiiiah!" Jumping forward, she kicked Mammoth in the forehead with enough power to stop him dead in his tracks. With the magic applied, he slumped forward and fell into the ground, and a skull shaped bruise inside of the shoe print was indented into his forehead. Raven smiled at her handiwork until she was trapped in a yellow-green forcefield orb. Tracking it down to See-More, she smiled as she stomped the rest of the magic in her leg into the shield, shattering it. While he reeled from the feedback, the ocular villain sure got an eye full of a jump kick into his helmet's eye, received two round kicks first from the left then the right, and finally a straight forward kick into his gut. He was down before he could make another noise, pained or otherwise. Jinx watched all this with intrigue, not used to seeing Raven this head on and flashy with physical movement. Upon seeing the female titan approach her, the villainess requested,

"If you let me finish this lollypop and give them a good word for only a three day stay; I'll go to prison with no fuss. Nice moves by the way. That's new."

"Thanks. And I think that's reasonable enough." The two girls nodded. Raven then turned and went back to the other two titans.

"Uh, you okay Rave?" The green teen asked her. Smiling, she hugged him.

"Thanks for what you said. You brought something good out of me."

"Oh. You're uh... welcome." He replied, smiling while hugging her back. Once they separated, she said to Starfire,

"Thanks for covering me during that moment."

"You are the welcome Raven. I cannot stand my fellow companions be sad." The alien princess then stared irritated at the crowds, whom started walking away as soon as they were noticed.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me. For real now." Robin soon came out of the building holding Gizmo over his shoulder. Seeing Jinx sitting there finishing her pop, he asked,

"Did she surrender?"

"Yeah. I'm putting in a good word she doesn't stay in prison long."

"Alright. Let's drop these guys off and go home." Robin shrugged.


	15. All That Glitters Is Not Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Legs part two connecting with previous chapter.

With the Hive taken care of, the titans, as in Beast Boy, Starfire and Robin were again playing the new dancing game, celebrating the day even more than they did before. Once the current level was finished, Raven entered the room.

"Hey." Fearing they interrupted her again, they huddled together before she told them, "Give me a shot at it." Smiling, Robin threw her a remote, and she picked the song, "The time of my life." Looking at Beast Boy and cocking her head toward the screen, he grinned excitedly as he leapt and grabbed the second remote. Two people, a woman and man appeared.

"Now I've... had the time of my life." From then it, even though the song just started being sung, the words fell on deaf ears for the two as Beast Boy approached Raven, cupping her face with his left hand. He moved his hands down to her waist while she placed her left arm over his shoulder. He dipped her back, her hair moving from her face so that he could see even more of her pretty head in a new angle. Raising her back up, the female titan walked by him and raised her hand as the female singer said the next verse, along with the shapeshifter. With a twirl, Raven and Beast Boy danced to what was displayed on screen. They swept their arms back and forth in a UU way before taking each others' hands and swayed them to and fro staring into each other's eyes, appreciating their color. Separating, they walked circles around each other without changing their body directions. Once the song title came up with lots of energy, the dancers raised their arms up and lowered them towards their shoulders before tiptoeing away teasingly before spreading their arms and legs out wide. Walking towards each other, their arms clasped over their fronts and spun around like a coin together. They laughed wholeheartedly, having fun as they continued this dance. Splitting up, they walked in a specific way before posing on a platinum move, Raven holding out her hand to her partner. The shapeshifter took it and kissed her hand, making her blush. After doing all the above all over again, when it came to the arm offering, it was Beast Boy this time which Raven took as she twirled into his arms for a few seconds before spinning out the same way. The dancers then held their arms in L positions while also twisting their bodies. Beast Boy dropped to his knees as Raven danced around him once before stopping. Again the song sang its title as the green teen stood up, reaching both arms behind her back, and her left arm over his shoulder as the girl was dipped back down again. With the climax of the song coming near, they separated and did the same specific walk before backing away, and then running towards each other and finished with Beast Boy lifting Raven up high over his head as the female titan spread herself as wide as she could.

Starfire and Robin clapped from such a performance.

"That was awesome!" The Boy Wonder praised.

"Oh yes! What a glorious ritual you have performed!" The alien princess applauded. The score showed up that they racked up a pretty high score of 11,830 points. Placing Raven down, she clung to his body while giggling, and he hugged her tightly.

"You were so great, Rae Rae!"

"Yeah. Dancing's so fun. Who knew I had all these moves? Again, thanks for bringing out the best of me, BB." She spoke intimately into his ear before kissing his cheek. He chuckled and kissed her cheek back.

"You're welcome, Rave."

"Unfortunately, that will probably be the last moment we have." The half-demon sighed as she slipped from his grasp.

"Wait, what?" He asked, perplexed.

"When I say you brought out the best, it was more then an attitude adjustment. Ever since that fight earlier; Raven hasn't been driving."

"What are you saying Raven?" Starfire questioned, now becoming concerned.

"You know the emoticlones you met two days ago? I was born within the past two hours. I'm a by-product of Happiness, Brave and Passion combined. I... am Pride. Specifically, I am proud, and take joy from having the courage to be outgoing in both and body." She said as she glided her hands over the sides of her legs, hips and torso. "You guys are fun, but the spotlight just isn't big enough with the rest of you.

"Raven, we're your friends." Robin tried to reason.

"Please Raven, you cannot leave us!" Starfire pleaded.

"How are you going to live without a home? Food, shelter! And me?" Beast Boy spoke with sorrow, his eyes filling with tears.

"I told you guys. I'm not Raven. You shall refer to me now as..." Floating up, she uttered her signature phrase so that she replaced her leotard and shoes with a sleeveless golden leotard and gold colored boots. "Gold-Girl; the kicking sorceress kicking evil's butt. Literally. And don't worry, my magic will cover all that I need. I do apologize, especially to you BB, but this bird's going solo. See ya." Opening a portal in the floor in front of her, the Prideful Raven dropped in and it closed before they could get her.

"No! She's gone!" Beast Boy cried out, tears streaming down his face as he collapsed onto the rug.

"This must be because of the mood swings, but this one locked the real Raven away." Robin deduced. "Do you guys know precisely when she started acting like this?"

"It must be when she took down three of the Hive Five." Starfire remembered. "She went from being timid and uncomfortable from the people giving her the unwanted attention to unfaltering against their advances."

"Okay. Based on my communicator, she probably got rid of it. We'll have to chase her down and try to convince her to come back. I don't care if she's Pride or Gold-Girl or whatever. I just want Raven back." The titan leader sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Beast Boy got up to his knees, wiped the snot from his nose, and nodded.

"Right. She may call herself Pride, but she's Arrogant about one thing; she underestimates our friendship."

And so each of the titans tried days on end to find and talk to Gold-Girl, but she was always too fast given she was always there first and left before they could arrive. Day one was Cinderblock kicked into pebbles while Plasmus was knocked out and sleeping, day two was Johnny Rancid stuck in a tire while his motorcycle was trashed, day three was Brother Blood having a boot print on his cheek defeated, and day four was Control Freak with his mecha kicked clean in half and trapped under the machine he piloted. The media loved her presence, taking pictures wherever and whenever they could. The city also loved her efficiency taking care of crime compared to the titans and had a statue of her likeness erected.

Beast Boy was sulking on the couch late at night, though not too late, hugging a pillow while crying into it. When the living room door opened up, he recognized the heavy footsteps he hadn't realized were gone for half the week. Getting up, he saw Cyborg making himself some coffee along with eggs and bacon.

"Cy? What are you doing? Especially the past four days?" Turning around, the metallic titan didn't look so good. He looked exhausted.

"I've been spending... the past four days... repairing Raven's cloak. Eating only when everyone else was likely asleep. I know it shouldn't have taken as long as it did, but she said it needed it fixed so well you wouldn't be able to tell it was ripped. I had to disassemble it thread by thread and reassemble it with a new string so that it was literally good as new. Though that jewel part of her clasp? That was tough to put back together. I had to use a lot of plasma to get them back together. Definitely not any ruby or whatnot from Earth. I'll give it to her in the morning." He yawned as he tended to his 4th meal of his isolated time.

"Robin didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Raven's been taken over by one of her emotions."

"What?!" He cried out, shocked to hear the news. "How?! When?!"

"Four days ago. And it was a new emotion called Pride, though its more like Arrogance. She left the titans and is the newest heroine of Jump City, Gold-Girl."

"Wow, I sure missed a lot, huh?"

"No kidding. We've been chasing her, but we just can't catch up."

"Hmm, then how about letting her come to you? Not only that, since it's a emotion problem with Raven, then what about using the mirror?" Beast Boy was stunned by the suggestions, then slapped his palm into his forehead.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"Don't worry BB. We'll get her back." Yawning, he took his protean meal and coffee and went back towards his room. "But first, food and sleep." Thinking about the double pronged attack plan, the green teen felt a small smile grace his face for the first time in the past few days, and went to his room to sleep.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Gold-Girl was walking down the street, feeling a sense of proudness as people gawked at her. A fan girl came up to her, offering a magazine and a pen, which the heroine signed with her autograph. Once there was enough photographers surrounding her, she displayed a few kicks and stances that were well shot. However, an explosion at the docks shook the atmosphere, prompting her to say to them,

"I'd love to stay and pose, but something requires my attention." Enhancing her legs with black magic, she ran at super speed towards the docks and skidded to a stop at Pier 52 where a warehouse was exploded. Wondering what this was about, her name was called out.

"Raven!" She turned to see the other titans except Beast Boy. She sneered with an arrogant grin.

"What, you want me back? Are you so obsolete that you need me to justify your jobs? Well guess what? I'm all the city needs. I left you alone because of our past and the fact you couldn't find me, but you really want to be proven that you're unnecessary, beaten by Gold-Girl?"

"You may not be Raven, but I know all her emotions are also Raven." Cyborg pointed out. "As much as you want to change it, you're still Raven!" Gold-Girl's smile disappeared.

"I'm better than Raven ever was. She's so drab, so sarcastic, so recluse. What kind of positive trait does she have?"

"She's Raven. That's all there is too it. The sum is greater than their parts." Robin answered. GG rolled her eyes.

"It seems like you won't listen to reason. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way." She went on the attack almost immediately after saying so. Cyborg ran ahead and tried to grapple around her with his huge body, but she jumped and made a spin kick that almost seemed like she missed. Cyborg stopped and felt around his head not finding any damage, until he accidently took his head off his broken neck and shoulders which caused his body to collapse while he was helpless with the wires the only thing left with his head.

"Aw come on!" The decapitated titan complained. Robin threw a smoke bomb down and disappeared once he was obscured. Gold-Girl was unimpressed as she lightly stomped the ground with her right foot, creating a black force field which blocked his staff attack from behind. Extending her soul-self, it reached underneath his feet and phased him part way through the ground before retracting, leaving him half stuck in the ground. He tried twisting and pushing himself out of the predicament, but couldn't get out.

"Star, I can't get out! It's up to you!"

"Raven, do not do this. We are friends."

"Uh... yeah. I actually do." Pride retorted as she manifested her soul-self into a raven, ready to attack. Starfire sighed.

"Very well then." Her eyes and hands glowing, she and Pride launched their respective attacks, clashing in the middle.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Earlier, just after the titans went to the docks they rented with the help of Batman to cover the coming damages in the future, Beast Boy's job was seemingly just as dangerous; going into Raven's mind. Taking a deep breathe, he entered her room, and quickly found the mirror. Picking it up, he looked in the mirror, and felt himself enter through the mirror into the place he thought he'd never enter before; Nevermore. While the red and black whirlpool was still disorienting, he knew how to land properly this time, landing on all fours like a cat. Looking around, it seemingly looked like the way it did the last time he was here, but the sky was colored a combination of royal purple predominately with gold stars glittering in the sky.

"I was wondering when you'd get here, lazy bones." A crude voice talked to him. Yelping in quick panic, he jumped away from the voice, only to see it was Rude picking her nose.

"Rude? What's going on here?"

"What do you think, Booger Brain? Miss Golden Girl has only existed for two hours, and she thinks she's so special she hijacks everything, displaying our body to all the perverts and pigs for the sake of inflating her ego for the next several days. She disgraces us."

"Can you take me to Raven?"

"Can't. Pride sealed her away, and enchanted the seal so that no emoticlone can reach her." Then she realized and smiled mischievously. "Say, you're not an emoticlone."

"Uh... yeah. It's pretty obvious from the fact I'm not in any way Raven." He retorted as she stepped up to him. Cupping a soft hand to the left side of his face, she says,

"Don't fly up. Gravity is weird." Then before he could say anything, that same hand pushed him off the road they were standing on, causing him to yell out as he fell through the abyss. Heeding her warning, he just simply turned into a great horned owl and let the wind guide his wings until he spotted an approaching road with a tree. Gliding to it, he landed on a branch of a tree, where the other demonic ravens were hanging.

"Nope!" He cried out and jumped off while turning into a cheetah to get away from them before they turned aggressive. Making sure he was not followed, the shapeshifter stopped and turned back into his regular self. "Whew. Okay, where to next?"

"Beast Boy?" A weak voice called out. Turning to the distressed tone, he saw the regular Raven shackled to a big tree, connected to four sturdy looking branches.

"Raven!" He cried out happily, running to her. "Raven, I'm here to get you out!"

"Why bother?" She sighed, sounding defeated. Her face was showed a great sense of misery. "Pride's better than me. I can sense what she feels, and it feels like Jump City loves her. Even you guys haven't realized it wasn't me until Pride told you, and you enjoyed her presence during that. Even though she left the titans, things have been going so well for her as Gold-Girl, since she doesn't have to keep her emotions in check. What's the point?"

"Raven, what are you talking about? Of course she's not better than you. You know what I think of Pride?" He asked his half-demon comrade. She's arrogant due to her thinking she doesn't need us. Not just teammates, but friends as well. Her positivity comes from being a vain fraud. She listens to the people she saves and models for, not her friends. She isn't you."

"What's so great about me? I'm dark, I'm not funny, I'm not outgoing. What could there possibly be anything about me you like?"

"You're authentic." He replied. Although her face never changed from being miserable, her eyes looked somewhat interested. "You may be dark, but that gives you a cool mysterious edge. You may not crack jokes, but you are quite the smart mouth. If all your remarks towards me weren't all about how all my ideas are dumb or I'm acting foolish, I'd probably laugh at your wit more. But, that means you're the most honest person I know." Raven contemplated on that. "And as for outgoing, yeah what you said is true. But you do join in every once in a while. Remember when we dressed like Robin?" A light smile appeared on her face remembering that. "You're not as good as Pride. You're better. And there's nothing more that I want than you back." Even with her built up levels of stoicism and straightness, she couldn't stop the tears pooling up in her eyes and trailing down her face. Turning into a gorilla, he proceeded to climb the tree and tore off the branches keeping her shackled, which also made them disappear. Falling to her knees, Beast Boy landed next to her as a human, and stooped down to observe what she was going to do next. What happened next... was that she hugged him tightly, her arms over his shoulders.

"Thank you." She whispered, her voice echoing around them. Beast Boy smiled as her hugged her back.

"You're welcome."

"Oh don't make me barf." A repulsed voice made itself known, attracting the titan's attention as Gold-Girl, or more accurately Pride, walked in, wearing the same cloak and long sleeved leotard clothes as all the other emoticlones, but colored gold. "If you're going to make out, take it where no one can see it. Oh wait, better yet, how about I lock you up together, that way you're together forever."

"I won't let you take Raven away from us again. Do what you can Rave. I'll hold her off as long as I can." Running towards Pride, he transformed into a T-Rex and charged as fast as he could. Raven smiled as she swiped her tears away before floating into the lotus position. While the sky remained purple and gold, some of it around Raven turned back into black and white, while five portals surrounded around her, allowing the other available emoticlones to appear.

With a smirk, Pride let her magic flow into her legs before leaping, and slamming her her foot into his forehead. It didn't stop his momentum like Mammoth, but the strike was still strong enough for him to crumble into the ground, crashing into the ground while leaving a trench behind him. Pride was about to finish him with an axe kick when a combined light drew her attention. Raven had again fused with her emotions, but due to lacking three of them, her cloak and leotard was striped diagonally to the right, going by red, orange, yellow, grey and brown. Sneering, Pride let herself exponentially grow in overall size, becoming the size of her ego at well over a thousand feet tall. Raising her foot, she proceeded to try and stomp them out of existence, but was stopped when the light of many colors stopped her attack. Grunting, she powered up her leg and pushed harder, and did manage to get closer, but the power was starting to become too much. She had to step away as Raven grew bigger as well, reaching her height. Both determined, they blasted each other with all they could muster, resulting in a stalemate. Beast Boy opened his eye and looked up, seeing the towering women trying to defeat one another. Seeing this was beyond his control, he turned into a tiny turtle and withdrew into his shell. The clash seemed even, but steadily, Raven was winning.

"No! You need me! How could you turn away from such a golden opportunity to be the heroine everyone loves?!" Pride yelled out.

"All that glitters is not gold." Raven answered as her blast overpowered Pride's and hit her full blast resulting in two things. One; all the emotions that created Pride; Brave, Happiness and Passion, were separated from her like a picture duplicating into four in a line. The second is that Pride's clothes turned from gold to charcoal grey, similar but different to Timid's pure grey.

Once it sounded like the battle was over, he waited a few seconds to be sure before peeking his head out of his shell. Beast Boy saw that he was surrounded by the full spectrum of colors of Ravens staring down at him with their signature expressions. Turning back into his regular self, he was about to get up when he winced and went back down, holding the giant lump on his head from that kick.

"Ow, my head. So... did we win?"  
\---------------------------  
It was a hard fought battle, but in the end, Starfire was almost defeated, her chest held down by the bruised, panting, and cloth torn, yet victorious Gold-Girl.

"Such a shame. I did like you all, I guess, but there's no need for you. There's only one room for one hero, and that-" She was cut off when her eyes flashed gold for a second, before it faded into her normal eye color of purple. She fell onto her back, fainting into unconsciousness. Luckily, that only lasted a few seconds before she woke up again, gasping for air and groaning from her injuries.

"Raven?" The Tamaranean asked.

"Ugh, It's me Starfire. Raven." Starfire then said something in her native tongue, sounding like relief from her tone. Looking around her, she saw the chaos they had brought to the piers, but thankfully no one was hurt since it was evacuated before the mission began. Seeing Robin and Cyborg, she used her magic to both get Robin out of the ground and reattach Cyborg's head. It was only then that she blacked out for real from the effort itself.

It was much later in the day where it was actually night time that Raven entered the living room, having healed most of her injuries, but still had an ice pack kept to her head. Noticing her come in, all of the titans approached her slowly.

"Raven? How are you?" Robin inquired with concern.

"I hurt, but I'll live." She replied dryly, but assuredly.

"What about emotionally?" Starfire asked.

"I think my mood swings are gone. I don't feel any of my emotions rising and falling like waves."

"So... you're cool now? All good?" Beast Boy asked her. Raven gave him a little smile as she walked up to him, and gave the green teen the most quickest of kisses on the lips. Starfire's eyes opened wide and she smiled. Robin's eyebrows scrunched up and gave Cyborg $20 bucks. He froze as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes. I'm all good. Thanks to you... my Beast Boy." She called him by one of his nicknames. His blush was so great it rivaled to turn his cheeks into red. "However, there's one more thing I need to do to truly put this behind me."  
\---------------------  
A picture of the Teen Titans logo was displayed before transitioning to Raven and Starfire, standing in front of a giant picture of the former hero Raven was, Gold-Girl.

"Aaaaaaand we rollin!" Beast Boy told them.

"Hello Jump City. You know me as Raven."

"And I Starfire." The alien princess followed with.

"Now, you all noticed I went on a four day... thing, by leaving the titans and paraded around as the kicking sorceress known as Gold-Girl. However, that was not me. I was suffering from an effect by a prism that split me into my emotions, got back together, and had mood swings because of it. On the day my teammates accidently tore my cloak, which was it was the last one clean, and the Hive attacked, a new emotion came out and took me over. The past four days, I was not Raven, but Pride: a combination of bravery, happiness, and passion. She had a type of confidence I never had about myself or period. However, the way she acted, leaving the titans, and going off to be her own superheroine? I was peeved. Pride, naming herself on this plane as Gold-Girl, just let people look at her all they liked, because that was what made her feel powerful, inflating her ego. Well, I'm here to tell you all that the ways Pride showed my body was wrong. This is my body, and I alone choose how it'll be seen by others."

"Yes. Too often are females seen like the objects and candy for the eyes." Starfire added. "Females are just like anybody else. We may have the different proportions, but beauty is something that is subjective, and should not be upheld by what men have projected into societal expectations. We are not a thing to just look at and do the whistling. We are humanoids that are capable of thinking and reasoning with a sense of dignity that demands respect. Just because we are the more attractive does not mean that is all we are."

"After all, how many people out there can fluently speak and read six different languages, one of which is not even from Earth, like I can? I also train my body so that when I need to, I can defend myself in close range along with long range. We are strong, we are proud, and we have the mind and heart to fight back against sexism and be treated as equals. Hope you loved Gold-Girl..." Raven led to as she held up the golden leotard, only to disintegrate it with her hand. "...because you're never seeing her again. I am Raven, and I will not let my body be disgraced and let it be. This public service announcement is brought to you by the Teen Titans."

"Aaaaand cut, wrap it up and call it a sandwich because its done, dudes!" Beast Boy laughed as they all gathered together.

"Joy! I am so glad that we are promoting the equality of females!" Starfire cheered, hugging Raven, whom didn't object.

"Yeah. Even if most of the city doesn't believe me or guys ignore it, I don't care. I'm sure any girls that see that will feel empowered that just regular old me is saying no to objectivism."

"Good for you Rave. Now, let's get us some pizza to celebrate!" Cyborg suggested loudly, the four titans cheering as they went to go out, except for Beast Boy when the half-demon held his hand, making him stay.

"Thanks. This meant a lot to me."

"No prob, Rae Rae. We titans stick together like family." He bumped his heart with his fist, making her smile a little. "Now then, how about we get that pizza before Chrome Dome and Starfire eat it all?" Raven nodded as they walked together, hand in hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took lots of thinking. I talked with my sister so that Raven was treated with more respect as a female, and delivered the message that objectifying girls and women are not okay, while making sure it wasn't pushing into it too hard. While Colors of Raven is still my favorite chapters so far that I wrote, these chapters I just written are the ones I'm most proud of writing, and will remain so for a long time. I hope you enjoy these chapters as I have.


	16. Burgers vs Burritos

One day, Beast Boy and Cyborg had just started dancing to some music, celebrating a special occasion. They were holding their respective communicators.

"Alright baby! Booyah!" Cyborg hollered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Beast Boy cheered. The rest of the titans entered the room, holding their respective foods that were partially eaten and drank on the way back.

"Hey guys. What's gotten you two so happy?" Robin asked.

"Me and BB just took a 50 question online testing game on how well we knew each other as best friends!" Cyborg told them.

"Check it! We have the same favorite videogame called Space Rings, root beer as our favorite sodas and one of our favorite past times is playing pranks!"

"Oh glorious! I am so glad to here you guys having everything in the common!" Starfire remarked joyfully as she hugged the two together.

"Not everything Star." The changeling pointed out. "We got a 47 out of 50."

"Yeah, but that's to be expected." Cyborg shrugged. "You can't always like everything."

"So what's the differences?" Robin inquired.

"Let's see." Checking their communicators, they scrolled through the list and Beast Boy first said,

"I like comedy movies while Cy likes sci-fi. Though we both appreciate when they combine."

"BB prefers today's pop while I enjoy 80's rock more." Cyborg continued, and finally both said,

"Last is my favorite food is burgers/burritos." The two gasped from this.

"Ah! That's right! Yo a carnivore, dude!" The green teen pointed at Cyborg.

"You know I am, bro! I love the juicy, delicious taste of meat and the savory smell!" The metallic titan defended, not appreciating being pointed at like that. "It's your tofu that tastes like nothing! Even in burritos!"

"They're healthier and don't hurt animals!"

"Than why are animals so scrumptious!"

"Guys! Guys! Sheesh!" Robin jumped over the couch and got in between the two bickering best friends. "Everyone has different tastes. We shouldn't fight over our differences."

"Hmm, you know... you're right. Grass Stain and I will just go back and forth forever." Cyborg conceded. "What we need are second opinions."

"Yeah! You guys, tell Cy here what the clearly superior food is please?"

"Oh, that is the difficult question. Both are the satisfactory to me." Starfire replied while scratching her head.

"Yeah uh... I could go either way honestly."

"I don't really care." Raven bluntly stated. Robin sighed.

"Alright, you two have been arguing about this with no resolution for too long. We need to settle this once and for all. We need a series of tests to prove not based on biased opinion, but objectively which food is the best, using the most average of ingredients. Cause let's face it, you two jokers would just probably make one giant food fight at the end and I don't want a mess in the tower. And like always with these food challenges, the first will be the taste test.

"Beast Boy, if you want me to do this... thing for you as a favor, then no tofu. Anything but that. And not cat hair this time as well."

"You got it Rae Rae! One hair free veggie burrito comin' up!" Beast Boy agreed with a wide smile and a thumbs up. After an hour of preparation, both dishes were ready. First up was Beast Boy with burritos which looked packed and fat. "Behold titans, the sabrosa burrito. As agreed, I used the most common of ingredients. Flour tortilla filled with veggie meat and beans, but also has grated cheese spread evenly, lettuce, Mexican rice, and diced tomatoes. Truly the meal for those that want to eat healthy. Here are a few condiments so that you can try with it of your choice; sour cream, salsa and guacamole. Placing the small bowls filled with the chosen condiments. Robin picked up his burrito, inspecting it from all sides for any glaring imperfections, smelled it, and when satisfied, bit into it. Starfire took a chunk out with a fork and knife, and ate it. Raven used her magic to pick up the whole thing, and chewed some of it. After the first bite, they did so again with the condiment they chose; guacamole, sour cream and salsa for Robin, Starfire and Raven respectively.

"Hmm. That was a pretty good burrito, Beast Boy. And great choice including the guacamole. Ten out of Ten." Robin rated.

"Ooo, delicious." Starfire adored. "However, I think there were too many beans in mine. None of the other flavors stood out more, that is until I added the sour cream. Eight of the ten."

"Hmm, yum. Seven." Raven shrugged.

"Ah come on, mama. What stood out to you the most?" He asked her.

"I said I didn't care. And unless Cyborg makes a perfect burger, I'll likely rate it seven for the same reason." She told him. The green teen pouted, but nodded in acceptance. That's when the cybernetic titan brought out his meals. Presenting them their dishes, he told them in a presenter kind of tone,

"What we have here is a dish of the highest of quality. A beef patty surrounded with tomato, onion and lettuce below it, and a select condiment and cheese above it sandwiched between the sesame seed bun. But first, here's some sparkling water. Need to cleanse your pallets first." Handing them a cup of fizzling water, they all shrugged and drank the carbonated drink until the taste of burrito was almost entirely gone. Now tasting the burgers, here's what they had to say.

"Hmm, the burger tastes smoky. You used charcoal, right?"

"Best way to eat a burger." Cyborg responded proudly.

"Well, the rest of the burger tastes pretty good, but I didn't much like the charcoal flavor too much, and it felt like the outside was cooked slightly too long for me. Eight out of ten."

"Aw man." The burger chef mumbled to himself crossing his arms. That is until Starfire gasped.

"Wonderful! Just the perfect degree of mostly the rare of medium and some done well! And... mustard?! Joy! Ten out of ten!" The gleefully ravenous alien warrior swallowed the rest of the burger whole, chewed and swallowed, sighing while patting her belly.

"Hmm, yum." Raven gave the exact same answer.

"Wait, does that mean it's a tie?!" Beast Boy cried out in despair.

"But which one is better?!" Cyborg resonated.

"Look, just because the taste test didn't pan out means that this is the end, there's still more. Be ready you two."

"Oh it's on. Prepare to eat patty, String Bean." Cyborg gloated towards his cooking rival.

"Bring it on Chrome Dome! Commence the food war!"  
\----------------------------------------------  
Round 1: speed. The two titans rolled their respective foods down a hill. Despite the burger having as much sticky ingredients as Cyborg could use, it just couldn't act like a wheel and fell apart. The burrito reached the bottom a little loosely wrapped from the rolling, but mostly unscathed. Point 1 to burrito.

Round 2: aerodynamics. The two foods were in a wind tunnel. As the wind picked up, the burrito was having no problem staying together, especially since the burrito was packed full, only filled with the minimal required amount, and flat bread was specifically used for the burrito. With this much lack of volume, it was like it wasn't there. However, the round and relatively tall burger was catching on and flew right at the disappointed Cyborg behind the safety window. Point 2 for Burrito.

Round 3: accuracy. Cyborg tried to both either throw, or shoot them with his arm cannon, but the forces acting on the food was too much for it to stay together, never reaching the target as a whole. Burgers just can't stay in one piece. As for Beast Boy, he had to use a replacement burrito after the sling shot accidently cut the first one in half during the pull back. On the second try, the green teen threw it like a ninja would do with a kunai, and it splattered against the target on its chest. Point 3 for burger.

Round 4: heat resistance. Putting in the foods in two microwaves for 15 minutes, it didn't take long for the heat conserving burrito to explode while the burger, obviously burnt to a crisp, was the victor by sticking through the whole way. Point 1 for burger.

Round 5: damage resistance. With the two equipped with a pulverizing hammer, this was to prove which could handle taking it better. Beast Boy swung first, which just made it spew out from the sides with beans and other. As for the burger, even with his stronger strength, the burger wasn't outright destroyed, even while pulverized. Point 2 for Burger.

Round 6: availability. The titans flew over to Los Angeles and had to find the nearest burger and burrito joints in 5 minutes in unfamiliar territory. As for who could find them the quickest, Cyborg and his jet pack found 10 while Beast Boy only found six in the same timespan. Point 3 for Burger.

Round 7: flavor flip. Beast Boy and Cyborg were tasked with putting the essential flavor of their respective foods into the body of the food the opponent liked. When it came down to testing, Beast Boy, even with his culinary skills rivaling Cyborg's couldn't get that juicy and savory taste of the burger into his burrito since he used beyond beef, even when using all the rest of the burger ingredients. As for Cyborg's, all he had to do was cook a bean patty, use salsa instead of ketchup, and the taste was just like a burrito. Point 4 for Burger.

Round 8: cuteness. They had to make they're foods cute. Cyborg made his burger mini sized, and used ketchup to make a smiley face. Starfire and Robin thought they were definitely cute, but Beast Boy's was decorated with a kitten face. Beans for tiny ears, tomato slices for eyes, a dollop of guacamole for the nose, tiny string cheese for whiskers, and three small onion curves for the mouth sticking its tongue out. Even without Robin and Raven's opinion, Starfire loved it so much more, given the fact she actually hugged it and cooed to it as if it were a kitten. Point 4 for Burrito.

"Man, we going nowhere with all these test!" Cyborg complained with a stomp.

"I know, right?! How'm I supposed to beat you if this keeps going on forever?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"It does seem like we covered all the usual food competitions. What else could there possibly be?" Starfire inquired.

"I still don't care." Raven put in. The metallic titan then got an idea.

"I know! A food fight!"

"No no no! I said no food fight!" Robin objected, now getting annoyed. "I don't want a mess in the tower!"

"How about in the simulation room?" Starfire suggested.

"Perfect! Let's do this!" Cyborg cheered.  
\---------------------------------  
Once the two quarreling titans were in the simulator, Robin spoke through the mic.

"Alright. When all else fails, fighting is always what's used to settle a dispute. You have 650 health points, and whatever you say will be created to make the attack. Let the ultimate burger burrito smackdown begin!" With the simulation activating, Beast Boy's outfit changed into a burrito surrounding his body and head showing the face, while his arms and legs were colored red plus the gloves and shoes colored green. Cyborg's body changed primarily into brown like the bun, with his lower torso colored dark brown like the burger, his arms and legs colored green while his hands and feet colored red.

"Salsa Storm!" Pushing his hands out, the green teen shot forth a stream of tomato salsa at the cybernetic titan, whom blocked with his arms. 14% of his health was lost as he was being pushed back.

"Bun Bash!" Forming a sesame seed bun large enough to protect his whole body while diverting the salsa. Pushing it forward, the bun went full speed and rammed into the living burrito. 20% was lost.

"Pickle Pounder!" Gaining a giant hammer with a pickle as the head, he ran up to the dazed burrito boy and swung into Beast Boy's stomach. After a second hit successful hit, Beast Boy lost 22%.

"Jalapeno Hammer!" Countering a third strike from the giant pickle, a hammer with a giant jalapeno blocked the attack and managed to send Cyborg flying away with a successful retaliation. Cyborg lost 12%

"Robin, there is something I do not understand." Starfire said. "Why are they doing the physical fighting instead of simulated burgers and burritos? This does not really prove which one of the foods is better."

"Of course it doesn't. Some people like burgers and some like burritos. That's just how people are. I just wanted these two to get it out of their system, and what better way then to duke it out with no injury or mess? Now, how about we do lunch? I could totally go for a pizza."

"Sure, let's just get out of here." Raven recommended. The rest of the titans promptly left.

"Tomato Time Bomb!" Shooting rapid fire tomatoes around Beast Boy, he couldn't escape the red explosions in time. He only had 1% left.

"Bean Bomb!" A bean shaped grenade escaped from the smoke and exploded upon contact with Cyborg. "Burrito Blade!" Leaping from the red smoke he held a green handled red blade and made two big slashes across Cyborg's chest, although no gashes were seen. His health was at 10%.

"Onion Onslaught!

"Sesame Heat Seeker!" The two threw an onion and a sesame seed at each other, the two item meeting directly in the middle. With a giant simulated explosion, they were each blown back. Both were at 0%. The simulation ended and their food colors went away. Both were panting, having used up a lot of effort in this fight.

"Hey, dude. Why are we even fighting over this? This is... way more tiring than it normally is." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Same here." Cyborg admitted. "I'm just about ready to... call it a day and... eat some pie with ice cream."

"Can I get some of that with you? I'm hungry too, yo! Maybe we can even put some ice cream on top!" The green teen asked, getting excited from hearing that combo.

"Yeah boy! Hot pie with ice cream!" As they got up and went to get the newly discussed foods, the cybernetic titan said, "Hey, I'm sorry BB. I think we both got carried away there."

"Yeah. First time we took it to that extent. But hey, just because we have different tastes doesn't mean we can't think of some awesome combos with other stuff dude."

"You said it Beastie. Now let's get some ice cream pie! Booyah!"


	17. Well this socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laundry Day sequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just a refresher, this chapter is a fan request from a guest that amused me enough to request a fellow reader on FFN to think of a proper story for it.

Beast Boy was not having a good day. While in town, he came across a few... he wasn't sure what -ist they were but a few guys in the city made fun of him for being green and looking like a mutated elf-goblin for having pointed ears and being short. Normally he wasn't bothered by the occasional jerks that were likely tourists, but just how intensely and persistent they were making fun of him really got underneath his skin. He scared them off by turning into a bear, but the hurt still remained. It reminded him of the time when the titans were telling Robin about why he didn't want powers, and his reasons hit him hard today. He went to Cyborg's room and knocked. The metallic titan opened up and smiled at his best friend.

"Hey BB. What up?"

"Can you use some sort of hologram whatchamacallit or exo-skeletons stuff, dude? I want to look normal for at least a few hours."

"Oh, sorry to here you're having one of those low days. I'd love to help, but my portable hologram mask is for some reason locked on one person and I'm trying to figure out the glitch." Showing him said mask and put it on, only to turn into comic book writer Marv Wolfman. Taking it off he said, "I don't know who Marv Wolfman is but apparently he's a good comic book writer. I should look into his stuff. Sorry bro." Beast Boy sighed.

"It's okay bro. Maybe I should talk to the others. See if they can help." Going to Starfire's room, he knocked on her door, though he swung at thin air when it opened before he hit the door, showing a distressed Starfire.

"Oh, do not worry my little bumgorf. I will get you to the vet."

"Something wrong with Silkie?" The shapeshifter asked.

"Yes. He has eaten the zorkaberries again and is having the allergic reaction."

"Will a vet even know what to do? They normally don't do moth larvae. Especially mutated ones."

"I have got to at least try! I got to go! Sorry!" Starfire called out as she flew past him quickly. So Starfire was out, so he went to Robin, only to read a note on the door.

Titans, I'm having a serious talk with Batman. No interruptions unless it's an emergency. Grumbling, Beast Boy went to Raven's room and knocked, and the sorceress answered.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you have a spell or what not to change one's appearance?"

"Of course I do. But why would I do it for you? You're not up to one of your pranks, are you?"

"No. I'm just having a bad day is all. I want to be normal looking like Robin." He explained. Raven's normally stoic face softened up as she placed her right hand on his left shoulder.

"Let's talk on the couch." Nodding, the two went to the living room and sat down. "Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Well I was minding my business on the city, getting some food and whatnot, when these tourists I think started making fun of me. About how I look silly colored green and that I look like an elf-goblin hybrid because of how short I am and have pointy ears."

"You shouldn't let hurtful words get to you. Not everyone appreciates us."

"I know. Words like that normally don't get to me, but this time it did. I bet you would feel hurt and upset if people at the grocery store maliciously called you a witch or somethin'. You'd be able to hide the pain but you'd still feel it, right?"

"I would." She admitted, seeing his point. "But instead of indulging in something that would be seen as normal by others, you should take pride in the fact you're not an average person." She took hold of his hands. "You are Beast Boy. You can change into any animal. And besides, considering the kind of change you went through, it could've been worse. You'd have the hairiest parts a male typically grows and might've even gotten a tail in your human form."

"Heh, that'd certainly blur the line between beast and boy, wouldn't it?" The changeling chuckled at the image. Raven lightly smiled from his more positive expression.

"It would, so don't worry about it. And besides..." She gave him a peck on the cheek. "...you're my elf-goblin." This time, that description didn't make him feel bad, but wanted.

"Thanks Rae."

"You're welcome. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to my emoticlones. I have to periodically check and make sure Pride is behaving herself even though she's depowered." With that, Raven retreated to her room. Beast Boy was feeling good about himself again. Maybe by tomorrow, that hurt will go away.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It didn't. Looking into the mirror right after waking up and in nothing but his sleeping shorts, his blurry eyes for a moment made him think a goblin was on the other side. Beast Boy yelped while rubbing his eyes before then recognizing himself. The boy groaned while placing his right palm against his face. He appreciated Raven's words, but the sting was still there. Opening a drawer, he dug out a bottle of tan body paint. The first time the green teen used it, it was very uncomfortable. How do those living statue street entertainers wear that stuff for hours? Not wanting to feel uncomfortable in his skin on both the outside and inside, he put it back. Then he thought of something. He knew it was going behind her back, but even if just for a moment, he wanted to see his skin fair, and his hair red-orange. A time where only his eyes were green. Exiting his room and peeking around the corner, he saw the four other titans eating breakfast. Slinking back, he tip-toed towards Raven's room, and turned into a fly to slip through. Once inside, he looked at books, and tried to find a spell-book. Good thing she was organized.

"Champion of Legends, Chancers' greatest risks, Changers of History-ah! Changing spells!" Taking it, he removed the book from the shelf and opened it. However, while the spine was English, the text inside was the symbols of Azarath. "Augh! Why have spines that speak English when there's no English inside?" Luckily, the text after saying that shifted the symbols from Azarath to English. "Oh, cool." So he skimmed through the pages, searing for the right kind of page. Finding the page that said "Skin Change" the instructions read

"To enact the spell, chant this incantation in proper tongue: Deceive those who see, for I must hide in light. To reveal one's body, must the moon be new outright."

"Huh. Okay. Azarath." The symbols changed back to the book's native language, and tried to read it the best he could do. "Okay, here we go. Vendentes decipat ego abscondor in lucem. Ostendere unum corpus sit omnino nova luna. Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" Beast Boy's eyes glowed white as the power of the spell took effect, before the feeling left, his eyes returning normal. He looked at his hands. Still green. The changeling sulked before realizing something. He saw his hands? He wore gloves almost all the time. And it wasn't just the lack of gloves, but also the sleeves, shirt... oh no. The nude titan was about to yell out in shock but managed to keep his voice in. However, the same wasn't for the others as he felt a commotion coming from the kitchen. Turning into a flea, he jumped under the sliver of space underneath the bookshelf before Raven entered her room, freaked out from the fact she was also completely in the buff, the only light being the numerous candles which kept the room illuminated, yet dim. Heading over to her closet, she grabbed the nearest leotard and tried to put it on, but the cloth turned into air. She tried covering herself with a cloak but that too turned into the air itself. "Why is this happening?" Turning around, she noticed one of her books out of place. Walking to it and picking it up, she saw it was on a spell to change one's look.

"Beast Boy." The half-demon girl growled as she sensed him out. A ping of fear was emanating right underneath the bookshelf. Using her magic, she picked up the flea, whom reverted back to human. He was facing away from her.

"Uh... hey Rave." The green teen greeted greatly nervously.

"To think you have the gall... the audacity. After what we said, you decide to go behind my back, enter my room without my permission read one of my books and bungle it up in a way in which we're all naked and can't put anything on. I've gotten used to your stupid moments, but this? I'm honestly both impressed and disappointed." Using her magic to conjure up a black cloth, Raven tied it around Beast Boy's head, and made sure it was uncomfortably tight.

"Ow. Too tight Raven!" Beast Boy complained.

"You're lucky I'm not tying it around your neck. Now that you're unable to see, now's the time to tell the others." Walking to her vanity and taking out a spare communicator, since the first was turned into air, the female titan alerted her fellow comrades. "Guys, I found the reason why we're naked, and he's in my room.

"Beast Boy?" Robin responded. "He should've known better. Alright, bring him to the living room so that we discuss his punishment."

"Gladly."

All of the titans were in the living room, and everyone except Starfire were blinded to avoid seeing something private. Starfire wasn't blindfolded because when it's not her, she doesn't have a nudity taboo due to being Tamaranean whom don't have such a social rule. Robin memorized all the floors and where all the obstacles are so he doesn't need sight. Cyborg's using an internal radar, and Raven's using her magic like a radar as well.

"So, care to explain yourself, 'friend' Beast Boy?" Starfire started the interrogation, saying friend with a threatening tone.

"Dudes, I'm sorry. I just wanted to look normal like Robin and such."

"Given your changed looks, I can certainly understand that." The titan leader admitted. "But of all things, why one of Raven's spells? The only language you're good at other than English is a little Spanish thanks to Dorothy the Expeditioner. Her books are way above your reading level. Not to mention that the much more higher reason is that Raven would either banish you or punish you with something worse than anything we could come up with."

"Yeah, I can also understand that, but that was a really dumb move, bro." Cyborg agreed with while shaking his head.

"It wasn't like I was going to stay that way forever, or even the whole day. Even if it was just for a minute that would've been enough."

"Then you should've asked me. I would've done it if it was just for a moment." Raven told the guilty green teen. "But due to your mistake, we're now possibly stuck like this. You have your hand holding and cheek kissing privileges revoked."

"Man, I sure messed up big time." Beast Boy sighed with sorrow. And that's when the crime alert went off.

"Now? Of all times?!" The naked half-demon complained.

"Let us go. I never wear actual clothes anyway and BB can just stay as an animal the entire time." Cyborg suggested.

"Fine, just go!" Robin replied. The cybernetic titan ran while pulling his green teammate.

Luckily for the two titans, it wasn't supervillains, but just a few regular bank robbers. After the bandits got all the money into their van, they started to drive off, only for Beast Boy to run up front in cheetah form and then shifted into an African elephant, stopping them dead in their tracks. Ripping the door off, bullets bounced off his steel like body and grabbed the two robbers. With very little effort, he slammed their heads together, knocking them out.

"Nothing to it."  
\-------------  
Upon returning to the tower, and being blindfolded again, Cyborg went to Raven and asked her, "So, is there anyway to fix the spell?"

"The way the spell was made, it was to change one's appearance. There are spells to see through the disguise, but this specific spell isn't easily broken. As far as I know, only the lack of light from a new moon does it wear off. Luckily, tomorrow night will be the new moon, so we'll only be like this for about 36 hours."

"So just as long as crime is down to a minimal, then we'll get through this with the most minimal amount of embarrassment for everyone."

"Yes, and then I'll see to it which dimension will really teach Beast Boy when I banish him there." She said. Cyborg could tell from her voice. It betrayed just the slightest amount of hurt and anger.

"Why don't you let me handle the punishment. It may not be as harsh per say, but it will be far more karma like for what he did." He suggested. Raven considered it. Sure, she wanted the satisfaction of punishing the green idiot personally, but if anyone knew Beast Boy's biggest pet peeves, it was his best friend.

"Fine. You'd better make it a good one."

For the next 36 hours, the titans did what they could do, and to make sure the villains didn't suspect anything, one or two titans of different team ups always went. Robin and Starfire, fighting from the shadows and high flight speeds respectively beat him before he could see them during the afternoon. The same thing goes for Control Freak in which Cyborg and Raven fought him during twilight. Let's just say Cyborg was the distraction while Raven acted as a living shadow and manipulated the poor man's fears. He was sent to prison shivering in sheer fright. Tomorrow morning before breakfast had Cinderblock wreaking havoc, but Starfire pulverized him into pebbles by flying through him at the speed of sound with her starbolts. Robin was also able to single handedly stop Johnny Rancid with a well place birdarang at the front wheel of his motorcycle, and an ammunition disc that froze him in place to the ground once he crashed. The last villain to appear for the day was Doctor Light, as he decided to rob another bank. And this time, his outfit was decorated with a lot of white dots around his body. Blasting the front into oblivion, the mad doctor was about to make his escape when a female voice called to him.

"Halt the Doctor Light! We won't let you get away with that!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Ah, the two titans that bothered to show up. I've heard that you guys are just blitzing all the other villains before they even see you. That's much faster than your usual M.O, but here's the thing; nothing is faster than the speed of light!" Activating his suit, dozens of beams of light shot out from his person, scorching whatever surface they touched. Starfire was quick enough to evade in between the beams that were wide enough as she flew up. Raven wasn't as lucky as she was hit in the belly, pushing her back. She yelled out in pain as she was pushed back into a car. Being made of shadow didn't protect against light. "Hahaha! With my suit like this, no attack can reach me!"

"Raven!" Starfire cried out in concern before her eyes and hands glowed with green energy. Pooling said energy into a ball which she let grow into a large ball for beach volley ball, the Tamaranean warrior threw it at the mad doctor. Seeing the incoming green star, Dr. Light knew a few of those wouldn't be enough to destroy it, so he focused all the beams that could aim toward the attack and created a concentrated white beam of light that pushed against the star until it exploded, illuminating the entire area in green.

"Haha! Not even a miniature sun can withstand the might of Dr. Light! Now, where-Ack!" He was so focused on gloating, he didn't notice Starfire going behind him and was kicked in the back of the head, faceplanting into the ground. Making sure he was knocked unconscious, Starfire ripped the suit apart and checked her injured teammate.

"Raven, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I was able to heal the burn. It still hurts but I can have us retreat." The half-demon explained as she allowed her soul-self to envelop them, helping them disappear and return to the tower.

For once, all of the five titans were in one room not blindfolded, but because the spell was broken, but more like it almost was, because they were watching the moon, looking like a bare patch without any stars amidst an ocean of them.

"Thank the goodness this is almost over." Starfire spoke first after several minutes of silence.

"No kidding. I've felt even more naked than usual since I didn't even have my utility belt or titanium cape." Robin added.

"After this I'm going to have to make sure my clothes are only affected by magic cast by me." Raven stated, being passive-aggressive with Beast Boy, whom looked down in guilt. Once the new moon reached its apex, the magic wore off and their clothes magically returned.

"Glorious! It feels so nice to be in my outfit again!"

"Now everything's back to normal." Beast Boy said, but Cyborg placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Oh no no no. There's still the matter of your punishment. For having the rest of us, mostly them though, go through that ordeal, your punishment is to fight crime with us naked. For a week."

"What?! But what about the media?! Think of the children!"

"Oh, don't worry about that. Although now that you mention that, I think an alteration to your punishment will do the trick just as well." Robin explained with a mischievous sneer.

"Oh man." The green teen groaned.  
\------------------------------  
By tomorrow, there was already another crime alert, and it was Mad Mod. He was leading a robot assault that consisted of giant beetles on the city while his technology was hypnotizing the people with the famous The Beatles "Yellow Submarine" song. Jump City was in the process of being turned into artwork that was used for the song as well.

"Ah yes. Who can resist the best band of all of Great Britain? I'll need to change the deaf myself but that's a small price to pay for my imperial empire. No one can stop me!" That is, until a wave of black magic silenced the music. "Hey, who clogged up me ol' tunes?!"

"Sorry Mad Mod, but not even the Beatles don't harmonize with your evil."

"Oh, if it isn't my little duckies. Just because you turned off the music, doesn't mean the parties-What the bloody 'ell is your green lad scantly clad?!" Mad Mod reacted in disgust when he took a proper look at the nearly nude Teen Titan, whom blushed and looked away in embarrassment. He wore nothing but pink underpants with red hearts along with rainbow socks. "I knew you bratty teens had no class, but this is just deplorable! Are you bent? Seems like you stupid children are beyond what I can tolerate now, so prepared to be destroyed! Get them!" All of the titans engaged in combat with with the giant beetles: some with difficulty like Cyborg and Raven, and some with ease like Starfire and Raven. However, Beast Boy had one thing in mind. Getting that staff. Turning into a Black Mamba snake, he slithered across the ground, evading the stabs that the robots tried to inflict upon him. Reaching the beetle that Mad Mod stood upon, and slithered up the leg until he was behind Mod.

"I don't think so." The mad Brit tried to counter was a blast from his cane, but Beast Boy was able to jump around the beam by moving into a spring formation before turning into a mountain goat and ramming into the villain. As soon as Mad Mod let go of the staff, Beast Boy turned back into human and snapped the staff against his leg. And with that, everyone was freed from the hypnosis and all the changes to the city went back to normal.

"No! Ugh, why can't you bloody heroes just let honest working villains be?! Nobody was asking you to butt in!"

"Because you hypnotized them." The green teen replied with no casualness to his tone before clocking out the looney Brit in the head with his staff. Not wanting to be seen, he turned into an eagle and flew away.

Of course, it was eventually found out that Beast Boy was fighting in laughably colorful underwear, and they had to describe what the situation was even though that just made the city laugh even harder at the poor titan, but as the days passed, the constant mockery and ridicule no longer bothered him. In fact, at the tower he decided to stay nude. Such as...

"Booyah, it's movie night again! What should we watch this time?!" Cyborg asked his friends.

"Atlantic Edge!" Robin suggested.

"The Culling." Raven replied.

The family movie Chilled!" Starfire cheered.

"What about The Fox on Floor Street?" Beast Boy asked, coming into the room.

"From Marvin Scoresayshe? I mean, I heard it's funny but isn't that a little bit mu-Gah! Beastie, you do realize that your punishment is over, right?"

"Yeah, but why should that stop me?" The green teen questioned sarcastically as he flipped over the couch and bounced the furniture big time, causing his teammates to instantly look and move away. "Actually, I should be thanking you, dudes. What better way to get comfortable in your own skin then by being in nothing but your skin?" He stretched causing some joints to pop before relaxing, letting his legs lay wide open.

"That's great Beast Boy, but stop displaying it to everyone." Raven complained. "You're really squicking us out."

"Dudes, what is there to squick about? My body can finally breathe outside of the skin tight costume, I could take a tan without having to worry about tan-lines, and I don't have to worry about stains if I eat messy foods! I can just lick the mess off."

"Ooookay then. I'll just get the popcorn then." Cyborg ran into the kitchen.

"I'll get my pj's." Starfire said before flying to her room.

"I'll get me some soda." Robin followed suit of Cyborg.

"I'm not interested in a movie anymore." Raven teleported to her room. Once they were all separate, the cybernetic titan called everyone except his best friend.

"Okay, it's obvious to everyone that our punishment for our little grass stain backfired in the long run. What do we do?"

"I could force him to do it. And all that he would suffer from is maybe an accidental sprained joint or broken bone if he struggles too much."

"Let's leave that as a last resort." Raven recommended. "I anyone's going to do it, it's Cyborg. The two are best friends, so perhaps he can somehow bribe Beast Boy to wear clothes like a normal person."

"Aw man. Well, if it means not having to see BB's little wee wee all the time, so be it."

"Great, we'll await for results. Titans out." Robin ended the discussion.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
By tomorrow, Beast Boy was walking down the hallway when he noticed pieces of M&M's on the ground leading somewhere. Figuring this was a trap, the green teen shrugged and went along with it, even following an old meme.

"Oh, piece of candy. Oh, piece of candy." One by one he went like this, even into the elevator where there was a M&M on one of the buttons to the floor where the laundry room was. Once he was finally in the room, he saw Cyborg holding all sorts of clothes. "Hey dude. I didn't know it was your turn for laundry or somethin'."

"Oh, it ain't my turn for laundry, Beastie. This is about getting you to wear at least some shorts."

"Cy, you're my bro, and I can see why this would be unnatural of you, but I will not wear clothes again.

"It's because you're my bro that I need to do this. Being au natural all the time is making everyone uncomfortable. Including me. I don't want to hurt you, but you had better put on some dang underwear before I have to."

"Then come and get me dude." Beast Boy beckoned, going into a defensive crouch. With a battle cry, Cyborg charged at the shapeshifter, whom lunged and turned into a large squid. Splatting and entangling the cybernetic titan's arms. As he struggled without having to hurt his best friend, Beast Boy squirted ink into his eyes, blinding him.

"Ahh! Come on man! That really stings and stinks!"

"Then let's get you cleaned up." The changeling chuckled before turning into a green rhino, crushing the unsuspecting cyborg with about 3 tons of weight. Turning into a gorilla next, he pried the dazed robot out of the floor and untwisted his head from his body and threw it into the laundry sink.

"No, no, don't you dare-" The body-less titan tried to protest before he was rinsed with the coldest water. Spraying soap all over his head, Beast Boy washed his buddy's head with a soft cloth quite aggressively with his gorilla hands, washing away the ink the best he could until there was nothing left. Holding the head unamused up, the green ape chuckled.

"I know I call you Chrome Dome all the time, but I must say this is the shiniest I've seen my reflection on your head. Time to put you with the clean towels." Throwing the head at the towels, the pile fell over the titan's disembodied head.

"Beastie! Get me out of here!" Cyborg called out, unable to get out. "Beast Boy!"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------  
Beast Boy was taking a nap underneath one of the trees, enjoying the great out doors when he felt a disturbance, opening his eyes, he rolled back and turned into a squirrel just before a white T-shirt landed where he was sitting. Looking up, he saw a teched out Robin parachuting while holding a T-shirt sniper rifle. Reaching the ground, the titan leader discarded the parachute and discarded the clothing rifle for two T-shirt cannons that were attached to his sides hooked up to a containment unit on his back likely full of ready to wear clothes.

"Beast Boy, as Titan leader, I order your to put on some clothes, now!"

"No can do Anti-Commando! You can't dress an animal if he doesn't want to!" Climbing up the tree, that left Robin growling as he took out one of his smoke bombs and threw it into the tree. It was soon consumed in the smoke and a green squirrel jumped out hacking for breath. And that was when he was hit and trapped by a single tube sock. Beast Boy struggled to get out but the snugness was too tight. Hearing the sound of gun cocking, he looked up to see the Boy Wonder aiming both cannons at him.

"Any last words as a nudist?"

"Yeah actually. I can worm my way out of this easily." And that was literal as he turned into a green earthworm that tried to burrow into the earth.

"No you don't!" Robin objected as he grabbed at the worm, only to transform into a monkey and climbed all over him while howling. "AH! Get off me! Get off!" While the leader was occupied, Beast Boy managed to press the self-destruct button and jumped off. Now free of the wild antics of the monkey, Robin aimed the cannons at him and called out, "I got you now!" But they didn't fire, and he was confused by this until he realized what happened, and groaned before the unit exploded, showing the immediate area in clothing articles.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
During sunset, it seemed like nothing else would happen, until a bull crashed through the living room window and fell a hundred feet before turning into a bird to fly away. Starfire and Raven followed suite. Each of them held a piece of eithr shorts or pants.

"Give it up Beast Boy! There's no way you can escape us!" Raven yelled.

"That is right! We are the faster and more of the skilled then you!" The flying Tamaranean agreed.

"Oh yeah, well what about finding a green needle in a haystack?!" Diving down, he turned into a sailfish and dunked into the water, instantly vanishing.

"Darn it! How are supposed to get him out from the underwater?" Starfire asked her fellow female teammate.

"He wants to hide as a fish? Then he'll have to be caught be a predator. Bringing her soul-self out shaped as a raven, she sent it down into the sea at a breakneck pace. In less then a minute, the magic raven emerged with the struggling fish.

"Hey, no fair!" Opening her cloak up, showing an endless portal within that couldn't be seen instead of her body, the soul-self and Beast Boy disappeared into it.

"Quick, get his clothed!" The sorceress told the alien warrior. Starfire nodded, and flew into her cloak before it was closed, leaving Raven alone with a satisfied laugh. "Hehe, no way is he getting away from this. However, her cloak started to bellow out and expand, as if some huge object was forming. "What?! What are you two doing in there?!" Raven tried as hard as she could to contain them, letting her cloak grow as to contain it, but it wasn't enough as the thing inside grew too quickly, and a green whale escaped, shredding some of the cloak to pieces. The two girls fell screaming into the sea below. As they surfaced, they once again screamed in fright this time as Beast Boy crashed into the water, his huge body causing a mini-tsunami that washed away the female titans, leaving them to be washed up on the island's shore with Raven missing the lower half of her cloak. Walking up onto the beach, the grinning shapeshifter looked down on them.

"Sorry ladies, but seems like it was a washed up effort." He laughed at his own joke. The girls looked incredibly disappointed in themselves. Cyborg and Robin joined the three with Robin dropping on his knees.

"Okay Beast Boy, we get it. We give up. Maybe there's a deal we can make? Something in which that can have you wear anything?" Robin begged, with all the rest nodding in desperation. The green teen smiled and thought about it.  
\-------------------------  
Two days later, the outdoor pool was newly equipped with a giant 1000 foot long water slide that coiled above the pool, and a giant umbrella to the side big enough for five people to relax under, along with a whole basket filled with magazines. The four titans waited anxiously if their fellow titan would hold up his end of the deal. When the doors opened, they sighed in relief that Beast Boy was wearing purple swim shorts.

"Whew. Thank goodness you're wearing something now." Robin remarked, swiping away his sweat.

"Yeah, I've had enough nudity to last me a life time." Cyborg agreed.

"If I never see Beast Boy naked again to the end of time, it'll be too soon." Raven commented dryly.

"Hey, as far as I know, I've still come away from this with a lesson. Being naked for that long allowed me to really get comfortable in my own skin. And ummm... I apologize about making you guys all that uncomfortable and such. It was funny but I just want to let you guys know I didn't have it against you or anything. I know I messed up at the beginning, so I'll try to be more considerate, dudes."

"We very much appreciate it." Starfire told him with a smile.

"Yeah. Well, since Beast Boy learned his lesson and gained some self-confidence, how about we go change and have a pool party right now?!" The titan leader suggested. All except Raven cheered and went to go, but Beast Boy stopped Raven by holding her hand for a couple of seconds.

"Hey Rae, mind if we talk for a second?"

"What is it?" She asked, showing that she was still somewhat cross with him.

"Look, I apologize about not taking your word and going against your back. It was wrong of me to do, and I won't do it again. Even if my privileges' aren't restored right now, will I be able to earn them back?" Raven's face didn't change upon the question, and the two just stood there completely still for several seconds before she answered,

"We'll see." And headed back into the tower.

"Well, at least she didn't say no."


	18. Books

On a random day, the titans were lazing around on the couch watching whatever random thing was playing at the moment. This commercial is about something... either stupid, brilliant, or brilliantly stupid. A woman was showing off a magnet.

"Hi, are you tired of growing love handles and flab after you just finish your exercise routine because you love food? Well here we have the Fat Magnet! It takes the fat and your body and distributes throughout your body or wherever you want so that you look slimmer without losing the weight. After all, look at me, I used to look like I weigh over 220 lbs. But now I appear to weigh a gorgeous 130 lbs. while all my fat has been directed to my butt." Turning around, her glutes looked like two extremely pudgy cheeks with each pocket saying 45 lbs. "Now, not only do I look beautiful again, I have the most comfortable butt to sit on things with! And you can do this in a week at only $29.99!" She cheered. Of course, none of the titans were interested.

"Bo-bo-bo-bo-boooored." Four of the five titans strung out.

"There's nothing to do around here." Cyborg complained.

"I know dude! We watched all the movies and did all of our typical outdoor activities!" Beast Boy cried out.

"The dreary time is here for me as well." Starfire admitted.

"If you're all going to complain, can you please take it somewhere else? I'm trying to read." Raven spoke out, reading a biography of Dr. Fate. The titans mumbled an apology collectively.

"Why don't you try reading a book? Like from the library?"

"What do we even have there anyway? We only ever use the library when it's an emergency or somthin'." The green teen wondered.

"He's got a point. We've only used that room for several occasion and even I've forgotten what it holds." The Boy Wonder shrugged.

"What is so special about the books?" The Tamaranean warrior asked. "I have only read the fashion magazines so far." Raven smiled at the opportunity.

"Well Star, books are a world of imagination. Unlike magazines, you picture the world in your mind.

"But comic books are so much cooler!" Beast Boy defended. "With books you're just sitting there looking at words. With comic books you seem them doing all the Bam! and Strike! and Thwack!" Yeah you really get to see how the heroes beating the bad guys."

"Oh really. How about a small demonstration then? Give me a picture of one of your comics then?" The sorceress challenged.

"Alright then. This last issue I read, Mr. Evil was like 'I kill you, fool!' And then he tried to stab Captain Unpredictable with a knife, but he dodged and punched him in the face!" How would a book make that more awesome?"

"Okay, here's how a book would do it: With a snarl, Mr. Evil threated Captain Unpredictable by exclaiming, "I'm going to kill you where you stand, Captain!" And lunged with killer intent with his knife. But the captain in his unpredictable ways, spun around the villain like a top, blindsiding Mr. Evil. While he was perplexed, Captain Unpredictable retaliated and punched Mr. Evil so hard in the face a tooth fell out and the villain dropped to the floor, utterly defeated." With her detailed story, her friends were impressed with how much imagery there was in from imagining it.

"Wow, that sounds much better than BB described it." Cyborg admitted.

"Oh yes. Raven's depiction was much more of the engaging than the comic book. I wish to read the books now!" Starfire cheered.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Titans, GO! to the library!" And so there the titans went. Everyone except Beast Boy.

"Ppssh, whatevs. I'll just go and dig up whatever I may have buried in the yard." Heading out, the shapeshifter turned into a dog and started digging holes into the front yard. Some he buried as a prank if his friends found them but never have up to now, but some were actually surprising. He found a pair of dentures(his) a few animals skeletons, a chest of fake gold coins, a real cannonball caked in dirt, a license plate and a locked safe he knew was filled with a safe explosive prank inside. But something that he found he was sure was mysterious. A chest that felt really cold to the touch and the wood as black as obsidian. It was locked, but nothing like a good ol' rock couldn't fix. Or break in this case. Inside appeared to be a book with a sinister face. Noticing the book had a lock but no key, he shrugged. "Eh, bet it's just a boring old journal." Throwing the book over a ledge, it fell and tumbled a great amount of times until it fell into the ocean's water. It sank until it was inadvertently eaten by a tiger shark. At first nothing was happening as it swam further into the deep blue. That is until a flash of white that lasted only for a moment. A large mass started to rise rapidly. From above, the surface was pushed out of the way for a huge black dragon.

"Free! I am free! Behold the power of Malchior the Malevolent!" Breathing fire for the first time in millennia, he flew towards the city ready to rain fire down on the inhabitants as a display of might. However, just as he was reaching the piers, something slammed into his back with enough force he crashed into one of the wooden docks, splashing tons of water onto the sidewalks and streets. Many fishermen ran away in fear. Coming out of the water first was Starfire, shaking all the excess water off her body while a black portal let the rest of the titan reach her position. A large claw clasped part of the guard railed earth as the dragon pulled himself out of the sea and gazed upon the heroes. "Teenagers? You dare strike against an all powerful dragon?!"

"Dudes, where did he even come from?! Dragons are not part of the aquatic ecosystem here!" Beast Boy called out in disbelief.

"I believe it had to do with a green idiot that unearthed me just to toss my magical prison into the sea and get eaten by a shark." Malchior answered with venom in his tone.

"What?! You threw him into the sea?!" Raven scolded the changeling.

"How's I supposed to know?! It looked like a book!" He defended.

"You shouldn't disrespect books like that, you emerald whelp. Knowledge is power, and there is none more powerful than me!" He breathed a stream of flame at the titans, but they quickly got out of the way. Cyborg and Robin tried to push Malchior back with sonic cannon blasts and explosives, but he pushed right on and swatted them away with his tail. Starfire threw Beast Boy at the dragon, whom turned into a T-Rex that was half the size as him and rammed his head into the mythological creature. While the blow was powerful, it did nothing to deter him as he grabbed the green dinosaur by the tail and swung him around a few times before throwing the hero into a warehouse, causing it to fall on him. Starfire was having the best luck at dodging his fire and strikes while leaving burn marks by her starbolts and eye beams. But even she couldn't withstand his power as she crashed into a nearby oil truck and thus exploding. Raven floated from a distance from Malchior, which he stared with sinister intent.

"You say knowledge is power. Well, you're not the only one who has the gift of both. Let me show you. Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" Manifesting her soul-self high into the sky, it formed into a gigantic Raven that shrieked loudly. Racing down towards the dragon, he tried to fend against it with a breath of fire, but did virtually as he was enveloped in black magic as her soul trapped him. The sounds of struggling could be heard by blasts of fire and bashing against the soul, only for the inside to shine white while a silhouette of Machior could be seen, screaming in excruciating agony before evaporating into nothingness. The soul-self returned to regular size and returned to the female titan. "Guess he wasn't as powerful as they say. Alright, let's go home." Forming a portal, she went back to the tower while the others followed suite, groaning from the hits they experienced. While her friends went back to their reading after a trip to the med bay, Raven went to her room for some needed alone time. Taking a tome from her bookshelf, she went to her bed and started to read. But as she read, something wrong was happening. Her heart was steadily beating faster, her hands were beginning to shake, sweat started to glisten her anxious face, experiencing shortness of breathe as she started to gasp for air before finally feeling weak all of the sudden. Dropping the book, resulting in a thud resonating around the room, the female titan took deep breaths to calm herself down. Was that an anxiety attack? No way could Timid just take over like that. And even if she could, she was more of the inwardly sulking and hide behind a wall or friend kind of timid, not the have a heart attack from picking up an object kind of Timid, if that word even applied to the level of fear she was experiencing.

Trying again just to test the waters, the girl shakily picked up the book and tried to read again, but it felt like the imprinted ink consisting the words were going to jump off the pages to attack her and drown her in a sea of ink-Raven threw the book away, no longer wanting to feel like the thing could chomp her head off. Bringing her knees to her chest, the poor girl shivered and quivered until she felt calmer relatively speaking and could breathe normally. "What's happening to me?"

"Oh you poor Raven." A familiar voice rang through her head, but it sounded more suave and calm rather than boastful and loud, but the voice was still the same. Running to her mirror, she saw herself, but also a dragon right behind her. "Did you really think you could destroy me? I used a spell to infuse myself into your soul, and now I am part of you. I can't do much in here though. Your mental defenses are quite powerful for a teenager. But, there is one thing I can do in here."

"What, make me afraid of reading?"

"Precisely. I know you now. More than you even know yourself, and I can tell reading is one of your calming hobbies. So... consider it the opposite now."

"Don't think you can win, dragon. I can put off reading for a time, and it'll be more than enough to purge you."

"Ah, but don't you see Raven? By purging me, you set me loose again. I'd bust out, destroy your tower, and eat you before you had the time to say the first third of your incantation before going after your friends."

"We'll see about that."

"Indeed." For the past week, Raven did her best not to read any books directly, but Malchior's influence was ever present. On the first day, Raven read the headline of the newspaper Robin was reading while eating breakfast and had a massive jump scare in her mind causing the titan to fall off her chair. Robin asked if she was okay, but she was able to convince the leader that she merely sat too far on one side. On the second day, while entering the living room she saw Cyborg and Beast Boy playing a video game and a scroll of text was present. Just the first five words themselves were able to cause the sorceress to trip and nearly fall flat on her face, but didn't thanks to her portal making back onto her bed. The guys looked back to see if they heard something, but nothing was there, so they resumed their game. On the fifth day, Starfire wanted to have another one of their girl days together and almost practically threw a couple of fashion and boy magazines into her face, and the half-demon freaked out by accidently disintegrating them while all the lightbulbs above them exploded. Raven retreated to her room leaving the Tamaranean confused. Eventually, her friends had enough and they went to her door. Knocking on the entrance, it showed a Raven that tried her best to look stoic, but it was obvious by the dark bags under her eyes and disheveled hair that something was clearly getting to her.

"Raven, we're starting to become a bit concerned of your behavior and health. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, I am fi-"

"Raaveeen." He emphasized her name, telling immediately she was lying. Sighing defectively, her face became exhausted and sad.

"Remember that dragon from last week? Turns out I didn't destroy him, and now he's inside me. Nothing I have tried works in getting rid of him without harming me or letting him loose and destroying us. Malchior has been giving me panic attacks whenever I read, and turns out even without a book I still read a lot of things.

"You coulda come to us for help, Rae." Beast Boy explained. "I trust you thought you could handle this yourself, but it seems like you could use some help."

"How? The Nevermore mirror is blocked off and I don't know what to do."

"I think I have an idea. If he's being a literal inner demon giving you bibliophobia, then we'll use that against him." The Boy Wonder decreed. "Titans, GO!"

"Ow, not so loud! I haven't been sleeping well." Raven complained, holding her temples.

"Oh, sorry. Titans, go." Robin said more softly. Off they went to the public library, where it already seemed like a bad idea at first. All this collected amount of knowledge and words was sending a constant shiver down the sorceress's spine thanks to Malchior, but as long as she didn't read anything with more than two words, she was good. After getting some books, they all gathered at the most secluded table and showed their books. Robin had Stockholm Sherlock the Swedish investigator solving mysteries, Starfire had a sci-fi called Nebula Battles that followed Luther Airsprinter. Cyborg got a 1980's horror book called That by Steven Ding, Beast Boy got Itemorphs, a collection of tween books about kids who could turn into any object they could think of, and hand picked by Beast Boy, Raven got... The Glove, where animals of all sorts tried to live as roommates in a human sized glove trying to pay rent during a winter to the landlord, The Glove Owner.

"Uh...what? Why am I given a baby book?"

"Exposure therapy. Since the dragon is making you afraid of books, we'll just have to reduce the amount of stress you experience, and children's books are as innocent as they can get. It may never go fully away, but at least you won't feel like you're going to have a heart attack."

("Hmph, I'd like to see you try.") Malchior challenged. Raven furrowed her eyebrows.

("Then you'd better sit tight, for this is going to be long and hard for the both of us.")

"Alright, let's start the first session of the Titans Book Club." Robin said. With a collective nod, they all began to read. While reading was still making the half-demon anxious, and had to put it down, her determination was able to shine through and pick it up again. Thanks to the little amount of words on each page, she was able to go through each page before having to put it down. After an hour of reading, they placed the books down and began to discuss. "So titans, what do you think of the books so far?" Robin asked.

"I wish to go first." The alien princess volunteered. "I find the premise I've read so far to be quite interesting. I relate to this so much with the giant space ships, empires and providences, and I empathize for Luther for losing his aunt and uncle. What I find most interesting is the mystical Force and lightsaber. Having a sword made of light? I've personally never seen such a thing myself."

"Sounds interesting Star." Cyborg commented. "I have to admit, I don't like the town called Merry at all. Despite the name... uh... let's just say men who like men as more than friends aren't treated well and leave it at that. But there seems to be a connecting line across all of it. Three people have died, and either directly or indirectly, it had to do with some sort of monstrous harlequin. A monster..." The metallic titan held up his book. "...called That. While I think the idea of a harlequin or jester being a monster is a bit silly, it does remind you about how people are afraid of clowns with their face paint, weird noses and oversized shoes."

"Weird. Well, here's what I thought about the first book." Beast Boy spoke up. So it's about these five teens, and they meet this alien at a construction sight, and they've been chosen to become secret heroes and such, being given the power to turn into any object they touch from that point on. But it's not like they were chosen ones; they just happened to be there, and they got swept up to fight in this war with aliens trying to save their home, having to fight secret guerilla war tactics like. I have to admit, as far as hero origin stories go, this is both pretty tragic and interesting."

"The starts of the hero are rarely good and uplifting as for what I read, while I can very easily see someone like Stockholm Sherlock having such an awesome sense of observational skills and deductive prowess since I've worked with Batman who similarly does the same thing, I'm intrigued whether it's something he trained and honed for or he always had an affinity towards said skills. I also find his aloof and standoffish nature a little off putting since Batman always treated everything seriously, not just a challenge for amusement, so I don't entirely respect him as I do Batman." Having shared his thoughts, they all then turned to Raven whom noticed the attention.

"Oh uh... me? Well frankly, given the fact it took me an hour to read this story is so humiliating, and the fact it's a kid's book no less made it feel like I learned nothing at all and should be ashamed for it, I found the idea of the book to be ridiculous. Sure, a mole could fit in it, as it kept going with more and more animals it was getting ludicrous. It should've ripped."

("This is what kids find entertaining? How dumb and gullible can they be?") Malchior complained.

("Oh, don't worry. Even if I'm being forced to endure such childish stories to get used to your anxiety inducing attacks, at least you'll be suffering with me.") Raven retorted in her head. So everyday after that, either after lunch or after a villain attack, the titans would go to the library to engage in their book club. Sure, even reading books meant for kids 1-4 years old was hard for Raven, both because of Malchior's influence and her pride being wounded with each book, but at the same time, it was also becoming easier because Raven was progressively associating the pleasure of torturing the dragon with exceedingly simplistic books with the anxiety attacks, like how one could possibly learn to associate pleasure to pain. While her friends kept on with their one respective books, the half-demon titan always read something different thanks to how short the children books were. One was about snuggling puppies that focused on joyous love, another had barnyard animals dancing around all willy-nilly. The fourth was about every single occupant, human and animal, was napping in a house which had a lesson in the end about not to have all of them sleep on top of a granny so that she doesn't suffocate from all that accumulated weight. One of the books that Malchior loathed was where everything was being given a goodnight during a full moon out of the window. Everything. As if that weren't enough to slowly drive the magical dragon insane, each week that passed their sessions increased up to 10 minutes, and Raven would try to read an additional book. By the 84th book, a little over a month since they've started, he couldn't take it anymore.

("Stop! Make this stop!") He screamed in her head, trying his hardest to make the titan become at least a little afraid, but Raven smirked.

("What are you talking about? You've made reading simple kids books into a roller coaster ride by the time we reached The Artic Train.") She gloated with a smile. ("That was what, book 52?")

("How can you stand such childish, simplistic stories?! They don't challenge you at all!")

("Eh, I've gotten used to it. It's like drinking water now, instead of warm flat soda. Sure, I can probably read my regular books and tomes again, but that wouldn't be as much fun with you in my head.")

("You find my frustration amusing?! No! I will not be your prisoner! Make this stop! Set me free!")

("Perhaps we can make a deal?")

("What do you want?!") Placing her book down, the satisfied titan coughed to get the attention of her friends.

"He finally wants to come out."

In exchange for peace of mind, Malchior has willingly let himself be transferred into one of Raven's tomes. What he didn't know however is that once in the book, he was locked in a chest again, put inside a rocket he and Raven weren't aware about before, and was sent out of Earth's atmosphere heading towards the sun.

"Ah, I finally feel alone in my head. It feels so good." The half-demon sorceress sighed contently.

"Glad to have you back to normal Raven." Robin said as he patted her back."

"Yes, it is so wonderful that you are dragon free. We should go for the shopping as celebration in the near future!" Starfire cheered. Raven figured she could go this once. She and Starfire haven't had any girl days or talks over the past month.

"So Raven, uh... I was wondering before or after that shopping trip you and I could go out and get another coffee? I mean... just as friends or teammates of course, if you want. Anything is cool with me." Beast Boy asked, feeling nervous. Raven could see why. He thought he was still in the dog house for messing with her spell book. While he still hasn't earned back the privilege of touching her intimately, the proposal was doable.

"Same time and place as last." She agreed. The green teen sighed in relief.

"Alright, now that all that is taken care of, how about we go and get some pizza for dinner?!" Cyborg recommended. All agreed wholeheartedly.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N: So, what do you think? I know, based on what the idea talked about it may not have been as action packed since Malchior was in this, but this was a heck of a lot funnier to me as I thought about how to end it. Annoying an enemy by reading kids books. The ending of this chapter was even inspired by the climatic battle of the MCU movie Dr. Strange. No spoilers, but if you've seen it, you'll recognize the similarities and dialogue choices. So, what do you think of my parody names and ideas of the books I chose? My sister especially chuckled at the parody of "That" by Steven Ding. Also, I'm doing Sidekick next, and instead of the Hive, what Batman villain should they fight? One request, please don't suggest Joker and Harley Quinn. I'll take any serious or silly Batman villain but those two. They're... too unpredictable for my kind of thought process. I'm too structured and normal thinking to hold up the chaotic nature of those two.


	19. Sidekick: Night out at Gotham

Beast Boy, Cyborg, Raven and Starfire were once again having a boredom filled day, the metallic titan switching from channel to channel. Nothing was happening, that is until Robin came into the room with two full to the brim briefcases.

"Titans, think you can hold down the fort while I go on a secret mission?"

"So, where are you going, Robin?" Raven asked, if nothing more than to know if anything he says is of any interest.

"It's top secret."

"OK." "Goodbye." "Have fun." Each of the others said collectively.

"If you'll need me, I'll just be at the batcave." The titan leader coyly said. That raised everyone else's attention as their eyes opened wide. That's when Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire respectively swarmed the Boy Wonder.

"Batcave?! Can I come?!"

"What 'bout me?! What 'bout me?!"

"I would also like to visit!"

"Beats hanging around here." Raven added.

"Heh, I knew you guys would be thrilled, but I'm the only one Batman trusts on this super secret mission. Besides, you guys are needed here. Anyway, see ya!" Escaping his friends as fast as possible via smoke bomb, Robin used the titan jet to reach New Jersey in a matter of hours. Upon arrival and making sure the jet was invisible and cloaked, the titan leader walked up to what was seemingly a wall of rocks belonging to a very large hill. Revealing a hand print and voice recognizer, he placed a hand on the device and said "Robin." The machine blared harshly and glowed red. "Grayson?" He asked. It glowed red again. "Dick?" He sounded nervous this time. Third times the no. Groaning, he coughed and answered, "The Boy Wonder." This time it glowed green with a ding, and Robin stepped into the cave. Entering and making sure the entrance was closed and locked, the titan leader smiled as he was back in his old stomping grounds. Some of Batman's trophies were right where he remembered: the 216 lbs. giant penny made from Joseph Coyne or Penny Plunderer, the T-Rex robot from Dinosaur Island, the giant Joker Card from Batman's early days, etc. Walking towards the supercomputer, he saw his reflection of all the previous costumes of the bat family. Along with... Jason's. "A good soldier". Reaching the supercomputer, he sat down in the chair and logged, and soon he noticed a pop up. Clicking on it, the message said,

Robin,

Watch over Gotham. Ask Alfred for anything. Batman.

Typical of him; short and straight to the point. Shrugging, he was about to do some surveillance when he heard a voice wasn't expecting to hear.

"Aw snap! Juice!" Turning around in the chair, he saw the titans gazing at the memorabilia of the batcave with Beast Boy chugging orange juice.

"What?! How did you guys get in here?! Past all the alarms and sensors and booby traps?!" The Boy Wonder cried out.

"Magic. Duh." Raven answered dryly.

"What Raven means is that we snuck on the jet and phased through the entrance with her magic." Cyborg elaborated. They all were caught off guard however as a hard laugh echoed through the cave, disrupting the bats as they turned and saw the alien princess howling in joy.

"HAHAHA! Check out this picture!" Starfire called out laughing. Once all but Robin joined her and saw the photo. It was a picture of Batman and Robin during his... silver days." The two boys laughed with her while Raven chuckled.

"HA! What's with the green speedos, Boy Wonder? Those are the most hairless legs I've ever seen!"

"To think I'm not the only titan who left their legs entirely exposed." Raven expressed while giving a chortle.

"I know part of your moniker is 'Boy Wonder', but seriously dude?!" Beast Boy mocked. "I bet you upsetted all the moms dressing up like this."

"Give me that!" Robin snatched the picture from Starfire and placed it where it was. "Yes, my early days are... embarrassing nowadays... but regardless, you guys aren't supposed to be in here!"

"Don't worry bro, we'll leave. We just want to check the place out is all." Turning into a bat, Beast Boy turned into a bat and got in front of a lamp, imitating the bat-signal. Raven wet toward the stalactite filled ceiling and perched upside down on one of them, hanging with the bats.

"Cool." She said with a small yet very satisfied smile. Cyborg put on one of Batman's belts and started throwing them around all willy-nilly. Robin had to go and pick them up.

"Careful with those! I don't want any of them lost. Two, three, four..." He stopped when he saw a shadow. Looking up, it was his girlfriend in Batgirl's costume, hair and cape blowing in the wind. He oogled her for a few seconds while she walked to him and asked,

"So, how do I look Robin? Do I not look so 'intimidating' in this?" She emphasized that certain word, as if to apply to something else, and he caught her memo.

"S-Star uh... you look good in that but uh... could you take that off please? I just so nothing happens to it is all." The Boy Wonder requested quite sheepishly. Although she was disappointed he didn't want to play along, his reaction was still worth putting it on. Melodramatically, she sighed.

"Oh very well. I just wanted to see how you would have liked me in this. It is a bit too tight for me to zip up anyway." As Starfire removed the costume, Robin came up with a compromise.

"Ma-maybe we can order a costume for you to wear. If you want. Then we could team up like that for cosplay." Hearing this, the alien girl gasped excitedly at the idea and hugged her boyfriend tightly.

"Oh thank you friend Robin!" Robin chuckled a bit and the two kissed a couple of seconds before Robin remembered he had a job.

"Um, later. Everyone, STOOOOOOOOOP!" He turned away yelled out, making all his friends stop. "You guys can't be here! Batman very explicitly ordered that only I, me, Robin the Boy Wonder, to be here to watch Gotham while he's away. Period! I mean, aside from curiosity, why are you guys even here?! Who is protecting Jump City?!"

"Pfsh, don't worry dude. We already took care of that." Beast Boy brushed off in response. Meanwhile in Jump City, the Hive were robbing a museum while also dominating the city's police force, seemingly able to do whatever they want since all the titans were out of town. Gizmo also rigged a radio tower to detonate with explosives, the young evil prodigy cackling while doing so. That is... until the literal next second later when all of the supervillains were wrapped up with tons of rope while the explosives were disarmed. And who was it? None other than Mas y Menos.

"Buen trabajo, hermano!" (Good job, brother!) Mas complimented.

"Lo Mismo de vuelta a ti, hermano!" (Same back to you, brother!) Menos recuperated as they hi fived and ran off super fast.

"Well, they should be able to handle stuff for now." Robin acknowledged. "But still, you guys shouldn't be here! Out, out, out!" The titan leader tried to shoo them away, only for the alarm to go off. "Ugh, I guess I have no choice. When we finish this crime, do you guys promise to go back home?"

"Sure, so what's happening?" Cyborg asked.

"It's the Mad Hatter. He's swarming downtown with people dressed as Alice in Wonderland costumes under mind control."

"Mad Hatter? And I thought Control Freak was weird." Beast Boy commented.

"Then you haven't met Jervis Tetch yet. Titans, GO!

In downtown, everybody was confused as a parade filled with costumed people playing instruments, all wind instruments. From the instruments was a brown mist that floated through the air that everyone breathed. At the end was the Mad Hatter himself on a pedestal surrounded by odd and colorful tea party decorations as he sung a familiar song if you know the book.

"Salutations, everyone! Today's a very special occurrence, so let's begin with a very special song! A very merry unbirthday! To me to who? To me!" As he sang, those who breathed in the tea mist started to sing along as they started to fall under his control.

"A very merry unbirthday! To you!"

"Who me?"

"Yes you!"

"Oh me! Let's all congratulate us with another spot of tea!" The song was interrupted however when a elephant noise trumpeted throughout the street. Everyone turned to the origin of said noise to see the titans prepared to save the day, Beast Boy returning to human.

"Sorry Mad Hatter, but if it's not a birthday party, then you're guilty of disrupting the peace and mind control." Robin accused.

"Oh how rude! Very very rude!" Jervis complained. "And here I thought with the bat having gone that I would celebrate a day for me for once! But oh, I'm afraid that even with a group of five, you can't fight against a bookful of citizens, now can you? Your existence stops here, because you've reached your end! Attack!" All of the costumed cohorts and mind controlled citizens moved towards the titans, in a giant wave.

"Beast Boy, Raven, get the Hatter. We'll take care of the citizens." Robin instructed. The two titans nodded as they took to the skies with their respective abilities. Cyborg turned his arms into turrets to shoot out tranquilizer darts, Starfire through people left and right at each other to keep them at bay without hurting them too bad, while Robin was able to knock them out with staff blows to the heads, making sure they only had mild concussions. As for the two flying towards the hatter, he had a few tricks meant for the bat, but didn't mind a couple of birds as well. Focusing on Beast Boy first, he dug some worms out from his sleeve and threw them at the green raptor. Thinking they were nothing, he let them land on his predatory body. But they soon ensnared his feathers, causing him to unexpectedly fall from the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" The sorceress incanted, causing the decorations to glow black and move on their own, wrapping around his blue trench coat covered body. "Party's over."

"Oh may oh me oh my. It does seem like you caught me haven't you? But you must see why my hat is a size 10/6th." Leaning his head forward, it fell in a way so that the interior fell towards her, flashing a light as bright as a flash bang. Crying out from being blinded, her concentration was broken enough where Tetch shimmied out of his wrappings and stuck his hat over head head, causing the titan to slump over, hypnotized from the mechanics of his hat. Picking her up, he ran off. Tired of trying to escape from the worms' hold over him, Beast Boy turned into a mouse and scampered away before turning human. "Rave? Raven, where are you?!" He called out, but didn't see her or the villain anywhere. "Oh no. Guys, Raven's been taken!" Turning towards the other titans, they seem to have effectively taken down everybody outside of bruises, mild sprains and minor concussions.

"What? How did she get taken?" The Boy Wonder questioned the green teen.

"I don't know. I was trying to escape some weird worms he had that ensnared my feathers, then there was a general flash that momentarily blinded my supreme bird eyes, I escaped, and they were gone."

"We need to find her quick! Who knows what this insane hat wearing fiend could do to her!" Starfire exclaimed.

"There's two things I know what he'd try to do, and I don't like either of them." Robin said grimly.

"Then there's no time to lose, dudes!" Beast Boy turned into a blood hound, and sniffed where Jervis stood. Picking up a scent other then tea, he ran off with the titans following.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven started to wake up, feeling woozy from what the hat did. She tried to say something but she couldn't move her lips. She also tried moving her arms but couldn't. This lead her to the obvious; she was trapped.

"No no no. Far too pale, far too pale, even more pale than Snow White. Wig doesn't work, the gem throws it off. Proportions all wrong. Too tall and toned." She could hear the creep's voice around her, and tried looking around, only to notice that she was wearing a bright blue and white dress along with a blonde wig. This went from mildly embarrassing from the fact she was captured to downright mortifying. "Oh, you're awake! How good that is! Anyway, you're just in time for my unhappy birthday! Here, have some tea and toast!" Hatter presented her a cup of tea... and a stopwatch covered in butter, jam and lemon juice. To her left and right were two men dressed as a brown hare and purple mouse respectively, constantly taking sip after sip of tea with unfocused eyes. "Oh wait, I'm sorry, but you can't eat because of that magical mouth you've got, so the tape was required." Making himself some tea with a perfectly cut in half cup with super clear glass to give the illusion that he was drinking half of a cup, but after he looked at her deathly glare, he sighed before putting it down. "Alas, it doesn't seem like you want to play along with my wonderland. Not only is your body entirely wrong for my Alice, you're just too negative of personality. I guess you'll have to go so far into the rabbit hole..." He grabbed her chin so that she looked into his eyes. "...That you'll never come out." He started to drag the chair Raven was trapped in, and was just about to leave her in total isolation forever when one of the walls exploded, disrupting his plan. It was Cyborg that blew up the wall and Beast Boy jumped over him, yelling out,

"Get away from her, you creep!"

"Creep?! Well that's just utter nonsense! I was just telling this sweet little bird here that she's no use to be my Alice, so I was just going to put her away forever. And besides..." From behind Raven's chair he removed a wooden mallet taped to there. "...Get too close, and I'll give her two lumps so hard she won't be seeing stars and birds flying around her head."

"Good thing we don't need to get up close then." Cyborg retorted with a confident smile, as a birdarang flew into hishat from behind, destroying what was inside, setting the two other captives free, as they ran away once they realized what was going on.

"Ah, my hat!" He turned back around towards the shadows, but two green eyebeams shot from behind him again the other direction, destroying the mallet. Seeing his chance, Beast Boy ran at the hatter, jumped and used the table of a platform to jump even higher, he turned into a kangaroo and kicked with his two powerful legs into Tetch, sending him flying into a crate, knocked unconscious. Turning back into human, Beast Boy and Cyborg went to get their comrade free, followed by Starfire and Robin.

"Raven, did he do anything to you?!" Beast Boy inquired worryingly. Once she could speak, the half-demon girl responded,

"Fine. I probably could've escaped by myself anyway after he locked me away, but I appreciate the save." She responded before disintegrating her Alice costume.

"It was Beast Boy and Robin who helped save you. Beast Boy used a dog form to find you, and Robin devised the plan to distract him while we used the shadows to disarm him." Starfire explained.

"Yeah, Beast Boy was really worried for you." Robin said, trying to paint the shapeshifter in a good light with a sly smile. Beast Boy wondered what he was exactly talking about.

"Oh really? How so?" The sorceress asked the boy in question. Realizing he was in the spotlight now, he stammered,

"Uh, uh... you know, I just d-didn't want someone that might've been insane to h-hurt you is all. Is that so wrong?" He asked. Seeing how flustered he was, Raven slightly smirked.

"Hmmm, I guess not. After all, I was probably some damsel for to rescue, right?"

"Wha-what?! No, I mean, what I'm trying to say is-" He was interrupted from his wildly confused rambling when she pushed a finger against his lips, silencing him with an amused face.

"Shut up. I know what you mean, so there's no need to make yourself to act more like a fool. Your effort will not go unnoticed. Anyway, let's go home. I need a nice warm shower."

"Yeah, I could use some unwinding myself. I doubt Batman has any videogames to play." Cyborg agreed.

"Actually, let's head back to the cave first. I bet you're all hungry." Robin offered, which they all accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the delay. The past two weeks focused on school finals and I had to put more of my attention on school matters for a bit. So, what do you think? So, I'm doing Second Christmas next, but it's not going to be a Christmas episode. Instead, it's going to be a Groundhog Day themed episode with time loops, and Robin's going to be the main focus! I don't need a big plot, just think of either the most funniest, romantic, kid friendly darkest ideas you can come up with for me to write. And an end goal so that Robin can break out of the time loops. Tell me your thoughts your thoughts please. Thank you so much for waiting.


	20. L-awful Police

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is on Breakfast Cheese, but the plot will (loosely) more follow the Spongbob Squarepants episode plot "Shuffle boarding."

It was a nice and sunny morning, where in the living room, three of the five titans were hanging out together. Or maybe not hanging out so to speak but more just in nearby proximity. Raven was on the far right side of the couch reading a book, while Robin and Starfire were having fun together like making jokes about the commercials, kissing, lightly tickling each other and such. However, that peace would soon be interrupted when Beast Boy and Cyborg crept up behind them, and Cyborg held up an air horn. Both of the immature titans were giggling to themselves silently before pressing the button, creating a loud and obnoxious blaring sound. While Raven didn't flinch, having felt their presence, the romantic couple were spooked and jumped off the couch. In fact, his reflexes reacted so fast, the Boy Wonder instinctively threw a birdarang, which lodged itself into Cyborg's left side of his head, cracking the glass.

"Hey, watch where you're throwing that thing!" The metallic teen cried out in anger as he pulled it out and threw it at Robin. The titan leader ducked, but that allowed the weapon to press the Intruder Emergency button, raising the tower on high alert. Turrets popped out of the ceiling, shooting lasers at the titans, which almost all of them were running around screaming and yelling in fright. Raven was the only one not reacting at all, turning a page while she let her powers create a forcefield protecting her from the lasers.

"Everyone, on the couch!" Robin shouted. When they all got on the couch, the turrets were locked onto their position, but Robin was quick to act as he pressed a button on the control module, which opened a door behind the couch, and all five of them were flung backwards down it just as the turrets destroyed the couch. After a few painful collisions against some of the shoots' walls, Raven, Cyborg and Robin fell onto the basement floor in a big hurting heap, while Starfire floated down gracefully and Beast Boy landed on her shoulder as a parrot. He squawked, making the alien girl laugh before both noticed she was standing on her friends.

"Oh no! Quick, to the infirmary!" She cried out. The background swirled as Starfire and Beast Boy's worried faces zoomed in and out while Batman's 1960's transition music cued them to the next scene. Robin woke up from a big migraine wrecking his brain, along with some dulled pain from his broken right arm. Starfire sat next to him, waiting for his awakening. "Robin! Oh thank goodness. How are you feeling?"

"Augh, not so loud Star." Robin groaned. "But other than this massive headache, I'm fine. How are the others?"

"Well, Cyborg is over there." She pointed to the metallic titan, who had all but one of his arms missing. "Most of his joints have been broken. As for Raven..." The Tamaranean was cut off as a female's voice cried out.

"Oh... my gosh! I can't believe Allison said that! If I were her, I'd be all, ''Oh no you didn't!''" The sorceress in question had her head wrapped in bandages and was complaining to Beast Boy while watching a hospital based soap opera, with the green teen trying to listen, but turned to Starfire with a gulp and nervous looking eyebrows.

"Let us just say she is now talking like the teens that live in valleys. Cyborg's foot is the culprit." Starfire summarized.

"Well that's just great." Robin sighed in annoyance. A ringing echoed through the the infirmary, and it was coming from Cyborg, which he answered.

"Hey, it's Cyborg. What up?" The ringing kept continuing, because Cyborg accidently picked up a bed pan. Throwing it away in disgust, hearing it shatter in the background, the metallic titan made sure he got the communicator. "Hey, it's Cyborg. What up? Ah, Commissioner Garden, what do you need? Robin? I'll toss you to him." Throwing his communicator to the titan leader, whom looked confused.

"Why didn't he call on my... of course." Robin started to question things when he found his communicator was broken. "Sorry Commissioner, by commiss-I mean, my phone was broken. What can I do for you?" As the commissioner talked, Robin's eyes bugged out. "Yes but... yes, yes Commissioner but uh..." The communicator then hung up. "Shoot. We were supposed to attend the city's police station today. Raven and I were going to go out and do it, but with my arm, Raven's..."

"And she was all 'Uh uhhhhh.', while I was all 'yuh huhhhh.'" Raven continued to speak like a valley girl with Beast Boy looking tortured having to listen to her.

"...condition, and Cyborg having only one limb, we've got no choice. Star, Beast Boy, can you go and do the celebrity police representatives?"

"Oh, I-" Starfire was going to answer when Beast Boy came up next to her.

"Don't worry about us amigos! You can count on us! Let's go!" The shapeshifter responded quickly, needing to get away from Raven's incessant talking, pulling his comrade with him out of the territory.

"So, when we're all better, who wants to go to the mall?! Eeeee! I've already got an idea on shirts, pants, shoes, jackets, make up, jewelry..." Robin and Cyborg cringed at the same time, now forced to listen to the half-demon talk non-stop about teenage girl talk.  
\------------------------------------------------  
"And why should I allow you two to participate in this years' celebrity representatives for the youngin's of this fine city?" The Commissioner questioned the two titans sitting in his office, facing away from them so his looks were hidden, though he sounded he was nearing senior citizen age. "Last we agreed on it was Robin and Raven that were supposed to do it."

"Yes, well... here's the thing dude, the others got hurt at the last minute. Big freak accident and what not. And since we're the only titans that don't have broken limbs or concussions, here we are." Beast Boy answered.

"But rest assured, we will do all that we can to make sure the kids have the right role models in the police work force. As they say on my home planet, "Cross my two hearts and hope to die by disintegration."

"Uh, what Starfire mean, good sir is that you can count on us." The green teen covered for her, hoping that gruesome phrase didn't discourage him.

"Hmm. Very well. Since you two are last minute replacements, he's what your teammates should've gotten..." He gave them both a folder of what their jobs for today are. "...and here are the lawbooks that you are required to read. They're the most up to date we have." Plopping down two heavy books, they looked at what was basically all the laws of Jump City... up to 1960. But that was crossed off to say 2012, along with the books looking overstuffed with the last pages being added in with laws put in effect after 1960. "Sorry. Due to police being so pitifully underpaid by the various mayors, we can't afford to update our books every year or even every term. But I'm sure you can figure it out. Good luck."

"Uh... sure thing... boss." Beast Boy replied, unsure what to think. After spending the next few hours studying both their responsibilities and the laws of the city, they felt confident they were ready. By early afternoon, they were dressed up as proper police officers in their midnight blue outfits. Starfire had her hair put up in low bun.

Outside of the police station, a technician was using a new drone so that it watched the two titans.

"Alright, just look at the camera, have you memorized your scripts?" They both nodded. "Cool. Three, two, one... go."

"Greetings, citizens of Jump City. I am your local Tamaranean princess, Starfire."

"Yo yo, boys! And it's me, Beast Boy, rocking my green skin in a blue suit!" The shapeshifter greeted second with great enthusiasm.

"Now, for those that were aware, our leader Robin and fellow titan Raven were supposed to do this, but due to... an unfortunate accident, we will step in their place."

"And hey, we may even do a better job than they ever could, yo!"

"Now, our job as police people for the day is to" Right behind them, a motorcycle sped right past behind them at over 100 mph. It was the infamous Johnny Rancid. "For example." Starfire said before flying off, the drone following after her. Catching up to the grey skinned delinquent, she shouted at him. "Halt, criminal! You are in direct violation of the Basic Speeding Law of 25 mph at most!"

"What, you titans are policemen now?! Now you're doubly lame!" He cried out. But before he could try to lose her, Starfire launched a starbolt at the ground ahead of him. With a new and sudden hole in the road, his front tire caught on it, and Rancid flew off his bike, screaming as he slammed into the back of someone's car in traffic head first.

Ambulances were taking Johnny away since he was now comatose. Starfire and Beast Boy were talking to the drone in a matter of factly way.

"As you can see, since Johnny Rancid was not wearing a helmet when his bike tripped over a hole, he smashed his face into someone's car and broke his face. It's a good thing he is tougher than he looks..."

"Or else Rancid will have left a rancid display of his brains in the pedestrians' trunk. Remember dudes, wear a helmet on motorcycles and bikes, and don't drink or drive on the road. Over 32,000 people die every year. Don't be one of those numbers." With the drone beeping means it's not recording at the moment, both of the teenagers cheered while high fiving. "Yeah! That's how we roll!"

"Joy! I am so happy our first action as the police was a success!"

"Yeah. Let's go get a pizza to celebrate."

"With the extra mustard!" Starfire said with glee.

At the pizzaria, the two titans were enjoying their pizza slices of choice on an outdoor table, enjoying their time together when Starfire noticed something amiss in her line of sight. A black man jaywalking. Gasping, she blew her whistle hard and shouted,

"Stop!" Flying at him, he only had time to turn around before he was tackled into the ground, pinned down like a caught animal. "You are in violation of section CVC 21955 stating pedestrians must use the crossing walks in the street!"

"Get off of me!" He cried out. Beast Boy ran to her as a gorilla and pulled her away.

"Whoa, whoa, reign it in, girl! It's just jaywalking!" He told her before apologizing to the disgruntled man. "I'm so sorry for that. She's an outer space alien so she doesn't know about police brutality all that well. How about we just let you off with a warning and leave it at that, okay?" He chuckled nervously.

"Whatever." The man grunted as he walked away.

"But Beast Boy, is it not our job to show the people that breaking the laws of the city will not be tolerated?"

"Yes, but not if it makes us like brutes. Let me tell you a short story. Do you know about Earth's racism?"

"Not in particular."

"Well, in just this country alone, the black man has been oppressed by the white man for centuries now as slaves. Slavery stopped at some point, but it wasn't until the mid 1960's that black people were treated somewhat equally when segregation ended. And even then, there's still many problems. And one of them is police brutality. Police beat on them much more frequently and harshly than any other minority, so it's a bit of a touchy subject. After all, we don't need another city wide riot like in Los Angeles back in 1992."

"Oh my."

"Yeah. Remember when that silver guy has been calling you a troq?" He asked, causing the female titan's expression to darken.

"That is a memory I find most not enjoyable."

"Exactly, and the black community has been treated like that for a long time, only to have partially stopped relatively recently. So, let's keep the roughhousing to a minimum. Only beat up violators that are being violent, or at the very least can take a beating."

"I understand Beast Boy. I will not allow myself to fall under the Earth's perception of what is... what was it called again?"

"Racism. Someone committing racism is a racist."

"Right. I will not be the racist. How do you know all this stuff?" She asked. Beast Boy smiled.

"That's great to hear Star. And I learned some of that from Cy." Noticing that the drone was recording them from the side, he then spoke to it. "And there you go. While Starfire may have overstepped a line, it was out of simple ignorance of what all the context was. Us titans value the worth of every citizen of Jump City, and we'll make sure that everyone is treated equally." Seemingly satisfied, the drone beeped and flew back to the station. Hearing their walkie-talkies start to beep, Beast Boy answered it. "Yellow?"

"Good work on that first case and fixing that second one. We can let an innocent mistake like that slide. Come back here, fill out your first assessment of the last hour, then get back to doing your job the rest of the day."

"Will do, Commissioner, Beast Boy out." Hanging up, the two did as they were told.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once back out on patrol, Beast Boy flew over the city as a bald eagle, keeping an eye out for any wrong-doers with a drone following him. And eventually, he spotted one. Among a group of pedestrian houses, one still had their Christmas decorations up. Folding his wings, the green shapeshifter plummeted through the sky, reaching the house within seconds before opening his wings again, slowing his descent before turning into human on the ground. Knocking on the door, a man opened the door, and gasped upon the sight of the green teen.

"Beast Boy, of the Teen Titans participating in that police thing? What seems to be the problem?"

"Tell me, my good man. Why is your Christmas decorations still up?"

"I'm just lazy. I always keep them up for a couple of months before eventually taking them down before Valentines Day makes them look silly."

"Oh really? Also tell, do you know what today's date it is?"

"February 3rd? Where are you going with this?" The man asked.

You, mister..." He looked at the mailbox that says his last name. "...Anderson, are in violation of the Homeowners CC&R's rule stating that all those who have their Christmas lights up after February 2nd have to pay a fee of $250 dollars."

"What? There's no way that's a rule or law! I've been living here for six years and nobody has complained." He argued.

"Perhaps, but I take my job seriously." Beast Boy responded back, eyes squinting. "And besides, on that note, would you rather just pay $250 upright, or will I have to file that you're due for... uhh... that amount times six?" Paling, but also getting angrier at the insinuation, he brought out a check and grumpily writes a check to cover the fee. "Thank you." The home owner doesn't respond as he slams the door. "This is going to be easier than I thought." Hearing the walkie-talkie turn on he heard his partner signal him.

"Beast Boy, if I may have your assistance?"

"Okay, where are you?"

"I'm at a Safeway across from a Korean Church."

"On my way." Pocketing the check, he turned into an Eagle again and took to the sky. Upon reaching there, he discovered Starfire has a Korean woman locked in handcuffs next to a bike rack, cursing profanities in her native tongue. Starfire's hair bun seems to have been forcibly loosened, as it now hung down around her shoulders with strands escaping down. "Uhh, what's going on?"

"This woman is in violation of a Public Dress Code rule stating that no women can drive a vehicle in a housecoat, or a morning robe so to speak."

"I live a 10th of a mile away from home, you idiot!" She yelled at Starfire.

"Umm, Star? I've read that rule along with you, but that doesn't really warrant an arrest.

"Beast Boy, while I understand what you said about being brutal against the minorities, I have not been rough with her aside from a strong grip. And the law is the law. Do you know what happens to people on my planet?"

"What?"

"Misdemeanors mean exiles, and felonies mean execution on the spot."

"Star, this isn't Tamaran. Misdemeanors mean that you just pay a fine of money is all. And executions are only for serial killers and war criminals and such. It's important to uphold the law, but there's no need to go overboard."

"She also hit me and yanked my hair when I tried apprehending her so I have also added resisting and assaulting an officer to the list."

"Now that makes sense. You're coming with us lady." Despite her protests, she was taken to the local police station and locked in a cell for the rest of the day. "Okay, we've put her away, but please Star, no more arresting for minor rule breaking."

"Beast Boy, as not only a superhero but also a temporary police officer that no matter the size or magnitude of the crime, I must either fine them or bring them to justice. If we're not going around the city protecting those from rule breakers, than who will?"

"The actual police?"

"Yes, but they will just let any house coat wearing or jaywalking delinquent run free because it was not 'major enough.'" Starfire air quoted with her fingers. "And with none of the actual police letting the minor things slide, then they are giving the message that they are soft and weak minded."

"That's not really how that works." Beast Boy sighed while shaking his head. A police officer entered the room with a open basket filled with pastries.

"Hmm, caught one already? Nice work. With you guys, we'll have this place cleaned up in no tiIIAHH!" He cried out, slipping on a pen on the ground, dropping all the cupcakes, doughnuts, and even a small cake on the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Beast Boy screamed for five seconds before picking up the spoiled food. "What a waste of good food!" Going from despaired to angry, he then shoved the officer in with the Korean woman into the cell.

"Wait, you can't arrest me!"

"Yeah, well you've just broken the law that, and I quote, "It is not legal to carry bread, cakes, or pastries that are intended for human consumption in open baskets or exposed containers." Taking the book he studied, he tossed it in. "Check up on it. You'll learn just how wrong you are." Beast Boy and Starfire exited the station, looking determined. "You were right Star. If even the police aren't going to follow the rules, than it's up to us to show the city that we mean business."

"Agreed." The Tamaranean warrior said as she pulled her hair free from its constrains, letting it flow down to full length again. "Let us clean up our beloved city!" The two titans split up, going to correct any rule breaker they can find. In a garage, a regular motorcyclist parked his bike into the garage of his house when Beast Boy stopped him.

"Putting anything other than cars in a garage is prohibited!" Arrested. In the city, a person wearing cowboy boots and a gallon cowboy hat was approached by Starfire.

"Do you own two cows?"

"No. I just like feeling like a cowboy."

"Then you are under arrest for wearing the shoes without the cows to go with them!" Arrested. A gardener was watering some oleander flowers when she was handcuffed by Beast Boy.

"Growing oleanders within city limits is illegal!" Arrested. A family of a mom, dad and two kids were flying their kites as long as the string could go, that is until they were burnt to ashes by green eyebeams.

"Any kites over 10 feet are too high!" Arrested. Cursing on a mini-golf course? Arrested. Driving in reverse, even if it's just get out of a parking space? Arrested. Anybody living in a house with two bathtubs or more? Arrested in mass. Wearing high heels? Arrested in mass. Have more than two pets? Arrested along with the animals for compliance with their owners. Your face is ugly? You bet your butt they were all definitely arrested! Oddly enough, the only person that they couldn't arrest was a guy who owned an elephant, taking it for a walk. The only reason was because it was on a leash. By the end of their shift, of the 840,000 population that is Jump City, 57,000 were arrested thanks to Starfire's speed. That's 3 people per second. By the time it was 4:50, the two titans were exhausted, having to arrest that many people.

"Whew, that was a lot of people." Beast Boy sighed.

"Indeed. Who thought there would be so many law breakers in our city. And there is still so much more!" Starfire bemoaned.

"But, we've got to return these by 5. Let's just head back and call it a day." The green teen suggested. They reluctantly agreed, turned in all their police equipment, and returned to the tower. The others were still recovering, so it was a boring day afterwards, a free for all dinner, and an early nights rest.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sound of angry yelling and banging woke Starfire from her sleep. Hearing it from the outside, she quickly got out of bed while yawning to see the hubbub was. And as it turned out, it was an angry mob surrounding the whole tower! Gasping, the alien girl got changed and met up with the others, whom were watching the same thing on the living room tv, input from their security cameras.

"Why is there a mob of angerness out there?" She asked urgently.

"Apparently you guys did your jobs TOO well." Robin answered, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "So now the city as angry at us because you arrested over 55,000 people for petty reasons."

"But the book told us they were guilty of rule breaking." Starfire defended.

"And the cops themselves were breaking it!" Beast Boy added.

"What kind of book?" The Boy Wonder inquired, now confused.

"Well, since they're underpaid, the police couldn't update their books. The cover says they're editions from 1960 but had pages glued in the back to keep it up to date."

"I can't believe this." Robin said, pinching his nose in annoyance. "Come on Raven. I know what we have to do." Closing her book, the sorceress opened a portal that lead to the locked front door.

"I hope this is something we can fix." Starfire commented.

"I think it will. Everything pans out in the end, for the most part." Cyborg tried to assure her.

Opening the door, but having a forcefield bubble around themselves, Raven and Robin were able to get their attention, when Raven used her soul-self to form a giant raven in the sky that made a mighty shriek before returning to her.

"Alright everyone!" Robin yelled. "We've heard your complaints, and on the behalf of my teammates, I apologize for their... overzealous behavior. However, we are not the sole reason to blame. The government has not been properly updating the rule and law books. I mean, what does it say to you when my most influential and emotionally passionate comrades are given books printed out from 1960? Of course they were going to enforce them, even if they were dumb. So yes, blame us if you wish for carrying out ridiculous rules, but talk to the local government as well to update the rules, so that something like this doesn't happen again!" The mod became vigorous again, but now most of their anger was aimed towards the government for not bothering to update the rules, and left in quick haste to complain. The rest of the titans came out.

"Wow. You sure know how to direct an angry mob away." Beast Boy remarked with surprise.

"There was no way to quell it, so the best way is to just direct it at the people who can make changes." He responded proudly. Turning to the two former officers of the day, he asked them, "So, have we learned a lesson from this?"

"Well, I have learned a lesson yesterday. Not to be a racist." Starfire answered. Puzzled on what context that applies to, Cyborg shrugged.

"Well, may not be the right one, but that's a valuable lesson regardless."

"Yeah I guess. And what about you Beast Boy?"

"To not be 100% strict with the rules. Being a police officer is hard. At least when you're a titan you only have to act like a hero when a villain attacks."

"Wrong way to look at it, but it seems like he knows the lesson. Ok, I'm going to have breakfast now." Raven said with her monotone voice as she headed back inside.

"Yeah, alright. You two aren't in trouble then." The titan leader excused. Beast Boy and Starfire high fived. "Just don't go overboard again."

"Yes sir." They said as they all reentered the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, this was a very interesting chapter to write. For the strange laws that were written about; they are all real. I found a list of them by searching 'Strange California Laws'. I know not all of them are from the San Francisco area, but if Jump City is supposed to be a combination of San Francisco and Boston, then taking all the strange laws from all over California wouldn't be too much of a stretch. Following the rules is good, but not every rule is good to follow.


	21. Opposites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyborg and Jinx become friends.

At the Jump City Bank, there was a robbery. The Hive Five were making their score at it again, stealing cash and gold while tearing through the police force trying to take them down. However, their efforts were in vain for they were too strong. Mammoth rammed his way through the barricade of police cars, while the police themselves were trying to hide from See-More's eye beams. They couldn't hide for long as Jinx sent her power through the lamp posts and made the bulbs explode, showering them in glass. As they ran, Billy Numerous and his clones ganged on them and beat them with bats and pipes. Gizmo was the only one not fighting the police, loading their stolen loot into their getaway vehicle with his flying platform with arms. From above, the Teen Titans were watching the crime scene.

"It's the Hive again, up to their old tricks. What a bunch of scoundrels." Robin uttered in disgust.

"Creeps."

"Zorgnarcks!"

"Stinky jerks." Beast Boy said, but no fifth comment came from the metallic titan, as he was staring at Jinx. Around the beginning of his run with the titans, he did see the Hive as nothing more than dirty criminals, but after talking to her at the store when they were going to make those sandwiches, he didn't know what to make of her. After reaching the revelation that she was just as much of a person as he or any of his friends, a crush started to bloom in his beeping heart, even if he didn't realize it. Even now. Looking at her with this in mind, she looked so pretty. Her pale grey skin, the matching color of her hair and eyes, the way she looked performing those acrobatic flips in her outfit? Mesmerizing. And when she directed her power to dislodge a fire hydrant from the ground, causing it to fly high and unleash a torrent of water making the police slip, the water shower seemed to have enhanced her beauty.

"Dude? Why are you staring at Jinx? It's getting a bit creepy bro." Cyborg's best friend told him, snapping the metallic titan out of his stupor.

"What, Jinx? Ew, gross! That's just-no way!" He denied, obviously too strongly.

"Uh huh. Then why were you making googly eyes when she destroyed that fire hydrant?" Raven questioned dryly.

"Uh... it's just that... she's wasting water of the city! What if a fire happens on the opposite end of the street?!" He tried rationalizing.

"Well, prove it on the battle field by giving her a real good beating. She's the enemy after all. Titans, GO!" With that announcement, four of the titans jumped with a collective battle cry, all except Cyborg. Robin engaged Gizmo and nearly toppled him off of his flying platform, only to extend bladed spider legs from his backpack and tried to slice up the Boy Wonder, but Batman's protégé was able to keep him at bat with his staff. Starfire dodged See-More's attacks while evading hers, while Mammoth was crushed under the weight of Beast Boy's blue-er...green whale form, only to pick the shapeshifter up and throw him aside. Raven was distracted by seeing him flying over her, and thus was ambushed by the Billy clones. However, she was able to repel them away with her soul-self. As for Cyborg, he tried punching his crush, but she was able to side-step and take hold of his arm and trip his feet simultaneously to flip the huge man over, slamming him into the street hard enough to crack it.

"Come on Cy, take her down will ya!" Beast Boy yelled as he pushed Mammoth back in the form of a bull. Placing a hand on her stomach, Cyborg launched her away with rockets at the wrist, before telling it to come back.

"Don't worry BB! She'll have a blast with this!" Revealing his entire arsenal of rockets on his person, he fired them all before they locked onto the villainess, so they flew around randomly. With the use of her magic, Jinx sent a wave that caused them to go haywire and explode. From the smokescreen, Jinx jumped through and tried to kick Cyborg in the head, only for him to catch her by the leg and threw her at a lamppost. The pink haired girl used her dexterity to grab hold of the post and swing back, landing a double kick against his chest. The cybernetic titan grunted as he was forced back over the hood of a car, and landed on his back on the sidewalk. As he was recovering, the girl stepped on his chest, her hand glowing with pink energy.

"Are you holding back or something? This feels easier than it should." She commented, sort of confused.

"Well, there is something." Cyborg said before his torso pushed out like a springy platform, sending the villain high into the air before he caught her in a bear hug and pinned her petite body under his immense weight. "Psst, Jinx, there's something I need to tell you." He whispered in her ear.

"Ugh, what do you want, Chrome Dome?!" She growled.

"I can't say right now, but meet me at this address." His right index finger opened up to reveal a long and thin note that a tiny miniature hand stuffed into her collar. "I'll let you get away, but we need to make this convincing."

"Oh, I'll give you convincing." She said darkly as she pressed her hands to his body, unscrewing his body again so that he fell apart like the last time they interacted. Getting up from his disassembled person, Jinx brushed herself off before realizing that her teammates were captured, with the rest of the four bearing down at her. Smiling nervously while sweating, the witch fired her power into the ground, causing a burst of dirt and debris to cover for her for a moment before showing she disappeared.

"Wha? When did she learn how to do Mumbo's disappearing act?" Beast Boy inquired with confusion.

"Perhaps she learned a thing or two from Mumbo. She has said that mingled before." Starfire suggested.

"And how would you know that?" Robin questioned. Both of the girls looked nervous all of the sudden before Raven thought of an excuse.

"Just some random info we found while on our 'girl hangouts'. No biggie." She said, shrugging. Starfire calmed down and winked at the half-demon with a smile, while the other just rolled her eyes.

"Ooookay then."

"Anywayyyy, Cyborg. Why did she beat you so easily? Unless you threw the fight?" The sorceress accused.

"I did not!" He complained as he pressed a button on his torso, allowing the parts to reassemble back into place and the screws to magnetically drive themselves in so that he stood up complete again.

"Cyborg, need I remind you about one of the rules of a superhero?" Robin said with annoyance. "Chapter 4 Art.7 Official Superhero Charter of Conduct states that "No superhero shall take romantic interest in a villain."

"Now hold up! What about Batman and Catwoman?" Cyborg asked.

"Or the Green Lantern and Star Sapphire?" Starfire said.

"Or Red Arrow and Cheshire?" Raven added.

"Uhh, well... there are exceptions to the rule... but look how they turn out. Batman and Catwoman? She loved him for the mask, not the person. Green and Star? Despite wielding the power of love, violet ring bearers use their love as motivation to take their spurned feelings out on others, so their sense of love is corrupted by nature. Red Arrow and Cheshire? He's a ladies man. He'll fall for any woman who gives him a chance, even if they later on have the audacity to blow up a country. The point is that no hero and villain has ever had a healthy relationship with each other. Never have, and never will."

"Listen guys, I do not lover her. Period." Cyborg denied. "And even if I was, wouldn't I be more obvious about it?"

"Have you been eating the bologna again?" Starfire inquired, not believing him.

"Ew, don't even joke like that Star. That's about as meat as spam. But regardless, I put a tracker on her, so she won't escape me." And with that, he equipped on a jetpack from his back and blasted off, leaving his friends in the dust. None of them were fooled.  
\-------------------------------------------------  
Jinx was feeling apprehensive about this. This was way outside her area of both work and personal area in the greater Jump City area, currently surveying a bakery shop that had a gorgeous view of the Pacific Ocean, quite the opposite side of town compared to say the Peninsula Bay Area. The Bakery even had the strangest name for a shop of its kind called Devil's Teeth. Sounds metal, but it looked like any other bakery you'd find. Seeing there was no signs of an ambush or setup, the girl shrugged and walked inside. There were round tables with chairs near the windows so that you could watch the ocean while enjoying a pastry, and all the foods were on display.

"Hello valued customer. What would you like?" A woman asked enthusiastically. Looking at the bakery section, she made her choice.

"Blueberry pie please."

"Excellent choice. It'll be ready soon." She said, and then disappeared into the employee area. Jinx sat down at a table furthest from the windows, not wanting to be seen by anyone familiar. Minutes later, Cyborg entered the same bakery, and the two immediately saw each other. The pink haired villainess tensed up, ready for another fight, but he didn't appear to be in any way aggressive or mysterious. When the woman came out she repeated the same greeting and request. But she didn't hear what he said since he whispered it into her ear, and then she nodded and winked before leaving again. The cybernetic titan then took a seat and the two... were a bit awkward. Jinx was stiff as a board ready for anything to go wrong while Cyborg's one eye shifted around nervously.

"Soooo... how are you doing?" He asked like saying it wrong would punish him. She eyed him suspiciously.

"Okay, I guess." Then something clicked in her mind. "Wait, is this a date you tricked me into?"

"Wha-no no! I just wanted to talk is all. Ya know, uhhh... just talk." He defended, deflating rather weakly since he couldn't speak all that well all of a sudden. Jinx snorted with a look of sarcasm before blowing a strand of hair out of her face.

"Whatever you say, tin man." Silence hung over them again while Jinx stared off into the ocean, thinking about the situation. "But seriously; this is just a get together and nothing else?"

"Yeah. I mean, after our talk at the grocery store that one time, I just couldn't get it out of my mind about what happened. For the first time, I saw you as... well... not a criminal." He explained. Was that all? When she wasn't doing crimes with her friends Cyborg was fascinated? That felt mostly weird, and yet somewhat flattering at the same time.

"Well, of course dummy. When it comes to my teammates, there's not that much underneath. But I'm not just some pretty witch." Jinx boasted as she gave a grin of confidence.

"Right. So, what's it like being the only girl in your little group?" He asked, curious about that aspect. She rolled her eyes again and groaned.

"Ugh, it's so frustrating. Don't get me wrong, I'm tight with Gizmo and Mammoth, but they're all so annoying all the time. He won't shut up about either his latest invention or how he'll eliminate you 'pit-sniffers' as he says, Billy just won't quit talking to himself as a self absorbed crowd, and would it kill Mammoth to not burp and clean up after himself? Plus..." She leaned over so he'd hear her whisper, "And I think See-More peeks through my room with that helmet of his." Both shuddered with how creepy that sounds.

"Man girl, that's nasty."

"Yeah, but the Hive were the first people to accept and actually keep me around. And I'm grateful for that."

"A harsh environment though given how they treat failure."

"Well, that's what you expect from a private academy. Even if it were just a regular school the standards would be no less difficult. But hey, that's why I'm part of the Hive Five, the most elite group of the academy."

"And yet we kick your butt every week or so. For as prestigious and great the academy is, it sucks when it comes to actually getting anything done, doesn't it?" Jinx actually snickered at that.

"Yeah, but that's only because you titans are at the best places. If you guys weren't such a well oiled machine together, we'd have ruled the world a long time ago."

"I don't know about that. The Justice League may stop you." Cyborg challenged with a grin.

"Please, with my magic, even Superman would be unable to survive the kind of bad luck I can do." The villainess responded. Both stared at each other with determined eyes and smiles before the both of them laughed from the conversation. "Oh man, I haven't had a conversation like that for a long time now!"

"Yeah, and it's great talking to a villain without getting hit in the face for once." Cyborg agreed. Once the pie came, Jinx was surprised that he got the same pie as well.

"You like blueberry pie too?"

"You kiddin' me? Beastie and I have this whole song about how much we love pie! For example: 'Apple, rhubarb, peach or pear! Any kind, we don't care! Oh we love love love love love pie!" He sang, making her giggle.

"Of course you boys would make a song about that." Once again she rolled her eyes, but it was done so in a playful manner.

"Yeah. Do you ever eat your pie with ice cream?"

"Once, but I found the combo to be too sweet, so I have either one or the other."

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"Strawberry."

"With me, it's the same with pie. I don't really have a favorite flavor for ice cream. You ever watch sports?"

"Nah, I already hang out with a bunch of boys in my group already. There's only so much testosterone I can take. I do like playing video games though." The two talked for a long while, eating some delicious pie and sharing some personal facts about themselves. When they finished, Cyborg took out some dollars from the inside of his body.

"Let me pay. I'm the one who invited you here after all." The metallic titan offered, leaving $13 dollars on the table. "It's been great finally talking with you like this." He offered his hand.

"It's also been quite a pleasure." The villainess took the hand and shook it, only then to realize something. "Oh man, if the others figured out I had what's almost a date with a titan..."

"I can keep a secret. Can you?"

"Please, you're talking to an aspiring villainess here. I wouldn't be good at my job if I can't keep my mouth shut."

"Then I guess we got some further... get togethers in the future." That set something off in Jinx since her her eyebrows furrowed.

"Wait, how do I know you're just not weaseling some information out of us again? I remember what you pulled in the Academy."

"I swear Jinx!" Cyborg denied as he placed a hand to his chest. "I swear on my word as a titan and on my mother's grave that I truthfully want to spend time with you." She stared into his eyes, looking for any sign of dishonesty. But from what could be seen, he showed none.

"Hmm, then I guess I don't mind. See you later Tin Man." Both got up and walked outside of the shop, which was where Jinx jumped and kissed Cyborg on his metallic cheek before saying "See ya." Before running off. The titan just sighed as he leaned against the door, before yelling in surprise as he accidently broke it down with too much weight against it. As for Jinx, she couldn't believe it. She actually had a (sort of) date. With a guy. A superhero guy. And it was civil and nice. As she parkoured across the buildings to physically get some of the giddiness out, she thought that if this kept up, her life would feel so much better... that is until her teammates break out again as they always do. Thinking that, the girl slowed to a stop and thought. What if they had to fight? She noticed when he was holding back, so how the hell is Wonder Ninja and her prodigious leader not going to notice the both of them throwing any punches? Realizing that this thing she just had with Cyborg was most likely temporary, Jinx was determined to make every day they hung out the greatest ever before the inevitable end of their companionship.

So it was like that for the next week, though not everyday. They had a picnic together on the top of a hill, went out for pizza as dinner at her insistence, saw a horror movie... it was great. By the seventh day, Cyborg and Jinx were sitting on a park bench licking ice cream. Cyborg got blue and pink cotton candy while Jinx had strawberry.

"Man, this has been the best week ever."

"Me too, Cy. I just don't know how long we can keep this up." Jinx bemoaned, unable to stop thinking of the potentially last day they'll be together.

"We've been careful so far."

"That's not what I mean. Eventually my team is going to break out and we're going to have to fight again, and we're definitely not going to fool everyone forever." Looking down at the ground, she was feeling really mixed up about things. "Why did you want to hang out with me like this? Even though you looked past it, we're still hero and villain in the end."

"Hey, if Batman and Catwoman can pull it off for as long as they're doing it, I think we're going to be fine."

"Not if we have anything to say about it." A familiar voice called out to them, startling the two so much they fell off the bench. From the left of them was Robin, while from the right was Gizmo.

"So it's true. You're dating." The young mechanical prodigy pointed out the obvious.

"Gizmo?! When did you get out of prison?!" Jinx gasped.

"Duh, we get out like every week, thanks to my genius." The little kid answered. "Just because you're not there doesn't mean my escape plans are less effective. Come on Jinx, we're going home.

"Same for you Cyborg. We're going to have to have a meeting." Robin ordered as well. With a sigh, Jinx ate the rest of her ice cream and threw the cone on the ground.

"Well, while I knew this outcome was inevitable, I had a really good time. Thank you." Cyborg also gave a resigned sigh.

"You're welcome Jinx. See ya when you rob the bank or something soon." And with that, the heroes and villains went their separate ways.

But that's not the only thing that happened that day. At the Hive HQ, A bright light shined down on Jinx, causing her to shield her eyes as she stood in the punishment room, with Brother Blood as the judge and all the Hive students as the jury.

"Jinx. For years you have been one of our top students. You excelled in field combat, academics, and punctuality, among other responsibilities. But you had to break not only one of the rules of superhero/villain interaction, but the worst kind of them all. Jinx, recite chapter 4 Art. 7 Official Supervillain Charter of Conduct." He demanded. Looking down in shame, she recited,

"No supervillain shall date the hero."

"Gizmo, would you please retell us what she and her romantic partner were doing when you found them?" BB requested.

"I was walking there, since as soon as we broke out, I got a tip to head to the park. I didn't know at the time but I think it was that snot muncher, Robin. When I got there, there were the two, not fighting, but sitting on a bench enjoying ice cream!" The entire jury gasped and murmured amongst themselves.

"Quiet!" Brother Blood shouted, quieting them down with his mind control powers. "Jinx, how do you plea?"

"Since this all so entirely one sided, guilty." She responded, irritated by all the unnecessary formality to this.

"Wise choice. Jinx, for breaking the rules of conduct and allowing the cross contamination of love and moral alignment, I hereby expel you from HIVE and all its affiliates. Turn in your communicator, pack your things and go!" He decreed while slamming his gavel down.

"F-fine! Like I ever needed any of you past day one! I can handle myself!" And with that, the pink haired witch stormed off. In her former room, she got all things in a single moving box and was about to leave before the door opened up showing the crestfallen faces of Gizmo and Mammoth. "What do you want?"

"Look, despite what happened, and despite me being the leader of our personal group, I didn't want this to happen. You were always like an older sister to me." Gizmo admitted.

"Yeah. It just won't be as fun without you around here." Mammoth added. Even with her anger towards the team that's ultimately deserting her, tears started to well in her eyes before the three broke down and cried, hugging each other one last time for a few minutes before disengaging and slapping each other at the exact moment to get ahold of themselves, like they always did when someone got overemotional.

"Thanks guys. It's been real. See you... whenever I guess." Jinx said, shook both of their hands and picked up her box to leave. But upon exiting her room, two rows of Billy clones up to 24 in total were lined up with a trumpet in each hand, and started to play Taps. Even though the message was obviously not a military funeral, the thought behind it still touched the girl's heart as she walked down the row, trying to salvage as much dignity she could. At the end of the rows, there was See-More, crying his eye out and using tissues. "Ugh, shove off, you perv." She scoffed as she pushed him away. The doors of Hive HQ closed loudly behind her, now officially banished from the island. Sniffing, she walked on and went to one of the boats, and rode off to Jump City. Upon arriving at the shores, it was then it fully hit her. She was homeless with no financial income. Not wanting to think about the fact she's now a lost and most likely blacklisted from all of the official supervillain groups, the exiled criminal ventured into the city, which has recently started to rain. It was only by chance later on in the middle of the night she met a hobo who said 'Howdy!' from inside what looked like a decently fortified cardboard box. Letting her hands glow, she hissed at the man, making him run away in fear. Taking residence in his former home, she laid down on the soggy cardboard floor, and cried.

By tomorrow, the rain has stopped, which meant Jinx could look around for some food. Going out onto the street, the former villainess saw another bakery right next to her. Growing angry, the witch used her power and stomped on the ground. A chair broke through the window, with the shouting that the employee quit and stormed out of the store with a rage filled face. Seeing her opportunity, she took as much food from the display window as possible and bolted. As she walked down the street with her stale yet edible goods, Jinx was surprised to see Cyborg so soon, eating some pizza at a umbrella decorated table. Walking over to him, he noticeably cheered up upon seeing her and greeted,

"Hey Jinx! Where did you get those?"

"Took them from a broken window." She replied.

"Ah. Want to talk?"

"I would've thought you were banned from seeing me, or fighting my group."

"That's the thing. I quit." He said like it was no big deal, but this made her gasp and drop her boon.

"What?! Why?!"

"Robin had this meeting, blah blah blah and told me to forget about you. But I couldn't do it, so I handed in my resignation. Beast Boy sure was torn up about it."

"Then why are you eating a pizza and acting like you simply lost on a lottery ticket?"

"I figured this would happen. After making sure that there no other titans that could replace me that easily, I rigged the tower so that it started to break down one piece at a time if I didn't give a once per morning update. The doors, kitchen appliances, the tv and even the bathroom sinks. They'll be begging me to come back before the afternoon ends. Even with you hopefully." He explained. Jinx actually laughed at this.

"You devious little computer. You'd have fit right in with my group." Then her face became sorrowful again. "Or, my former team actually."

"They kicked you out too?" Cyborg inquired. Sighing, Jinx sat down on the table with him.

"Worse. I've been expelled from the Hive. Maybe even blacklisted from all the supervillain teams. I don't have a home or friends to hang out with anymore. I'm completely alone." She tried to keep her tears in, trying to keep up her persona. However, Cyborg drew her in close and hugged her.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It must've been rough." Unable to keep it in again, she cried into his chest, banging her fist onto his hard armor.

"It's not fair! Why did I have to have my powers?!"

"You have a problem with your powers too?" He asked the sobbing girl. It took a little while before she was eventually calm enough to respond.

"Do you know what's it's like to be living bad luck? To be a black cat that walked under a ladder which broke and fell into a mirror? Nobody wanted me. If my powers were all about bad luck, then why not be a villain? It just seemed like the easy option."

"It seems ironic though." Cyborg commented, confusing Jinx.

"What's ironic?"

"That your hair reminds me of a horse shoe, one of the signs of good luck?"

"I also always carry with me a four leaf clover and rabbits feet." Digging into her pockets, she took out the aforementioned items. "When your whole power is superstition, it helps to get as much good luck as possible. That's why my hair is always like this."

"I bet you'd look pretty with your hair down." He complimented.

"Don't push your luck. I'm already bad enough as it is." She warned, but she was smiling about it.

"I'll take my chances. Come on, let's go on a little road trip. I'd give them three hours before they want me back." Taking his pizza and opening the door of his car that was parked a little to the side, Jinx took him up on his offer and they set off to see beautiful sights. Leaving San Francisco, they cut through Berkley with the I-580, and then spent the next two hours cruising down highways rocking out to all sorts of songs from 80's rock bands like Welcome to the Savannah from Bombs N' Orchids, Interstate to Hell by AceyDeucey and Dream Off by Arrowsmith. By the time they reached Fresno at around 1:30 PM, a black portal appeared while Cyborg and Jinx were stretching after such a wonderous car ride, and all the other titans spilled out, looking desperate.

"Cyborg, please come back to us! My hair is the nest with rats in it without my extra strength blow dryer!" Actual rats left Starfire's hair to prove her point, which all the others cringed at.

"And all my videogames are broken bro! How am I supposed to beat all your high scores if nothing is working?!" Beast Boy complained.

"I bet you set everything up to go kaput so we'd beg you to come back, didn't you?" Raven questioned the former titan, appearing to be really ticked off.

"Yes. But here's the thing. Jinx here..." He draped an arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. "...she's no longer part of the Hive. Kicked out after being found out. If you pay and drop all the charges against her and give her a clean slate, then I'll work for you again."

"Jinx." Robin addressed her, drawing her attention.

"Yes?" She asked cautiously.

"Is what Cyborg saying is true? Have you been really kicked out?"

"Yes. And most likely blacklisted so I'm nothing more than a petty thief by this point."

"All she did was rob pastries Robin. So she'd survive off the streets." Cyborg told his friend.

"Okay then. Jinx, do you swear that if we do this, you won't willfully commit anymore crimes, and use your powers for good?"

"You guys would actually forgive me like that?" The witch asked, shocked by this offer. Cyborg said it but she didn't actually believe it.

"If you aren't a criminal, I've got no beef against you. Or tofu in my case." Beast Boy laughed.

"Oh yes! We could have more of the girls night outs!" Starfire cheered.

"More?" Robin asked confused.

"We'll explain later. But yeah, it'd be cool to have another dark girl as a friend." Raven shrugged with an actual genuine smile on her face. Jinx looked up at Cyborg, whom nodded. Smiling with regained confidence, she then exclaimed,

"Okay, I'll do it! And if we're going this far, I'd like to even be one of you guys, if it means being with my big fun adorable tin man."

"Once all the paperwork is done, sure! Welcome to the titans." Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy then engaged a group hug with Jinx in the center, laughing and celebrating. Raven said to Robin,

"I can't believe we're recruiting a former villain. I could tell she wasn't lying from anything she said."

"When people hit rock bottom, they tend to want to be with those that help them out. I guess it's a good thing he was attracted to her before this. She probably wouldn't have wanted to be with Cyborg if she was kicked out after or it would've looked like pity than empathy."

"Well, only a matter of time before something soon follows after this." The sorceress uttered, pondering if this would have consequences that are bad equal to the good that has been gained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, I didn't have this in mind when I started. It just flowed out like this. I would figure that the entirety of the Hive organization would find the love between a hero and villain to be unacceptable, given how Brother Blood tolerates failure based on a training session. I also made the Hive like it was in the original show rather than just the five person only group in the show because how would five evil teenagers live in a giant H without a willing organization, and I doubted anyone else would fund a group of teenagers that fail to rob banks on the regular. I hope I wrote Jinx well enough. Also... whoo boy. Be Mine. The episode was about Terra coming out of the trash hole because Beast Boy wanted to have Valentines Day with her, but my story had her leave due to the split personality of Gaea leaving the titans sort of betrayed. How the hell am I supposed to write a fixed version of Be Mine, especially with Raven and Beast Boy in a 'on the fence' relationship? Please, my fans, give me ideas on what I could do. I'm really holding out for you guys. What did you guys also think of this chapter? Leave your comments down below.


	22. Triangle Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy, Raven and Terra in this interpretation of Be Mine. What to expect?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This likely going to be the most dramatic episode of this story's season 1, and I've never done drama of the deep emotional kind like this for a whole chapter before, so I also apologize if this falls under your expectations. And before we start, just so we are absolutely clear, in this story continuity, it's sort of a mix of being tied to the original show, and not. Yes, Terra in the Terra-ized chapters acted similar to when she debuted in the episode "Terra" of the original show, but that was for easiness sake and her involvement in season 5 of that show and the TTG comics are ignored, so she's not a European heir who got her powers via experimentation. In this story, she was just a normal Illinois girl that had a rough life. More details will be in the chapter below.

6 months ago:

Terra had to get away from the tower as much as possible. She... she tried to kill them. Kill him. No, no... it was this split personality. She was the one that was ruining everything. Tears streamed down her face non-stop as she flew with the rock underneath her with no destination in mind. Everything meant nothing to her now, except keeping him safe. By the time her powers started to fail from exhaustion and fell to the ground, she was already over 15 miles away from the island, officially out of the Jump City area. Now in a temperate area, Terra dragged herself to a pond that was nearby, stemming from a small path of water leading to the ocean. Dragging herself to the pond, the metahuman scooped her hands in and washed away all the dirt and vomit as best she could, but no amount could get rid of the emotional bile that flavored her tongue and stomach.

"I can't believe that all this time..."

"That what, there was more than one mind in your head?" Despite her dizziness, she could see in her reflection her evil counterpart, Gaea. If there was anything that Terra was feeling now, it was rage.

"You... it was you that ruined my life. It was you that forced me to travel half the country. It was you that forced me to trick and almost kill my boyfriend!" She screamed into the smirking reflection.

"And that's just the tip of the iceberg, kid. As you may recall, you've had memory issues since you were six, and things only started to get real fun when you became 13."

"Yeah, when rockslides and mini earthquakes were being reported all over Naperville. People thought it was me because I was always sighted near the areas."

"Talk about grateful. I get us all that great stuff, and when you finally figure it out, you don't thank me.

"Thank you?" Terra whispered disbelievingly before becoming furious. "Thank you?! You destroyed our house! You killed everyone in a 1500 diameter sinkhole!" Fresh tears fell into the pond. "You killed... my brother. Brion. Oh god... what have I done? Please Brion... forgive me." Terra collapsed into a fetal position, sobbing her eyes out in newly refreshed anguish when she suddenly stopped, her eyes sharp.

"We didn't need him. He was a goody too shoes who kept us back. He was only useful in keeping dad's hands off of us." Terra gasped. How dare she. The blonde screamed as her hair started floating and her emotions sky rocketed.

"I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU SHOULD NEVER HAVE EXISTED!

"Hey, I'm what you're not! Confident, independent, smart! What do you have?!"

"I have morality! I have a body! I have my life! You're just a persona! A fake person!"

"I'm what you should be!"

"I'd rather be dead than be anything like you!"

"Fine! You want it like that?! I'll show you how stone cold I can be!" With her own powers being used against her, the soil started to cover the girl and harden into stone.

"NO! STOP IT! NOOO-" Terra was silenced as her entire body was covered in compressed dirt so compacted and layered she couldn't physically break free. There were holes to breathe, but nothing else. Terra's trapped body stayed where it was for two days, and even when someone did come along, she looked too clumped to be recognized as a person encased in a self inflicted tomb. It was only until around the end of the second day that cracks started to appear on the statue. More and more cracks webbed around the hollow rock until Terra's body fell out, weakened from not doing anything but breathing and mentally fighting for that amount of time. Terra looked up into the sky, seeing the moon as she panted for more than just nostrils worth of air. But there was one problem. Instead of Terra's naturally brown eyes, the iris exposed to the moonlight shined a bright yellow.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Today: Valentines Day:

Three days after Jinx has joined the titans, almost the whole team was sitting on the new couch they ordered yesterday. Same color, but one person longer so that the now heroic witch could enjoy breakfast, enjoy some tv, and sit next to her now closest friend in the tower, Cyborg, whom is playing on a DS at the moment. Raven and Robin were reading while Beast Boy was lounging around as a cat. It was then that Starfire appeared from behind and exclaimed,

"Dear friends, do you know what day it is? It is the happy day of the Valentines!"

"You mean Valentines Day?" Raven corrected.

"Ugh, I've always hated Valentines Day." Jinx swore with an irritated look. "The chocolates are good but everything else sucks. Nobody wanted to go out with me when I was younger and everyone at the Hive's too much of a jerk."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Jinx." Cyborg tried to console her and put an arm around, but she swatted the hand away.

"I don't need pity. This girl's too bad for all that lovey dovey stuff." The pink haired female stated, stone faced.

"Oh, I am the sorry to here that Jinx. It just seems like the wonderful day filled with the flowers and the candy..."

"And don't forget about love." Beast Boy finished for her."

"Haaah, so romantic." Starfire sighed, momentarily forgetting about Jinx's apprehension for the holiday. "Oooo, tonight we shall have the dance in which we will share our true feelings!"

"Well, now that you bring it up, allow me to start things off." Robin said as he got up and approached her. "Starfire, will you be my Valentine?" He asked politely. She gasped.

"Oh yes Robin, I would love to be yours!" She hugged him with deep joy, causing Robin to smile and blush.

"Thank you Star. You won't be disappointed." The Boy Wonder promised.

"Ugh, take this somewhere else love birds or else I'm going to barf." Jinx complained as she left the living room. Cyborg looked disappointed as he opened his chest cavity and pulled out a heart shaped box filled with the chocolates. Sighing in defeat, he shoved it back into his torso and closed it.

"Oh. Well then, why don't the rest of us celebrate the Valentine's day?!" The alien princess asked, trying to salvage the situation.

"Well, I guess that leaves you and me Rae Rae." Beast Boy suggested, crawling onto her lap still as a cat.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but I'm with Jinx on this one. I could get diabetes from just participating. See you." And with that she teleported to her room.

"Awww."

"Sorry that she gave you the cold shoulder BB." Cyborg said, this time successfully condolencing the green teen.

"Oh no! With only the four of us, there will not be enough of the Valentine festivities to celebrate!" Starfire gasped.

"Don't worry Star. We'll just make this a public thing where the whole city could participate. I'll call the mayor." Robin offered.

"Oh thank you Robin! You are the most kind and generous!" She thanked as she hugged him again. However, a loud collision shook the floor they stood on and the alarms went off.

"Intruder alert! Titans, GO!" Robin ordered and they all went to the source, but what they saw was the last thing they were expecting. On their shore was a boulder, and the rider was Terra, whom fell onto the ground harshly. She appeared to be gravely injured from something.

"Wait, it's that b-"

"Terra?!" Beast Boy cried out, more shocked than anyone as he cut Jinx's curse short as he ran to her, checking how badly she was hurt. Taking a hold of one of his hands, she uttered in a pained voice,

"Be-Beast Boy. H-help... me." The blonde then fainted.

"We need to get her to the infirmary now!"

"But Beast Boy, she tried to-" Raven tried to warn him, but he yelled at her in defiance.

"My friend is hurt, Raven! She needs help!" He yelled, shocking the titan as he transformed into a gorilla and took her inside the tower. Once she was stabilized and under the close eye of the six titans, they got a good close look. One thing that they noticed was that her hair was shorter. What was previously shoulder blade length was now only reaching her chin, slightly lower than Raven's own. But what was more note worthy was the injuries she had. There was scratches and bruises all over her arms, legs, stomach and back, implying she was recently in a serious battle. Many places were bloodied before being cleaned and she even seemed to be missing her left pinky, which had to be treated since it was a few hours old at most. On her forehead was a small scar where she hit herself on the head with a rock to gain control on that terrible night.

"I can't believe she came back." Beast Boy commented.

"But why would she return here? After last time?" Robin pondered out loud.

"What happened last time?" Jinx asked.

"Terra turned out to be a spy with a split personality called Gaea and pretty much defeated us. The only reason Beast Boy's even alive is because Terra took control and ran. She and BB dated for a short while."

"Wow. Girl's really good if she can take you all on." The former villainess whistled, impressed by Terra's feat.

"Well, she effectively managed to take us out one by one instead of all of us at once, but yeah, it is rather unbelievable one person can take us down as efficiently as she did." Raven remarked, still feeling animosity towards the earth manipulator. "Perhaps even more than Slade did." The titan leader noticed Beast Boy was looking conflicted. About his choice.

"Beast Boy." Robin spoke, getting the green teen's attention. "Even though she was an enemy that nearly destroyed us, you still took her in to be treated. Even if it'll come back to bite us, you made a good decision, so don't doubt yourself if you did the right thing. Of all the enemies we fought, there's only two of them I wouldn't take in. They'd have gone straight to jail. But in these cases, it's not a hero helping a villain, but a human helping another human, and that's something that anyone could admire." Beast Boy looked profoundly stumped by his explanation, but then shook his head and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Robin." With a nod, Robin left, Starfire following.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'd rather not stick around watching someone sleeping." Jinx stated as she left as well.

"Cyborg, can you leave us alone for a moment." Sensing her voice was as hard as steel, he got the message.

"Uh, sure. Maybe I'll ask Jinx a question, or upgrade my car... or something." He awkwardly left the two alone. The two stayed silent as they stared at Terra, trying to form their thoughts.

"Beast Boy, exactly why did you save her."

"Robin said-"

"What he said may not be all of it. Yes, I'm sure part of it was what Robin said, and I can't blame you for that. But the emotion I saw in your face. I could see-no, feel the emotions surging within you, and some of that was love." The changeling looked at Raven, whom returned the gaze. "And when I tried to say something, you yelled at me. It...hurt." The smallest bit of emotional injury showed on her face.

"Raven, I won't lie about this. A small part of me still loves her. I just don't know what to do with it now, now that there's us. I'm also sorry about yelling at you. I just couldn't ignore the need to help."

"You mean there's maybe an us." She corrected, her eyes sending such intensity into his own. "While I again won't blame you for saving her and holding a fragment of those feelings for her, but you need to break it off if you want there to be an us."

"Raven, that's a bit of a high order, isn't it? The heart does what it want to do."

"Beast Boy." Her tone became dangerous. "I will not be treated like I'm a replacement for her. If you still have feelings for her by the time of the dance, what we have is off. Just friends and teammates, and never more." She then teleported away, leaving the green teen to stare into space and gulp. Sighing from the predicament he was just placed in, he walked close to his former girlfriend, and took her undamaged hand.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked himself. To his surprise, Terra started to wake up, her eyes distant and glazed over. "Terra? Terra, are you okay?"

"Beast...Boy?" She asked, looking around and seeing a hazy image of the green titan before her vision cleared up. The blonde gasped. "Beast Boy!" She reached out and clung onto his chest, crying into it. "Oh, Beast Boy! Please forgive me for what I did to you! I never meant to hurt you all! It was that stupid Gaea's fault! I'm so sorry!" He could feel hot tears soak part of his costume. He wrapped his arms around her, comforting the wounded female.

"Shhhh, shhhh, it's okay now. Everything's okay." He tried to reassure, but he didn't know if he believed his own words. When her sobbing settled down into quiet whimpering, he then asked her, "What happened after you left?" It took a few moments, but eventually she answered.

"A-after I left, I just resumed my travels again, though this time staying away from any major highways. For the longest time, I stayed in Wyoming because there's nothing there but rocks and a few towns and cities. I never hurt anyone again during that. But one of the people that my alter ego worked for? He was going to profit off your secrets but I failed. He decided I needed to be terminated, so he sent robots after me. No matter where I go, they find me somehow, and they improve with each encounter. Eventually, I realized I needed help and went to you. But before I entered Jump City, they found me again and gave me the worst punishment ever." She looked down at her left hand, missing its pinky. "That's the first time they actually blasted something off of me."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that." He said, feeling downcast. Terra returned her eyes towards Beast Boy, and tried to smile.

"I missed you so much Beast Boy. I never stopped thinking about you." She clasped her right hand around his. "You were the best part of my travels."

"I missed you too Terra." He replied, tears streaking down his face. "Terra... I got a problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm... sort of in a new relationship. With Raven. It's not official yet, still on the fence, but it's good at least. But... I still have some of the love for you... and I don't know if I can let go by the dance."

"Oh... I see." Terra looked away, feeling down again. "Well, for all that it's worth, I still love you Beast Boy. I always will. But right now, I need your help."

"What do you need?"

"You guys need to protect me. They're getting too strong for my rocks, no matter how I dish it out. I only need to stay here for the day, and show him I have allies."

"I don't know if they'll be so compliant like me." He complained, but she pulled his eyes towards her.

"Please Beast Boy. You're all I have left. Please." She started to cry again, and the titan stood there in thought before sighing.

"Okay. I'll try to convince the others. Will you be okay?"

"I already am. You can't put this girl down so easily." She tried to boast, and tried to prove it by slowly getting up and standing, only to stagger.

"Whoa whoa, I don't think you're that good yet!" He tried to stop her, but she pushed him away and managed to do a few limping steps before managing to walk around the infirmary, if a bit slowly.

"Told ya."

"Well, I guess if you're okay enough to walk without support, than I won't stop ya." Beast Boy conceded, but nonetheless stayed close in case she needed help. "Oh uh... Terra? I like your haircut." He complimented. She blushed while brushing a side back.

"It was getting in the way." She responded. In the living room, the titans, minus Jinx, were back to doing their thing when they heard two pairs of footsteps. They turned back to see Beast Boy and Terra.

"Terra! You're up and about already?!" Robin called out, concerned about pushing herself too much.

"I'm fine. If I can walk, I'm okay. Listen, I need your help."

"Why should we help you?" Raven questioned, not buying it. "You betrayed and beaten all of us."

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened and I wish to make amends, but I'm in danger. Someone is hunting me for failing and I can't do it alone anymore. Just look at this! Does this look like lying to you?!" She showed them the missing finger, and they all looked at each other before huddling.

"She does have a point. You'd have to really be a committed seller if she took that finger off herself." Cyborg acknowledged.

"Oh, I do not know what to choose! This is quite a problem to figure out." Starfire complained.

"I know people in general, and I know hurt. Real hurt. People can be good, really good, but Terra isn't that good, and I doubt Gaea would pummel herself into near critical condition just to trick us." Robin surmised.

"You guys can't be serious." Raven said in an irritated tone.

"Hey, chumps!" A slightly deeper voice called to them, instantly getting their attention. Looking back, Terra's face went from frightened and desperate to cold and glaring. She had her arms crossed. "Yeah, it's me, Gaea." Before anyone could react, Raven sent out her soul-self and trapped the alter ego, though she didn't flinch.

"What do you want?" The sorceress asked in a stern tone.

"For once, Terra's right. This is something we cannot overcome alone. As much as it makes me want to eat the dirt I control, I do need your help. Please." Even with the half-baked effort she put in the request, it's quite unusual when a villain comes and asks for help just like that.

"Raven, let her go." Robin ordered.

"Robin?"

"I've been trained to know when someone is trying to lie with a poker face, but there's no sign of deception in her eyes. Let her go." He said again. Raven groaned but let her soul-self return to her body. "But on the safe side, one of us needs to keep watch. Starfire, will you watch over her so that she tries nothing?"

"Understood Robin. I will keep my eyeballs on her." The Tamaranean warrior agreed.

"Please don't be literal about it. And could you guys lend me some clothes? Mine are rags and this hospital gown isn't flattering." Gaea requested. Starfire gave a happy gasp.

"Oooh, we can do the shopping! Come Terra or Gaea, for we will find the clothes you need and get all the Valentines Day decorations for the dance!" Taking one of the metahuman's arms, she dragged her down the hall.

"This is going to end in disaster." Raven muttered.  
\-------------------------------------------  
By the time the two girls reached the mall, Terra was wearing some temporary clothes. For the time being, she wore one of Starfire's tops and borrowed one of Jinx's skirts and leggings. Her old boots were still good enough to wear. As they shopped, the metahuman got a new wardrobe. Her new top wasn't much different from the old one, a long sleeved black sweater replacing her t-shirt, but she did replace her yellow shorts with white skinny jeans, black and white shoes and a new pair of brown fingerless gloves, since an empty finger would've looked odd. Since Terra didn't have any money, she was basically there for both being watched and get opinions on what Starfire was buying.

"Oh, Terra! I think I found the hearts that proclaim love for others!" The alien girl pointed out, but the blonde saw a meats store where part of the selection was animal hearts on discount, grossing Terra out.

"That's not the kind of hearts Valentine's about."

"Then what is it?"

"Here, let me show you." She offered, escorting Starfire to instead a candy store, and everything had some Valentine decor to it. Starfire gasped.

"Oh joy! This is so much better! What shall we get?" She inquired.

"Well, to truly know what we need, there's a few samples we need to try."

5 minutes later:

"HOLYX'HALTHISTASTESSOYUMMYANDDELICIOUSILOVEITALLSOMUCH!" Starfire was on a mad sugar high from all the samples Terra gave her and was flying around in a manic frenzy, forgetting she had someone to watch. Slinking away, Terra, who was now Gaea went to the closest computer she could find. Accessing it, she looked up some of the local scientific inventions that have been developed recently, and grinned, her yellow iris's reflecting the bright computer screen. Memorizing the location, she shut it off, and ran to the loop-de-looping alien. Pretending to be Terra, Gaea called to her.

"Starfire! Starfire!" Landing with enough force to crack the floor, Starfire asked,

WHATWHATWHAT?!" Her face was crazy with dilated eyes and an insane grin spread across her mouth.

"I spotted someone spying on me. We need to split up so we can take them down. You take the right half of the mall while I take the left. The hyper Tamaranean said something in her native language before flying off, looking for the so called spy. Grinning, Gaea made her escape.

15 minutes later:

A voice was calling out from the dark, sounding far away.

"Starfire! Come on Star! Wake up!" As the darkness overcame the light, which was blinding from her perspective, the alien girl woke up in a bathtub in the store of Beds, Baths and Bathing Beds.

"Oh Groopnock, what happened? I feel like I traveled through time."

"If you consider 20 minutes later to be after you crashed, then ya, you traveled through time." Cyborg replied. Starfire had a red and black striped necktie around her head and a piece of pizza stuck in her hair. All around were a bunch of random Valentine stuff she must've picked up while searching for the spy.

"Ow, oh my nine stomachs feel the most unpleasant. What did I consume during my...ugh." Looking down, she saw several empty cases of bean paste, toothpaste, milk jugs and cartons of eggs, part of a pizza with the cooking stone also partially eaten and finally soap. Covering her mouth, the alien rushed to the ladies room and they could vaguely hear the sounds of barfing.

"She sure knows how to have a sugar high and hangover in less than half an hour." Jinx mused about before heading over to help Starfire.

"We have more than just Starfire having a hangover. Terra's slipped away." Raven pointed out.

"And she'll likely cover her tracks since the earth is her plaything. We won't find her if she doesn't want to be found." Robin stated.

"Then what do we do?" Beast Boy asked worriedly.

"Simple. We prepare for the Valentine's Day dance." The titan leader announced.

"What?" Raven asked incredulously.

"She'll come back, and we'll be ready. And something I'd wager is that whoever is hunting Terra or Gaea would try to ask us, and she'd join us in the fight."

"Yeah, and betray us when it's over and we're tired from the fight."

"There's nothing more that we can do Raven. Now come one, we need to pick up and pay for all this." Those that weren't helping with Starfire picked up all the items and left, but Raven stood there for a moment longer, frustrated that nothing has been going her way today. Things had to change, or someone's going to get hurt. Badly.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the Jump City Park, many of the men, women and children were celebrating the Valentine's Day dance that the titans were hosting. Robin and the now healthy and well Starfire danced together enjoying the music coming from the boomboxes. Raven kept a watchful eye near Beast Boy while he ate some food, while Cyborg sat in a corner alone, sad that he didn't have the person he wished was his Valentine there. Once the current song has ended, the alien princess pulled Robin away from the crowds, and hid behind a tree.

"Robin?"

"Yes Star?"

"I am the most deeply sorry that I have not given you a gift, but at the very least, I am still happy I could celebrate the dance with you." She apologized sadly, but he took by the hands, and looked into her eyes.

"Don't worry about the gift Star. The chocolates and candy hearts are fine, but the greatest thing I have in my life is you as my teammate. My girlfriend. I love you Starfire." He replied wholeheartedly. Starfire had to wipe away tears from her eyes, her mouth quivering in delightful happiness.

"I love you too Robin." The two then kissed passionately, embracing under the shadow of the tree. At the food table, Raven asked Beast Boy a certain question.

"So Beast Boy, have you come to a decision?" Beast Boy gulped, not having done what he was told to do since Terra went AWOL. Gulping, he was about to answer when the wind started to pick up rapidly. Looking in the direction of the wind, they were shocked that it was tinted red, swirling towards them. "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" The pale sorceress yelled out, putting up a shield over everyone, blocking the windy attack. Once it was over, the shield dropped and everyone that wasn't a titan left. From the direction of the attack, was an army of red androids. Multiples or Red Tornadoes, Red Infernos, Red Torpedos and Red Volcanoes."

"What the, why are there so many red robots, dudes?!" Beast Boy cried out, intimidated by how many of them there were, around 100.

"I am the cause, actually." Behind the Red Tornadoes came a regular man with a control pad equipped to his hovering platform.

"Dr. Morrow! What are you doing here?" Robin questioned.

"Revenge. You have someone here in this city that I was going to indirectly profit from, and I'd like to have her, if you'd please?"

"Like we'd just hand you over like that after crashing a party? I don't think so, Doctor." Cyborg denied.

"I was hoping you'd say that. My Red Army, destroy the Titans!" The 100 strong army charged.

"Titans, GO! Raven, get Jinx out here now!" The Titan leader ordered. Making a portal, Jinx fell out from her bed reading a magazine and listening to heavy metal when she landed on her back.

"Ow, who did-what the?!" The pink haired witch backed away from suddenly seeing army.

"It's an attack! Cause them to malfunction or something!" The half-demon told her before flying off. Grunting from annoyance, Jinx stomped her feet on the ground, causing water sprinklers throughout the field to burst and drench the front lines, allowing Robin to throw a disc at them and electrocute a good portion of the army. Up in the air, all the tornados tried to blow away Raven with a concentrated mega tornado, but she wasn't having it. Her eyes glowing white, she put more effort into her incantation. "Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" Unleashing her soul-self as a giant Raven, it plowed right through the middle most part of them, but this left her wide open as the sorceress was caught by a blast of water from the Torpedos, standing in waterspouts over the park's lake. Starfire was able to punch through any rocks and blast away any fire that was aimed at her, and took out a solid line of them with her eye beams, but a robot was able to catch her leg, and the warrior was dogpiled by all those close to her. Heating up, they tried to boil her alive under their immense weight, but green energy seeped through until an explosion blew them away, leaving a huffing hero standing there, surrounded by more. Cyborg and Beast Boy were having the worst of it. All their attacks were being blown away and kept getting pushed back or else they'll be incapacitated. While they put up the good fight, the six were outnumbered from all sides. It especially didn't help when all the remaining Volcanoes caused the ground they were standing on to collapse, resulting in them falling 20 feet below normal ground. Dr. Morrow clapped his hands sarcastically.

"Well done. You managed to defeat 40 of my robots. But just the six of you stood no chance against 100. Now, give me what I want, or-" He didn't get to finish his sentence when spikes from underneath each robot's feet shot up, destroying every Inferno and Volcano surrounding the titans. They all gasped when they saw either Terra or Gaea, now equipped with metallic gloves that seemed to have enhanced her metahuman ability.

"Sorry to cut in Doctor, but if anyone's going to crush them, it's me." She boasted. The Torpedos tried to drown her with a wave of water, but with a simple flip of her hand, she simply flipped a massive section of the park over onto them, not only blocking the attack but also destroying all the aquatic robots and causing the lake to surge out and flood the area. The titans were able to either fly out or escape with Raven's help before they were swept by the flood. Focusing her power, the screws of the rest of the Tornadoes came loose, making them all disassemble and fall from the air. Terrified, Morrow tried to escape on his hovercraft when a rock hand caught him from the ground, and reeled him back until he was in Gaea's grasp. "Looks like you've hit rock bottom." And she did hit his head against a rock. Really, really hard. But sparks flew out when his eyeball had an electric wire on the end. "Dang it! An android. Oh well, now for you guys." Gaea now directed her gaze towards the recovered titans.

"Terra, you're doing this to us again?!" Beast Boy questioned, but the girl laughed.

"Terra's not here. I made sure of that." Starfire went first and tried to rush her as fast as she could, making sure she was out of any reaches from underground again, but only received a face full of rock as a giant stone hand came out of the ground and squashed her flat into it, along with seven more hands to compound on preventing her escape. Robin and Cyborg tried to blast at her with missiles and birdarangs, but a think was was able to block their attacks, and she launched said wall at them, prompting them to dodge only to get caught in more rock hands, too thick for them to break free. "Last time it took what, a minute or two take you out? That wasn't even fifteen seconds. With these power amplifiers, there's no way you'll beat me this time."

"Well guess what, Gaea. I'm not going to hold back this time. Azarath..." Accessing her hidden power, her cloak and clothes became white. "...Metrion..." Her hair extended down to her collar bone. "...Zinthose!" Raven shined brightly like a star, before her lumosity diminished to show her ultimate complete form.

"So you changed the color of your clothes. It'll be brown by the time I'm through with you." Throwing her fist, a giant version of it made of stone raced towards the sorceress, but she created a blast from her chakra just as strong, and blew the whole thing up. The metahuman jumped back with rock covering the soles of her boots, allowing her to fly. With multiple spinning kicks, she sent a barrage of earthen slabs at her opponent, only for her to block them with a white barrier. Needing a lot more power than that, Gaea gathered all the sand and soil in the entire park behind her in seconds, and unleashed a concentrated tsunami of sand at the half-demon tita, but Raven could give as good as she gets by firing a beam of energy from the chakra in her forehead, blasting through the sand. The two attacks slipped past each other and almost hit the other by inches, almost burying one in sand or disintegrating from white mythical energy. As this was going on, Beast Boy didn't know what to do.

"Jinx, we got to do something! We-Jinx?" He turned to see that the pink haired witch was on the farthest corner of the park.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but I know when I'm beat! But good luck with your girlfriends!" She yelled in fake confidence, making the hero sigh in annoyance, before turning into a bird and flying. Once the power struggle there ended, Gaea dug her metal clad fingers into the dirt, before flipping it up, letting the whole thing roll into a wide giant wheel barreling towards Raven, but was a simple slash, she cut the attack straight through the middle and pushed the two halves aside, completely unhurt. Shining brightly, Raven let loose her white soul-self, as wide as the whole park and as tall as the buildings, it was like a bird shaped sun was charging on the traitorous titan. But she dug underground to avoid said attack all together while it returned back into Raven's body. Bursting from the earth at high speeds, the blonde threw punch after punch in rapid succession, launching pillar after pillar of rock at the heroine, but with several physical moves, Raven jumped over the first pillar, slashed apart the second one with a swipe kick and smashed the third with a light enhanced downward karate chop. Gaea flew around the white sorceress, trying to overwhelm her from multiple angles, but a bubble of light protected her. Flipping onto her hands, Raven used the breakdancing move of the whirlwind to create an omnidirectional attack of energy blades. Even with her enhanced agility thanks to her rock covered boots, there was simply too many to dodge, so she had to erect a wall that took most of the blow, but was knocked back and cried out as she tumbled across the dirt. Raven was not going to allow her to get a breathe in, as the female titan flew forward and beat her up even more with three kicks. A straight kick to the gut, a front flip kick to the top of her head followed by a roundhouse kick to her jaw, sending the blonde crashing into the ground. Getting up, Gaea massaged her jaw, groaning in pain when she heard trees being ripped out of the ground, and they were aiming right at her! Reacting quick, the metahuman formed an earthen dome around herself before she was crushed by the trees.

"Is that all your power can do? You're basic. HAAA!" Collecting energy within herself, Raven went supernova with light, burning a creator where she stood along with burning all the grass by dozens of meters around herself. The trees were obliterated along with most of the rock of her dome, only being maintained by her effort on the front. She grunted in concentration, feeling her feet slip back. With the shield crumbling, she'd be overpowered in seconds. Looking around, she saw Beast Boy watching as a bird, keeping a close eye from a distance. Grinning, she swiped her left hand to her right side, causing a part of the buildings to break off and hit the green falcon before he could react. Reverting into human, he fell to the ground in a haze. Sensing her friend in danger, she stopped immediately and flew to his aid, catching him before he hit the ground. "Beast Boy! Are you alright?!"

"Yeauh... nev-better... Rae." He answered while suffering from a headache.

("Now's my chance.") Gaea thought. Raising up a boulder, she lobbed it at the two, but it was swiped away by Raven and her magic. Her cloak returned back to blue, and her skin became red.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" The now utterly demonic Raven, with her four red eyes and mouth filled with fangs, threatened the spooked metahuman, and screamed as she sick her soul on her. Gaea created a slope out of the ground which managed to deflect the black colored Raven, but with it turning back to the measly human, it would not miss again. Plummeting down at her, Gaea ripped the cliff out and placed it in between her and the giant raven spirit, but it ploughed right through and smashed the screaming girl into the ground, causing the entire area to shake for a few seconds. The soul-self retreated back into Raven, whom turned back into a gray skin tone and two eyes. Returning her attention back towards Beast Boy, she was unaware that through sheer force of will power, Gaea was still conscious and moving. Groaning, her body stood up snakingly, and bleeding from her old wounds. Wanting this to end now, she gathered all the sand near her, and condensed it into a super dense spear. Building up pressure in her arm, the blonde threw the spear as hard and fast as she could. Sensing danger, the half-demon sorceress put up a shield, but only managed to block all but the tip, and the sharp tip went and pierced through her side, causing Raven to gasp. She fell onto her back, clutching the hole in her side that was spilling blood, crying in intense pain. Grinning, Gaea was finally about to finish them off when a wave of pink energy flowed through her gloves, dismantling and falling apart. Filled with fury, the metahuman turned her attention to Jinx, who went another wave. Evading the attack by jumping to the side, she trapped the former villainess with a rock hand, crushing her into the ground. When Beast Boy could finally comprehend things correctly, he looked down to his side to see Raven suffering a deep wound, and turned to see Gaea raising a floating platform of stone while also coating her arms with earth to increase her offensive prowess. Connecting the dots, he shook his head.

"How dare you." He said. Gaea screamed as she charged at them, ready to kill. "How dare you... hurt my RAE RAE!" He shouted with rage as he transformed into something he never did before. It looked like a beast hybrid of a wolf and sasquatch, roaring with fury as he leapt at surprising speed and punched her punched her platform, throwing the metahuman off. She slammed into the wall. Trying to get up fruitlessly since her rocky arms didn't allow her to get proper foundation, her neck was gripped and held high as she stared into the face of this monstrous beast. He roared into her face, terrifying the metahuman before he threw her away, landing awkwardly as she screamed in pain, her arms now broken due to the earth coating around them. Not done, the beast picked up her platform overhead and walked to her so that she would be crushed. Seeing that she was going to be possibly killed, she screamed, writing around for a few seconds before going limp. Once he was close enough, he saw her quietly crying, her eyes now brown.

"Beast Boy, if you can hear me... do it. I'm too dangerous to live. End me, so that Gaea doesn't hurt you or them again. Please." Terra let her head fall limp to the ground, weeping that all she ever does is hurt those she cares about. Her sobbing confused the beast, wondering where the monster in this body went. Grunting with effort, he slammed the rock down, but only an inch above her head. The beast reverted back into Beast Boy, who looked down at her in pity.

"Terra. I'm not going to kill you. Even though you're dangerous, you're still my friend. Here." Stooping down close to her, the green hero tried helping her up, only to receive a slap by a rock hard fist that crumpled from the impact. Falling onto his hands and knees, he looked up to see Gaea has returned, fuming with so much anger and wrath that even her scar was glowing, and extending past its small area, making it seem like Terra's face was cracking apart.

"You. All of you. You just can't make anything easy can you?" Even with her broken arms, the evil persona willed herself to take a telekinetic grip on al the buildings within her natural range. "I am Gaea, and I will not accept this! I'm taking you all with me, so that I'm not going down alone!" Trying to rip the buildings right off their foundations themselves, she was about to bring them all in and crush the entire park, a portal opened underneath her, and she fell in with only the briefest of shrieks that could be heard before it closed. Beast Boy turned his head to Raven, whom cast the portal.

"Raven!" He cried out, running to her and see if she was okay. Next to her was the spike that was previously in her body, along with a cauterized wound that kept her from bleeding out. "Raven, are you okay?!"

"I'll...live. I...just need to...rest." She replied, giving a pained smile before fainting.

"He-help! Someone please help me!" He yelled, not knowing what to do.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
Raven started to wake up, groaning from both the headache and the pain in her side.

"Raven!" Her head hurt when a certain voice called her name, and she saw Beast Boy over her, a square band aid on his cheek where he was slapped. "Oh, I'm so happy you're okay Raven!"

"Shut up. Your yelling is making my head worse."

"Oh, sorry."

"Ugh, where am I?"

"The infirmary. You really scared us."

"How...how are they?"

"They're fine. Moderate damage at most. The one we were most worried about was you, Raven. You lost some blood, and had to have your stomach lining fixed up."

"How long was I out?"

"2 days. We're all still aching though."

"And...Gaea?"

"You don't remember? You sent her somewhere else. Where did you send her?"

"Somewhere where she'll never hurt anyone again."

"Oh, that's good... I guess." He replied, looking progressively glum until he started crying.

"Beast Boy, what's wrong?"

"I failed you both. I couldn't help her at all, and you were hurt badly. I should've done more Raven. I'm such an idiot!" He started beating on his head, prompting Raven to catch his left arm, even though it caused her pain in her side.

"Ouch. No, don't beat yourself up Beast Boy. You did all you could as a friend. That's all that anyone can do sometimes."

"But-"

"No buts. Beast Boy, you're like Starfire in some regards. You want others to be happy. You want to help those because you empathize with them. It's just that sometimes, that's not enough, and no matter what we do afterwards or how much we wish we done differently, the only thing to do now is do the next right thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't have the answer. It's up to the individual." She answered, a gentle smile gracing her face. Thinking about her words, a solid few minutes passed before he spoke.

"I think I know what you mean. I'll always cherish what I had with Terra, and focus on the fun we had for awhile... but I can't forgive Gaea for hurting you like this. I can't help her. Raven, I was worried sick about you all this time, hoping you would pull through okay. Raven, I..." He took hold of her hands, and he stared into her purple eyes. "...I want to be there with you all the way, and you there with me. I...I love you Raven. I don't know if you'd accept being with a childish green freak, but I just wanted to-" The female titan placed a finger against his lips, smiling more deeply.

"I do. And besides, we're both oddly colored freaks." Taking hold of his head, she pulled him into a kiss on the lips. Beast Boy was shocked for a few seconds, but his eyes closed as he returned the kiss, staying like that until separation. "I love you too, you green goofball." She said with as much compassion as her monotone voice could muster. He smiled, and rubbed his forehead against hers.  
\---  
The blonde metahuman opened her eyes wide open, only to see a dark purple sky. Sitting up only to curse when her arms flared with pain, she coated them in condensed dirt so that the fractures of her bones didn't move around too much. Looking around, there was only... garbage for miles to see.

"No." Gaea whispered to herself, looking all around, only to see rotten food and broken junk. "No." She said louder, and raised a platform of the mysterious earth below her to see if there was anything else, but even miles upon miles off to horizon there was only garbage. Lowering herself to the ground, the girl dropped to her knees and screamed into the endless sky. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her voice echoed through this dark dimension, with no one else to hear it. Finding a puddle, she went to it and looked at her face, the scar on her forehead having extended all over her face, now resembling a cracked mirror forever.

"At least... they'll be safe. Terra sighed, accepting this bleak, permanent punishment. Her face then contorted into outrage.

"There's no way either of us are accepting this fate! Just you wait titans. Either I'll escape or you'll bring me back. Mark my words, I...will...DESTROY YOOOOOUUUUU!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Wow, over 8000 words in two days. That's quite a lot. Well, given what happened to the titans, there's only one thing to do.  
> ...  
> LIL' BUDDIES! That's right, I'm bringing in that miniature gang! Birdarang, Boombox, that Robinized Robin bird, Pain Bot, the demon, Dave the Wolf, all of them! They're getting an episode themselves to help cover for the titans! Give me ideas on how they could be added to the group, and what they should do aside from that plot with the Brain. Let me know what you think of this chapter and what your ideas for the buddies in the comments down below.


	23. Little Buddies

It's been a slow day for the titans. Not that crime slowed down, but the time its taking for them to recover is. When you're being grabbed with a stone hand so tightly you're rendered unable to move anything but your head, a squeeze like that tends to make your body sore and aching for a while. Robin has been trying to look for other titans that could help with their problem, but all of them were busy on their ends.

"Ugh, what am I going to do? We're in no battle condition and nobody is able to help us." Leaning back onto the couch, sighing in frustration and groaning in pain, he didn't notice until Starfire sat down next to him. The alien girl was one of three that weren't debilitatingly hurt, but she was nonetheless busy making sure that Raven, Jinx and her boyfriend Robin well and healthy to fight crime.

"Robin, you need not push yourself so hard. You must let your body rest." She expressed worriedly, taking a hold of his hand. Silkie climbed up onto the couch and rested in Starfire's lap, so she petted him with her right arm.

"But the city is completely vulnerable. Without us, the city will crash and burn." He argued, only to get distracted when Silkie started to climb up his torso. She took him off and lovingly looked into its cute/ugly face.

"Silkie, were you trying to get Robin's attention? Oh ho, you want to volunteer for him now do you? Do you my little bumgorf, do you?" She giggled as she started tickling the mutated larvae, which started squirming around in glee. But to Robin, something that she said tipped him off, so he thought and thought until he shouted,

"That's it-ow!" He clutched his sides and sat back down.

"What is the it?" The Tamaranean asked.

"I'm going to call a meeting on it!" Although unlike most meetings, this one had to take place in an infirmary, where Raven was in a wheel chair until she could walk properly again. Same for Jinx when Gaea's stone hand inadvertently busted her legs.

"What's this about Robin? You interrupted me wallowing in pain while Cyborg catered to my whims." Jinx complained.

"Was she being sarcastic or literal?" The Boy Wonder inquired. Cyborg shrugged while answering.

"Not the wallowing part. But I was bringing her some blueberry waffles." The metallic titan than handed the female metahuman her breakfast.

"Thanks Cy." She expressed gratefully before starting to eat. "Well, what's the meeting about?"

"Since half of the team is debilitated by Gaea three days ago, and none of the other titans are free, it seemed hopeless. But then Starfire here..." He placed his arm around her shoulders, making the girl giggle. "...gave me the brilliant idea that we could make our own miniature team!"

"What's mini-us's going to do, brah?" Beast Boy questioned, confused by what he meant.

"No, not miniature versions of us, but a mashup of characters like Silkie here. And no, I don't mean a team of Silkies." Robin clarified when the green teen was going to ask something else.

"You mean like a bunch of little buddies that we either create or find?" Cyborg questioned.

"Yes, exactly! A team of little buddies! They could fight the kind of crime that we normally leave to regular police."

"Such as?" Raven asked.

"You know, abuse against people and animals, illegal waste disposal, busting drugs, that sort of thing. Stuff that's below supervillain stuff."

"I can't tell whether that sounds too silly or too stupid of an idea." Jinx commented, but then shrugged. "But, why not? I could use some fresh air and maybe find something out in the city. Starfire, want to help me?" The metahuman asked the Tamaranean.

"Joy! It'll be like a girls outing!" The princess cheered as she floated to the back of Jinx's chair.

"Would you like to come along with us Raven?"

"No thanks. If we're seriously going to be doing this little buddy thing, then I need to do it alone. It might be dangerous."

"Very well. Let us go and find the buddy Jinx!" The witch cried out in fear as she was pushed really fast out of the infirmary doors.

"Well, I'm going to my room. See ya." Raven wheeled herself out.

"I've gots something to do too. You all will be surprised with what I've got." Beast Boy boasted before turning into a wolf and head out.

"I'm heading out too. Going to see if I can find something out there myself. Later." Cyborg said before exiting as well.

"Well, guess it's just me." The Boy Wonder shrugged before heading to the laboratory.

Beast Boy headed to his room, checking under his bed, shoving his arm past a moldy piece of pizza, underwear, several bones and a cup of milk that became cheese that became stone. Grinning upon finding it, the green teen took out a special button with a long attenae and pressed it, before putting it back under his bed and went to his videogames to wait.

Raven was in her room, using her telekinesis to draw an evocation ritual with white chalk on her wall. Once it was done, the sorceress lighted some incense by the sides and focused her magic.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthose!" She chanted, her eyes glowing white as the center concaving until it collapsed and became a portal. Reading a book on how to create your own demon, she read the steps. "To create your own demon, you need just three steps. 1. Blood of the castor." Taking a deep breath, she used part of her soul-self to create a dagger, and pricked her finger to produce a drop of blood, which was sucked into the void. Healing her minute wound, she resumed. "2. The bones of a black animal." Raven then magically received from one end of her room a few small bones of a cat. Letting them drift in, she read, "3. Think of a purpose." Wondering about, she considered what the demon should be like, until it came to her. ("I want this demon to be a hero. To help with her team, and be able to enjoy her life without worry of desertion or betrayal, and have fun to its content.") Once the purpose was formed, a white bubble escaped from her head and went into the void. In a flash of light, Raven was momentarily blinded, forced to cover her eyes, until the light stopped. Looking over her arm, she saw a little black demon just lying there, curled up like a newborn kitten. Opening its white eyes, she yawned while getting up and stretching, before looking at her creator.

"I wonder what I should call you? Lucy sounds way too on the nose. And so is Lillith." Raven pondered. While she thought about a name, the demon sniffed something and went to a bowl of dried lotus and started to eat them. "Huh, hey! Don't eat those lotus!" She cried out, trying to float towards it, but her internal wounds made her wince in pain and fell to the ground. Looking at her fallen creator, she leapt towards the ground, confused. "Don't worry about it. I'm... hurt." She told the demon, trying to stay strong for herself. Whimpering from seeing her creator in distress, she went to her side and jumped into her wound with no trouble, shocking the half-demon girl. "Wait, what are-" She could feel her insides heal as the demon used her power to stitch and heal her organs back together in a way they no longer needed to heal. The demon jumped out once Raven was all good as new. "You... you healed me. Aside from mild telekinesis I couldn't use my powers without aggravating the wound. Thank you." Raven reached out and petted the demon, resulting in it purring before pointing to the bowl of lotus. "I guess you do deserve it." Standing up and picking her little buddy up, she let the demon eat all the dried flowers in the bowl. And once it was finished, it burped, accidently causing the bowl to break and her hair to stick on end like static electricity, surprising the titan. "Taking care of you is going to be messy if you live here." She mumbled in despair while the demon just purred in her arms. "But you still deserve at least a name." Looking down at the bowl, the slightest smile graced her face. "How about Lotus?"

Cyborg was in the Jump City Dump, trying to find if there was anything he could try to fix up since there likely wasn't time to make a buddy entirely from scratch.

"Let's see. Coffee maker? No. Toaster? No. Definitely not a dishwasher. I've been searching for an hour and all I can find is junk!" Just as he was about to give up, it was then he heard a familiar sound.

"Pain."

"Wait, that high pitch, the warbling in it. Could it be?" Cyborg pondered as he scanned for any mechanical life in this dump.

"All I know is-" It cut off with with some static, but there was no mistaking it now. Running over to to a pile, he dug through the junk until he found it: a red robot with missing treadmills, scratches all over and a busted bulb, but it appeared to still be alive.

"Oh man, it is you!" Digging the robot out, it was the Pain Bot. "Pain Bot! You were the champion of Battling Bots back in the early 2000's! Sure, it may not be an 80's show, but it was still awesome with what it had. But how did you wind up here?" It only responded with the word 'Pain'. "Well whoever dumped you sure lost out! You're coming with me."

Starfire pushed Jinx's wheelchair through downtown, unsure of what to find.

"Can you think of anything that might be useful as a lil buddy, Star?" Jinx asked, bored out of her mind.

"No. Perhaps we could get the inspiration by doing the shopping?" Starfire suggested.

"Nah, nothing special or useful will come from the mall. The boys are likely jury-rigging some stuff up that would be better than anything the mall will have. No, what we need is something that's bound to have success. Something like-" The girls heard a crash, turning their attention to a cat that had short black fur all over its body and had golden eyes, just minding its business walking under a ladder, causing the person on it to fall off and break his back. Walking behind a street bench, that caused the legs to give out and a teenage boy to fall onto his side, crying out in pain. By the time it got close to the girls all the mirrors in a mirror shop inexplicably cracked, bringing decades of bad luck to whoever worked there.

"Ooooh, a kitty!" Starfire gasped in joy. Jinx smirked and had an idea.

"Come here sweetie." She held her arms out, which the cat noticed before accepting and jumping into her lap, being hugged into the witches embrace. "We have a lot of common. We're sleek in black, we're cuddly..." She listed as she snuggled with the cat. "And..." She was about to continue when she noticed the cat had a collar. Looking at it, the metal piece had the name of Luna, but the address on the other side was scratched out, like the previous owner didn't want to be found. Jinx sighed sadly. "And we're both cast out. Not to mention we appear to be bad luck as well, which was probably why you were kicked out, but since I can manipulate luck, how about we polish it into good?" The cat purred in response. It was then they heard a woman shout.

"Help, someone stole my purse!" A robber was running away with said stolen item.

"Stop thief!" Starfire shouted as she was about to give chase, when Jinx stopped her.

"Wait Star, let's see what lady luck has in store for us." Sending her power through the cat, purring as she was being petted, they waited to see what happened. A brick of a windowsill gave out, letting a potted plant fall and hit the thief on the head with a loud shatter. He cried out as he stumbled around and placed his weight on an old fire hydrant, which couldn't take it anymore and shot up, breaking the man's jaw in the process. He fell on his back, fainted from the intense pain. "I'd say that our work here is done. Come on, let's get you some fish and catnip. You've earned it." The cat meowed again, making the girls giggle as they headed to the nearest store.

Finally with Robin, he's been tinkering in the lab making a couple of AI chips, one long and one square. Sure, he wasn't the tech genius like Cyborg was but blue prints helped. Implanting the first AI into one of his Birdarangs, along with crafting a beaked mouth to speak and anti-gravity pulses for mobility, he turned it on to see if it'd work. The object floated up and looked at Robin.

"What's up?"

"Yes! My first success! So, uh... Birdarang, what is your objective?"

"To protect Jump City with a team, bro."

"Ya. And I'm in the process of making your partner. By implanting spares of my extendable staffs, this boombox will be able to walk, run, punch and kick stuff, and reach far away stuff." The boombox, with said staffs, laid down on its front with the back taken out with modifications to the circuitry and mechanics with just one final component missing, the AI. Once the titan leader put the chip in, he screwed the back on, set it up and turned it on. After some static, the boombox changed radios until it found the signature line of a Frankenstein drama.

"It's alive! It's alive!"

"Yes, you are alive, of sorts, and now there's just one more thing!" Going over to a bird cage was a red breasted Robin in it, the Boy Wonder took it and placed it inside of a pod.

"So what's the word with the bird, bro?" Birdarang

"I'll tell you why the bird is the word. The team is going to need a leader, or a right hand bird, either way if there's a better leader, so I thought it'd be cool, or even funny, hehe, if I put everything makes me Robin into a robin bird. A Robinized robin."

"That's ri-donk-culous. I like it!" Birdarang commented. Boombox simply just started to play "Birds surfin'", giving the atmosphere a rhythm as Robin started pouring all of his mental capability and DNA to augment its body to be more combat efficient. Once all that was done, just one more button press caused the pod to flash in blinding bright light until it stopped, the pod opening letting vapor out. The robin jumped out, rolling through the air before doing a perfect landing, gave the titan leader a stern look and saluted.

"Alright! I dub you Super Robin! Here's your miniature utility belt, staff and other accessories."  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Once all the preparations has been finished, all the titans sat were outside with a giant curtain obstructing their view. Beast Boy instantly realized that Raven was better.

"Hey Rave! Glad to see you're standing again! But... I thought you couldn't heal yourself without also aggravating the injury?"

"My little buddy helped." She replied, smiling from her successful evocation.

"That's so cool! Happy to hear you're feeling better. I loves ya Rae." He tried to kiss her but she placed a finger on his lips.

"Not in front of everyone." Even though she turned away, she did grasp his hand with hers. "I love you too."

"Alright Rae." He obliged, smiling in that awkward adorable kind of way. Seeing the two act romantic, even if thankfully it was restrained and put off for later, it made Jinx think about herself. Given her hardcore life and living with the Hive for so long, the pink haired witch wasn't sure she'd ever trust someone enough to fall in love. But turning her gaze to Cyborg talking to Robin, the tin man who managed to turn her life around in more ways than one, she nervously smiled. She wasn't ready for love, but that doesn't mean she's not open to the idea in the future. It was then that all but Robin were instructed to sit down while the titan leader began to make his reveal.

"Titans, we are here to open with our newest idea. Through collaboration, ingenuity, hard work and just a little bit of luck and love, we now have ourselves... our Little buddies!" Unveiling the curtain, they saw a line up of all the creatures they have gathered. Birdarang, Boombox, Super Robin the fighting bird, Silkie the mutated silkworm, Luna the Jinx Cat as dubbed by Jinx, Pain Bot, Lotus the demon and... "Wait, where's your buddy, Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"Wait for it." He confidently said, his arms crossed as seconds went by before a wolf howl rang through the air, spooking everyone. In the distance on a small hill, a wolf stood tall and proud before jumping down and running to Beast Boy, lapping at his face. "HAHAHA! Down boy, down!" Once the wolf did the green titan petted him. "Good Dave."

"Dave? How do you know that wolf?" Raven questioned incredulously, genuinely taken aback by this turn of events.

"I don't tell you dudes everything. I found Dave as a pup as I was returning from a trip from the Doom Patrol. He was abandoned so I took him with me to the tower. Sure, there were close calls, but I took care of him until he started to get too big and I set him free, but not before giving him this collar so that he'd always remember me by. It even has a remote feature so that I can summon him if the need arises.

"And he's tamed?"

"Yep. He tends to chew on things he shouldn't but hey, that what little doggies and wolfies do."

"That explains why our shoes had bite marks for a time." Robin remarked with a disapproving look. "Eh whatever, just line him up with the others." Beast Boy led Dave the Wolf to sit right next to Lotus, whom stared wearily at the large dog. "Alright, since most of you can understand me, I'll just let those that don't refer to either Cyborg or Beast Boy. Here's the reason why you're here. We just fought a hard battle and we're still recovering from aches and injuries, but crime is still taking a hold on Jump City over there." He pointed at the city. "Some of you even came from there, so you know how dangerous it can be if left unchecked. Your job is stopping crime we don't normally cover, like animal or domestic abuse, illegal disposal, busting drugs, and whatever you may come across. For those that are animals, he's some collars that will be track your motions and will act as radios. Beast Boy will be head of communications for you. And, in return for doing this, you get all this food as your reward!" Raven snapped her fingers to show a smorgasbord of food such as freshly cooked meat, fish, catnip, insect grub and zorkaberries provided by Starfire. All of the animals went wild. Raven then snapped the food away. "Now you know what you're working for. With that said, here we go! Buddies, GO!"  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A sinister looking man was handing out sweets and treats to unsuspecting children while he was in a van. Birdarang and Boombox spotted this wrongful act in the process.

"Well that's a no-no. Let's break it down, Boombox!" The floating weapon declared. The musical box slammed the two ends of its arms together in agreement.

"Come on children, there's more inside." As they were about to climb in, a voice called out to them.

"Hey kids!" They all looked towards Birdarang and Boombox, who pressed a button and started to play the song, "What Does the Bot Say?" Boombox started to breakdance, making the kids all excited and surround them, distracted by the amazing sight, angering the sinister man.

"Hey, you two scram! These kids were having loads of fun already!"

"What, like giving them candy that'll make them fall asleep and you kidnap them?"

"Is that twue, mistah?" One of the younger boys asked.

"What, no way I'd do that to you guys. I'm just a simple guy wanting to see the satisfied look of you kids."

"That so? Try this lollipop then."

"Hey, I'm diabetic, so I can't eat sugar." He lied, but they weren't having it.

"'Fraid we're going to have to insist bro." Boombox during its dancing tripped the man so that he'd fall onto his back, grunting in pain. Birdarang took a lollipop that a kid was about to eat and shoved it into the guy's mouth, unintentionally crunching it.

"Ow! No, I wasn't supposed to ea-" He stopped before falling back down unconscious.

"Yep, sweetened sweet concoction. We did it Boombox! Now let's take this party elsewhere!" Switching radios, the machine started playing William Phareel's signature song, "Cheery". All the kids followed them to have a real good time.  
\--------------------------  
Pain Bot was rolling down another street down in a homely neighborhood with Silkie laying on its lightbulb when they heard a commotion. While it was muffled, the words were quite loud enough.

"Another D, Billy? I'm paying thousands per year for your education and you're still so stupid! What's the matter with you?!" A slap was heard and a boy's cries could be heard.

"John, you know he's got a disa-Augh!" A second slap was heard.

"I don't care what he's got! Your softness is encouraging him to be useless!" Having heard enough, Pain Bot said one thing.

"Pain." Rolling up to the door, Silkie climbed off and vomited over the ground in front of the door. The silkworm then hid while Pain Bot extended a hand and knocked on the door. Everything quited down before the terrible husband and father stepped out, looking around before doing so downwards seeing the robot. "Pain."

"What are-Agh!" He slipped on the vomit, allowing the robot to drag him out of the house, onto the yard, and unleashed all its blunt instruments to him with an anvil, boxing gloves and hammers, while also using its electrified claws, a flamethrower and even a piranha. Seeing what was happening, the mother took her crying son to the car, before saying to the robot,

"Thank you!"

"All I know is pain." It replied before she drove off. When it was done, the man was brutally beaten and crying.

"Wh-wh-why did you do this to meeee?" He sobbed from the agony he suffered. Drawing out a sentence, it read, 'Don't mess with Billy.' "Okay, okay. I won't beat my son anymore. Just... no more."

"Pain." It said before picking up Silkie, and rolling off.  
\-----------------------------------------------  
Dave was walking through the ally ways with Super Robin on his back, keeping track of anything that could be off when in the distance, they heard the sound of an alarm and wheels screeching in the distance. Raising a tiny grappling hook, it helped pull him forward into the street and just see the back end of the stolen car. Flapping his wings, Super Robin flew straight over the buildings, keeping an eagle-or robin eye view of the car, along with Dave zigzagging through the ally ways to try and keep up. Figuring he could use some help, Super Robin swooped down and got near the car, and threw a tiny birdarang. It spun threw the air as it entered through the broken window, bounced off the dashboard, and hit against the emergency break, stopping the car. The car thief slammed into the steering wheel with enough force to set off the air bags, crushing him into the seat. Woozily, he opened the car to get out only for the door to be slammed shut on him by Dave pouncing on the door, knocking the criminal out. The audience cheered while the animals bowed before Dave decided to drag him away to gnaw on his legs.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Lotus and Luna were also lurking through the ally ways, since the darkness and familiar terrain for the cat will provide them much service for their job. But what they didn't expect to see was a very strange... being. It was very simple in appearance, being mostly bean shaped at three feet tall and colored red with only a mirrored visor to indicate a face. When it realized it was spotted, it gave a surprised yelp before pressing a button on a little gizmo, and teleported away. Luna meowed in curiosity while Lotus sniffed the ground, then narrowed her eyes before proceeding to make a portal where the alien stood. Both jumped through, and they found themselves at the sight of crashed aliens! There was 12 in total, including the red one, along with every color of the rainbow including black, white, brown and pink, and they all looked the same shape wise. All the aliens spotted the cat and demon and cowered at being spotted, crying out for mercy. Sensing what was going on, Lotus formed tentacles from her hands and rapidly drew a shape in the ground. The red member noticed what it was, and stepped forth to see it was two hands shaking. Morphing the appendage into a hand, the demon offered her hand, and waited a few seconds before it accepted. In the best way they could explain, they're the crewmates of the crashed ship called the Skuld, trying to reach their home planet when they were hit by an asteroid, and forced to make a crash landing. Without the necessary spare parts to fix the wires, steering, shields, fuel tanks and reactor, they're stuck on this planet. Luna rubbed against Luna, and then pointed out to the streets to follow. Figuring she had a plan, Lotus followed the cat, but didn't stop they were on the sidewalk. Winking, Luna walked onto the street and sat right in the middle of the road, where a family van was coming. Screaming from the sudden animal, they veered and crashed into into an electronics store. Some of the products were damaged, but nobody was killed. Luna meowed and pointed towards the Skuld, Lotus figured it out and chuckled at the morally grey plan to help the aliens. Slithering through the store putting everyone involved asleep, the demon opened a suction portal that took not only the van, but every electronic in the store. Returning to the aliens, they were cheering from the abundant pile of new parts. With the teamwork of the 12 crewmates along with Lotus, it only took a little while before the spaceship was completely fixed. Only the unconscious humans in their chairs remained. The red alien happily shook hands with Lotus while the black and pink ones petted Luna, making her purr in delight. Rising up, the ship quickly left, heading home. Lotus and Luna gave a high paw to each other.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
By sundown, all the little buddies were back home with Beast Boy talking to them.

"All right, let's see how you guys did. Birdarang, what have you guys accomplished?"

"We saved kids from a junk chump giving tainted sweets to kids, and had a party afterwards!"

"Yippee-ki-yay!" Boombox spoke a signature movie quote in agreement.

"Cool, cool. And what about you two?"

"All I know is pain." The robot responded. Silkie just gurgled.

"Eh, let me handle Pain Bot. I can just upload what he did from his memory." Cyborg offered.

"Okay. Dave, Super Robin, what you got?" The enhanced bird gave Beast Boy a small yet detailed report.

"Okay then. For you." Beast Boy handed the report to regular Robin.

"And finally you two. What happened on your end?" While Luna just meowed, Lotus jumped through Beast Boy's head, momentarily giving him a headache.

"Augh, headache! Ow! Ah-oh. You helped some aliens return to space. Cool! Too bad about the family though. I'm sure we can cover it though. Well, from the sounds of it, this was a giant success!" The robots beeped and booped while the animals either meowed, barked or chirped in victory. "Raven?" He asked his girlfriend. With a smile, she summoned the table of food back as promised. 

"Bon appetite." The animals instantly went to the food while the robots provided all the lights and music needed where they could have a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have to say, this is really interesting. I was told this was too silly by a couple of people, but it's thanks to a creative reviewer that this could be possible. So, I have two ideas in mind. First is a custom chapter not based on any episode along with being an idea from a commenter on this site by the name of WJ Fogg, as it was a theoretical replacement for the little buddies, where the titans try to initiate a program of Tween Titans for kids around 8-12 years old. 5 kids. Three girls and two boys. Respectively, they have ranged size manipulation, creating explosive bubbles of all sizes, control of all sorts of bugs, giving life to inanimate objects, and with the power of touch make anything soft and squishy. My friend Tomo on FFN recommended that I could use an orphanage angle which could help deal with any concerned parents dilemma. They were supposedly going to do what the little buddies did in this chapter but now I need a new plot. Perhaps you guys can help? Maybe a C or D list Teen Titans villain perhaps? Also, for a plot of an actual episode, it's going to be on the episode Uncle Jokes, but on a different take of the role changing, along with no uncle jokes. Here's my idea. Starfire tries to connect with Beast Boy and Cyborg more by trying to adopt their comic relief style, but Robin and Raven feel like that would be too much focus on stupid and immature comedy for the team. Thinking of a solution, Cyborg suggests that they try switching the roles of the group dynamic for the day to get a better feel and understand each other, if not for the sole reason that it would also be hilarious. They each draw straws for who gets which role. What do you think? Please give me your opinions.


	24. Tween Titans

In the living room, Starfire, Raven and Jinx were having a fun time together in the living room on the couch, playing with their little buddies, or pets when not on the job.

"Aww, you're just so adorable Luna. I'm so glad we're friends." Jinx snuggled the purring kitten, whom was purring happily. The two got along very well considering their similarities and that Luna provided the perfect comfort while the metahuman was waiting for her legs to heal. Starfire would often want to play with the kitty, and she agreed so long as Silkie wasn't around. She didn't want to risk her cat being eaten or vomited on, even if they were teammates of their little squad.

"Yes, Luna is the adorable. Just like my little bumgorf. Don't you think so too Silkie?" Starfire asked doing the goo goo and gaa gaa with her mutated silkworm, hugging the pet tightly, rubbing her face against his before licking him as a means to tickle him, grossing the other two out.

"Ugh. At least yours doesn't cause a lot of trouble. Lotus's help isn't always so helpful." And this was true. If the AC malfunctioned, Lotus would go in and make it churn out snow that flooded the room. If the oven wouldn't turn on, she'd hop inside and cause the inside to erupt in flame. If something ran out of batteries, she'd spew lightning at the device short circuit. In short, when the little demon would try to help, it would go too well for the other titan's needs, and making her and Raven the only buddy relationship that was strained in a love/hate kind of thing.

"Oh do not be hard on the Lotus. Even if things do not go right, she is trying to help, and she is also the cute as well." Lotus in response jumped into Starfire's lap, circling around the Tamaranean with a smile making her giggle. Raven simply rolled her eyes. From the hallway, Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the room.

"Ah, hello girls. Glad that half of you are already here. I have an announcement." They all turned their attention to him. "Since the little buddy project went so well, I'm thinking that we could do it again on another avenue. Titans, we're heading to the orphanage."

"Orphanage? What, we're making children do our jobs now?" Raven questioned, skeptical about his reasoning.

"Don't worry Raven, these aren't just any children. I've found this orphanage that has children with powers, meaning that not only are they not helpless, they can also help with some of our lower tier villains so we can devote more time to our A tier enemies. They're going to be known as the "Tween Titans."

"8-12 year olds? How're they going to fight crime?" Jinx scoffed. "They're supposed to be in what, elementary school?"

"Ah, but here's the thing about me. I was recruited by Batman when I was only 12 years old. And look at me.

"I think it's possible dudes. I've been raised by the Doom Patrol for years and I've turned out to be a great hero, yo!" Beast Boy self promoted, trying to fit himself in the same mold.

"Well, do whatever. I'm not going." The pink hair witch shrugged, not feeling like it.

"How come?" Cyborg asked with confusion.

"I've never fit in with orphanages. Too many burnt to the ground. The Hive became my first family. I don't even know my last name if I had one." She looked down sadly as she petted Luna.

"I understand. You don't need to go if you don't want to. With that said, let's go." So the five titans went down to St. Francine's Home of Lost Children. Once there, the children cheered as they approached the titans. The houseparent came out and greeted them.

"Greetings titans. Of what do we owe this pleasure?"

"Greetings, Mrs. Clement. We're hear as part of a recreational mission. Is there any kids here with superpowers?" Robin requested. The smile on her face dropped, though not entirely disappeared.

"Oh, the 'problem children'. Right this way." Mrs. Clement lead the superhero team into the building. "The staff here has no problems with these children, but they had trouble connecting to the other kids here because of their gifts." Opening up a door to a room, it was there that they and the houseparent saw the sight of five children. The oldest looking 12 and the youngest at 8. Three girls and two boys. The oldest is a 12 year old boy with black hair and had some Japanese ancestry. He wore a black jacket over a red t-shirt and pink pants along with black boots. The second is an 11 year old American boy who seemed to have adopted an emo like appearance with jet black hair, dark clothes and pale skin. After inhaling, the boy blew out a bubble that floated in the air for a few seconds before popping. Next was a 10 year old African American girl who apparently didn't like to let her features to be seen. Her black hair was medium length going down to a little past her shoulders, but otherwise wore a jacket with the hood up, mirrored glasses, a scarf, and boots. She appeared to be very similar to Shino Aburame. But her strangest feature was that her knees appeared to bend backwards instead of forwards, and yet had no trouble standing. Next is a 9 year old Hispanic-American girl who appeared to be just full of energy, yelling the nursery rhyme of Hey Diddle Diddle as she jumped from bed to bed like it was the most fun thing to do in the world. She had black hair that seemed to dip into white from dye most likely and mostly lime green and yellow clothing. Finally was an 8 year old Chinese girl wearing a red shirt under a blue coat, a yellow skirt and red/white sneakers. They all looked towards the door and gasped upon seeing the titans, and were about to surround them when the houseparent announced, "Children, line up please." they all did so, a few appearing to be more excited then others. Gesturing to Robin to introduce himself, the titan leader stepped forth.

"Greetings children. You obviously know us as the Teen Titans. Now, while we are not here to adopt, we did come to see you for an experimental program we're planning on having. Please, tell me what your names are and what your powers are." He requested. The kids huddled while whispering amongst themselves before going back into a line. The 12 year old boy went first.

"My name is Steve. My power is size manipulation of not just myself, but those at a range as well." He pointed at one of the beds and shrunk it down to a third of its size before returning it to its rightful size. The titans were impressed. "Also, because she's mute..." He pointed to the heavily covered girl. "I'll introduce for her. She's Devrie. Only Mrs. Francine and we know what she looks like under there, and the others don't like her. So she fits in with us misfits here. Would you care to present?" With a nod, she started to make a trilling noise that wavered through the air. From the cracks of the room, bugs started to creep through the wood and plaster, flying and crawling towards her until they started to cover her body, even going inside her clothes.

"She can control bugs?" Beast Boy inquired, fascinated by the display. Starfire the least so, seeing so many insects at once.

"Yes. To the others, she's the freakiest of us, but that just makes her one of the cooler members of our group." Steve said with a smile. She nodded as thanks.

"But none are cooler than me!" The red headed girl self-promoted with a cheer. "The name's Lizzy, and I can make anything come to life! Watch!" She went to an old soda can and simply touched it. Eyes and a mouth appeared along with stick figure like arms and legs. "Care to dance for us?" She asked it. The can smiled and did a little tap dance, making all but Raven snicker at the silly performance until it was finished. Touching the can again, it reverted back to normal. Beast Boy and Cyborg laughed from such a good show.

"Oh man, that's hilarious!" The metallic teen laughed.

"Indeed, it was the most glorious!" Starfire agreed.

"Thank you!" Lizzy remarked. The youngest stepped forward, picking up the can.

"My name is Sophie. I can make anything I touch soft. Like this." With a simple squeeze, the young girl treated the metallic object like it was made of Play-Doh. Squishing, stretching, pull it apart before putting it back together, she handed it to Beast Boy.

"That's awesome!" He chuckled as he threw it down at the ground, but it didn't deform and gave a sharp clank sound when it hit the floor.

"They only stay soft as long as I touch them."

"Huh. Well, so long as you need it to, right?" Finally was the emo kid's turn.

"The name's Lynn. I can create bubbles." He held out a fist before opening it up, forming a bubble in his hand before letting it go to float. "And make them explode if I choose so." It then exploded like a fire cracker.

"Interesting. Well children, listen up. Crime is widespread through the city. We stop most of the serious ones but not even we can stop them all. That's why we searched for you here to train you up into the Tween Titans! To stop the more minor crimes we usually don't have time to stop." Steve, Lizzy and Sophie cheered from the aspect of becoming superheroes while Lynn and Devrie just appeared to be visually pleased.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Mrs. Clement questioned, a little worried for the kids' safety.

"Don't worry. We'll take precautions and teach them how to handle themselves in situations. Let's begin."

For the first day, Robin walked along the lined up group of five kids while the other titans and the houseparent stayed back as an audience.

"Okay kids, the first to step in teamwork is to have a goal. And in this case, that's how to work efficiently as a team. Steve, how does one in a group complete a task in a group?"

"We try and figure out what the best action is. Being isolated made thinking of ones actions essential, especially in a group like us." The young boy replied.

"Very good. Are you all honest, open and respectful of each other?" He asked.

"We don't lie to each other." Lynn spoke.

"Yeah, and we're definitely open and respectful." Lizzy answered like it was a gold star question. "We know what Devrie looks like under there and we swore a secret to never say. We think she's cool but only we and Mrs. Clement know what she really looks like." Devrie hummed in appreciation.

"Cool. Well, in time we'll discuss about who the leader will be. But for now, I just need to show you a few moves. Regardless if your power is up close or ranged, you got to know how to handle yourself in close ranged combat. Even Raven knows how to swiftly dodge and deliver devastating kicks with her legs." The kids looked at the sorceress, whom slightly blushed from both the attention and the compliment. "Now, let me show you a demonstration. Beast Boy, come here please?" Once the shapeshifter went to him, the titan leader continued. "What's important is that you keep your arms up like this and keep your stance wide.

"Oh, sort of like boxers?" Sophie asked.

"To a degree. It keeps your face and neck protected along with your ribs. Like this." Beast Boy gave a few practice jabs, while Robin either blocked them, or deflected them to counter-attack with light punches. "Alright, each of you repeat what I did." After each one did so easily since it wasn't all that difficult, the titan leader resumed his lesson. "Good, you now know how to use defense, but now let's try some offense. As Beast Boy demonstrated, you want to go for the attacker's face. Especially the eyes and nose. You can't attack if you can't see or breath. Well, I can but that takes years of training. But since at the moment you won't have the height advantage, you're more likely to go for the groin."

"Why?" Sophie asked, which Robin blushed at since he didn't know how to properly explain this to children.

"Uhhh, well...when it comes to boys...we have balls for a reason that you're too young to know about in between our legs. And when we're hit there, it really hurts. It hurts girls too even though they lack said...balls...but it still hurts them regardless." Lizzy glanced at Steve and Lynn, having learned an advantage while they gulped. "Raven, if you'll demonstrate." Walking to her leader, he would try to grab at her before she would very gently bring her knee to his groin as to not hurt him. After the kids have practiced both the facial attacks and groin attacks, it was on to the next lesson. "Cyborg, come grab me from behind?" Going behind his leader, his big and strong took hold of the Boy Wonder's comparatively small and thin frame, restricting his arms. "If taken hold from behind, you stomp on their foot like this." Bringing down his foot, he stomped the metallic titan's right foot as hard as he could, making a clunk sound. "Now you try, but not as hard as you can." After doing so, they went on with several more lessens, like attacking the knee caps, clapping the ears and digging the thumb into the trachea, getting out of choke holds and dropping down from pick ups.(A/N:WikiHow on "How to defend yourself" Only fight if you have no way out to run, kids.")

"Alright! I'd say that now you can defend yourself from any close range attackers. Good job everyone!" All the kids cheered, though the boys were somewhat bruised from Lizzy enjoying the moves too much. "Alright, now that you know how to fight, each of the titans will teach you how to work as a team while teaching you how to hone your powers. Good luck." And that's how it went. When it was Cyborg's turn, he taught them how to push their powers to their limit, such as Steve growing and shrinking multiple things along with himself at the same time, Lynn a barrage of explosive bubbles even though it dehydrated him a bit, Lizzy with animating everything she could touch to form an army and Sophie to make herself turn into sponge like density to avoid being hurt, though they tested it out with just the tip of her pinky just to be safe. Last on the list was Devrie.

"Alright. Show me what you've got." The metallic titan challenged, preparing his sonic cannons and rockets, even though he wasn't intending on firing them. Crouching down, he thought he was hearing actual tension like a spring or muscle contracting, building up massive potential energy. And then, she jumped, reaching a high part of the back wall in a tenth of a second, before jumping off again to start a series of jumps all over the area, progressively getting faster and faster to the point Cyborg was flabbergasted by the speed of her jumps and reactions to not crash into anything.

"You want to know the animal with the highest jumps comparatively to their size?" Lizzy, giggling with excitement.

"Uh, what would that be?"

"Fleas." With one final jump, Devrie leapt and rolled right under Cyborg, pushing her legs out and literally kicking the metallic titan sky high, his scream rapidly becoming distant as he passed through several clouds. It literally took two minutes before Cyborg started coming back down, though he was using rocket boots and helicopter hands to compensate. When he finally reached the ground, he wobbled a bit. Turning around to inspect the damage, he saw two boot prints in his back. "Wow. You're quite the tiny powerhouse, are you? And you're age is what exactly?"

"10. She one time jumped the Golden Gate Bridge and back after a full tense up."

"Fast and powerful! I love it! Booyah, high five." While she didn't return the high five, she hummed in approval. "I got to ask you guys, is she a flea under all that get up?"

"We can't say. We promised." Sophie replied. "Well, keep it up Devrie. You're going to go far." As for the rest of the titans between alternating days, Beast Boy taught them how to adapt to the situation. Steve had to dodge by shrinking and returning to size with a counter attack in split seconds. Devrie practiced using her supreme agility to fight against progressively bigger animals that could also attack quickly. First a tiger, then a gorilla, and finally a cheetah. Lizzy used her animation ability to make an armor from said items like discarded car head caps. Sophie's ability unfortunately couldn't really use her ability to adapt since it was really straight forward: make things soft. But the most interesting was Lynn. Beast Boy showed him a pretty bulky lock.

"This here is a Master Mul-t-lock C-Series padlock. Body, shackle and shackle guard made of hardened steel. Nearly impossible to pick, bump or drill. Think you can bust it?"

"Of course." He replied. Setting the object down, Lynn produced a bubble as large as the lock, and let it drift down before it exploded. But that merely made the lock jump. Frowning, he tried again with a bigger bubble, which created more of a bang, but barely made a dent in the thing. This time creating five bubbles, he let them loose at the same time on it, but nary a scratch penetrated its bulk. "This is a tough lock. It won't break apart." He sighed with annoyance.

"Well, think of it like this. Sometimes it's not the big and powerful stuff that does the job done. Are locks water proof?" He asked slyly, swirling a wand in a bubble soap container before blowing his own harmless bubbles.

"Of course not. You need space to..." He paused as he realized something, looking at the container. Looking at his hand, he picked up the lock, and closed his eyes in concentration. What appeared to be sweat profusely coated the lock, getting into the mechanisms. Panting as he let go of his concentration and drinking some water he now kept at all times, he put the lock down and walked back, before activating the second part of his power. Suddenly, all the tiny bubbles inside the lock exploded, making it jump again. Beast Boy confidently walked up to the slippery lock, picked it up, and threw it at a brick wall, which it dismantled into pieces against. The kids and Mrs. Clement marveled at this.

"Congrats Lynn. You now know that if your bubbles can reach into anything, there's nothing you can blow up." Beast Boy praised.

"Yeah. Thanks Beast Boy." The emo kid replied with satisfaction, having downed the whole water bottle. And when it was the girl's turn:

"Tell me children, how is it that you have come to be friends?" Starfire asked.

"We're the only kids with powers, making us outcasts. So we fit right in together."

"But even then, is there something in your group dynamic that causes tension? Any annoyances?"

"I'm okay with everyone." Steve shrugged.

"I think Lizzy is too energetic and loud. It's like she's constantly on a sugar high." Lynn answered.

"Hey, don't knock positivity till you try it, Mr. Grumpy!" She defended herself, causing the emo kid to roll his eyes.

"Their personality clashes tend to scare me. I like Steve and Devrie." Sophie said softly, going over to them. Devrie hummed in approval while Steve smiled. Looking at the two kids that were glowering at each other, Raven stepped down to their eye level to get their attention. "I know what you're going through. Starfire and I went through the same thing."

"Really?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh yes. There was this one time Raven and I swapped minds. We did not know how to use our powers because our use of them have been reversed." The Tamaranean warrior mentioned. "My powers rely on emotions, such as the joy of flight, the righteous fury of my starbolts, and boundless confidence in my strength."

"But my powers go out of control if too much emotion is put into them, so I have to repress my emotions so that they stay in control. So for a while, I couldn't use her powers while mine destroyed everything because she felt too much. She even accused me of being too busy being a rude grump to not feel anything. But after telling each other our stories, we learned how we worked and managed to get back into our correct bodies. So, is there anything you want to explain to each other?" The two kids looked at each other. If titans that had opposite personality could understand each other, why not them?

"Lynn, I...apologize about calling you grumpy and way too depressing and all that stuff. I act all happy all the time because if I spent my time like you, then nothing would ever feel as good as they could be. I just don't want my time here in the orphanage to be terrible is all." She explained herself sheepishly.

"I see. Honestly, I want to feel as much as you do. I wish I could. It's just..." He started to look uncomfortable. "I've been hurt too much. I didn't want to deal with my emotions. Their cruelty was too much. I've been here a couple of years longer than you so you don't know what I went through."

"You see?" Raven interjected. "Now you understand how each other works. One of the best things to have in a team is tolerance. Some situations will require that you agree to disagree, but don't try to force your point of view on others. Accept them for who they are, and that's where friendship can really grow." Looking at each other again, Lynn held out a hand while looking away.

"Uhh...want to be friends...or whatever?"

"Yeah." She answered, giving him a hug instead. All of the kids then came to hug Lynn then. He groaned from the exposure, but didn't protest either. For a smile it went like this, titans rotating shifts helping them grow both as individuals and a team.

One day, while each of the kids were having lunch away from everyone else, screams and cries could be heard from outside the orphanage. As they all ran to the windows, they saw an army of flying busts and robot teachers, and who other than to appear with these weird weapons, but Mad Mod.

"Come on out, little duckies!" He cried out. "I've come to adopt you all! But don't expect a hospitable stay, for I'm going to teach you all some proper manners so you don't wind up as those meddling titans! You'll be part of my army! AHAHAHAHA!" As the kids tried to run with Mrs. Clement's instructions, the 5 trainees stayed behind.

"This is it. Our first field engagement without the titans. Lynn, if you would?" Steve asked with a grin. Drinking some water in hand before throwing the bottle over his shoulder, he created a bubble between his hands before expanding it to the size of a beach ball. Pushing it out towards the wall, it exploded outward. This attracted the villain's attention as they each stepped out one by one. "What's this? Are you perhaps volunteering for my adoption?"

"No, we're defending our home. We are the Tween Titans." Steve denied before introducing.

"And we don't appreciate villains terrorizing where we live." Lynn added.

"Not only that, we'll beat you, and save the day!" Lizzy shouted.

"And if you think we can't, we'll still find a way." Sophie whispered, the only one feeling nervous about facing an army.

"Oi, who do you brats think you are?! Calling yourselves titans. Bah, seems like I'll have to give you lot a big whopping. Attack!" All the robots then charged at them.

"Titans, GO!" Lizzy screamed with a warrior's cry as Steve and Devrie ran ahead, acting as the front line while the three others hung back to prepare. Steve grew in size and jumped, letting his now 15 foot tall large being body slam into the teacher army. Getting up, he saw he was surrounded by the robots aiming their lasers at him, but he grinned as he shrunk down to just over a foot and a half tall, just quickly enough for them to fire upon themselves, destroying the ring around himself.

"Not bad, not bad at all." He chuckled. Devrie was being quite the agile fighter as she incorporated Robin's martial moves, and they proved to be quite effective as she leapt over them, kicking their heads off, blocking their attacks if they tried punching or kicking her, and even at one point kicking a flying bust into a group of robot teachers, knocking them down like bowling pins. As the rest came for the three others...or more like two since Lizzy went into a toy store, it was up to Lynn and Sophie. Letting his hands saturate with bubbles, he yelled as he sent a small wave of his bubbles across the ground, making it slippery so that the teachers approaching slipped and fell to the ground. Sophie then slid across the bubbles, grabbing each of the robot's heads and squishing them with her powers. And if any busts tried aiming at her, they were exploded by bubble bullets that Lynn created with his index fingers, his hand like a pretend gun.

"Bang." He quipped.

"This ain't how its supposed to go. Time to send in reinforcements." Mad Mod grumbled before pressing a button, which summoned more robots for them to fight. Even with their strength and speed, they had to back up from the sheet numbers of them. Even when he increased his size to 15 feet and shrunk the robots down to either 2 feet teachers or 3 inch busts, their numerous amount of lasers still stung against his skin, which started to show damage and burns as he protected Devrie. Lynn was running out of bubbles to create due to hydration, his body appearing to be dry and pale looking as he panted.

"Sophie, get back!" He rasped, sounding incredibly thirsty. She ran back behind him, shaking off the bubbles as they started to surround them. With a snap of his fingers, the entire area that was filled with bubbles blew up, taking a decent chunk of the teachers, but that still left the busts. They fired their lasers, and Lynn covered Sophie with a hug in an effort to protect her, but they didn't get hurt. Opening his eyes, he saw a wall of living lego with burnt holes in them. Busting out of the store was Lizzy in a lego tank, rolling on down. Opening the hatch, she greeted her friends.

"Hello! Yeesh, you don't look so hot Lynn. Here's another water." She tossed him a water bottle, which he nodded in appreciation. A laser barely missed Lizzy, making the red head yelp in surprise before ducking back into her tank. Turning it towards the busts, it fired cannonballs made of lego that exploded with each impact, drawing their attention. This provided Sophie the opportunity she needed, running in between them to squish and splat them down to the ground with her powers by just simply slapping them.

Getting tired of Steve acting as a shield for her, she leapt over his huge body and hopped around, confusing the robots with her increasing speed. Unfortunately, a robot she was about to kick exploded due to Lizzy's lego's and she crashed into a wall.

"Lizzy!" Steve cried out, but it was too late as she was bombarded by a multitude of lasers, obscuring her body as smoke and dust was made from the lasers also destroying the wall and sidewalk around her. As they all waited in despair, or hope in Mad Mod's case, the dust cleared to show something truly grotesque. Turns out that her backwards legs and trilling was just a couple of bug traits she had, but the girl was literally a girl that was half bug. Her eyes were black and compounded with her mouth in the shape of insectoid mandibles. Antennae shot through her hair. Her skin didn't appear to be made of skin but a brown exoskeleton that extended all over her body, arms and legs, stopping at her hands and feet. Her backwards legs had film between the tibia and tarsus of her legs. Only the boots remained of her clothes covering her feet.

"What in the bloody hell?! That is the most disgusting living...thing I've ever seen!" Mad Mod cried out, covering his eyes from the insect girl. She growled in rage as she started trilling as loud as she could. With each second of her trilling, bugs started to crawl or fly from wherever they were, and swarmed around the robots, crawling inside their bodies and short circuiting them by tearing their insides apart. Her friends gazed in terrified awe at the amount of insects she called and how ferociously they were being dismantled. "Agh! This is getting too disgusting! I'm bugging out of here!" He tried to run, but with a simple leap, she easily closed the distance between them, and and pushed him down on the ground, pinning both of his arm with only one of her own, strong enough to keep the man in place. He struggled, but with her leg on his upper back, it was no use. She stooped down, her face right in front of his, forced to see himself in her compound eyes. A type of drool was dripping from her mandibles. They opened up, like she was going to eat his face. "Okay, okay, I give up! Don't eat me!" He sobbed, terrified for his life. Devrie closed her mouth, ghoulishly chuckling with satisfaction, before punching him out cold with her free arm.

"Don't worry kids, we're here to-" Robin's voice called to the kids, only for the main titans to be surprised by the scene. All of the robotic army was destroyed, and while some were hurt in the process, they've won the day. The street was little with blast holes, bubbles, bugs and lego pieces.

"Wait, it's over already?" Jinx asked, before seeing Devrie and cringing back. "Yeesh, what is that?!" The little girl hissed in anger, but Steve was able to place a hand on her shoulder.

"SHE..." He emphasized in annoyance. "...is our friend, Devrie. She's just have girl have bug is all. And she's cool. She is the one that took down Mad Mod after all."

"Okay okay, sorry. I was just caught off guard is all." The pink haired metahuman apologized quickly, her arms raised defensively.

"So this is what you really look?" Beast Boy asked her. She looked away, since nobody aside from her friends and houseparent accepted her. "You look so cool!" He remarked, surprising her. "I mean, you got insectoid armor, some powerful legs for jumping and kicking, I mean, you look awesome!"

"What did I tell you? Of course they'd think you're cool." Steve told his friend. Whom only nodded. The rest of the kids came up to the older titans.

"And you took Mad Mod? All by yourself?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure did! Look at my lego tank over there!"

"Glorious! Our training has been the success! We need to celebrate!" Starfire cheered.

"I think I know how." Robin said.  
\----------------------------  
A week later, The titans were in front of a news press, whom was recording the momentous event.

"Jump City, as Teen Titan leader, it is an honor that my team and I have been able to not only raise a new team, but accept them as part of the titans. Or specifically in their group as they're not teenagers yet: The Tween Titans. He went down one by one, handed a communicator to Devrie, Lizzy, Steve, Lynn and Sophie. "Would you like to introduce yourselves?"

"Steve-O-Size!" Steve started off.

"Bubboom." Lynn said.

"Softie." Sophie said.

"Lively Lizzy, and my friend here is mute, so you can call her Insectiva." Lizzy spoke for her friend, whom was wearing a new outfit. She now wore a black cowl that let her head be masked, but let her antennae poke out through the top, along with her hair and mouth being out in the open. She wore a white leotard that covered her body and arms to contrast with her dark hands and legs, wearing new boots as well. She buzzed with a nod. Then they all began to speak.

"Together, we'll protect the streets, as the Tween Titans!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? I put a lot of thought and effort into this to make it feel more... down to Earth, in lack of better terms? I'm eliminating everything wrong with TTG!. The titans will be nicer, there will be character development... or at least their characters won't be stagnant, better continuity, good lessons... maybe even ones that are rarely spoken, more action if I can, and etc. Tell me how I did on this, and tell me what I should do to fix the episode; Pie Bros. Finally, what episodes should I avoid? What are so bad that they are unfixable? I mean, some are just rotten to the core with no chance of saving. Let me know in the reviews below.


End file.
